Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape
by The Advent91
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a young man with shattered memories, memories of a previous nightmare that he wishes not to remember at all. Now he is thrown into another one as Umbrella's T-Virus infects all of Raccoon. His objective is to escape Raccoon, escape this nightmare and the horrors that lie within. Can Naruto escape Raccoon City and it's horrors? A Naruto Resident Evil crossover!
1. Chapter 0-1 (Prologue) Naruto

**The Advent 91: **Welcome Resident Evil and Naruto fans to my new story Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape! Now to all those that are expecting Naruto to have any jutsu or Chakra for that matter as well as a demon in his belly then the answer is NO. In this story he is normal human like you and me with a mysterious background, like I said NO JUTSU is in this story! Inspiration for this fic came to me when I was playing Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City which I thought was good for a non-canon game (Except for your AI partners being so stupid they walk into mines but is a game better played on multiplayer with your friends instead of solo.). After kicking Ustanak's ass in the Jake Campaign of Resident Evil 6 which was AWESOME! After all of that this an idea came to me and I thought what if Naruto were part of the RE universe but not having jutsu and ninja skills?

What if he was within the Raccoon City Incident? I started getting exciting ideas imagining the whole thing in my head playing it like a movie and decided to make that fan fic into reality which you are about to read right here and now! Now I want to relay the following of what will not be in this story and what will be which is listed below…

**What will NOT be in Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape**

NO HAREM!

NO HAVING JUTSU OF ANY KIND IN THIS FIC! Not even Kakashi or others will but they will have their own unique skills like for example Sakura would be a medic, a real life one.

In this fic it's ONLY NARUTO in Raccoon City! NONE of the other characters of Naruto are in here and you will read why.

**What WILL be in Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape**

Wolfpack from RE: Operation Raccoon City. Don't worry as these fan fictions will not whatsoever follow the story within Operation Raccoon City but I am going to use Wolfpack, trust me you will see why. Plus the character Vector is unknown seeing as no one knows who he is and I know just who to make Vector, you will like it.

PS: Please do not bother me with pairings of who Naruto should be with because they are not important right now. The next coming chapters require my focus as I am sure that anyone who likes this story would like for me to deliver the next chapter or chapters as soon as possible. But please also know that I am working on other chapters for other stories such as my most popular story Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. Now please enjoy this prologue and know that in this prologue the outbreak hasn't happened yet. This is a prologue of Naruto's life within Raccoon City.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Resident Evil as they belong to their respective creators!**

* * *

**July 23, 1998…Raccoon City**

It was the 23rd in the month of July within the year of 1998, the day was still bright and the Namikaze family was still buzzing with life within its walls living in the neighborhood. Four individuals lived in this household one being a retired soldier and police officer Minato Namikaze who was the husband of Kushina Namikaze who was a doctor of the Raccoon City Hospital and one of the best. They had a single child within the household who was currently sixteen years old who was in his upstairs room listening to his music through his headsets as he lied atop his bed, the teenager listening to one of his favorite Japanese artists called Gackt. If one were to look at the foot of his bed one would see his canine dog curled up resting just under his fee, this canine was named Kurama. The teenagers name was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he moved with his family from home that was Tokyo leaving behind all of his few friends he had and assholes that picked on him for kicks. In fact Naruto was born and lived in Kanoha which was a large, rich economic and strong town but ever since that incident that took place which he seemed to have no memory of?

After that he moved to Tokyo with his parents to get away but even within Japan it wasn't enough so he and his family decided to move into America so as to start over. Right now Naruto had just gotten out of school that was his 11th grade junior life within the walls of Raccoon City High School and he had the highest grades within his classes, he was no idiot. Here is also another interesting fact as Naruto had gotten into only two fights here at Raccoon City High; they intended to pick on the new kid. Let's just say it didn't end the way they wanted it to. They were even being racist with him when he first arrived calling him names and insults due to his ethnicity, they assumed he was only Japanese descended but in truth he was only half of that since his mother was a red head American, his father was full Japanese. So Naruto is really half Japanese and American.

Now if Naruto wasn't taught how to fight from his father in martial arts then perhaps those bullies that picked on him in school could have won. Naruto in his martial arts was above that of an average level and was also experienced in swordsmanship and with that of a katana although he has never used a real one but practiced with a wooden one.

Naruto like his father had the color of his hair being that of the color blond but only that it wasn't in his father's hair style, his hair was spiky and like that of Cloud's within Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, blue eyes and white skin, his face was like that of his mother's (Naruto does **NOT **have whisker marks!). He wore a black leather jacket that was his father's S.T.A.R.S. jacket having the patch of S.T.A.R.S. on the back and he was only able to wear the jacket so long as Minato wasn't on duty and he wasn't for a week. That's right Naruto's father was part of Raccoon City Police Departments **S**pecial **T**actics **A**nd **R**escue **S**ervice otherwise known as S.T.A.R.S. and was that of Bravo Team. Back to the rest of the clothing that he wore a white shirt underneath the jacket, black shoes and pants. Naruto sat himself up taking off his head phones just in time to see the news on his Television which was airing the Raccoon City News; the subject was that of the disappearances of the citizens who ventured into the mountains never returning as well as gathered evidence of suspected cannibalism. He continued to watch and listened as the news lady on the station mentions that the city's police department was dispatching its S.T.A.R.S. unit to investigate.

"Dad is a part of the force." Naruto recalled. His father had a week of vacation off from work from captain of S.T.A.R.S. himself, Albert Wesker. Minato right now was actually confused as to why he was given the week off? "I wonder what dad's job is like?" He wondered aloud and looks down to Kurama at the foot of his bed that looks back at him and gives a single bark. "Right Kurama?" Naruto asked as he pets his companion atop its head giving it some scratches as well which Kurama enjoyed. Naruto heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside his room and opening his door revealing himself was Minato, his father.

"Hey buddy?" Minato greeted.

"Dad?"

"So your mother is working late tonight." Minato said.

"And your team is going into the mountains." Naruto mentioned.

"Yeah…"

"You worried?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am." Minato answered.

"Why don't you go?"

"I wanted to but the Captain believes that I earned the week off."

"Just you…?" Naruto said as his dad gave him a nod "Don't you find that kind of strange or somewhat suspicious?"

"I do…Chris and the others deserve a vacation as well."

"Not to mention that you're a valued member of the team." Naruto said.

"Well I don't mean to brag but yeah." Naruto's father said with a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm going down to the station to pick up my pay check. Want to come with?"

"Kurama?"

"The R.P.D. loves dogs." Minato said "After we'll get something to eat." He said and began making his way down stairs with Naruto following while Naruto called Kurama to follow.

Minato and Naruto along with Kurama having arrived at the station in a truck now walk and enter through the doors of the police station. Minato was immediately getting greetings from his fellow officers of the R.P.D.

"I'll be right back Naruto, have a seat over there." The man said with him getting an ok from his son who walked too with Kurama following to an empty chair while Minato himself went to go and pick up his check. As Minato ventured in the station he soon came upon a desk where he would pick up his pay check.

"Minato isn't it your week off?" The familiar voice called and Minato looked to the source of the voice sighting Chris Redfield of Alpha Team S.T.A.R.S.

"Hey there Chris, just picking up my pay." Minato said retrieving his check and walking up to Chris stopping before him.

"You know Bravo Team is being deployed tonight right?" Chris said seeing as Minato was part of Bravo.

"I assumed both teams were going in?" Minato said confused.

Naruto was scratching the top of Kurama's head and occasionally go to scratching behind his ears when a certain captain of S.T.A.R.S. took notice of Naruto, the man dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform like any other member and he had slicked back blond hair wearing a pair of black sunglasses. It was Albert Wesker.

"_The son of Minato Namikaze…" _Wesker said within his thoughts as he continued to watch the boy from his position.

Suddenly Kurama started to growl with Naruto obviously taking notice.

"What's wrong boy?" Naruto asked as he watched as his companion turned and looked to the direction of the man he was growling at bearing his teeth.

Naruto looked in that same directions with his eyes were looking upon Albert Wesker…the two stare at one another from a distance "Who's that…?" Naruto said as Kurama continued to growl "Calm down boy," Naruto said patting Kurama's side, if there was one thing that Kurama can do it was sensing the bad in people and Naruto can just tell by looking at the man that was Wesker…he was definitely bad news.

"_According to Intel this is Naruto Namikaze, 16 years of age born October 10__th__, 1982, currently a junior in school and one of the few survivors of the Kanoha Attack in Japan including his mother and father." _Wesker thought, before the man walks away he gives Naruto from a distance a smirk before turning his head away now having broken eye contact with Naruto "Interesting…"

"_Who was that…?" _Naruto wondered as Kurama began to calm down until Wesker was out of sight, at the same time Minato arrives that just waved Chris Redfield a farewell. Naruto's stomach growls "I'm hungry…"

Wesker sat behind his desk having his computer on and was typing in a name that immediately brought up a file, the file came up from the database of the departments records and it was the file of Naruto Namikaze as the boy made him curious seeing as he was a survivor of the Konoha Attack six years ago. The Kanoha Attack, Kanoha was a large sized town that was bigger than Raccoon City that rested within Japan; the town was very popular as a tourist resort, attraction or a place to have a vacation. Naruto was only ten years old at the time and at 10 PM a terrorist group attacked the large and peaceful town, the group that attacked to this day is unknown. According to reports it was a biological attack and Naruto managed to survive that attack and was found by his father when Umbrella forces along with Japanese forces moved in and took control of the situation. The attack was actually classified as a biological attack failure seeing as it didn't go the way the terrorists expected to but there were casualties that numbered in the thousands.

It was quite the experience for Naruto that changed him, Naruto was once happy and full of energy being quite the prankster now he was mostly quiet and keeping to himself and also somewhat moody. That was not all as he also could not recall any of the events leaving doctors to believe that he was suffering from amnesia. However it wasn't an amnesia that was inflicted upon like hitting his head but one that was mentally self-inflicted? Whatever happened to him was so terrifying to him and was something that he didn't want to remember he made himself forget; refusing to remember such memories and this amnesia was very rare. Luckily the Kanoha Attack was the only event that Naruto couldn't remember as he did know his own name as well as when he was born, the simple things. His father with U.B.C.S. forces from an Umbrella facility in Japan close by found him unconscious but alive on the shore of a river.

Naruto's survival did not go unnoticed as he gained a sort of celebrity status, even when he and his parents lived in Tokyo for the next four years so to escape it all for Naruto's health the Namikaze family moved to the United States settling in the mid-western town that was Raccoon City. One would think why move? Wouldn't they want Naruto to remember? Naruto honestly didn't want to, he preferred not remembering, he was afraid of what he would remember.

Wesker chuckles leaning back into his chair and said "Very interesting." Just then Wesker heard a knock on his office door and with a click on the screen of his computer with his mouse he X out Naruto's file before saying "Come in!" while standing up from his chair and entering was Chris Redfield, his Point man of his Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S. "Chris?"

"Captain…?"

"Is there something you need?" Wesker asked.

"It's about Bravo Team going into the mountains tonight Captain."

"What of it, worried?"

"Not just that Captain but why just send in Bravo Team, shouldn't we be going in with them as well?"

"Bravo Team is being sent in to assess the situation Chris. After such we will be called in and put this investigation to a close, we intend to put a stop to these crimes of cannibalism taking in the murderers or cults." Wesker lied.

"Captain, if Bravo Team is going in tonight then don't you think Minato should go in as well? He is an asset on Bravo Team and S.T.A.R.S."

Wesker had an excuse for this.

"I gave him a week off so to be with his son." The man said as he sat himself in his chair.

"His son…"

"Yes, tell me Chris have you ever heard of the Konoha Attack in Japan?"

"I read about it, a lot of casualties caused by a group of terrorists, few survivors…"

"Minato's son…is one of those few that managed to escape and survive." Wesker revealed.

"Really?"

"Yes…so I decided to give Minato some time off to be with his son, for the young man's health."

"That was very generous of you sir."

"Anything else Redfield?" Wesker asked.

"No."

Within Raccoon City at a gas station parked outside of it within one of its parking spaces was the truck of the Namikaze's, Naruto and Minato were eating burgers as Naruto was sitting atop the trucks back railing with Kurama sitting in the back like a good boy and Minato leaning against the truck.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"While I was waiting for you at the station…I saw this guy…"

"Guy?"

"Yeah…Kurama didn't like him." Naruto said.

"Can you describe this man?" Minato asked as he took another bite of his burger.

"Well the guy had slicked back blond hair and wore a pair of sunglasses, he even wore the same S.T.A.R.S. uniform like you did while on duty? You know him?" Naruto said and asked.

"Know him, he's my superior."

"Superior…"

"The man you saw was Captain Albert Wesker of S.T.A.R.S. and leads Alpha Team. He is also the unit's founder."

"Well your captain was just stareing at me."

"Pardon?" Minato asked as he turned his head looking at his son.

"Yeah…we both stare at one another. All the while Kurama is growling at the guy. Kurama can sense the bad in people dad and that guy Wesker, even while we stare at one another I can just feel it. The man is bad news." Naruto said.

"What else happened?"

"He just suddenly walked away…"

"That is strange," Minato said.

"More like creepy." Naruto said.

"Probably because he has never seen you around? As a matter of fact I never mentioned you to him."

"Please don't."

Naruto was back home and was in the backyard of their house with a fence surrounding the backyard, Naruto with Kurama and was playing fetch with him throwing a Frisbee. Kurama running after and catching it within his mouth as he leaped into the air and would return it. Naruto would say good boy and make Kurama fetch it again as he continued to play with him. As he threw the Frisbee once again he couldn't help but take notice of a large sign that was close by having Umbrella advertisement on it that said "Preserving the health of the people!" Naruto knew what Umbrella was and what it did; he knew that it was a pharmaceutical company that created cosmetics, consumer products and foods. Naruto or anyone else was not aware of what Umbrella did behind its closed doors...not yet at least.

To be honest Naruto was annoyed with that sign standing out back about six houses down. Going into his back yard playing with Kurama and to see that sign every time, sometimes he wished he had mental super powers and ignite the sign on fire just to get rid of it.

"What an eye sore," Naruto said as he was given the Frisbee by Kurama and threw it once again having Kurama chase after it.

As the day progressed the night came as Naruto was sitting at the table in the kitchen seeing it was 11 PM, he was reading a manga called Karugo who was a young ninja within his village out to prove himself and cursed with holding an evil monster within him. The young ninja aims to become the best within his village to gain the respect he wants and to not be ignored, scorned or spite on and was one that was aiming to become the ultimate ninja. The ninja Karugo was one with a lot of stamina and was loud and unpredictable, in the manga all these ninja were able to use jutsu the can be conjured with the use of Chakra. It was an interesting manga and he would be lying if he said that it wasn't one of his favorite manga's but manga wasn't the only thing that he read because of course he read books. Hearing the sound of jingling keys at the front door and knowing who it was he closed the manga book that was Karugo setting it aside as his mother walked in through the front door.

"I'm home!" Kushina Namikaze said as she walked in closing the door behind her as she wore her long brown coat around her nurse outfit with her perce hanging from her left shoulder.

"Hey mom!" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder toward her and like always his father walks into the picture giving his wife a kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Hello Naruto," His mother said as her and his father walked into the kitchen.

She was happy walking into the kitchen seeing as Minato already made dinner seeing as her husband and her son have been waiting for her to join them. As she sat down joining the rest of the family she can smell the food and see that it was warm and came out just in time. Kurama was even in the kitchen lying on the floor chewing on a bone courtesy of Minato. As the three were having their dinner they were unaware of knowing that S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team could not be contacted, it was at this night and at this time right now unbeknownst to Minato that S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team was being sent into the mountains where their horrors would begin that would be the beginning of a nightmare.

**July 24, 1998…**

He woke up in the morning of Tuesday from his bed and it was time for him to get dressed and get off to school. Getting out of bed he got his cloths from his drawers and his own jacket being a black leather coat with a hood he went to his upstairs bathroom. He took his shower, drying off afterwards to putting on his cloths being blue baggy jeans, a gray shirt wearing the jacket over it to putting on his black shoes. Afterwards he brushed his teeth to going back to his room grabbing his sports like backpack that looked like it was for a member of the basketball team to put his basketball in only it was not for such a thing as this was his backpack. He makes sure that he has all of the appropriate things for school being his books and finished homework, which he always finishes at school to get it over with and not worry about doing it at home later, and grabs his cell phone to heading down stairs and get breakfast. When he arrived downstairs he wasn't surprised seeing his mother making breakfast for him, it was good old delicious pancakes.

Now that he was thinking of breakfast his thoughts went to the character Karugo who every mourning sat down and ate a cup of ramen that was his breakfast, lunch and dinner and repeat so on and so forth. Naruto wondered how Karugo could eat ramen all day almost every single day of his life.

"_And what in his mind made him wear that embarrassing jumpsuit?" _Naruto wondered. He walked into the kitchen "Mourning mom." He greeted.

"Mourning son, could you do me a favor and get your father, he's in his office." Kushina said.

"Sure," Naruto said turning on heel and walking down the hallway downstairs passing his parents shared bedroom and then bathroom and then at the very end was Minato's office door. As he got closer and reached for the doorknob he stops as he hears conversation between two individuals within the office and one of them was obviously his father and the other sounded familiar…

"Minato I am telling you the truth. Umbrella is not what it seems or says it is! Wesker was even working for them and because of that bastard we lost almost everyone! He even said the reason why he suggested your week off was because he knew you would become a problem out there." The male voice said. "You do believe me don't you? We even went to police chief Irons and asked to investigate Umbrella but he has so far kept turning us down."

"I don't know Chris…everything you say is like something out of a horror film?" Minato's voice said revealing Minato's guest being Chris Redfield.

"You think I'm lying don't you."

"No. I never said that Chris. If Umbrella is responsible for such things then indeed they should be investigated, chief Irons not allowing you to do such a thing tells me otherwise to believe your story."

"You think he's dirty like Wesker was?" Chris asked.

"_Was…?" _Naruto thought.

"I suspect so," Minato said "I should have gone last night. Damn it!"

Naruto heard a pair of footsteps walking toward the door and before he can leave the door of Minato's office opens in front of him and standing in the doorway in his path was Chris Redfield and his father Minato looking down at him. Naruto felt like someone that was caught sticking his hand in a cookie jar that wasn't his and wasn't supposed to get.

"Son?"

"Oh um dad! Mom sent me to come and get you, breakfast is ready." Naruto said.

"Oh good I'm starving," Minato said "Would you like to join us Chris?"

"Sorry Minato but I got to go. Look into all of this."

"As you wish."

Chris looked down at Naruto as if studying him and gave him a smile "I can tell by just looking at you that you are going to become a great man like your father."

"Thanks," Naruto said and noticing that he was in the way he gave his apologies and stepped aside.

Now seeing Naruto he looked to Minato and said "I forgot to mention to you something else, something that you should know." Chris said to Minato giving him a serious look that also said that it was important.

"Come back at three today then."

"Right," Chris said as he looked back at Naruto and gave him a smile then patted on the young teens right shoulder and leaves walking down the hallway to going out the front door of their house.

Naruto looks back up to his father who only says "Well I'm hungry! Let's go see what you mom made!" Minato said as he and his son make their way to the kitchen.

"Pancakes," Naruto answered.

"Spoiler!" Minato said pointing an accusing finger at his son, tears coming down his eyes.

At the table Naruto and Kushina were the only ones eating their food, Kurama lying next to Naruto's chair. It was here that both Kushina and Naruto noticed that Minato hadn't even touched his food yet even though he said he was starving. The only thing he seemed to have done was drink his coffee? Looking at the man's face Naruto knew that face having seen it multiple times, it looked like his father was in deep thought about something and Naruto knew it had to have had something to do with the conversation he was having with Chris. Something with Umbrella, Wesker being a traitor working for Umbrella and losing almost everyone and police chief Irons denying investigation? Naruto remember one part of Chris's words that he repeated within his mind…

"_Umbrella is not what it seems or says it is?" _Naruto thought repeating Chris's words in his head. Then came the thought about that man Wesker being a traitor _"I knew that guy was bad news."_

Minato had a lot on his mind from the story Chris told him. Almost all of Bravo Team was killed, a mansion that was out in the Arklay Mountains neither that he nor anyone else knew about being a secret Umbrella facility. Dead walking flesh eating dogs, the walking dead and a weapon called the T-Virus, B.O.W's, giant snakes, Wesker being a traitor working for Umbrella as a double agent, a Tyrant that Wesker himself wanted for his own gains that ended up killing him in the end to them escaping from the mansion and killing the Tyrant before it blew up leaving behind no evidence to validate the survivors of last night story.

Only five survived the night and they were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Brad Vickers. Four Alpha S.T.A.R.S. survived while he and Rebecca were the only ones alive of Bravo S.T.A.R.S. and Minato was never there. Wesker that bastard, Minato should have insisted to have gone along with Bravo Team! If he had gone things could have possibly gone a lot differently, who knows maybe more of Bravo Team would still be alive or more S.T.A.R.S. members at that. But seeing Minato as a problem Wesker managed to give Minato the week off keeping him out of the knowledge of the Mansion Incident or involved. After all Wesker did want to gather data and having Minato there would most likely have interfered with combat data gathering as well as Wesker's mission to destroying the mansion. Now that Minato thought about his week vacation that was requested by Wesker was approved by police chief Brian Irons which must confirm that the chief of police was dirty most likely bought out.

It was a bio weapons outbreak within the mansion and yet it was just in the mountains so close to home. Minato and his family leave Japan for Naruto's health to escape the memories of the failed bio weapons attack on Konoha, which were memories Naruto was aware of that he didn't remember and preferred not remembering them. Moving to America in Raccoon City where they can settle down only for another biohazard that didn't fail like in Kanoha to succeed. Luckily with the explosion of the mansion where the biohazard was taking place was destroyed and didn't reach Raccoon City and Minato was grateful for that. However all the evidence was lost leaving nothing behind to convict Umbrella?

"Minato?" Kushina's voice called and Minato snaps out of his train of thought making some blinks with his eyes before settling them upon his wife. He can see that his son was looking at him as well having a questionable look on his face wondering what was he was thinking about.

"Sorry about that," Minato said to his wife.

"Are you ok?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure dad?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to be in deep thought as well as upset?" Kushina said.

That is when Minato decided to tell them "Almost all of Bravo Team and Alpha S.T.A.R.S. were killed in the forest last night." Kushina gasped while Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation "Rebecca was the only survivor of Bravo Team last night…Chris, Barry, Jill and Brad were the only survivors of Alpha…Wesker is dead as well."

"Minato…I'm so sorry," Kushina said placing a hand on his arm and Naruto took notice of Minato's balled up fists. He was obviously angry not being there.

"Dad…I am sorry for most of your team…but I am also grateful that you didn't go." Naruto said.

This is when Naruto heard the beeping of a bus and it was the bus outside his house that would take him to school.

"You better get going champ," Minato said "I'll see you after school." His son gave him a nod getting up from his chair pushing it in and headed for the door to go to school. When Naruto was out the door Kushina asked…

"What happened?"

Walking up the steps of the bus and the door closing behind him thanks to the bus driver pulling the lever he walked to an empty seat and upon sitting he looked out the window toward his house. He was wondering what took place within the mountains that got most of the S.T.A.R.S. killed. Was it that cult he heard on some news report the news would theorize about? But Naruto seriously doubted it because how can a cult of people take down members of S.T.A.R.S. that consisted of ex-military individuals? So a cult killing members of S.T.A.R.S. he wasn't going to believe. As Naruto sat in his seat on the bus it began to move driving through the neighborhood making way toward Raccoon City, its destination being Raccoon High.

Naruto kicked himself back in his seat on the bus closing his eyes and as he was unaware that this punk called Flash, eighteen years old, who was a football player of his school and was the quarterback of his team. Like every and most assholes of today that don't show any character he was intending on picking on the "sleeping" Naruto. Of course Flash was seated with his fellow football players around him having his girlfriend beside him having his arm over her shoulders, he asked one of his friends…more like followers…to hand him the football and so his follower did as told tossing him the football. Flash turned around in his seat to look down Naruto's direction and said.

"Watch this," He said getting chuckling from his followers and girlfriend.

He threw the football toward Naruto's direction as it spun in the air making its course but sadly to them before the football can even hit the so called sleeping Naruto, said fifteen year old brought up his left hand catching the football within his grasp with his eyes closed. Others who saw this gave a whoa while Flash and his followers were speechless. Naruto opened his eyes having his eye directed at them and reached into one of the side pockets of his bag spinning out a silver pen, clicking down the top the writing end of the pen pops out. As Naruto stares at Flash he stabs his pen into the football to pulling it out and the air in the football leaves…now the football was drained of all its air and Flash's follower now had to get that person a football, most likely he won't.

Naruto looks at the follower that owned the football holding it up in the air football up and asked "Was this yours?" The guy was speechless as Naruto tossed him the flat football who caught it "Looks like your master is going to have to buy you a new one."

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze residents Minato and Kushina were talking, they have been for the past ten minutes so far. The events of what took place in the mountains; Kushina was up and slowly pacing back and forth listening to the story as Minato told it while sitting in the chair.

"You believe that Minato?" Kushina asked.

"Chris wouldn't lie like this Kushina," Minato said.

"Minato I find it hard to believe that Chris had an encounter with the walking dead in a mansion, that no one has heard about, in the mountains turned into said zombies from a virus that sounds like something made up for some survival horror video game? Not to mention that Umbrella which is a company that is about medicines and medical supplies that even supplies most of our hospitals around the world? Why would Umbrella that has done so much good in the world create some virus that could kill so many?" Kushina asked. Now Kushina wasn't being a bitch or anything but she was just skeptical about the whole story.

"Sounds like a biological weapon to me." Minato said referring to the T-Virus.

"You believe his story?"

"Don't forget about Konoha, Kushina…" Minato reminded "Konoha was a failed bio weapons attack, we were lucky that the whole thing was able to be contained and the city able to be rebuilt. Not to mention that Naruto survived. Chris's story is not just his own…Jill, Barry, Rebecca and Brad validates the same story. If this is all true…everything that the last remaining surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. say about Umbrella…it makes me question if Umbrella had anything to do with the Konoha Attack."

"Excuse me…?" Kushina asked confused.

"When we were about to move in to retake Konoha aiming to save survivors and the city itself Umbrella was there to help in an instant? I remember as we were moving in taking everything back I saw a group of U.B.C.S. observing? As if they were gathering information? Like watching an experiment unfolds and as if they were jotting down results?"

"So you're theorizing that the Konoha Attack was a conspiracy planned by the Umbrella Corporation simply using Konoha itself as a testing bed?" Kushina asked "What exactly would they have been testing?"

"Small traces of viral infection were detected in the city Kushina, Intel said that it was of course spread by a group of unknown individuals and it was spread through the air. The viral weapon was a failure though; it was some sort of prototype, the virus." Minato said.

"So what are you going to do?"

Naruto is now seen in the cafeteria of his school with a blue tray having a cartoon of juice, a small plastic container having pieces of apples and having waffles with half of it gone and was playing a game on his cellphone. He was playing Tetris as he moved his finger across the touch screen of his phone aiming to get the new high score, his phone was actually pretty cool and advanced seeing as it was a phone from his home city that was Konoha. It was actually a phone that was not in the United States yet as it was only exclusive within Japan, of course anyone from the states can get one as well but that would only be by ordering one through internet and paying for shipping and handling. This smart phone was called the Neo Galaxy-X and an upfront buy was $200. When the bell rang it signaled to all of the students that it was time to go to first period class and so Naruto went to class so that he can get this day of school over with.

As Naruto was at school and the day progressed and Kushina having gone to work Minato was at home in his office along with Chris who sat opposite of him.

"Wesker mentioned my son?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, right before he released that B.O.W that killed him and nearly killed us…" Chris said.

"What did he say?"

"He mentioned the Konoha Attack…He said that it was Umbrella's own doing to test a prototype version of the T-Virus."

"Prototype version?"

"Yeah, and he even said that your son was involved in some sort of experiment casted on him by the "terrorists"…and the terrorists Minato were none other than Umbrella Scientists, five day of experimentation on him with the Prototype T."

"Prototype T, you mean the prototype version of the T-Virus?" Minato asked.

"That's exactly it."

"So my son carries a virus within him?"

"Well seeing as he isn't like those zombies that we encountered in the mansion the Prototype T seems to have bonded with him, he should have turned into a zombie within Umbrella's hands at the time but he didn't. In other words your son is very lucky to be human still. He even called your son SUBJECT 9."

"_Could this Prototype T be another reason behind his amnesia? SUBJECT 9?" _Minato wondered.

"Wesker planned on betraying Umbrella to pursue his own interests and he even told us that he wanted your son, mainly for the Prototype T within him."

"Well he's dead right…?" Minato asked. Even if Wesker were alive and came after Naruto there was no way he was going to let the man lay one finger on his son.

"Yeah, he's dead." Chris confirmed (That's what he thinks).

Finally with the bell ringing at four Naruto as well as his other classmates exit from their final class of the day so as to either get on a bus, get a ride, take their own or be picked up to go home. As Naruto was walking out of the school arriving into the parking lot he saw Flash coming up and blocking his path with Naruto himself stopping in his tracks looking at the football jock with an annoyed look.

"Hey foreigner, you owe my friend a football…" He said louder than he should as he approached Naruto, it was starting to attract attention and Naruto wasn't surprised. Flash wanted to get a show to make himself look like a badass when in truth he was nothing but a common bully and the real loser. Any bully that picks on one that is smaller and weaker than him is nothing but a loser and the real weakling; in Naruto's case he didn't hate bullies but pitied them and Flash was one of them.

If you are ever pushed on by a bully to fight that person be the real winner **AND BETTER MAN** by just simply walking away. Don't listen no matter what words they use to taunt you with afterword have to get a rise out of you because it's what they want and not giving them what they want will make them upset, be the better individual and walk away because if you do then **YOU** are the real winner!

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Flash's other friends surround making a ring so as Naruto will not get away "Last time I checked if it weren't for your kindergarten behavior than said football would not be flat in the first place, it is you who owes Flash." Naruto said and took notice of a gathering crowd of students.

"That is not how it works Jap, if you don't fork over say that fancy phone of yours to make up for it then maybe I won't have to hurt you." Flash threatened.

"Oh and who gets my phone? Your follower or you keep it for yourself in the end?" Naruto asked not intimidated by Flash or his friends in the least.

"What's it going to be Jap? Easy way…or the hard way?"

"I don't want to hurt you Flash…" Naruto said getting laughs from Flash's surrounding followers.

"You hurt me?" Flash asked chuckling afterwards "Look I may have heard that you know how to fight and all but as far as I am concerned I am not worried in the least."

"Funny," Naruto said.

"What…?" Flash asked.

"The other two were just like you Flash…and it didn't end the way they hoped."

"You going to hand over the phone…or am I going to have to take it?"

"No," Naruto answered.

Flash only chuckled while taking off his football jacket and tossing it to one of his followers, a crowd of students began circling repeating the word fight like a bunch of kindergarteners acting immature. Seriously is this how young adults act? Like five to ten year old children?

"Your funeral Jap," Flash said as he brought up his fists walking up to him and stopping five feet from him, Naruto didn't even bring a fist up "Come on! Fight!"

"Flash I am warning you right now, if you engage me in the sequence of combat I will use self-defense and it will only end in your defeat and embarrassment." Naruto reasoned but of course like every bully Flash didn't listen "Last chance." Naruto warned.

"Shut the fuck up and fight already!"

"Well I tried reason," Naruto said.

Flash threw the first punch only for Naruto to effortlessly dodge the punch moving his head to the right dodging Flash's right fist. Flash threw a left punch but Naruto dodged that to like it were nothing, in fact every punch he was throwing Naruto never broke eye contact with him.

"What's the gain out of this Flash?" Naruto asked and Flash threw a right swing only for Naruto to catch within his left hand "Respect? Reputation? Satisfaction? Or are you just simply an asshole?"

Flash grunts in anger ripping his right fist out of Naruto's left hands grasp and starts throwing more punches only Naruto was blocking all of them with his forearms bringing one up after the other blocking all of Flash's attacks as well as dodging and sidestepping some others effortlessly. All the while the crowd was stunned and put at awe because Flash was seen as the toughest kid in the school of Raccoon and here Naruto who was the new guy was making Flash look like an idiot. After throwing more than a dozen punches or to Naruto's count more than twenty, Flash went for Naruto ears intending to bang the sides of both his fists into them in order to numb Naruto out. However Naruto obviously being the one with more skill saw this as an idiotic move and saw his opening, he quickly brought up both his arms pushing Flash's arms back and away with his own making Flash's chest wide open.

This is when Naruto delivered a right palm thrust into Flash's chest making the bully fly back off his feet and hit the cement ground that was the parking lot, which had to hurt. Everyone that saw this was of course at awe seeing Flash on the ground.

"Are we done?" Naruto asked as he was simply standing.

"Come on Flash get up!" One of his followers said.

"Kick his ass!" Another said.

This is the part when someone being one of Flash's followers goes too far as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a switch blade. Seriously a blade! The follower runs at Naruto from behind but Naruto trusting his senses quickly turns around to see the attacker and the weapon in hand who slashes at him only for Naruto lean his head back but the end of the blade managed to cut the skin right above his right eye! Everyone seeing this obviously knew that this was not right, dangerous and most of all…

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled and even Flash saw and even though he wouldn't say it out loud was and was going too far. Seriously the guy could have seriously injured Naruto!

"Dude put the blade down!" One of the followers of Flash reasoned seeing the situation.

It was here that Naruto seeing his attacker looking at said individual that tried reasoning with him saw the opening and moved in quickly grabbing his attackers' wrist and slapping the knife out of his attackers' hands as it went hitting on the black concrete. Seeing as he was disarmed Naruto's attacker attacks using his fists only for the sixteen year old to duck under it to swiping with his right leg or more like tripping making the attacker fall sideways and then Naruto brings up his left knee into the attackers gut making him spite up. The attacker atop Naruto's stomach as he slide off hitting the cement while having his arms around his stomach. This is when Naruto heard someone yell out campus security and true here came four of them while students walked away not wanting to get in trouble. Here is how the results went down, all of Flash's followers with the attacker having the blade cuffed and Naruto himself who was only defending himself was in the office with surrounding campus security. Footage from cameras set up around the school was being viewed and Naruto was not worried about being the bad guy here because he was simply defending himself.

That is when Naruto looked to his right and opening the door he saw Minato his father! His old man did not look too pleased with him, Naruto tried to talk…

"Dad…"

That was all Naruto was going to get out but was cut off when Minato brought up his hand telling him to basically shut up.

"_Why is he upset with me? I didn't do anything wrong?"_

A couple of minutes later Naruto and Minato are in the principal's office sitting across from said principal.

"Mr. Namikaze I am sorry to have taken you away from any business you were attending to," The principal said.

"It's my week off," Minato said.

"My sympathies to what happened to your team."

"Thank you," Minato said and of course all of Raccoon knew about it because it was in the paper except anything about a mansion, virus, zombies, B.O.W's and Umbrella behind it all.

"Your son was involved in a fight recently."

Minato looked to Naruto and said "Another one…" He then took notice of the dried blood that should have been from a source being a cut but Minato saw no such thing? Where is the cut? _"That's strange…?" _

"Mr. Namikaze?"

"My son has been in two other fights with other students of this school but they were completely off campus, self-defense." Minato explained.

"Well you see he was involved in a fight with a student, Flash."

"Hey I tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't back off," Naruto said defending himself "After I put him down to the ground I intended to stop right there but next thing I know one of his followers pulls out a knife and tries to kill me!"

"A knife!" Minato said looking to the principal.

"Yes, footage from out cameras shows that it was the student John Eclipses. He is one for getting in trouble and he indeed pulled out a knife," The principal said as he opened his drawer revealing to Minato the weapon that was in a plastic bag and letting Minato see it seeing as he was a cop.

The Bravo member of S.T.A.R.S. held the bagged weapon in one hand looking at it and then held it up looking back at the principal and asked "How does someone get a blade in school?"

"Well you must understand Mr. Namikaze that we can't have campus security searching everyone, students need to get to class and can't afford to be late."

"Right," Minato said as he gave the bagged weapon back to the principal "So what is to be done?"

"Well seeing as fighting is not allowed at this school…your son will be suspended for a week."

"Suspended?!" Naruto said "Why should I get suspended? I wasn't the one that started that fight?! I was defending myself!"

"Yes you were Naruto and I understand that, you're a good student but the point is that you still fought." The principal said.

"So what was I supposed to do? Let myself get beat up and get stabbed?"

"You could have walked away," Minato said silencing his son who didn't say a word seeing as it was true, if Naruto had walked away than none of this would be happening to him.

"Flash and his friends will be receiving the same treatment, all except John as he's going to Juvie." The principal said.

"A week of suspension," Minato said "You're going to be working your ass off when you get home Naruto."

Naruto had a feeling that his father was going to keep up with his promise of punishment. At the same time was when police chief Brian Irons disbanded S.T.A.R.S. being on Umbrella's payroll and replaced them with S.W.A.T.

Back within Minato's office at home…

"This is bullshit!" Chris yelled.

"Calm down Chris," Minato said.

"Calm down? Minato he disbanded the team! He is obviously dirty; he's on Umbrella's payroll!" Chris said as Minato did believe him, seeing as the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. returned from the mountains, reported their story on Umbrella and requested a full investigation on the company's activities and Irons denying the investigation to disbanding S.T.A.R.S. was a big give away. "I'm going to put a stop to this, not just me but also Jill and the others." He then looked to Minato "I'd like you to help us Minato…"

"I can't just leave without an explanation Chris, if Umbrella's really is how dangerous you say then I have to stay here and protect my family." Minato said. "If Wesker knows of my son being this SUBJECT 9 then Umbrella knows as well."

"You're right, sorry about that."

"Where do you plan to start with these anti Umbrella activities Chris?" Minato asked.

"Europe."

* * *

**The Advent 91: **Review if you want but most of all I hope you enjoyed or found this interesting and would look forward to the next chapter of Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape. Naruto's nightmare approaches…


	2. Chapter 1-1 Cause and Effect

**The Advent 91: **Now before you read I said that I would use Wolfpack and I am going to use them but don't worries there won't be any Spec Ops in here and story won't be like that of Operation Raccoon City. Now in here in this chapter Wolfpack goes after the G-Virus and events are similar like in the game Operation Raccoon City and its first level but action is promised.

I would also like to address the issue some have with paragraphs. There is no set requirement for a paragraph as it could very well be one sentence, but it could just as easily be as long as twenty sentences. So if you have a problem with the length of paragraphs that is your problem but I usually aim from five to six now.

* * *

**September 22, 1998 / Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A**

HUNK otherwise known as Mr. Death or Human Unit Never Killed was waiting for Delta Team known as Wolfpack that were part of the Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S.). Wolfpack was the new Delta Team replacing the previous team that was wiped out aboard the Ecliptic Express by leeches. This new team was highly trained and greatly equipped in weaponry and equipment. HUNK knew of all the members of Wolfpack having pulled each of their files days ago.

Karena LesProux codenamed LUPO was the Team Leader of Wolfpack and the Assault of the squad; she was an experienced vet that had retired from the French Special Forces. She was married once before and has children but she killed her spouse after he got violent who was a violent man to begin with, he went too far when he started to abuse their children. She is now part of Umbrella's U.S.S. Delta Team being their leader and serves as an expert in assault tactics and weapons use. He leadership style sustains an emotional bond between her and the rest of Wolfpack leading them to affectionately call her Wolf Mother.

VECTOR was the only one in Wolfpack whose identity is classified although HUNK knows who he is seeing as how he trained him in the field of martial arts. It wasn't just HUNK but also several Japanese masters and the man is amazing in knife combat. If there was one thing you wanted to know then the only thing that can be said was his nationality was Asian/Japanese. VECTOR was the recon of the unit and his uniform his heavily customized both in technology and appearance. The suit has such unique features that have a built in active camouflage enabling him to be able to become invisible for a limited amount of time as well as mimic another person's appearance.

Michaela Schneider codenamed BERTHA was the medic of the team and with a keen interest in making the human body operates at maximum capacity but as effective as she is as a healer as effective as a torturer for hire. She was also German if you wanted to know and when on mission she held a special gun that fired special darts that could increase one's speed or strength as well as heal.

Vladimir Bodrovski codenamed SPECTRE and was German with great sharpshooting capability. He was of the previous Soviet Union's security services and was well suited as an intelligence technician. He had to flee from Russia seeing as he exploited his underworld network for his own gain mainly in blackmail that brought him into contact with authorities. The U.S.S. grew interested and made him apart of Wolfpack for his surveillance skills keeping the corporation well informed and the team having the upper hand in combat situations.

Christine Yamata codenamed FOUR EYES and was like Naruto being Japanese American, she was the field scientist of the team having been dedicated to science since she was a child and she love virology. Her knowledge in the field of virology was uncompelled and it is what caught Umbrella's interest and so they made her part of Wolfpack.

Hector Hivers codenamed BELTWAY is the heavily built member of the team and the expert in explosive weapons wearing heavy armor and was one that had a prosthesis left leg, a demolitions expert. He was originally from Puerto Rico and the irresistible lure of military grade explosives saw him join the army and channel his tendencies into a career. He did not learn restraint and as a result was dishonorably discharged.

HUNK was about to meet the five newbies with him already knowing one of them and it had not been long since he contacted them. HUNK was heading down an elevator waiting for it to stop on the appropriate floor when he suddenly heard over communications from LUPO contacting him.

"Alpha Leader we are in position." She informed.

"Copy stand by." HUNK said as he draws his knife that was within his left hands grasp.

The elevator reaches its destination and when the doors open he sees two U.B.C.S. operatives that were most likely bought out by Dr. William Birkin. HUNK moves with quickness as he jabs his left elbow into the side of the neck of the U.B.C.S. to his left, the noise caught the attention of the one to his right and so quickly stabs his blade into his chest killing the mercenary instantly. HUNK then grabs the neck of the last remaining U.B.C.S. operative and twisted his neck killing him to letting the body fall to the ground to grabbing his knife putting it away. HUNK then walked to the large door and inputted a code and the large door parts open revealing all of Wolfpack standing their waiting for him.

"You guys must be the new Delta Team, report?"

"I am BERTHA, ready to play."

"Call me FOUR EYES, at your service."

"Names BELTWAY, nice to meet you Mr. Death."

"VECTOR here, good to see you again sir."

"The names SPECTRE, let's get to it yeah?"

"I am LUPO, Delta Team squad leader."

"Command I have rendezvoused with Delta Team," HUNK informed over communications.

"Understood. Now get down there, find Birkin and retrieve those samples, failure ISN'T an option!"

"Understood," HUNK said and motioned with his gun to the team to go into the elevator "Let's go." As they were heading down the elevator that would lead to a lab underground HUNK began to brief the team. "We're entering the lab of Dr. William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist working on new virus strain that he plans on selling to the United States government."

"Don't you mean Umbrella's T-Virus sir?" VECTOR asked.

"No this virus is a more powerful and dangerous strain called the G-Virus and Umbrella wants it. There is a detachment of Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service on sight ready to protect Birkin at all costs. They considered expendable so shoot to kill."

"Are we not on same team? Can't we just pick up the phone and give them a call?"

"The U.B.C.S. are nothing but mercenaries, they can bought. We can't trust them. The mission is to intercept Birkin and retrieve the G-Virus. We are not the only ones going in as Alpha Team is on route as well. Lock and load, kill anyone that gets in our way."

The elevator doors part open and HUNK leading Wolfpack head to the doors that would allow them entry into Birkin's lab. As they were heading toward the doors lights switched on revealing a desk and the word Umbrella mounted on the wall with its insignia with it. A female voice welcoming them…

"Welcome to Umbrella!"

"Form up!" HUNK ordered.

Wolfpack did so at the door. HUNK and VECTOR went on one side of the door mainly having the pad for HUNK to input the code that allows them to get in. BERTHA and LUPO were on the other side of the door while BELTWAY and FOUR EYES stood before it aiming their machine guns. HUNK then stood and entered the code with a beep following after each numbered button he pressed and the doors then parted open.

"Let's move."

HUNK and VECTOR entered first followed closely behind by LUPO and BERTHA, BELTWAY and FOUR EYES followed soon after on their tail. Wolfpack lead by HUNK as they aimed their weapons in different directions covering one another while entering the lab. As they did however they came across upon tanks containing what looked to be Bio Organic Weapons or for short B.O.W's and most of them in the tanks were Hunters. They observed for a bit looking upon the Hunters with one of them wondering how they were in combat. However they didn't have time to observe as U.B.C.S. forces got the surprise drop on them throwing a flash bang that Wolfpack heard hitting the floor downstairs.

"Flash bang!" BERTHA said aloud to everyone.

Wolfpack and HUNK ducked down near the railing that had a small wall below the railing as a shield. They managed to get down behind it just in time as the flash bang went off, the light flashing over their heads. When the flash bang's effects wore off HUNK immediately gave out a single order to the ducked Wolfpack.

"KILL THEM!"

At the same time HUNK and all of Wolfpack stood aiming their machine guns upon the U.B.C.S. below unloading bullets. Their gunfire upon the U.B.C.S. managed to hit two of them being fatal kills taking multiple shoots in the chest while the rest jumped behind cover. They were not the only ones having a fire fight but so was HUNK's Alpha Team as they can hear the echo of gunfire.

VECTOR who was next to HUNK took cover reloading his weapon, HUNK took cover as well and noticed how VECTOR put away his weapon ringing it behind his back to drawing his blade. VECTOR then popped his neck.

"Going incognito?" HUNK asked as he reloaded his weapon while lazily tossing a grenade over and to the U.B.C.S. below that blows up killing a single U.B.C.S. who tried running for another part of cover.

"In a matter of speaking sir," VECTOR said.

Right before HUNK's eyes VECTOR seemed to light up and light blue for a mere second and then from bottom to top he turned transparent going invisible. As Wolfpack was engaging the remaining U.B.C.S. below who were holding them back, there were five left in fact. However as the U.B.C.S. are firing up upon HUNK and Wolfpack one of them ducks behind his cover reloading his weapon but didn't take notice of VECTOR at all who stepped up behind him. The U.B.C.S. operative turned revealing himself over cover taking aim but then suddenly he felt someone's arm wrap around his neck and grab the side of his rifle. The gun within his grasp was forcibly pointed up in the air making him fire up into the air grabbing the attention of the other remaining four U.B.C.S. operatives. VECTOR made his subdued enemy point in their direction shooting them instead and the shots were not fatal or serious but shots to their legs or their arm.

VECTOR finished with this operative cuts the operatives neck spilling his blood but as VECTOR did this it caused a slight malfunction in his cloaking technology making him visible for a mere second. Seeing this the four wounded U.B.C.S. operatives aimed their weapons and opened fire upon VECTOR who used the dead mercenary's body as a meat shield. He used the meat shield for five more seconds before throwing him aside and makes a run for it with their bullets being wasted as they couldn't see him. That's when the wounded U.B.C.S. operatives saw a grenade hit the floor landing between them and the next thing that happened was an explosion killing them due to the close proximity. HUNK and Wolfpack stood tall seeing as how BELTWAY's thrown grenade was the kill and then appearing out of his invisibility was VECTOR walking up to the group.

"Let's move!" HUNK ordered.

HUNK and Wolfpack proceeded down the stairs to the bottom floor and upon arriving large double doors parted open and more U.B.C.S. mercenaries emerged. There were many places here to take cover such as tables that were pushed over, metal support beams and tanks (which didn't hold any B.O.W.'s). It was here that HUNK ordered Wolfpack to split up and take for cover so that they can finish these mercenaries quickly. BELTWAY ran around a corner only to meet face first with a U.B.C.S. operative that had his pistol aimed and unloaded all rounds into his chest which was bullet proof by the way. After all the shoots of his pistol were released he went to reloading his gun but BELTWAY who didn't fall back from the shots reached over his back grabbing a shotgun, took aim and unloaded a single shot launching the U.B.C.S. operative through the air to falling on the floor.

VECTOR spun around while crouching down upon a single knee firing a single shot from his rifle into the head of a U.B.C.S. operative that tried taking advantage of his turned back. Another revealed himself from behind cover from behind VECTOR who stood up and reached down to his belt with his right hand pulling out what looked to be silver shuriken with curved blades. He then threw it toward the direction of the other U.B.C.S. without looking while pointing his rifle in another direction firing upon the third U.B.C.S., his bullets killing the operative and the shuriken nailing into the others neck killing him at the same time.

SPECTRE took notice of more U.B.C.S. operatives that were emerging upon a catwalk further up ahead so with his sniper rifle he took aim and fired the first shoot with deadly precision. It hit one of them in the head and then he quickly aimed for the next shooting him as well and killing him. The operatives upon the catwalk took cover and SPECTRE couldn't get a shot off but with his goggles they zoomed in upon a couple of tanks that if shot would explode. Seeing the opportunity SPECTRE took aim and unleashed a single shot with the result being an explosion causing the catwalk to collapse. He took notice of HUNK who ducked under a blade that was swung at him from behind to which HUNK turned around to and kicked the operative away in the chest. SPECTRE then delivered a head shot to that operative killing him instantly. He then took notice of an operative to his left who took aim with his machine gun and so the German rolled along the ground away avoiding gunfire to when rolling upon his back fired a single shot from his sniper rifle into the U.B.C.S.'s chest.

BERTHA was one that loves her long blade as she came from around the corner of a metal support beam a U.B.C.S. operative was taking cover behind and swung her blade into the operative's neck. The result of such an attack in this certain area was gruesome as the operative's head was removed from his shoulders. She then quickly turned hearing another U.B.C.S. operative swing his blade at her from behind just in time repelling his knife away with her larger blade to delivering a kick to the operative's gut making him hunch over. BERTHA then wrapped and arm around his neck lifting his head up violently making it break killing the operative and releases him letting the dead corpse drop to the ground. She then threw her blade into the chest of another U.B.C.S. operative that approached from up ahead of her and another one coming toward her from further ahead.

She rolled on the floor toward the mercenary that had her blade stabbed in his chest who fell to his knees while she avoided the gunfire of the mercenary further up ahead. When she rolled back upon her feet she grabs her blade while drawing her sidearm and took aim over the dead mercenaries shoulder firing shoots upon the other ahead of her killing him. After she killed him BERTHA pulled her blade out of the corpse putting it away. LUPO who was not far off suddenly aimed her rifle toward her and fired off a single shot and BERTHA looked over her shoulder seeing a U.B.C.S. operative shot in the head and falls back dead.

"Thanks!" BERTHA said aloud.

"Watch your back!" LUPO said and then swung her rifle to her right smacking a U.B.C.S. operative across the face to bringing her foot up and slamming it down upon his head.

FOUR EYES who was behind cover unclipped two flash bangs and threw them to six U.B.C.S. operatives that were coming her way blinding them. What she did next was come out of her cover and with careful shoots while walking toward them she fired a single shot or two into each of their heads killing them instantly.

HUNK rolls from around cover intercepting the path of a U.B.C.S. operative with blade in hand and slashed his blade up and slashing across the mercenary's neck killing him. HUNK stood catching the body and pushed forward as a U.B.C.S. operative was firing upon HUNK's meat shield who was getting closer and closer to him, HUNK peeking around the body. When HUNK was close enough as well as seeing the mercenary reloading his gun to which HUNK saw as idiotic seeing as he should've reached for his sidearm. HUNK then flipped the dead body up and over him to stabbing his blade up into the U.B.C.S. operatives gut and was now face to face with him, the two stare for a mere second before HUNK pulls his blade out walking away. The dead mercenary falling to the ground dead.

Back to VECTOR the invisible man slides over a table while aiming his pistol toward three U.B.C.S. operatives, he fires off three shots at the same time with his cloaking dropping, each shot hitting them in the head. It was now quiet in the room as bodies of the U.B.C.S. littered the floor and the Wolfpack lead by HUNK still standing and reload.

"HUNK!" Command contacted over communications "We just got a location on Birkin, he is in his lab. Get in there and retrieve the virus!"

"Understood command. You heard the man let's move!" HUNK said aloud as he and Wolfpack proceeded through two large parted open doors and were now going down a hall. As they were HUNK signaled VECTOR to move ahead "Go!"

VECTOR increased his speed running around and past HUNK activating his camouflage at the same time. Further ahead of Wolfpack and HUNK were four U.B.C.S. operatives that rounded the hall corner and they take up positions. They see Wolfpack and HUNK ahead round the corner and the U.B.C.S. operative in front takes aim but then appearing out of nowhere before him was VECTOR. The man stabbing his blade into the U.B.C.S. operative's heart catching him and the other U.B.C.S.'s off guard.

VECTOR backs away with the body using it as a shield as the remaining three U.B.C.S. operatives fire upon VECTOR's meat shield. VECTOR succeeds backing away around a corner that lead down another hall which upon looking down he saw a blast door close off. Wolfpack and HUNK approach down the hall firing their weapons upon the remaining three U.B.C.S. operatives who take cover behind the halls only corner. Meanwhile with the good Dr. Birkin takes his attention away from looking through the scope of his G-Virus hearing the continued echoing of gunfire between the mercenaries he bought, Alpha and Delta Teams. He could hear them getting closer but he didn't seem to care as he went back to work upon his G-Virus, he had no intention letting them take his G-Virus.

Wolfpack lead by HUNK were in a new room and it looked like one were researchers would go to relax as well as the U.B.C.S. that were stationed down here in this lab. There was already a firefight between Wolfpack and HUNK against U.B.C.S. operatives within the room. VECTOR was taking advantage of another perk of his suit mimicking one of the U.B.C.S. as one of them ducked back behind the couch next to another that was just sitting there.

"I'm out! Can you pass me a mag?" The U.B.C.S. operative asked his fellow mercenary.

"Sure," The second U.B.C.S. said as he lazily handed him a mag.

The U.B.C.S. operative took the mag and puts it in his rifle but it wouldn't go in? He looked at it seeing that it wasn't the right magazine for his rifle.

"Hey what are you trying to-,"

He didn't get to finish asking his question as the "U.B.C.S. operative" swished out his knife and stabs it into the mercenary's neck to pulling it out making blood gush out. It was in fact VECTOR who brought his knife before him putting his thumb and pointer finger upon the blunt sides of his knife swiping the blood off. At the same time doing this action his mimicking capability wears off and he says.

"Never trust a merc." VECTOR said even though he wasn't one.

All of the U.B.C.S. operatives within this room were dealt with and now it was a clear stretch to Birkin. At the same time gunfire stops from within another part of the lab signaling Alpha Team has taken care of their own fair share. Wolfpack and HUNK precede past two large metal doors that part open going down a hall and soon came crossing through a lab. Upon exiting out of that lab that was meant for other researchers under Birkin's watchful eye and soon came exiting out of that lab coming upon a closed off lab door. Upon the door it said William Birkin and waiting were three operatives of Alpha Team which HUNK leads.

"It's magnificent, sheer perfection! My precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me!" Dr. Birkin's voice said behind the door.

HUNK turned to Wolfpack.

"Guard this door at all costs, do not let ANYONE approach." HUNK said.

"Who's going to?" BELTWAY asked seeing as no one was coming since all of the U.B.C.S. down here was killed off by Wolfpack and Alpha Team.

"You come with me." HUNK said to one of his Alpha Team operatives.

The two approaches the door with it parting open with the door going up, the two proceed inside the lab as the doors close off behind them.

"There he is," The Alpha U.S.S. operative said.

"So you have finally come." Birkin said as he looked over his shoulder toward them.

"Doctor just hand over the G-Virus?" HUNK asked.

"Sorry but there is no way I am going to let you or Umbrella steal MY LIFE'S WORK!"

It seemed that the U.S.S. operative by HUNK's side got a little over excited and pulled the trigger of his weapon hailing bullets into Birkin who was riling aloud in pain. HUNK put a stop to the fire as quickly as he could but if you were thinking that it was for the doctor's sake then you were wrong.

"Stop it! You'll hit the samples!"

HUNK walked over to the doctor's counter seeing the case with samples of not just the G-Virus but also that of the T-Virus. He took notice of the doctor lying against the counter with bullet holes in his bodies and his blood staining the area with a pool of blood forming. Birkin could have just surrendered the virus and perhaps he would have lived. Then again if the U.S.S. operative within the room with his didn't get over excited he wouldn't be dead. None the less he looked upon the case seeing all the samples of the G and T-Virus within and closed the case.

"Ok this is everything let's go!" HUNK said bringing the case under his arm.

HUNK along with Alpha and Delta (Wolfpack) leave the area heading for an elevator that they take up. While upon the elevator that was taking those up HUNK contacted their pick up that was waiting for them.

"Goblin 6 what's your status?"

"All the upper levels are secured sir, waiting on you."

"Roger that."

Meanwhile with Dr. Birkin he was still alive as his wife came to him and was scared seeing the condition of her husband, he did this whole time have a sample of the G-Virus within his hands. Once his wife left to go and find help for him he reached a grabs a syringe gun and loads the G-Virus within. He then stabs the needle in his arm pulling the trigger injecting himself with his own created G-Virus. Once he did he let his arms fall and then bringing up his head his eyes changed no longer human. He then began to mutate as were the effects of the G-Virus and upon completion he gave out a loud roar of rage that would be heard throughout his underground facility.

Upon the surface within his small neighborhood Naruto shot up from his bed. He had sweat going down his face from the dreams he was having being very disturbing and very questionable. Basically they were nightmares. Nightmares of seeing flashes of what he thought were needles, bright lights above him in the dream as well as seeing what he thought were people dressed like doctors when in a surgery room. He sat himself upon his bed and looked over his shoulder out his window seeing it was still late in the night to looking to his clock upon his nightstand saying 2:00 AM. Naruto stood up exiting out his upstairs room door to going to the bathroom turning on its lights to turning on the faucet.

Naruto cups his hands under the water to splashing it upon his face. He decided to wet his hair with letting his head hang over the sink afterwards as drops of water descend inside the sink. What the hell were these nightmares that Naruto was having all the time? Yes he has had the same nightmare multiple times but not all the time. When this particular nightmare came about his whole body would hurt afterwards every time. What did these dreams mean and why did they cause him pain and give him fear?

He opened the cabinet before him that had a mirror upon it showing a box of pills called Prazosin and this medication has shown to be effective in treating severe nightmares in children and people with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) symptoms. He grabs the box looking upon it having already token some before he went to sleep and was wondering what the hell was going on. He was going to have a hard time sleeping now or maybe not go to sleep at all.

"Why aren't they working?"

He tossed the box of medication into the cabinet to closing it looking upon the mirror once again and turned his body reflecting his bare right arm in the mirror. Upon his arm apart of his skin looked to be a number and it said 9. What it means Naruto had no idea but it must have some significance? He turned off the water to grabbing a towel drying his face and hair to leaving his bathroom turning off its light and closing its door. Upon walking back into his room he threw himself upon the bed so that he can attempt to go back to sleep.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" One of the Alpha Team members said firing his machine gun upon the mutated Birkin.

G-Birkin dashed toward the U.S.S. operative smacking him away ultimately killing him, all the members of Alpha Team were already killed with G-Birkin walking slowly toward another one cornering him. HUNK was on the floor as well as the opened case along with broken open and spilled samples of the G and T-Virus.

"Move it Wolfpack!" HUNK ordered.

HUNK and Wolfpack made their way going through a blast door with G-Birkin turning around sighting them retreating, G-Birkin having just killed the last of Alpha Team. G-Birkin turned around running toward FOUR EYES who was closing the door and did it just in time falling back as G-Birkin punched the strong door. A roar of rage following afterwards from G-Birkin.

"Damn it I lost the sample!" HUNK cursed.

"Then let's go back for it," LUPO said.

"It's too hot with that thing running around back there. No we move to the exit. Now let's go."

They suddenly hear slamming against the blast door they closed off causing all of them turn around aiming their weapons toward it while backing away. After every dent that was made by the raging G-Birkin an angry grunt was heard at the same time.

"He's that strong?" SPECTRE asked.

"Move!" HUNK said aloud and they all turned around and began running down the hall.

That is when Birkin busted through the door and wall with a roar and pipe in hand, alarms blaring aloud. Taking sight of the retreating HUNK and Wolfpack the mutated Birkin gave chase after giving out an angry snarl. Wolfpack and HUNK just ran away from G-Birkin who was chasing after them intending to make them into dead corpses. BELTWAY pulled out his sidearm aiming it back at Birkin while staying on the run and pulled the trigger firing off six shots with the fifth shot being the one that hits the eyes upon G-Birkin's shoulder. The result made Birkin rile in pain grabbing his eye while swinging its pipe about and when they reached a door LUPO was the one turning the metal wheel while the rest of Wolfpack and HUNK cover her. As they kept their aim upon G-Birkin who now recovered LUPO was still turning the wheel and G-Birkin going into a jog toward them.

"LUPO?" VECTOR addressed.

"I know." LUPO said turning the wheel.

G-Birkin was now running toward them roaring aloud.

"LUPO!"

I KNOW!"

She finally got the blast door open pushing it open and upon doing so all of Wolfpack with HUNK moving in last got through. BELTWAY came assisting LUPO closing the blast door in time as well as locking it before G-Birkin can reach it. They thought that the door would hold off G-Birkin for a while so they can get a head start but they were surprised when he immediately breaks through grabbing HUNK and throwing him away through the air back in the direction they came.

"Shoot him!" LUPO said aloud.

All of Wolfpack took aim engaging G-Birkin, the bullets penetrating through the mutated Birkin's skin and into its body. They were keeping up their fire while backing away from G-Birkin at the same time. G-Birkin bringing a hand up blocking the bullet's with its arm. BELTWAY decided to take this opportunity to throw a grenade and so puts his gun away to pulling out a grenade pulling the pin.

"Eat this!" BELTWAY said throwing the grenade at G-Birkin's feet and then an explosion followed afterwards/

"Move it now!" LUPO said running to the next door.

The rest of Wolfpack following gets to the door and they all take up positions while reloading but this time BELTWAY turning the valve to open the door. VECTOR, LUPO and SPECTRE take up positions upon one knee aiming their rifles down toward where G-Birkin would emerge out of the smoke. FOUR EYES and BERTHA standing behind them aiming down the hall where they were sure G-Birkin was. Birkin emerged out of the smoke charging toward them.

"Light him up!" LUPO ordered.

Guns went ablaze firing upon the approaching G-Birkin as BELTWAY continued to twist the valve on the door blocking their escape from G-Birkin. Their firepower did not seem to stop G-Birkin as he continued walking forward but then they remembered G-Birkin's weakness discovered by BELTWAY.

"It's eye! Shoot its eye!" VECTOR said aloud.

Everyone did as told firing upon the exposed eye getting a great number of bullets penetrating it making Birkin stagger back and cover its eye with its arm in pain. They still kept up the gun fire upon G-Birkin but seeing as they couldn't hit its eye that was covered LUPO gave out the order to cease fire and save ammunition. Hearing BELTWAY yell out he got the door open LUPO gave the order to move and Wolfpack did with BELTWAY pushing the door closed. Birkin looking forward just in time seeing the door closed and gave out a roar that did not go unheard by Wolfpack behind the closed off door, one that Birkin wouldn't get through.

"Delta Team! Get a move on and regroup with HUNK!" Command ordered them over communications.

"He's still alive!" BERTHA said in a surprised tone. "I was pretty sure the way that thing threw him that was the end for him?"

"It will take more than that to kill HUNK." VECTOR said as Wolfpack was on the move.

"Less talking, more moving." LUPO said.

When they ran through a couple of halls not running into any trouble they came upon emerging into another long hall that lead down to another door. They ran down the hall toward the door and began opening it when at the end of the hall they came down from the wall was suddenly broken through. What broke through was the enraged G-Birkin who gave aloud a roar.

"Doesn't he ever quit?" FOUR EYES asked.

G-Birkin ran down the hallway toward them with pipe held up in the air and was approaching at a greater speed. However G-Birkin's leg crossed what looked to be a red laser coming from the wall at ankle level. It was one of BELTWAY's Trip Mines that he managed to plant and it knocked Birkin off his feet to the floor. They managed to get the door open thanks to BELTWAY's planted bomb, the whole pack going into the next hall closing the door behind them. They then ran down the hall with all speed not looking back and they then saw ahead a door opened and exiting out of it was HUNK.

"Move your asses!" HUNK said aloud. When the pack reached HUNK's position they then heard the loud banging of G-Birkin trying to break through the door. Wolfpack was ready to fight G-Birkin again but HUNK had other plans. "No! You all get out of here and make a full report to management! This place has already gone to hell there is nothing you can do!" He said as he pushed each one of them through the door he came through.

"What about you sir?" VECTOR asked before he exits, G-Birkin breaks through and was now walking toward them.

"I lost the sample; I'm going back for it." HUNK said pushing VECTOR in and closing the door.

HUNK then turned facing the approaching G-Birkin firing his weapon. Meanwhile back with the case that held the samples of the G and T-Virus rats were upon the spilled samples with them being infected by the T-Virus. The rats retreating into the sewers underneath Raccoon and would spread the T-Virus sealing Raccoon City's fate. Within the week all of Raccoon City will become hell itself.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now this chapter was similar to the first level within Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City but action wise in here is thanks to me and I hoped you like it. I won't tell you what will be in the next chapter but maybe the title of the next will give you some insight. But I will tell you that Naruto will not be taking the lead in the upcoming chapter listed below and the chapter he will take the lead will be titled "Nightmare Born".

Next Chapter Coming Soon: Chapter 1-2 Chaotic Raccoon


	3. Chapter 1-2 Chaotic Raccoon

**The Advent91: **And Chapter 1-2 Chaotic Raccoon arrives. Within this chapter it shows the city becoming slowly infected little at first but during the progress through the week gets worse where "Chapter 2-1 Nightmare Born" will come into play. In that chapter Naruto will take the lead with his goal being escaping Raccoon City. In this chapter you will notice similar scenes like one that you have seen from Resident Evil: Apocalypse which was the only good RE movie (The rest suck and are terrible. The fourth one I like because I just wanted to see Wesker fight. Alice is annoying and needs to be killed off already. In fact all the RE movies need to be redone following the stories of the games.). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**September 23, 1998 / Raccoon City Apartment Complex**

It was a beautiful today for Raccoon City as the sky was clear and the people going about their daily business. However some odd strange things were about to happen such as odd disturbances of the peace. Within the home of an innocent individual he slept within his bed with his bathroom door open. Suddenly something is heard from within the bathroom sounding like something emerging out of water. A rat is seen crawling out of the toiler wet and it having white eyes which was very strange as well as its entry. The infected rat from T-Virus lands on the bathroom floor and makes its way toward the bed wanting a bite out of the human that lay defenseless and unaware.

The infected rat jumps upon the covers spread upon the bed crawling up it. It was soon upon the bed and crawls atop the man's arm making him spur in his sleep and the infected rat stopping for a moment. When the man stops moving it slowly crawls to his neck area and then it take a bite making the man wake up immediately cursing aloud grabbing the rat and throwing it across the room into the wall. From the impact the rat left blood upon the wall and was now dead seeing as the man threw it hard. He brings up a hand where he was bitten by the rat while walking to the bathroom to look upon it in the mirror. The rat seemed to have gotten a good one out of him.

**Raccoon City General Hospital**

Kushina Namikaze right now was sitting within her office looking at some papers. She had heard of Naruto's fight with Flash yesterday and was not pleased. She was sure Minato right now had him mowing the lawn or something as punishment or perhaps took away his IPod or maybe computer. But she was pretty sure that Minato just had him mowing the lawn seeing as he didn't punish Naruto to extreme's. What really upset her was that Naruto was suspended from school for the rest of the week starting tomorrow, Naruto's suspension having been issued two days ago. She honestly didn't think it was fair as her son defended herself kicking ass and it honestly made her smile with her claiming that he gets it from her mother but Minato said that he would get it from him, the two of them joking around with one another.

It was right now two in the afternoon and she was called for aid over the intercom and told where to go. When she arrived it was odd what she saw seeing a patient rolled in upon a hospital table. But it was the condition he was in that was very odd to her seeing the condition of his skin. The man looked like he was already dead but was still breathing on what amount of life that he had left.

"What happened?" Kushina asked.

"We don't know. He was found within the park collapsed looking likes this, his condition is worsening by the second." The doctor said.

"How long has he been like this?" Kushina asked.

"Almost three hours by our calculations."

They were however too late as the man suddenly stops breathing with his eyes remaining open. Kushina checked for a pulse only to feel none at all. He was gone calling his time of death and taking him to be put in a body bag to taking him down to a morgue where his corpse will be stored.

"What's going on today? That's the fourth one?"

Minato was watching Naruto who was mowing the lawn overseeing his punishment. Minato kicked back leaning into a chair with soda in hand and a small radio set up from which he would listen to music as well as news if any came up. As he continued to watch while taking a sip of his soda every so often while within his own thoughts. He realized ever since Chris informed him that police chief Irons disbanded S.T.A.R.S. that he was out of a job. His wife already knew this information telling her of the disbandment of S.T.A.R.S. but not the suspicious reasons why. Minato was sure that he can go back to the station and would get another job perhaps as a local cop or perhaps the police chief would throw him into the S.W.A.T. seeing as he was, to their eyes, not aware of the Mansion Incident.

However he couldn't help but think that perhaps as he thinks to himself that he and Naruto were being watched by Umbrella. Mainly because of Naruto seeing as Wesker was working for Umbrella revealing the information of SUBJECT 9 being his own son meaning all this time Umbrella knew this. Even right now Minato was looking around the neighborhood they lived in with his eyes thinking that perhaps he will find someone watching Naruto. However Minato didn't see no such thing right now. Another question on their mind was if they knew Naruto as SUBJECT 9, which was of course a title of importance to Umbrella, then why haven't all this time they never came for Naruto? He knew that his son apparently all this time has a virus flowing through him ever since that attack called the Prototype T.

What did this Prototype T do to Naruto and how does it affect him? From what he can tell Naruto looked healthy and strong, nothing seemed to be wrong at all. His thoughts then went back to that day when he was in the principal's office seeing the dry blood upon his sons cheek but no cut present?

"_Is it possible that this Prototype T has given Naruto some sort of supernatural healing factor?" _Minato wondered. "That sounds like something you would see in the movies or read in one of Naruto's manga especially being that ninja one." He said.

Minato calls Naruto in telling him that his punishment was over and that he can come back inside and experience freedom once again. Naruto walks past his father giving out a sarcastic laugh and Minato chuckling afterwards. The man stops as he sights one of his neighbors seeing him walking up to his front door but the man was going at a slow pace with his skin not looking so good. The man looked like he was dying as he reaches for the knob of his front door grabbing and started turning it.

"Mr. Matthews? Are you ok?" Minato asked aloud.

The man identified as Mr. Matthews simply ignored him going into his house and the door closing behind him. This was strange to Minato seeing the man in such a condition as he saw the man leave this mourning and he was fine when Minato last saw him but look at him now. What happened to him? Minato went back inside his own house to walking to the kitchen so that he peeks out the window through its blinds to his neighbor's house. Within the kitchen with Minato was Naruto who just took a drink out of the fridge called Regain and if you looked on the front of it looked to be one of Naruto's favorite video game characters. It was Solid Snake and next to him was the title Metal Gear Solid with the badass spy holding the drink.

"Metal Gear," Naruto said with a smile and single nod. He even saw that awesome pistol Snake in the picture was holding being the semi-automatic Heckler & Koch Mark 23 or for short the HK MK.23 but it looked different having both flashlight and laser sighting. _"Such a cool gun in my opinion that the Navy uses." _ Naruto thought and then he took notice of his dad peeking through the blinds of his kitchen window. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Spying," Minato said without shame.

"Spying? On Mr. Matthews?"

"Yup!"

"Ok? Have fun with that."

"You didn't see him?" Minato asked.

"No."

"He looked like he was dead."

"Like a zombie?" Naruto asked.

"_Zombie…" _Minato thought remembering Chris's story of what happened in the Mansion.

"I'm going up into my room. Is my supposed torture over?"

"You have fun with that kid." Minato said to his son no longer paying attention and makes his way to his room.

"_What's with him?" _Naruto wondered watching his father go to his and his mother's room.

Minato entered his room and walked to the chest that held his gear and took a knee. He brought out a key from his pocket inserting it within its lock twisting it and unlocking it. He then lifted the top half of the chest and inside were weapons being his S.T.A.R.S. pistol, an HK MK.23 which was a gun his son liked but wasn't going to give or let use anytime soon, his sword that was within its metal sheath with its sheathed blade (sword similar in look of Raiden's sword in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance). There was also a belt inside that would hold ammunition for his guns along with elbow pads for protection. He grabs his S.T.A.R.S. pistol checking to see if it was loaded with ammunition and seeing that it was he cocked and locked the weapon now ready to be fired. He took out a holster that went on the right side of his thigh and put his weapon away inside of it.

It wasn't hard to figure out what Minato was going to do. The man walks out the front door of his house closing it behind him and makes his way across the grass to his next door neighbor's porch. He comes to a stop upon the porch and notices Mr. Matthews's front door slightly open.

"Mr. Matthews?" Minato called out to but received no answer.

Minato walked up to the door and pushed the door open slowly seeing the inside. It was quiet inside and the windows blinds looked like they were all closed. He can also see items thrown upon the floor looking like there had been some sort of struggle even though Mr. Matthews was the only one inside. Minato entered the house with his right hand beside his weapon as he looked around and listened with his ears. He made his way slowly to the kitchen calling out for the homes occupant telling him that his door was open. He didn't find his neighbor anywhere downstairs and had to assume that he was upstairs. Minato made his way to and now going up the stairs with caution, his hand having a grasp of his gun.

Back within the home of the Namikaze's the only child Naruto was in his room at his book shelf looking for something to read. Yes he reads books to pass the time and he didn't just read manga if that's what you thought. As he was searching for something to read he thought he heard something move about in his room and looking over his shoulder he didn't see anything moving. He dismissed it as just hearing things and turned his head back to looking for something to read unaware of the infected rat that crawled up and upon his bed. It got itself ready facing toward the turned Naruto intending to leap toward Naruto and bite him. When it did leap toward him squeaking aloud Naruto was faster as he turned around with book in hand smacking the rat away into the wall.

Naruto looked upon the rat that was twitching and walked over to it. He was now looking down upon the rat taking notice of its white dead eyes which was very strange. Never had he seen or even heard of a rats eyes looking or being described like that? He also took notice that the rat was wet meaning it must have been traveling through something wet. The rat looked up toward and Naruto slowly bringing his foot upon the rats head and slowly bringing it down crushing its head while it squealed and then was soon silenced. The infected rat's attempts of infecting Naruto and eating him were foiled.

Back with Minato when he reached the second floor of the house he hears a crash coming from what looked to be the bathroom. He sees the lights flickering from within until going off completely. Minato slowly made his way to the bathroom putting his back against the wall moving along it while drawing his handgun. He peeks around the doorway looking into the bathroom and sees Mr. Matthews turned back to him just standing there in the dark. The man's head lowered and even with looking over the man's shoulder into the mirror he couldn't see his lowered face.

"Mr. Matthews?" Minato addressed but didn't get an answer. "Your front door was open so I-," He reached a hand placing it atop his shoulder and as soon as he did Mr. Matthews brought up his head revealing his face in the mirror frightening Minato. His skin looked dead and his eyes were pure white while giving out a low moan. "What the fuck?" Minato said while backing away taking aim with his gun.

The now zombie Mr. Matthews slowly turned around to face Minato who still had his gun aimed. Minato didn't know whether to pull the trigger or not. Once the zombie was now facing Minato it looked upon Minato for a couple of seconds at first just standing there stare at Minato.

"Mr.-,"

The zombie then gives aloud a hiss while lunging forward at Minato intending to devour him. Minato holds up his arm blocking the zombie's neck while it had a grasp upon his shoulder. The two of them fall to the floor and were now in a struggle as Minato was holding the zombie above him back that was trying to bite him. Minato brings up a foot bringing it under the zombie's stomach and pushes the zombie off and back into the bathroom crashing. Minato quickly stands going to the bathroom door closing it and locking it from the inside. Minato then backed away taking aim with his gun at the same time and at first did not hear anything from behind the door until a second later he heard the zombie banging on the door on the other side.

Why didn't the zombie just unlock the door on the other side and open it? Another thing was the whole zombie thing that came to mind and he was wondering if this was a zombie. Mr. Matthews looked like one now but what he didn't understand was how he can be a zombie when Chris told him that only the T-Virus did such. How the hell did Mr. Matthews who was now a zombie becomes infected with T-Virus, when and where in the first place? Back to the situation at hand the zombie behind the door hasn't opened the door Minato had to assume that these things were not so smart seeing as the zombie can't do such a simple thing as opening a door. Minato made his way to leave the house and was not intending on coming back.

Naruto was coming back down the stairs and when he arrived he took notice of his father in the kitchen just sitting there at the table quiet.

"Dad?"

No response.

"Hello?"

"I hear you."

"Something wrong?"

"Naruto…I don't want you going over to Mr. Matthews or seeing him ok?"

"Ok?" Naruto said. "By the way I killed a rat up in my room."

"A rat?" Minato asked as he looked to his son confused because they shouldn't have rats here in the house.

"Get this it leaped at me from the top of my bed. Now I have to wash the covers and clean my floor of a dead rat."

Minato was now upstairs in Naruto's room looking upon the dead rat Naruto killed, his son behind him grabbing the covers as he intended to get them washed. Minato right now had a pair of gloves on with a trash bag reaching down for the dead rat picking it up by its tail. Some of its brains and pieces of head left behind on the carpet along with blood. Minato lifted it up to face level and then he smelled the stench the rat radiated smelling like it had come from a sewer and was wet.

"God that stench!" Minato said.

He dropped the rat within the trash bag. He then went on ahead and decided to clean the spot where the rat was killed while his son was attending to his covers. When it was all over he took sight of a trail of wet footprints within Naruto's carpet and follows the trail of where it came from. He did not expect it to lead to the bathroom here upstairs. Looking inside and flicking the light switch on he saw the wet footprints heading toward the open seat toilet as well as on its seat to walking to and looking down the toilet into its water.

"_Did it come out of the toilet?"_ Minato wondered.

Strange things were now going about with the people of Raccoon City. Somewhere within the downtown area a team of U.B.C.S. within a black Humvee was watching upon suspicious activity. The activity from where they were can see what looked to a homeless man in an alley looking like he was feasting upon the man.

"Command we are seeing some suspicious activity here in the downtown area." A U.B.C.S. within the truck informed.

"Understood continue to observe."

They then heard what sounded like the sirens of the police approaching and upon appearing they came to a stop and four cops emerging out the two vehicles, two cops having been in each vehicle. They were responding to a call from a civilian that saw the cannibalism crime. The four cops took out their handguns and slowly approached down the alley to the man eating the other which freaked them out. They demanded the man to stop what he was doing and to put his hands in the air. When the "man" heard the cops shouting commands at it the zombie stops in its feast and looks their direction. Seeing the face of the cannibal the cops freaked thinking him as a zombie from the movies which it actually was because of a T-Virus infected rat.

They kept the guns aimed as the zombie stood itself up making that moaning sound like a zombie and seeing the blood all over its mouth and sharp teeth. The zombie slowly made their way toward the four cops which took steps back obviously frightened. They demanded for the "man" to get on the ground and put his hands upon his head but the zombie continued on its path. When it got close enough to one of the cops it lunged forward and managed to get a bite out of the cop's arm, the cop pushes the zombie away. Seeing as the man attacked a police officer in such a way the other three cops open fire and their bullets penetrating into the body of the zombie. They stop firing as the zombie hits the ground and people running away from the area but are shocked to see that the "man" rises again moaning.

They reload their guns while the zombie stands itself back up and the cop that was bitten on the ground decides to take aim with his weapon and fired off a single shot. It was the kill shot as the bullet went into the head of the zombie instantly killing it. They all close in on the body with caution but then they see another frightening sight and it was the man that the zombie was eating earlier rise up now a zombie as well. The zombies face was half gone as well as parts of its neck and began making its way toward the four officers slowly. It wasn't long until the shot this zombie as well seeing as it wanted to eat them and they couldn't figure out why. The four officers now had two bodies on the ground being zombies but they hear a distant moan and looking ahead they see another third zombie coming their way.

They reload and aim their weapons upon the third slow approaching zombie and fire hitting its chest area. When they run out of bullets to fire and start to reload but as they were the zombie starts to rile about suddenly and they watch as its skin turns red. It now became a Crimson Head and with increased speed ran down toward the four cops hissing aloud hungry for their flesh. The four offices fire their guns upon the approaching Crimson Head; their bullets don't hit its head as it fast approaches. By the time they have reloaded the Crimson Head was already upon them and it slashes its sharpened nails slicing a cop through the neck making blood gush out. It then lunges itself at a another cop biting his arm making him scream aloud in pain and then rip the piece of meat out of the cops arm.

One of the cop's fires upon the Crimson Heads back until it was empty but it didn't seem to have an effect as it turned around and attacked him now biting his neck, both of them falling to the ground. The Crimson Head rips its mouth and skin from the man's neck away making him bleed out and soon would be dead. The man that was bitten first out of the group grabs the Crimson Heads shoulder pulling it off the now dead cop and throwing it away to the ground. It was now only two cops left being the one that was bitten first and the other bitten in the arm. The Crimson Head charges toward the two remaining cops with the one that was bitten first aiming his gun defending the other fallen cop that was still alive. However the cop would not get the chance to fire upon the Crimson Head again as the zombie is suddenly fired upon by a barrage of bullets.

What was the source of this barrage of bullets? It was from five U.B.C.S. operatives stalking down the alley toward the Crimson Head with their rifles aimed and their bullets piercing the Crimson Head. Three bullets hit the Crimson Head in the head killing it as if falls to the ground dead. The five U.B.C.S. operatives reached the dead Crimson Head as well as looking upon the dead of cops and normal zombies. They even took notice of the cop that was bitten in the neck and knew that soon he would rise up as a zombie. The U.B.C.S. also looks upon the two remaining cops and see them both having suffered from bites and knew they were infected.

"Command we have neutralized the threat, two Raccoon Officers down, two bitten." One of the U.B.C.S. operatives said. One of them that was watching upon the dead cop that was bitten in the neck sees the now zombie bring up its head. The mercenary simply pulls out his sidearm taking aim down upon the zombie unleashing a single shot to the head.

"Take care of the rest." Command replied back.

"Roger that."

Within the Raccoon City Police Station two cops were holding down a "man" that was going crazy but this man was actually a zombie. The zombie kept trying to take a bite out of one of the two officers holding it down. They were receiving calls of these zombies stalking within different parts of the city but right now it was at a small level of infection. The U.B.C.S. was dispatched to lend aid so as to possibly take care of the situation but as the day progresses SLOWLY it was getting worse. At the hospital Kushina was seeing more bodies brought in and they were the same condition as the first six that came in today. Not to mention some doctors and nurses were having trouble with a woman that was going crazy right now but was being subdued upon a hospital table.

At the same time as the T-Virus was slowly starting to infect the population the Umbrella Corporation had its most valuable employees that lived within the city picked up and evacuated. They didn't know for sure that they could have the virus contained and exterminated (the infected) but they were not going to take any chances. The city was slowly descending into madness as the day progressed.

**September 25, 1998…**

It was dawn within Raccoon City and U.S. Army units were called and were about to begin evacuating civilians while at the same time setting up barricades around the city's perimeter enforcing a quarantine. Within the city traveling through it upon a bus was Minato and Naruto (Yes they decided to take a bus) and both of them were carrying a bag of groceries. They along with the people upon it took notice of seeing cops holding down a woman that was going crazy trying to break out of their hold, some of them standing and looking out their windows to see as the bus was passing by. Even Minato and Naruto looked and were wondering what the hell was going on.

Minato seeing the woman in the same condition as Mr. Matthews assumed this to be another poor individual that was infected by the T-Virus, the woman a zombie.

"Dad what's going on?" Naruto asked.

The pass another street and this time they all saw multiple zombies and cops, that's when gunshots went off and the people inside the bus screaming in terror. Minato forced his son down hearing the gunfire. Minato knew what these things were being zombies because of Umbrella's T-Virus but Naruto had no clue what was going on. A trucker that was driving his eighteen wheeler through the city but he was about to die succumbing to the T-Virus. It wasn't long until he finally died with his body falling against the wheel and his foot against the gas making the truck move, speed on the truck increasing as it was now ramming vehicles aside. The bus that Minato and Naruto were on passes by another street however the truck was traveling along that street.

The truck crashing into the bus both Naruto and Minato were in tipping them over. For Naruto right when the truck hit their bus his vision went black. The bus now tipped over on its side in the middle of the street cause's vehicles to come to a stop. Within the bus Minato raises himself up having cuts, people conscious or unconscious but right now his concern was his son who he found seeing someone else on top of him. Minato pushes the person that was atop his son off and hefts him up seeing Naruto in a far worse condition than him with many cuts but also had bruises. He was instantly worried for his son and checked for a pulse and thank god to him his son was still breathing.

Minato picked his son up holding him within his arms bridal style with Naruto having one arm upon his chest and the other hanging. Minato went to where the emergency exit that was on the ceiling of the bus and kicks on it multiple times forcing it open and stepped through out to the streets now on the streets. Minato looked upon the scene seeing few zombies walking but the cops for now along with seeing the U.B.C.S. doing their best containing the situation as best they can. Even though they were fighting against the now small threat that the T-Virus seemed to pose it would become bigger throughout the week. Minato right now focused on wanting to take his son to the hospital seeing the condition he was in and on top of that there was a news crew on the scene right now reporting on what was going on within Raccoon City to the world. A cop that was actually an S.W.A.T. came to the area sighting Minato and his son.

"Are you two ok Minato?" The S.W.A.T. operative asked aloud. The cop knew Minato seeing as he was a member of S.T.A.R.S. that was now being called back in to assist in the current situation.

"I am but my son and these people need to get to the hospital!"

The both duck low to the ground as gunshots rang aloud.

"The hospital is a no go!"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever is happening to these people making them act like this is happening over there as well! Don't go there! All S.T.A.R.S. are to report back in for immediate duty!"

"My wife is at the hospital and my son is hurt!"

Gunshots continue to be heard aloud.

"Get your son to safety but I highly recommend that you do not go to the hospital Minato!"

Minato pushed him aside not listening and was going to head to the hospital anyway. He had his gun drawn ready to shoot down any zombie that threatened him and his son. As he was making his way he managed to bring out his phone and dialed Kushina's number putting the phone to his ear and upon his shoulder with his ear pressed against it. He brought up his gun firing a single shot into the head of a zombie that was attempting to bite another officer.

"Minato is that you?" Kushina on the other side of the line asked.

"Kushina! Naruto is hurt and I am brining him to the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"He's alive but he needs medical attention, I am coming to you."

"No, don't."

"What?"

Minato fires another bullet hitting another zombie in the head.

"Don't bring him here. You and Naruto get out of this city while you still can!"

"Not without you!"

"Minato it's not safe over here." Kushina informed as right now she was at the hospital with herself locked within a room.

"Get him out of the city now!" Kushina demanded. In the background Minato can hear the moaning of zombies.

"What about you?"

"Minato please just take our son and go. Tell him that I love him."

Kushina hung up. Minato of course was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening here. He wanted to go to the hospital now for his wife as well as the condition of his son but knowing of the situation at the hospital he couldn't go there risking his son's life as well. He had no choice but to do as his wife said. He took sight of a car and decided that he would hijack it. So he put his son in safely and went to the front seat hotwiring the car but then a zombie came out of nowhere grabbing Minato but the man brought up his own hand grabbing the zombie's neck. Minato pushes the zombie away falling back on the street and Minato takes aim with his gun shooting off a single shot to its head. He closed the door and continued hotwiring the car and upon success he takes off in the vehicle with the intention of leaving the city with his son.

He followed a road that would lead out of the city and he wasn't surprised seeing other people following it as well wanting to escape the slowly being infected Raccoon City. It was frightening seeing the infection at this level which was low to Umbrella's eyes but it was getting worse. By the end of the week the level of infection would be at a critical and they knew that. He came to a stop seeing people ahead gathered up and ahead of them was what looked to be a blockade compromised of the U.S. Army and the U.B.C.S. It looked like they were letting people pass but at the same time they were checking to see if anyone was bitten. It seems that with the short amount of time that passed they figured out how people were turned into zombies and how they can tell if they were infected.

Not only did it look like that Umbrella had U.B.C.S. assisting the police in the streets of Raccoon City but it also looked like they offered their assistance to aiding in the blockade with the U.S. army. Minato knew what they were doing and it pissed him off. Something told him that if he walked up there and they saw him, mainly being the U.B.C.S., carrying Naruto who was SUBJECT 9 they would let them pass in a heartbeat. But if they were allowed out of the city Umbrella would take his son away afterwards. Minato slammed his right fist upon the wheel making the car honk its horn frustrated from the current situation. He watched the events unfold before him and upon sighting someone fall down dead and U.B.C.S. of a total of three pushed people back and aimed their guns.

When the man risen its head now a zombie they immediately fire killing the zombie and people screaming in terror backing away. What happened next was the U.B.C.S. were called back to leave everyone else behind seeing the infection already this far. They ran past and through the wall that was set up blocking escape from the city and was sealed off shutting everyone else out from salvation. Minato didn't need to stick around to what was happening and so reversed and had only one destination to go and that was home. It was the only place to go to so that he and his son can lay low in safety until hopefully rescue was sent into the city.

When Minato finally arrived within their neighborhood where their home rested he can see a very small amount of zombies walking the street counting having seen four so far. When he came close to his home he saw one of his neighbors on his own front lawn with a bat swinging it into the zombies head. The man swinging the bat down upon the zombies head until he broke open its head making sure it was dead. Minato did not bother parking properly within his own parking lot as Naruto's safety was more important right now. When he exited the front and immediately went to the back grabbing and lifting his son out and upon turning around there he saw his neighbor coming toward him with the bat. Minato immediately grabs pulling out and aiming his gun upon the non-infected man.

"Back off we're not one of those things."

"Prove it."

"We're not bitten!"

"Bullshit!" The man said and ran toward Minato who instead of shooting the man delivered a spinning kick to his neighbor's face knocking him to the ground as well as losing his bat.

Minato didn't bother wasting time as went to the front door of their house quickly unlocking the door, entering and slamming shut. He quickly locks the door and heads to the kitchen making sure the glass slide open door to the back was locked shut as well. Kurama's bark is heard and Minato sees the dog running down the stairs to them. Minato shushes the dog going up the stairs with his gun at the ready thinking of the possibility of a zombie being within their house somewhere. He first checked Naruto's room seeing no one in here and places his son upon the bed.

"Kurama you stay and protect Naruto, ok?" Minato asked the loyal dog that sits "Good boy."

He then resumed his sweep of the house checking the second floor he was upon first and when going to the bathroom he closed the toilet seat shut. He even went as far as opening a drawer pulling out tape and taped the toilet seat down not wanting any rat coming through which he suspected was infected. Afterwards he continued his sweep of the second floor seeing it all clear and proceeded down stairs checking his office and then his own room. The whole place was clear and so he proceeded to make sure all windows were locked and shut as well as bringing down the blinds. When he knew that it was safe he went up to Naruto's room looking upon his injured son not knowing that he would be fully recovered by the end of the week. It was a nasty crash they had come out of.

He walked to Naruto's closed window looking out into the street seeing a man outside with a pistol firing upon a zombie that was approaching his front porch. The man fired off his fifth shot into the chest of the zombie that continued forward and shoots the final bullet of his gun grazing the side of the zombie's shoulder. He quickly retreated within his own house closing the door just in time before the zombie could get inside, the zombie now banging on the door. Minato can hear the sirens of police cars in the distance not just in this neighborhood but also in the city of Raccoon. This was much different from the Kanoha Attack as the people within the city back then were not like this like zombies but more like people walking around with a deadly disease. The kind that if you touched them then you were immediately infected that would take up to an hour but you still remained yourself but would eventually go mad.

This was far worse than that terrorist attack as they were able to contain and dispose of it. This one however was far worse and was getting out of hand as time progressed. In the Kanoha Attack it was the Prototype T that was launched upon Kanoha testing a prototype version of the T-Virus back then but this was the complete T-Virus. A cop car comes into the area and the cops exiting aim their guns upon the zombie immediately opening fire. Then running out of the man's backyard opened fence doorway was a dog but it looked like it had missing skin suffering from a bite from a zombie now infected. It attacks the cops with it jumping atop one of the cops biting his neck and ripping it apart, the female cop aims her weapon and opens fire. Minato brings down the blinds of his sons window and gets to work.

What did he get to work on? He went down to his closed off garage picking up pieces of wood and a drill and so went to work of drilling the wood over window from the inside on the bottom floor of their house only. After he was done he let himself fall to the ground right then and there and silently began to cry for his wife who had to leave behind who told him to leave her behind for Naruto's and his sake. He thought about going after her but if he did he would leave Naruto here totally defenseless no matter how well sealed off the house seemed. He did not want to risk his son's safety. He was now back upstairs with his son who opened his eyes slowly.

The evening orange sky was approaching upon Raccoon City.

"Dad?"

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"We got hit by a truck, nasty result afterwards."

Nasty was right seeing his father's condition of all the cuts and forming bruises with one on his arm and a small one on the side of his face. Naruto however was in a worse condition as his whole body felt INCREDIBLY sore, he was lucky that bones were not broken, cuts and bruises as well as having blood tickling down the left side of his mouth. Naruto would be in the bed for a while so as to recover and if he had a control of the Proto T (Prototype T or Prototype T-Virus) then he would be able to heal faster. A normal human being would be bed ridden for more than a week from a crash likes that but this was better than more than a week long of healing.

"Where is mom?" Naruto asked "Is she home?"

"….No."

"When is she coming back?"

Minato didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't say your mother is trapped within the hospital filled with a bunch of zombies.

"Your mother…is going to be gone for a while son."

Within the Raccoon City General Hospital said individual was carefully listening through the door within the locked room she was in. It had gotten quiet. Within the hospital a small number of zombies were slowly walking the halls with some of them having been meant to go to the morgue but unfortunately didn't make it. Some zombies were just standing there in one spot and at the front double glass doors two zombies were trying to get outside but they didn't know how to open doors. They wanted to feast on the people that were running through the streets trying to find safety, police and U.B.C.S. on the streets fighting against the continuing growing zombie threat. Kushina can hear the gunfire and screams from within the locked room she was in curled up in a ball against the wall scared and most importantly quiet.

A while ago they were banging on her door but they seemed to have given up not long ago. If you bleed out profusely then zombies would smell it putting them in a frenzy making them move with more speed toward the source of blood. If you were too loud then the zombies would hear you and would be onto you. There were even some zombies that did not walk so fast but slow like a turtle and you can just run right past them, if you wanted to save ammunition and came into an encounter of the slow walking kind it was better to just go right past them. Kushina crawled silently to the door and she unlocked the door as quietly as she could to cracking it open as quietly as she could. As she peeked through the crack she saw a zombie turning her direction and she quickly closes the door with silence as well as locking it, backing away into a corner.

Luckily the room she was in had stored food that didn't require being fridge. She can eat and live off of these in here and maybe plan her escape from this hospital and this city so as to reunite with her husband and son. She hoped they were alright. She reached into her pocket pulling out her phone turning it on looking upon the screen of her, Minato and Naruto. Minato had a big goofy smile that was bigger than Kushina's while Naruto's was a small one. She then saw how much battery was left being half and decided that it was wise to save up on battery so she lowered the lighting of the screen to its lowest level to help.

Later within the night it seemed to be quiet in the Namikaze's family's neighborhood but in the city was where the chaos was happening. There were people living but it would slowly be reduced to undead and gunfire can still be heard as police officers were fighting the zombie hordes but it didn't seem they were getting anywhere. Minato knows that he was called to assist against the growing horde of zombies but he wasn't going to because of his son. He was deeply sorry for the friends he had in the R.P.D. seeing as he was staying with his child but he was sure that they would understand. Civilians were evacuated to the police station by Brian Irons but in truth this was all a trap for the cops and innocents with communication cut off to the outside.

On September 26th the Police Station was lost but the officers on the 27 made an attempt, more like last, to destroy the zombies on the streets. The city would soon be lost in time entirely by the infection. Their barricades did not hold on for long as they were overturned and they were destroyed by the zombies. But on the 26th the Umbrella Corporation sent in several U.B.C.S. squads performing search and rescue which would end disastrously for the survivors. Bio weapons of the corporation were dispatched to help destroy evidence of Umbrella's involvement such as survivors. The U.B.C.S. however was secretly tasked to gather data of their bio weapons as well as destroying any incriminating evidence.

**September 28, 1998…**

It was worse than ever outside. Minato could tell as he looked outside through the window blinds of Naruto's upstairs room window. Zombies walked the streets in their slow pace moaning and the neighborhood was dead quiet except for the zombie moans. His son was still in bed recovering and was now asleep; he was still unaware of what was happening to the city or the horrors that walked its streets. The German Shepard dog Kurama next to Naruto's side. As if things couldn't get any worse than they were the lights suddenly go out as well as the rest of the neighborhood and the city itself.

"You got to be kidding me?" Minato said.

Minato then hears what sounds like gunfire and so he looks back through the blinds of Naruto's window to the street below and sees two U.S.S. squad members approaching down the street, both of them armed with handguns. They were out of ammo for their rifles and so had switched to their sidearm that they had plenty left ammunition for. They were about to arrive at the target's house and as soon as they grab the target all they had to do was call in for pickup to lift them out of here. Minato saw them heading toward THEIR house.

"Shit!"

With the two U.S.S. operatives (None of Wolfpack) they come to a stop and duck behind cover of a parked vehicle. One of the two taking aim with his gun scanning the area looking out for any approaching zombies which he would take out. The other looked over the vehicle from his crouched position toward the Namikaze household while brining two fingers up to his earpiece.

"Command we reached the target's location." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

"Roger that. Proceed into the house, kill anything that gets in your way and retrieve SUBJECT 9." Command ordered.

"Roger that Command, over and out." U.S.S. operative 1 said and looked to the other with him motioning his head toward the house.

Meanwhile with Minato he tells Kurama to stay with Naruto and protect him and shuts Naruto's door. He then headed down stairs and upon arriving heard what sounded like someone picking the lock of their front door. He quickly made his way hiding just in time missing the gaze of the two U.S.S. operatives that gently push the front door open, both of them on one knee aiming their handguns through the darkened house. They did not want to kick the door in so as to not attract zombies or alert SUBJECT 9 as well as anyone or anything in the house. In fact if you were to look upon their handguns you would see they were equipped with silencers now. U.S.S. operative 1 looks to 2 and gives a nod and the two silently precede inside turning on the flashlight on their pistols but not before closing the front door behind them.

One of the U.S.S. operatives flashed the light under his gun up toward the stairs where Naruto's room was while the other flashed his light down the hall on the bottom floor which Minato was hiding in. He was actually hiding in the washing room and makes a quick peek and brings his head away before the light flashes upon him. He saw both of them and one of them had the intention of going upstairs and he didn't want that. U.S.S. operative 1 tells 2 to go upstairs and Minato makes a knocking noise grabbing both of their attention. Minato then runs out of the laundry room down the hall with both of the U.S.S. operatives seeing this and fire their guns but they all miss as Minato manages to run around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Command we got a hostile." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

"Who or what is it?"

"We believe it's the father."

"He is also a member of S. .S. Find him and KILL him! Retrieve 9 afterwards."

"Roger."

The two U.S.S. operatives moved down the hall but then Minato came from around the corner ahead taking aim and fires. The two U.S.S. operatives with one behind a piece of furniture that was within the hall and the other drops to the ground, both of them then fire back hitting only the corner where Minato covered back behind.

"We got him cornered." U.S.S. operative 2 said who was on the floor.

"Let's finish him then." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

Then out of nowhere they see a smoke grenade thrown down the hall toward them that begins spraying the smoke and filling the hall.

"Where did he get a smoke grenade from?" U.S.S. operative 2 asked.

"He's obviously trying to use it for cover." U.S.S. operative 1 said

"But there is nowhere for him to go down there?"

Little did they know there was a secret crawlspace for one to go through that would open up just behind the two U.S.S. operatives. It loosened and peeking out with Minato seeing the two U.S.S. operatives stand while keeping their aim down the hall where they believe Minato is still at.

"I will deal with the cop, you go and get 9 and call in pickup." U.S.S. operative 1 said to 2.

The U.S.S. operative does as told turning around and heading for the stairs up to the second floor while the other operative that gave the order went through the smoke that was slowly filling the bottom level of the house. U.S.S. operative 2 proceeded upstairs with caution, his gun aimed because you may never know that a zombie may be in the house. The operative saw the bathroom door opening it while taking aim seeing no one inside and then he came upon Naruto's unlocked door. The U.S.S. operative grabs the door knob twisting it and gently pushes it open sighting the dog that immediately growls at him showing its teeth at the same time. The U.S.S. operative seeing the dog can tell that it wasn't infected but then he took sight of who Umbrella was after. The target SUBJECT 9 resting in the bed and was still asleep despite the gunfire from earlier.

The U.S.S. operative takes aim upon Kurama who was still growling.

"Say goodni-,"

The operative was then tacked and picked up at the same time by Minato out of nowhere and both heading toward a window. The U.S.S. operative caught by surprise and before he could even counter in any way he was thrown breaking out and through the second story window, the first U.S.S. operative downstairs hearing and the second landing and breaking the fence of Mr. Matthews. Minato looked down upon the U.S.S. operative that broke through the fence below, the man still conscious below but his gun was gone. Minato then saw the zombie Mr. Matthews approach the downed U.S.S. operative who reached back for his knife but was too late as the zombie lunges down and bites upon the Umbrella operative's neck. Minato didn't spare another glance upon the man being devoured by the walking corpse of Mr. Matthews as he had to worry about the other man in his house.

With the U.S.S. operative downstairs he backtracks through the smoke down the hall and then he comes to a stop taking notice of the slightly opened crawlspace in the wall.

"Son of a bitch he went right past us." The U.S.S. operative said.

The U.S.S. operative moves down the hall that would lead into the living room where he would proceed upstairs but as soon as arrived in the living room gunfire came at him from the kitchen to his left. The U.S.S. operative jumped behind the cover of a couch taking covering from Minato who was standing up firing his gun from behind the kitchen counter within the center of the kitchen. The U.S.S. operative then aims his sidearm over couch firing blind into the kitchen and luckily Minato ducked down in time avoiding the bullets but one of them breaks the glass door in the back, the smoke going out. Minato checked his gun and saw that he only had one bullet left and he couldn't go to his other weapon that was in his room. He looked up to the kitchen counter seeing kitchen knives put away and quickly reaches up grabbing one to putting his sidearm away. The last remaining U.S.S. operative had three bullets left, stood up aiming his weapon before him proceeding into the kitchen slowly having Minato cornered.

"You got nowhere to run Minato Namikaze," The U.S.S. operative taunted. "So why don't you come out here and I will be sure that it is quick with a bullet going in between your eyes."

Minato looked to his left seeing a pan on the kitchen floor as he was ducked sitting behind the kitchen counter the U.S.S. operative was in front of.

"It's over!" The U.S.S. operative said taking aim waiting for Minato to pop his head out.

Minato kicked the pan across the floor grabbing the U.S.S. operative's attention that shot two rounds but realized it was a distraction. Minato quickly stood up turning and threw the knife into the head of the last U.S.S. operative killing him before he can even pull the trigger of his gun to fire off the last bullet. The U.S.S. operative was standing for a second and then he falls back onto the kitchen floor dead. Minato walks to the kitchen counter putting his gun aside atop the marble kitchen table in the center of the kitchen and then to the counter taking a break. Minato had succeeded defeating Umbrella this time preventing them from taking his son away from him. However he did not notice a zombie quietly walking through the broken open glass door approaching him.

The zombie was in fact Mr. Matthews who was getting closer to the turned Minato who finally felt his senses alerting him. He motions his eyes to his left not looking over his shoulder and then quickly grabbing another kitchen knife, turns around with the zombie coming at him with a roar intending to bite him…

* * *

**The Advent91: **I am ending it right there. The next update "Chapter 2-1 Nightmare Born" coming soon! Now to those who are wondering that Naruto should have healed faster he doesn't have a grasp of controlling the Proto T-Virus flowing within him. So this basically means that I am sure all of you guessed was Naruto has greater strength, stamina then humans does and as the story goes on he will slowly learn to control it. In fact I will put questions that you may have on your mind and an answer below…

**The "Prototype T-Virus" within Naruto?**

This was of course a prototype version of the T-Virus injected within Naruto during events of the Kanoha Attack in Japan. He was experimented upon by the unknown terrorist that attacked that is believed to be Umbrella behind the whole thing. Naruto was abducted by the terrorists within Kanoha City subjected to horrors for five days that he seems to have no recollection of. It is revealed that the Proto T has bonded with Naruto who they labeled as SUBJECT 9 seems to have given Naruto supernatural abilities such as a healing factor and increased strength.

**Besides SUBJECT 9 are their others like SUBJECT's 1, 2 or 3?**

Maaaaaaaaaybe but that has yet to be revealed.

**The Advent91: **Anyway until next time and I will tell you now the next chapter begins on the same night of the 28th hours later. Bye!


	4. Chapter 2-1 Nightmare Born

**The Advent91: **Here it is everyone, "Chapter 2-1 Nightmare Born" for your enjoyment. Now it begins with a sort of recap and I hope you know what I mean by that when you read below. Also I would like to thank those to telling me of my mistake of spelling Konoha wrong. Can't believe I put an a after k and not an o, common mistake.

Now before you start reading some have the impression that Naruto is annoying Alice from the RE movies. No he is NOT! Just because Chris said that Naruto's body or whatever bounded with the Prototype T within his body does not make him like Alice. He's not going to go having a psychic power and that is not going to happen no matter how much some want it. Alice is NOT GOING TO APPEAR in this story. Why? That is very simple because she DOESN'T EXIST ANYWHERE within THE REAL Resident Evil world and I don't consider her a RE character.

I do not hate on the actor because she is pretty but the character is plain boring as well as annoying. When the first Resident Evil movie went to theaters (I didn't know about the change in story and characters) I was expecting to see a movie based on the first Resident Evil game about the Mansion Incident with Chris, Jill, Wesker, Barry and such. I was excited but then this Alice character comes out of nowhere and I am like "What the hell?" I continued to watch and I was further disappointed when more of these characters came in which are not RE game universe but I continued to watch giving it a chance.

The zombies, Cerberus dogs, and giant Licker was good and all as well as the Red Queen but I was disappointed with the move in the end. Where was Chris, Jill, Wesker or Barry? Anyway when I left that theater that day I gave it my own personal rating being two and a half stars out of five. When I looked it up that's when I learned of the change in character and story but the movie still made a lot of box office money. Resident Evil: Apocalypse was the only movie I gave four stars out of five being the only good one, Resident Evil: Extinction I gave three and a half out of five, Afterlife I gave a three out of five but the only reason I saw that movie was for Wesker. As for Retribution that movie was JUST TERRIBLE!

Resident Evil: Retribution I gave only one star. No joke and that's how it's staying to me. I guarantee you that the next RE movie is going to be just as bad but I will see it for Ustanak and Jake (If they appear). I will also hope that it is the last RE movie they make and have Alice killed off. Then they could REBOOT all the movies and start from the very beginning as it should have went, BY THE GAMES in story and characters. Anyway I am sorry for that rant and I hope you forgive me as well as not meaning to waste any of your time.

Basically no Stupid Annoying Alice in Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape and he is NOTHING similar to her and not just because Chris mentioned the Proto T "bounded" with Naruto. So just because Chris used the word "bounded" does mean oh he like Alice from those terribly made RE movies. Many things have yet to be revealed about Naruto's story of survival in the Konoha Attack such as how it happened and what the result was. Remember it was classified as a FAILED bioterrorist attack so it may mean that the people infected didn't turn to zombies and ended up becoming some diseases that passed on to another like small pox or plague. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**U.S.S.**

**Umbrella Security Service Command:** "The failure to contain viral samples has left Umbrella in a precarious situation. HUNK is not responding." HUNK has not responded for sixteen hours since the failed mission to retrieve the G-Virus "The U.B.C.S. wing has deployed their forces…"

The chatter of U.B.C.S. personal scattered throughout the city is heard throughout the week of infection spreading amongst Raccoon City.

**U.B.C.S.**

**U.B.C.S. Command: **"U.B.C.S. Team 4 report?"

U.B.C.S. operative 1: "Command, we're seeing a lot R.P.D. and civilian activity in the downtown area."

U.B.C.S. operative 2: "Command, we have neutralized the threat, two Raccoon Officers down, two bitten. Recommend evacuation of valuable Umbrella staff immediately."

*Gunfire and the screams of innocents*

U.B.C.S. operative 3: "Team five reporting! Gunfire near the hospital! I repeat gunfire near the hospital! We have POSITIVE CONTAAAAAACT!"

**U.B.C.S. Command:** "Understood, move to contain!"

**R.P.D.**

**R.P.D. 911 Female Dispatch: **"Ma 'me please calm down! What is the nature of your emergency?"

Emergency Caller: "There trying to get through the windows! Please help us!"

*windows break, zombies snarling, woman screams*

**R.P.D. 911 Female Dispatch: **"Ma 'me! Ma 'me?"

**U.B.C.S.**

U.B.C.S. operative 4: "Our line is breached we can't hold them off!"

U.B.C.S. operative 5: "THEIR EVERYWHERE!"

U.B.C.S. operative 6: "Containment failed! I repeat CONTAINMENT FAILED! REQUESTING EXSTRACTION!"

**U.S.S.**

It has so far only been 121 hours since the beginning of the outbreak, now late within the night of the 28th of September. The infection level is at a critical.

**Umbrella Security Service Command:** "To ensure Umbrella's survival the story of what happened here in Raccoon City must NEVER be told! We must assure that each scrap of evidence dies here along with EVERY survivor. Operation Raccoon City has been initiated to U.S.S. teams to erase evidence of Umbrella's link to the outbreak." U.S.S. Command informed "Umbrella Security Service Task Force Delta Team (Wolfpack), your mission is the most crucial. U.S.S. Alpha Team Echo 9 has not responded, their mission objective the capture of SUBJECT 9 is YOUR mission now. Commence Operation Fox Hunt!"

**Present time September 28, 1998…Epidemic Level after 121 hours: CRITICAL! / Namikaze House…10:25 PM**

He was completely unaware of the events that transpired within Raccoon City seeing as he was asleep. It was deadly quite within the household as well as outside as Naruto opens his eyes waking up slowly sitting himself up and gave a quiet yawn while stretching his arms. He eyed the clock that was too his right and saw that…actually it wasn't showing the time at all because it was blank? Naruto looked to his window and saw that it was dark outside showing the night sky; he decided to inspect his clock as he checks to see if it's plugged in and it was? Was it possibly something wrong with the batteries? No that can't be, he changed them replacing them with fresh new ones?

"_Is the power out?" _Naruto wondered.

Getting up he walked over to the light switch next to his room door and flicked it, the teen looking up to his fan to see the light bulb under and in center turn on and the fan spin but it didn't. This pretty much confirmed that the power was out to Naruto, he looked over to the window of his room one more time and took notice the closed blinds so he walked over and pulled them up revealing the outside to him. He looked outside into his neighborhood and it was completely dark on the streets, every street light was off and not even any porch lights were spotted and Naruto knew that he had always seen some every night leaving their porch lights on.

"Raccoon has gone dark."

Looking at and now paying attention to street level he took notice of a crashed vehicle into a street lamp with the airbag inside deployed, he can see some windows in houses broken open and some doors broken down. Looking back in the distance with the tall buildings he can see smoke rising in the sky? What happened? Were they being attacked with this being a possible terrorist attack?

"What's going on?"

CRASH!

Naruto quickly looks over his shoulder hearing what sounded like the crash of glass breaking and from the sound of it came from down stairs.

"Mom?"

Thinking maybe his mom had arrived late from work but looking back outside he didn't see her car parked in the parking lot beside his dad's truck? So it couldn't possibly be Kushina meaning she must still be at the hospital. That's when he finally realized and remembered that he was wearing a watch around his right wrist the entire time and felt stupid. He looked upon the watch on his wrist and Naruto read the time being 11:45 PM.

"She's usually back before eleven? Is it dad down there?"

Or what if it's an intruder? Was Minato who was surely home aware of the crash? Could he have possibly not heard it? Walking to his closet and opening he grabs for his metal baseball bat holding it within his right grasp and walks over to his desk opening the drawer he pulled out a flash light. With a click of the button it turned on shining as he pointed it toward the wall but then the light flickers going out. Naruto patting the side of it to see if he can make it come back on, even giving a few clicks only for the light to stay off.

"You got to be kidding me?"

He needed a fresh new pair of batteries and guess where they were? That's right you guessed it, downstairs IN THE KITCHEN!

"Great," Naruto said annoyed.

He put the flashlight away in his pocket as now he was going to have to go downstairs where the crash was hard in the kitchen, his mother and father's room was in the downstairs hallway. Then another thought came to him.

"Kurama?"

Where was Kurama? He hoped he was okay. Naruto walked to his door and taking in some steady breaths he turns the doorknob opening it and cracking it open peeking outside into the dark second floor hallway. Seeing that it was clear he pushed it open slowly and as quietly as possible. He proceeds down the hallway slowly being as quiet as possible with his footsteps. Seeing the bathroom door that was open coming up to his left he peeked around the corner inside and whispered.

"Kurama, you in here?"

Kurama was nowhere to be seen inside or found, Naruto even parted open the curtain to the shower he used and his dog was not in there. Naruto was now going to go down stairs to the first floor, he intended to be as quiet as possible but the stairs didn't agree with him as he brought one foot down and…

Creeeek!

"Really?" Naruto asked as he looked at the steps "You guys are seriously going to do this to me?"

Regardless he continued making his way down the stairs TRYING to be a quiet as possible but certain stairs didn't agree with him. He felt as if the stairs were taunting him. As he continued to get closer down to the first floor of his house he could hear the ticking of the minute hand of the kitchen clock going…

Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he cautiously made his way down to the corner and peeked around now looking into the kitchen. He saw no one, but he did see pieces of a broken glass scattered on the kitchen floor. Were those bullet holes he was sighting within the walls? That's when he took notice of the blood trailing from behind the counter! Then there was the back slide open door to the back yard that was closed broken to pieces open, a small breeze blowing in. Naruto hoped it wasn't the blood of who he hoped it wasn't as he walked to the kitchen and looking around the counter…THANKFULLY was not his father Minato Namikaze but someone else which had to be the intruder. If only Naruto can see his face.

Naruto reached for the drawer handle and pulling it open he saw what was needed for his flashlight and that was a new fresh pair of batteries and only one pair. He replaced them while eyeing the intruder, when he finally got them in he pointed the flashlight up turning on shining its bright light. Then he brought that light down upon the intruder. What he saw made take steps back in slight fright. Within stabbed through the right side of the man's skull that looked to be Mr. Matthews (zombie) was a kitchen knife and that wasn't the only thing that got to him but the man's appearance. It was frightening…he looked like a horror creature you see or read about only in fiction; he looked like a rotten corpse dead walking zombie.

The torn cloths, the wide open mouth showing rotten teeth and evidence that it recently took a bite out of something and the white eyes…what Naruto was looking at definitely reminded him of a zombie! But zombies aren't real, are they? Those white eyes he saw reminded him of the white eyes of the rat he killed up in his room. As he continued to look upon the dead zombie Naruto's head all of a sudden started to hurt with a sudden migraine coming out of nowhere to coming to a stop seconds later.

"_What the hell was that all about?"_

Now he was getting another thought and it was what the thing took a bite out of. He prayed it was not Kurama or his dad! He was going to search for his father within the house when he took notice of a trail of blood, a trail of blood in drips on the floor starting near the zombie going out of the kitchen and into the hallway where his parent's room was located in. He followed the trail of blood aiming his flashlight at it and it passed his parents opened room and looking inside the bed was still perfectly well made meaning his dad hadn't slept in it yet. He continued to follow the trail of blood and it lead to a door that was slightly parted open and upon the door was the print of a bloody hand, blood trailing down from it and onto the carpet. This was his father's office…now he was scared and shaking…with his bat he placed the head of it against the door and pushed it open…shining the flashlight forward. Naruto's eyes widen at what he was shining his flashlight upon…

"N-No!"

Sitting down against his desk with blood trailing down from his neck from a bitten wound was none other than Minato Namikaze, his father. Naruto fell down to one knee dropping his flashlight, the light still shining upon his father and his blood, the teenager brought his left hand covering his mouth and tears immediately trailed down from his eyes. His breathing quickens and his heart pounding.

"Oh God!"

He picked himself up and walked over to his dead father falling to his knees once again in front of him, he couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be some bad dream it MUST BE! However he didn't find himself waking up nor did he really think he was going to, this wasn't a dream this was happening, and this was reality. Naruto lowered his head as he continued to cry for his father. Suddenly Minato's left arm came up grasping Naruto's right shoulder who was obviously frightened now looking with a shocked face at his fathers lowered head. Minato brought up his head slowly…he opened his eyes revealing the still blue within them but his skin was clear sign that he was going to turn.

"Naruto…you're still alive, thank goodness." Minato said in a low tone.

"Dad!" His father shushed him making him quiet down.

"Not so loud…or they'll hear you."

"They'll?"

Minato was taking in small breaths until finally speaking to his son again.

"You saw…that thing in the kitchen no?"

"Mr. Matthews, yes. Did he do this to you? He bite you?"

"He got the surprise on me…but I still managed to come up top." Minato said with a smile. He was getting weaker and weaker by the moment meaning his time was almost up; soon he was going to die. "That…was no man, at least not anymore. That was a zombie."

"A zombie?"

"Chris told me…Mr. Matthews was infected by a virus called the T-Virus."

"T-Virus?" Naruto said as his father nods his head slowly.

"A viral weapon…created by Umbrella!" Minato revealed remembering everything Chris told him of what happened at the mansion in the woods, the zombies and B.O.W's, Umbrella and of Wesker's betrayal. "The T-Virus was what made that Mr. Matthews and everyone else in the city into a zombie…and whoever is bitten by one become infected."

"What are saying?" Naruto asked even know he pretty much knew the answer; he just didn't want to believe it.

"Naruto…soon I am going to die from the virus…and I will become a walking flesh eating corpse that will try to harm you…I don't want that." Naruto watched as his father brought up his right arm revealing the Samurai Edge S.T.A.R.S. pistol, he offers it to Naruto. "I want you to take this gun," Naruto begins to shake his head left and right "and shoot me in the head."

"No!"

"You must!" Minato nearly yelled "I do not want to harm you…nor do I want to become one of those things."

"M-Maybe we can get help! Maybe there is a cure?" Naruto said shedding tears as Minato slowly shakes his head in a no answer "I can save you…"

"Yes," Minato said as he put the gun in Naruto's hands that were shaking, Minato's hands around his sons "you can." Minato looked Naruto in the eyes; the man can feel his life slipping away as the virus was killing him. "Listen Naruto…you need to survive. Find your mother and if she is alive the two of you need to escape Raccoon City. There is a whole army of zombies out there and who knows what else. You can make it Naruto…you and your mother, I believe in you. You are so much stronger than I am, you can survive this nightmare. Are you ready…?" Naruto shakes his head in a yes as he stands and takes steps back, trembling he brings up the Samurai Edge and takes aim at his father's head who gave him a smile…this is what he wanted for his sons sake "I love you son…"

"I…love you to…d-d-dad." Naruto said as tears fell from his cheeks, his father lowering his head.

"See you on the other side son…but not yet…not yet." Minato closes his eyes.

Naruto's heart was pounding at a rapid pace, he was sweating profusely, his tears continued to fall until he says "I'm sorry!"

From outside the Namikaze household a single gunshot is heard with a single flash flashing from behind one of the curtain covered windows that was Minato's office window on the first floor.

Back inside Naruto exits out of the doorway of his father's office and falls to his knees once again trembling for what he had just done…he just shot his own father…he killed him. In truth however it was Umbrella that killed Minato Namikaze. He wanted to grieve but he had to move as he had to get to the hospital and find his mother Kushina if she is alive and escape from Raccoon City, escape from this outbreak of Umbrella's T-Virus. Umbrella. When he thought of them he was fuel with hatred, he wanted to make the Umbrella Corporation pay, he wanted REVENGE! As much as he now wanted to make Umbrella wish it never came to be the issue now was find mom, escape Raccoon and revenge afterwards.

He did as his father told him to, he went to his parent's room and opening a trunk where his dad kept his gear. What he found was what looked to be a black belt that had pouches that already held ammo for a pistol, and there was a single knife within a brown sheathed vertically and looked to be buckled around just above one's foot. He also saw dark green elbow and knee pads for protection along with a pair of black gloves. Lastly what he saw was a sidearm being an HK MK.23 pistol along with what looked to be a sword in a silver METAL sheath and there was also a belt that had a holster that buckled around the left leg.

Reaching for the pistol and sword he placed them on his father and mother's bed, checks to see if the gun is loaded and ready to fire he holsters it upon his left leg to putting everything on. He decided to check one of the pockets of the belt and found what looked to be a phone! Perhaps he can call for help? He opened it and to his luck it was fully charged and he dialed the only number he can think of and it was 911, he only got interference but more like something that was jamming his phone signal? He sighed annoyed but this phone did have one thing that was handy and it had a map of Raccoon City, this will be useful. First stop was going to the hospital to hopefully find his mother. Looking to the now empty Samurai Edge that belonged to his father he decides that he will take it with him anyway.

He then took notice of a family picture of him with his mother and father. Walking over to it he picked it up and took out the picture folding it up and putting it away inside his pocket.

"Mom…please be ok."

Then Kurama came to his mind and he was of course worried but seeing that he was obviously wasn't in the house means he probably ran away, Naruto hoped he was safe. The teenage boy was now back within between the living room area and the kitchen, the front door to his right and the open back door to his left. Before he thinks of leaving the house he goes back up to his room and retrieves his sports like pack putting it on his back as well as storing Minato's Samurai Edge within. The sheathed weapon was now on his back diagonally going up his back's right with the hilt of the blade behind his right shoulder. Naruto then looked into the mirror that was within his room looking upon his new appearance seeing all the gear on him, the belts going over the chest of his high collared white short sleeved shirt (Uchiha shirt, does not mean that he's Uchiha) that supported the sheathed blade on his back. Naruto then walked down the stairs to the first floor looking to the front door and then to the back wondering which way he should go.

"_If I go out the front door and into the streets I will be a sitting duck, who knows how many of those zombies are out there?" _Naruto thought.

He walked over to one of the curtains and parted the down blindfolds of the window with his HK MK.23 he peeked looking out into the front yard and into the street. Now he saw a few walking dead outside in the street walking around at slow pace and making that moaning sound, all of them hungry for flesh. There was even one in Naruto's front yard where it was slowly pacing back and forth, these things were really slow.

"_Note to self, zombies that are extremely slow just walk or run right past them, no need to waste ammunition." _

Naruto now looked toward the opened back door and began walking toward it as he did he couldn't help but look at the dead zombie in his kitchen that was basically responsible for his father's fate. Turning on the flashlight that was mounted under his gun he shined the light upon the zombie's body taking notice of the multiple stab wounds that Minato must have inflicted. There were even some on and around the heart which he had to assume didn't work but then noticing the knife within its head through its head.

"_Also shoot them in the head if you can." _Naruto mentally thought.

He turned off the flashlight under his gun and exited out back quickly checking his left and right while aiming his gun and even turning around going as far as to scan his roof it was all clear. Naruto could easily hop over these fences.

"_I can go over these, plus there is a good possibility of fewer encounters with zombies. Maybe I'll even come across any survivors who locked themselves in their houses?"_

The best way to go was hopping the fences, of course it wasn't going to stretch all the way to town but it is the better and safer route. Naruto was being smart and not searching for a fight with the undead, if it ever came to that then he is prepared for it. He climbed over the fence intending on heading in the direction of Raccoon City, dropping into his neighbor's backyard there was not a zombie in sight. He hops the next fence landing in the next yard; there was nothing back here but a dog house accompanied by a growl from within said dog house. Wait a growl within a dog house? Looking to the dog house Naruto watched as a dog that had less flesh and revealed muscle tissue and revealed bone steps out bares its teeth hungry for his flesh.

"Oh shit…" Naruto said as the zombie dog growls at him "Hey there," Naruto said "Who's a good boy?" He asked and the infected mutt kept up its growl "Yeah you're a good boy and you're going to stay. Yeah you're going to stay!" The infected Cerberus Dog barked at him "Nice teeth." Naruto complimented.

The dog runs toward him intending on eating him but Naruto being quick leaps out of the way and lets the Cerberus crash through the fence into the backyard he was previously in. Naruto looked back through the hole in the fence caused by the attacking zombie dog and saw it getting back up to its feet so he took aim with his pistol. The zombie dog turned facing Naruto and took charge with the teenager pulling the trigger firing off a single shot as the zombie dog jumped toward him, the bullet piercing into its head killing it instantly! Naruto sidesteps to his right avoiding the body of the animal that soon takes tumble to the ground dead. He slowly made his way toward the dead dog with his gun still aimed thinking that it was going to come back to life and try to take a bite out of him. When he was just above the corpse he gave it a light kick to see if it would react with any movement…it didn't.

He took a knee and examined the zombie dog "Can't believe that something like this is actually happening."

He had been at home recovering from the crash for the past week in his bed as he recovered, he didn't need to go to a hospital for his injuries which he was heading to find his mother. It was an unusual thing really seeing as wounds that he would receive would heal within a day such as scrapes, cuts and even broken bones but when it came to vital organs then it would take at least take a whole day. He continued making his way over the next fence hopping into the next yard and luckily there wasn't any infected dog which was something he was thankful for. He hops the next fence and this time he saw three zombies but it was inside the house as he can see through the closed back door that he can see through and what he was witnessing were the infected all on fours devouring the body of a woman dead on the kitchen floor.

He felt like he was about to throw up as he saw one of them pull out intestines from her body and chewing on it. This is where Naruto lost it and so he looked away falling to a knee and threw up having saw such a thing, he looked back just in time to see that one of the zombies inside took notice of him. Naruto and the zombie seemed to just stare as Naruto didn't break eye contact with the creature as he stood himself back up turning its direction tightening his grip around his gun and finally the zombie gave out a moan as it rises up getting the other two's attention slowly looking his way. It wasn't long until the zombies were now banging on the glass door with their faces up against the glass letting the blood in their mouths stain the glass as well as the blood on their hands. Naruto didn't think that they were going to get out.

But then the glass on the door gave way from the three zombies banging as they fell forward into the ground with Naruto aiming his weapon ready to fire, one of the zombies picked itself slowly back up to its feet now walking toward Naruto but at a slow pace. He took aim and fired off a single shot into the zombie's head instantly killing it. The other two were back on their feet and he fired off more shots, three shots as one hit one of the zombies in the head and the other receiving one in the shoulder and in the chest falling back to the ground. Then this is when Naruto saw the corpse that the zombies of the dead woman they were devouring stand up and taking careful aim he fired off a fourth shot hitting it in the head making an instant kill. So far Naruto had fired five shots and had another seven left in the mag of his gun. Believing he was done he proceeded to walk for the next fence but the zombie Naruto fired two shots into and the one Naruto didn't get a head shot on suddenly opened its eyes.

Naruto turned around quickly while aiming his gun seeing the zombie rise up and was riling about looking like it were being shocked but at the same time saw that its eyes were now red replacing white and that its skin was turning a crimson color?

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

Suddenly the zombie charged him now running surprising Naruto seeing it now move at its new speed!

"Oh shit!"

He did the only thing that was obvious and pulled the trigger firing off four shots, all of them hitting it within its chest but it kept on coming. When the zombie was at striking distance to slash at Naruto with its sharp finger nails the teenager did the one thing anyone would obviously do and that was dodge but he rolled to his left and back up to his feet. He then too aim with his weapon at the zombie's turned back and fired the last three shots hoping to hit it in the head but seeing at it quickly turn his direction one of the bullets went over its shoulders going through the fence and the other two only went into its throat making it stumble back but not finish it off. When he fired off those last three shots within the mag of his gun it made a chink sound signaling that his gun was out and he would have reached for another mag to reload his gun but the now transformed zombie was charging at him once again so Naruto rolls away again and back up to his feet holstering his gun. He quickly reached up grabbing his father's sword from his back drawing it while turning the to the creatures direction holding the blade in a Sephiroth stance, the blade well-polished and clean that it reflected the image of the zombie as it turned his direction.

The Crimson Head charged Naruto once again who stood there waiting for the moment to strike and when it was close enough it reached out to grab him but Naruto ducked while spinning low on his left heel and cuts the Crimson Head in half! The top half of the Crimson Head going over his head and into the ground while the lower half of the Crimson Head, its legs, falling forward on the ground. Naruto thought that it was over but hearing the continued snarling of the Crimson Head he looked over his shoulder seeing the top half of the Crimson Head dragging its way toward him at a fast pace leaving a trail of blood behind. The Crimson Head strikes low but Naruto jumps in the air while turning himself the Crimson Heads direction and brought down slamming his right foot down upon the head of the Crimson Head zombie crushing it and finally ultimately killing it. Bringing up his foot he flicked it making blood fly off and then swished his blade down to his left making blood fly off it to spinning his blade once to sheathing it back behind his back to bringing out his empty HK MK.23. He looked down at the dead Crimson Head while he made the empty mag fall out from under the gun while at the same time pulled out another and reloaded, he then cocking the gun loading it.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

It was as if the zombie changed all of a sudden increasing in speed and was sure in strength as well, it looked as if it transformed but what caused it? With these questions in mind he would have to think of an answer later as he had to keep moving. At first his idea was to move away from the city but he had no idea that right now the United States government was surrounding the entire city so as to contain the infection. Why he was not leaving the city yet was to head to the hospital and hopefully find that Kushina was still alive. As he was moving through from yard to yard going over fence to fence he came upon encountering two zombies and upon immediately landing upon one knee he took aim with his MK.23 and fires upon the zombie's. Naruto however focused upon firing upon one of them first as he fired three shots with one of them hitting the zombie in the chest, the other in the arm and the third in the head being an instant kill.

He now had one more zombie to kill and it was coming toward him at a fast walking pace. Naruto took aim at the zombie's legs firing two carefully aimed shots hitting each of its legs making it fall into the ground front first. Naruto takes advantage and dashes toward the downed zombie to leaping through the air toward it and slamming his right foot upon its head killing it. Naruto hears what sounds like a multiple moaning sounds and aiming his weapon to his right to a fence he takes notice of the fence moving and sounded like it was being banged upon. It was then the fence gave way and knocking the fence over were a total of twelve zombies all moving at a fast pace toward him.

"Oh shit!"

Naruto unloaded the remainder of bullets he had left in his current round and afterwards turned running through the opened back door of the house to slamming it shut behind him. He had his back to the door as he turned the lock on the door knob locking it and hearing the moans of the zombies on the other side of the door. He looks around in the dark kitchen he was standing within while pressing the small button on the side of the gun making the empty round fall out hitting the kitchen floor echoing aloud. He took out another magazine and pops it into the bottom of his gun loading it. He aimed his gun forward flashing the light mounted below it throughout the dark kitchen seeing that everything was in order. He began moving through the building with caution with his gun aimed and trying to be as quiet as possible.

As he was moving through the kitchen and into the living room he thought he saw something move through the darkness to his left and so he quickly aimed his weapon. The light projected from his gun seeing a leg just around the corner in the hall up ahead but was gone the next second, the person on the move.

"Hello?" Naruto whispered.

He moved down the hall that had doors on its left and right. The doors were closed but then he heard what sounded like movement from behind one of the doors to his left. He put his ear against it listening in and then heard the sound of movement once again. He then with his free right hand pushed the door open gently and when it was cracked open suddenly a cat jumped out and past him hissing aloud, it made him jump falling back on the floor. He then kicked his feet above his head making himself turn on the floor and aiming his gun while still on his back down the hall to the cat that was facing him. The cat had white eyes and it was infected.

With the light flashed upon the cat's face he saw that it had blood around its mouth, white eyes, missing skin and it gave him a loud hiss that was not normal for a cat.

"First dogs now cats!" Naruto said.

The cat leaped toward him with its sharpened bloody claws but Naruto rolled himself back and upon his feet on one knee with the cat landing in his spot and him aiming his gun. This happened quickly and Naruto took the shot seeing the advantage killing the cat at point blank range spilling the shreds of pieces of its head on the floor.

"I hate cats." Naruto said.

He stood up and looked within the room that the infected cat jumped out of and noticed that this room had a collection of dolls that were the kind he didn't like. It was a room full of clowns and he hated clowns. All the dolls on the shelves as well as figurines just freaked him out and so he shut this door not wanting to even gaze into this room even if it was out of the corner of his eye.

"Who the hell collects clowns like that?"

Naruto then remembered as he was going after someone he saw within this house and so he proceeded back down the hall. When he reached the end of it he had his back against the wall and then peeked around the corner aiming his gun at the same time. He was now flashing the light below his gun upon stairs going up to a second floor. He went up the stairs and thankfully these were not like those crappy stairs in their house they never got to replace. When he reached the second floor it looked all clear but it wasn't as he swears there was someone within this house. He flashed his light down the hall and took notice of what looked to be a kneeling ten year old girl with her back turned to him.

Naruto was about to call out to the little girls but the so called little girl turns his direction revealing her red skin being a Crimson Head! The Crimson Head immediately upon sighting hisses aloud running down the hall toward him. It was freaky what Naruto seeing a little girl a zombie coming at him like this wanting to eat him. Naruto didn't know whether to pull the trigger or not because it was just a little girl but it wasn't anymore but a monster. He pulls the trigger firing a multiple of shots with each piercing into the little girl's small body but she was still coming and the only way to put a zombie down for good was shooting it in the head. Of course he can keep firing bullets upon its body and it would fall and die but the thing is that would waste bullets.

Naruto holsters his gun and reaches with his right hand for the hilt of the blade behind him grasping it. The little girl that was a Crimson Head leaped through the air toward him hissing aloud at him showing him her sharpened bloody teeth that looked to still have pieces of flesh and blood around its mouth going down to its neck staining its cloths. The Crimson Head having its sharpened nails and hands stretched out for him. Naruto was faster though as he quickly ducked drawing his blade and slashes his blade above his head to his right slashing the Crimson Head across its small body, Naruto now upon one knee holding his blade out to his right. The Crimson Head hits the floor taking a tumble down the stairs leaving stains of blood behind on the steps and upon hitting the bottom floor upon the side of its neck it breaks killing the Crimson Head. He sheaths his blade back within its confines to standing tall upon his feet and looked down the stairs toward the dead girl that feel victim to the T-Virus.

Naruto looked away with closed eyes realizing that he killed a little girl but he had to realize that it wasn't a little girl anymore but monster. He couldn't blame himself for what he just did as it is not his fault but the company responsible for the creation of this virus. He looked back down the hall of the second floor and out of nowhere their zombie was in front of him lunging forward at him. The zombie successfully grabs him and the two go for a tumble down the stairs. Naruto and the zombie rolling upon and over the body of the dead Crimson Head with Naruto within the roll kicks the zombie off his body and into the wall. The zombie now in a sitting position against the wall looks back at Naruto before him who was sitting up upon the floor took aim with his gun firing off a single shot into the zombie's head.

Naruto cursed himself for not paying attention and even hissed in pain looking to his arm seeing his arm having suffered a wound caused by the tumble down the stairs. It was bleeding a little down his arm but unbeknownst to him that was NOT GOOD. The zombie's in the back yard of the house numbering in a total of twelve suddenly smell the blood of Naruto inside the house and go crazy. They all move toward the door with a great increase of speed and were now banging on the door violently. Naruto inside takes notice hearing the loud banging and stood up walking to the kitchen area looking upon the back locked door. He then saw the door starting to give way as the doorframe cracks proving that the zombies were now attacking with a greater increase in strength in a blood frenzy.

Naruto then heard the front door being banged upon and outside from the front of the house zombies were gathering outside the house, a few already at the front door banging on the door. These numbers combined with the zombie's in the back yard were too much for him so he wondered how he was going to get out. Was this it? He told himself that he couldn't give up now and so started to think as quickly as he could and then he got an idea. He just hopes the folks of this place had one. He quickly ran into the kitchen going toward the sink down to a knee and opened the doors below looking inside.

"Yes!"

It was a propane tank and I know what you are thinking. What kind of family leaves a propane tank under their sink in the kitchen? Naruto wondered that himself but there was just no time for such a thing. He holsters his gun grabbing the propane tank and quickly rushed up stairs with it to running down the hall to a window. He saw a table in the way and placed the tank upon it to parting open the window looking to the other house on the other side and closed glass window. He had a plan and he just hoped that the zombies did not knock over the propane tank he placed upon the table.

"God I hope this works."

Naruto quickly ran down the hall so that he can get a running start. It was at this time both the front and back doors of the house were broken down to flesh hungry undead and they immediately ran down the hall that would lead upstairs smelling the blood coming from Naruto's healing wound. Naruto hears them having broken in causing him to look over his shoulder down the stairs and their he saw the zombies turn round the corner and were now coming toward him. Naruto even took notice of some Crimson Heads that were within the horde and so Naruto runs down the hall. The zombies were hot on his tail chasing down the second floor hall of the building toward the opened window Naruto was running for. Naruto jumps up upon the table making sure he didn't hit the propane tank and bringing his other foot down upon the window seal.

In a slow motion moment Naruto leaps out the window through the air toward the closed window on the other side. The zombie's reaching the table hitting against it making the tank shake. Naruto within the air manages to turn his form around within the air while at the same time reaches for his side arm and takes aim. His target was the propane tank that the zombie's over reaching out their hands for him. Naruto took in a breath holding it so as to keep a straight aim and not to be shaking and looking down the sight having aim upon the propane tank he pulled the trigger. A single shot is fired echoing aloud and the bullet shooting through the air toward the propane tank and makes a direct hit. The result is obvious being a powerful explosion that was so powerful the force of it pushes Naruto through the air and his back and himself go crashing through the window of the opposite house he was jumping for.

The house Naruto was within blows up and Naruto himself taking a nasty tumble down a hall rolling like a bowling ball to going down a flight of stairs to the bottom floor. The house Naruto was within is now on fire with the top portion of the house now gone and with many burning zombies. Smoke rising into the night sky and the fire spreading light upon the dark streets of the small amount of zombie's walking the streets. The pieces of the house flying apart landing upon the ground as well as hitting some zombies lighting some on fire but were small fires. Naruto in the meantime opens his eyes looking up into the ceiling of the house he was now in, his wound now healed and was lucky that he didn't get another one that made him bleed having just taken another trip down another pair of stairs. He slowly sits himself up to popping his neck to reaching his gun grabbing it and stands tall.

What Naruto did was not only risky and daring but also smart with the use of the propane tank as well as saving up bullets, it all only took a single shot to start a bonfire of zombies. Naruto made his way to the kitchen and for decided to take this opportunity to search for perhaps something to eat, something that was light. Upon opening drawers he found some beef jerky and decided to take it. Who doesn't like beef jerky? He put it within his pack and searched another drawer and what he found was one of Umbrella's famous products being Healing Spray but only one. Now even though Naruto has a healing factor which he was still unbeknownst of the Healing Spray can still come in handy so he obviously takes it putting it within his pack.

He walks to the back door parting the screen door open walking into the clear back yard seeing no dogs of cats but pieces of burning wood being debris from the house next door. Naruto stops within the center of the yard and looks to the burning house that he light up.

"Got you bastards…" Naruto said darkly under his breath as he continued to look upon the fire.

Looking upon the fire that reflected within his eyes like a mirror his head began to hurt again and an image of two of burning buildings flashed in his head. As quickly as the images in his head came along with the headache it was gone and he even thought he heard the echoes of screams. What was going on with his head recently? Ever since all of these things have been happening, ever since he woke up in this nightmare his head receives pain? Why? Was he perhaps remembering that night which he made himself forget? The ones he wishes not to recall.

He decided to shut those thoughts out turning to the fence seeing a door able to be opened. He walked over to it with his gun at the ready, unlocks it and parts open the fence door opening out into a street. He looks down the sidewalks the door opened upon looking down both ways seeing no zombies in sight but ahead of him three of them were being the slow turtle pace walking kind. He quickly but quietly moved to a parked car having a dead man within with his body over the steering wheel, the glass within the front of the vehicles having cracks from a single bullet hole. He ducked down behind it just in time before one of the zombie's on the street turns his direction but didn't take sight of him. Instead it looks back down its original direction and proceeds on its original slow walking path.

Now peeks around the corner of the vehicle he was ducked behind looking down the street that leads upon a highway heading into Raccoon City. He did not know how to drive a car so he would have to proceed on foot which would take him a couple of minutes but he was going to bare it, he would have to. Seeing no zombie's on the street ahead of him he sprints down the street from behind cover with his intended destination being Raccoon City General Hospital within the doomed Raccoon.

Meanwhile back within Naruto's neighborhood at his house the front door is kicked down and entering were six individuals and upon the shoulders of their black outfits was a patch that said U.S.S. It was none other than the notorious Wolfpack which proceeded into the living room. LUPO, VECTOR, BERTHA, BELTWAY, SPECTRE and FOUR EYES proceeding through the dark house and the guns they had no flash lights upon. Each one of them had a different weapon with VECTOR holding a Suppressed Rifle with a U.B.C.S. Standard Issue pistol holstered as his sidearm like everyone else. BELTWAY has an Assault Shotgun along with his bombs he brought along. FOUR EYES armed with a Submachine Gun, SPECTRE with his pistol and his Anti-Material Rifle upon his back, BERTHA armed with an Assault Rifle and finally LUPO with her Tactical SMG.

Wolfpack was here for one person and one person only being Naruto Namikaze or otherwise called by Umbrella, SUBJECT 9. Wolfpack was assigned Operation Fox Hunt which was basically the retrieval and capture of Naruto Namikaze for the Umbrella Corporation. Wolfpack knew that they could have assigned someone else to do this job but they saw this as punishment for the whole situation with Raccoon City being their fault. However if Umbrella saw past this they would have realized it was Birkin's fault and U.S.S. Alpha Team's failure to contain the virus samples. If a certain Alpha U.S.S. operative never shot down Birkin in that lab then MAYBE Birkin would have never injected himself with the G-Virus mutating himself and killing off Alpha Team setting lose T-Virus to the rats. So it was Birkin's fault but seeing as Birkin works for Umbrella who supported him in the works of virology in his lab thus creating the G-Virus it was the companies own fault.

U.S.S. forces were dispatched into the city with their objective being them finding any evidence that would link the corporation to the outbreak as well as kill any possible survivors. Wolfpack however was given a different assignment that a U.S.S. team failed to do today and it was the capture of SUBJECT 9, erasing possible evidence was secondary for them but recommended that they carry it out. LUPO calls for them to do an immediate search of the house hoping that SUBJECT 9 was still here so they could be air lifted out of this hellhole. VECTOR, BELTWAY and SPECTRE go upstairs while LUPO, BERTHA and FOUR EYES search the bottom floor. When LUPO arrived within Minato's office she immediately took notice of the dead S.T.A.R.S. member with his head down being Minato Namikaze.

"I got a body," LUPO said over communications to her pack.

BERTHA arrived within the bedroom of Minato and Kushina and took notice of an opened chest. She walked over it looking inside seeing that it was empty but it obviously held something within or rather it did.

"I got an empty chest." BERTHA said "But it held something important." She did take notice of the lock on the ground next to it, the important thing being the weapons that did lie within.

"I got a body as well. He's one of us." FOUR EYES said over communication looking upon the dead U.S.S. operative on the kitchen floor but then took notice of the zombie "Make that two bodies. It's a zombie,"

VECTOR, BELTWAY and SPECTRE were now amongst the second floor with BELTWAY searching the bathroom. SPECTRE searching the rest of the floor going down the hall to the broken window looking down seeing the walking corpse of the other U.S.S. operative now a zombie.

"Found the other one," SPECTRE said.

VECTOR walks into Naruto's room looking around seeing no one within but he did take notice of the bed sheets looking like they were disturbed as they were not neatly upon the bed. Someone was lying upon it and it was obviously Naruto and this had to be his room seeing the look of the inside. VECTOR walking to stopping beside the bed looking down upon where Naruto surely rested

"I found the kid's room." VECTOR said over communication amongst the entire pack.

"Is he there?" LUPO asked.

"No."

"Damn it!"

"So who's going to tell Command?" SPECTRE asked.

"Obviously me!" LUPO said as she brought two fingers up to her ear and muttered under her breath "Idiots..." She then established contact with U.S.S. Command. "Delta Team to U.S.S. Command come in?"

"This is command Wolfpack have your retrieved the target?"

"Negative command, the subject is not here, nowhere in sight."

"Damn!"

"We do have a dead officer, its Minato Namikaze."

"Well at least he is dead,"

"What do we do now command? The target it gone."

"What do you do? Your mission! FIND HIM!"

"He could be anywhere!"

"You have all the time in the world Wolfpack. You are not leaving the city until you have SUBJECT 9 within your grasp and within the company's hands." VECTOR walks into the room LUPO is in and immediately takes sight of Minato Namikaze "Is that understood?"

"Yes command,"

"Good. Command over and out."

"So what's the situation?" VECTOR asked the Delta Team leader.

"We keep searching for SUBJECT 9, even if it means all of Raccoon."

"Seriously is this kid really that important?"

"To Umbrella it seems and HIGH importance." LUPO said leaving the room leaving VECTOR behind in it.

VECTOR looks upon the dead Minato Namikaze and sights the man's S.T.A.R.S. jacket sitting upon the table. He walked over to it grabbing the jacket and set it upon Minato's head covering his face and upper half of his body. VECTOR then leaves the room heading to the living room area joining with the rest of Wolfpack.

"Ok listen up; Command is not happy that the target is not here."

"So what do we do now?" BELTWAY asked.

"We track him down." LUPO answered.

"Never had I complained before but are you kidding me?" SPECTRE asked.

"It's orders from the top."

"Even so what do they want us to do search this entire neighborhood?"

"All of Raccoon, we're not leaving until we have SUBJECT 9."

"This is insane. He could be anywhere out there." BERTHA said.

"We better get to work tracking him then," FOUR EYES said.

VECTOR was walking around within the kitchen already working on tracking Naruto. He obviously took notice of the broken glass door that was shot down by a bullet and went outside into the back, his shoes crunching the glass. Upon entering the backyard he took notice of a zombie that walked from around the corner of the house to his right and it was that other U.S.S. operative now a zombie. It slowly walked his way and VECTOR just gazes at the creature but his vision is brought away as he notices the fence seeing what looks like someone went over it, a foot leaving scrapes within the wood. Without even looking he fires a single shot back at the zombie hitting its head being an instant kill. VECTOR continued to look upon the scraps in the fence left behind by Naruto's shoes who climbed over the fence.

"Did you find something?" LUPO asked walking toward VECTOR along with the rest of the pack.

"I found a trail;" VECTOR said "He went over this fence."

"He's heading north?" FOUR EYES asked.

"And what's north of here?" VECTOR asked them as he already knew the answer.

They all obviously took notice of the tall buildings within the city of Raccoon in the distance.

"The city!" BERTHA said.

"Why would he go toward the Cold Zone?" LUPO asked.

"How do we even know he went toward the city itself?" SPECTRE asked "He could have very well heading in the direction out of the city."

"The barricades would deny him." BELTWAY said. "Pretty sure if the U.S. Army saw him approaching they would shoot him on sight."

"Are we sure he even went this way?" FOUR EYES asked.

Then they all slightly lower their forms from the explosion down ahead in the direction Naruto went.

"I'm positive." VECTOR said.

"Let's move!" LUPO said.

Wolfpack proceeded to take the path that Naruto took hopping the fences and upon dropping in one of the yards they took notice of a hole in a fence. They go through it into the next yard finding the dead zombie's, Crimson Head severed in half and a dead infected dog.

"What have we here?" BERTHA said.

VECTOR then found a magazine and looking upon it he could tell what kind of gun it went to knowing it came from a HK MK.23 pistol. He tossed it to LUPO who caught.

"He's armed with an MK.23 and by the looks of it seeing how clean the cut of the Crimson Head is he also appears to be armed with a sword." VECTOR said. VECTOR also noticed that the Crimson Head was cut in half "And has a strong swing as well."

Wolfpack continued upon Naruto's taken path and they soon drop into the yard and now looking upon the flaming inferno of the house Naruto blew up.

"Did SUBJECT 9 do this?" FOUR EYES asked.

"No idea?" LUPO said. LUPO takes notice of the other house seeing its broken window like someone jumped through it. "Looks like he jumped through the window before the place blew up."

They then precede going into the next yard and take notice of the left open door built within the fence exiting out into the street. Wolfpack immediately goes through out into the street and sights the three walking turtle pace zombies that turn their direction. Wolfpack did not even bother as before the zombies would even reach them they would be gone.

"Kid must have gone this way," LUPO said as they all look down the street heading toward Raccoon City, the street Naruto took on foot toward the city. "Let's go."

* * *

**The Advent91: **I hope you liked it as well as hope you like where this is going. Now I know some of you are upset that Minato is dead but this was planned so sorry. If you are upset Minato is dead I am doing no rewrite of this chapter as his death was intended and planned out by me. Now for questions that may be in your head…

**Where is Kurama?**

I know it's not going to make sense to you guys why Kurama left for unknown reasons but further details will be revealed in later chapters. Dogs know how to survive and I like to think Kurama in here is a strong dog.

**When will Leon, Claire or anyone else appear in the story? Will Naruto interact with them?**

From my knowledge or what I hope is right Leon and Claire arrived into Raccoon City on the late night of the 29th. The reason I believe this is because barricades that the U.S. Army set up failed in some places letting some people wander in unbeknownst of what took place in Raccoon. As for Naruto crossing paths with them my goal for this story is sort of Naruto's own campaign with his goal escaping Raccoon City and that's what this story is about. Him interacting with the characters MAYBE I will have him cross paths with them (MAYBE) but will be short interaction. Plus with Naruto having Wolfpack in this story on his tail it wouldn't be good for others.

**Operation Fox Hunt?**

May not sound like a good codename for an operation for some but I decided to call it this because of Fox. This is a nod from me to the Naruto of the Naruto Ninja World in the manga who is the container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Now just because it is called Operation Fox Hunt does not mean in any way that Naruto in this story is going to transform or capable of becoming a mutated nine tailed fox because that would be stupid. Just as stupid as it was in Resident Evil 6 with Simmons becoming a giant fly and I was like are you kidding me? They might as well have make Simmons become a giant form of Godzilla, LOL! But I really did enjoy all of Chapter 5 in Leon's campaign in RE6.

**Wolfpack's mission?**

In Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, if you played it or had the stomach to due to hearing of its bad reviews, Wolfpack's punishment by Umbrella was the destruction of evidence linking them to the outbreak. If they didn't complete it then they would not be extracted from Raccoon, them being blamed for the outbreak in the Non Canon game when it's really Umbrella's fault from the very beginning. In here they have to capture SUBJECT 9 (Naruto) to be extracted due to a U.S.S. team failing but the simple mission escalates. Basically if they want to survive and leave Raccoon the subject must be captured and they have little time to do it due to Raccoon being destroyed somewhere between the dates of September 30th and October 1st (that info is accurate right? I hope so, if it isn't please tell me just to make sure) but that has not happened yet nor the decision has been made to do so. Better get a move on Wolfpack!

**Naruto's weapons?**

If you want a picture of Naruto's gun then you should look up its picture but it mainly looks like one that I was reading about on Wikipedia. Naruto's HK MK.23 is similar looking like that of the one that Solid Snake used and I thought that all of you might like that. As for the sword it looks like that of Raiden's sword in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance but it doesn't have that electrical current whenever he slashes it. As for a name I think I might call it Raiden and MAYBE but I might somehow have Naruto attain some device that he could mount to the sword to give it that electrical current but that is a big if, don't want to make things too easy for him in this nightmare. As for the knife I think I MIGHT have it be able to work like Snake's Stun Knife in MGS4 but please remember this is not a certainty.

**Naruto's neighborhood?**

This is a made up neighborhood of course within the story and it is to the south of Raccoon City even though it's none existent in the actual game or RE Universe.

**The Advent91: **Well that is all and until the next chapter. Also I hope this gave you the readers the survival horrors feel. For instance the part where Naruto took advantage of the propane tank blowing a house that was full of zombies to pieces may sound and seem like action but I like to see that as survival horror, it's ok if you think otherwise. He wanted to conserve ammunition and so used the propane tank and with a careful single shot succeeded taking down dozens of zombies the smart CRAZY way. But all in all I believe this was a good chapter and start for Naruto's journey. The next chapter being 2-2 is all ready to go but I am reading it over and doing some editing, seeing if I can make it sound better for when you read it so to imagine it in your heads.

Chapter 2-2 may be done but I do not feel like it is ready to be posted yet no matter how much a fan of the story wants it up right away. Be patient ok? Anyway until then and I would like to announce that I am back on track with Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy, it's just that this story and Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry have my attention.


	5. Chapter 2-2 School of Evil

**The Advent91: **Welcome to Chapter 2-2 School of Evil and I hope you enjoy! Using the map of Raccoon City helped out here.

* * *

**September 28, 1998 / Raccoon City, Fox Street / 10: 50 PM**

If one could describe what they saw upon the streets of Raccoon and the cities condition itself it would be chaos. That's what Naruto thought as he was ducked behind a turned over vehicle hiding from the zombies that were slowly pacing on Fox Street. With these numbers Naruto was looking upon right now he would just be wasting bullets and the noise would attract zombies to his location. He wished he had some sort of silencer for this gun and with that thought in mind he began searching the pockets on the belt he was wearing. Opening one up he could not believe his luck because there a suppresser was and he mentally glees in joy thanking god. He pulls it out and began screwing the suppressor upon his pistol making sure it was secured tightly.

Naruto's plan was getting to the Raccoon City General Hospital and that was a long ways to go from here. He would have to bare it so that he could find his mother and once that was done they would both get the hell out of Raccoon City. However they magnitude of infestation upon these streets was great so he would have to cross through some buildings and it would be the wise thing to do. As a matter of fact Naruto saw Raccoon City High School up ahead and wondered if there were any survivors inside such as other students. Naruto remained as quiet as possible as he moved down the streets sidewalk in a low crouched position to the next vehicle as quickly as possible and made it in time ducked behind another vehicle as a zombie turned his direction. He sat against this vehicle for a few seconds waiting for the opportunity to move again but as he was waiting there was a dead cop lying on the sidewalk beside him, the dead cops' firearm empty with an empty clip lying next to it.

He looked upon the dead cop wondering if he was a zombie and was killed already or was recently bitten and was turning now and when he would rise. Naruto looked the cop over not seeing any bullet holes of any sort left behind in the cops body or head meaning he wasn't shot but there was a bite left behind on his neck. This cop could rise up at any moment as a zombie giving his position away so he had to move fast whenever an open window for him to move presented itself. However that moment was NOW as the zombie brings up its head, turns it toward Naruto's direction and then lunges at Naruto grabbing him. The zombie having a grasp upon Naruto's shoulders, Naruto's right foot up against the zombie's chest and his right arm under and against the zombie's neck holding the zombie's face away. The zombie only had its mouth wide open not making any loud hissing sound not attracting any zombie's, its foul breath in Naruto's face.

Naruto managed to bring up and point his Suppressed MK.23 into the side of the zombie's head pulling the trigger firing a silenced shot killing the zombie that now lay upon him. Naruto pushes the zombie off of him making it sit against the vehicle he was ducked behind and peeked over the vehicle. The zombie's on the streets didn't hear or were coming his way but he still needed to move however zombies were turned his direction. He could not stay here forever and began thinking and that's when he saw the empty clip. A light bulb goes off in his head having an idea so reaching for it he throws the empty gun clip over the car across the street hitting into the side of a building. The collision against the building making a loud sound echoing grabbing the attention of the zombies and they slowly walk toward that direction.

Naruto moves no longer in his crouched down position and was now moving down the street with his gun held within his grasp down to his lower left. As he was moving up Fox Street the path looked clear ahead but also it was quiet...too quiet. As he was moving down the street running beside and down past the high school grounds and passing Fission Street he suddenly comes to a stop in his tracks. Why did he come to a stop in his tracks? Well the reason was because up ahead walking slowly from around both corners of Ennerdale Street were hordes of walking dead all moaning aloud hungry for flesh. The numbers were too great for Naruto and he even heard moans coming from his right and looking upon the ground of the school he went to saw more zombies slowly walking his way but they looked to be high school students.

Upon all of the zombies up ahead taking sight of him and the zombies on the school grounds increase their walking speed.

"Oh boy!"

Naruto looked down Fission Street but as he did out of nowhere there was a group of zombies coming from that direction as well. Looking back down Fox Street over behind him the zombie's he avoided were now walking his way as well now. It looked as if he were surrounded but there was one place he can make a run for and it was the High School up ahead. He made a break for it sprinting down the street to turning into the school grounds making his way for the emergency exit back door of the school where a zombie was at. This zombie looked to be dressed as one of the teachers of the school being a female so Naruto while in his sprint heading toward the door aimed his MK.23 and fired off a single shot hitting it in its shoulder. Naruto took the opportunity of the opening for an attack and so he leaped up into the air wrapping his thighs upon the zombie's head and flipped backwards, the zombie flipping over and its head slamming into the ground cracking its head open from the impact.

Naruto then proceeded to the double emergency doors but noticed that there was a chain wrapped around the pipes that one would push forward and the doors open. The reason why this chain was here had to be because so as to keep out anyone that didn't go to this school but why was it on the outside and not the inside? Naruto pulls on the chain but it wasn't giving way and then he took notice of the horde of slow walking zombies coming around from the corner to his left as well as the zombies on the school grounds behind him and to his right. They were slowly approaching and Naruto had to get in and then he thought why not just use the gun and why didn't he think of that in the first place. He felt stupid but forgets about it quickly and pulls out his sidearm taking aim upon the chain, pulls the trigger but misses so he fires again and this time the chain breaks. He quickly puts the gun away and pulls the chain off as quickly as possible, the zombie horde behind him approaching arm's length.

When the chain is off he quickly pushes forward on one of the doors and then closes it behind him just before the hands of the zombies can reach inside, the door slammed in their faces and Naruto locking both of the doors. Naruto backed away hearing the doors on the other side outside be banged on and the moans of the zombie horde outside.

"That was a close scrap!"

Naruto turned around now looking down a dark hall within the school seeing no one in sight so it looked all clear. He started walking down the hall, each step echoing aloud.

"I wonder if anyone is even here."

As he was walking forward and reaching the end of the hall that exited out into a larger spaced room he heard the sound of footsteps making him stop in his tracks. He brought up his left hand taking a grasp for his holstered pistol waiting for the monster to reveal itself. His patience was rewarded, although one would consider this a reward, as a zombie walked from around the corner being what looked like another high school student but this time female. Naruto was going to take aim with his gun but then decided why waste bullets when he can just slice the zombie with his sword. So he took grasp of his sword behind his right shoulder with his right hands and reached his left hand down to his leg grasping a knife that was in a sheath. He draws the sword first with the name of the blade etched in on the side saying Raiden but it was within Kanji writing and then he pulls out his blade in a reverse grip within his left hand.

The zombie approached him and Naruto approached it and when they both reached striking distance the zombie swung its right hand intending to scrap him with its nails. Naruto however slashes up his reverse gripped knife slashing across the zombie's hand making the zombie's arm jerk to its right. Naruto takes advantage again and slashes his sword diagonally up to his left from his bottom right slashing through its legs, the zombie falling on its back to the floor still alive. The Namikaze then leaps up into the air slamming his right foot down upon the zombie's face crushing through its skull with his foot finishing the zombie off. Naruto steps away twirling his blade within his right hand back up and sheathing it and simply sheaths his knife as well.

"Thanks for the sword dad, really sharp if it cuts this good." Naruto said.

He got back on the move drawing his gun and as well as reaching for his knife again with his right hand this time. As he walks down the hall he brings his back against the wall to his right going down along with the palm of his right hand sliding along it, his left holding up his gun. When he reached the corner he could see into the large room where students walked in from the double glass doors up ahead seeing it clear and looked down the hall the hall that was down to the left being clear as well. No matter how clear this place looked he knew there were zombies in this school waiting to surprise him. He still needed to look around the corner he had his back against down the hall to his right. He aimed his gun forward while bringing his knife up above the weapon.

He takes in a breath and then pops around the corner with his gun aimed and blade at the ready held above it, no zombie in sight and so he lowered his guard. He would soon learn that he shouldn't as runs up to the double glass doors but when he was about to reach them two zombie's came walking toward the doors from the other side. All four of them slamming on the strong glass doors that were locked from the inside and when they did slam against the doors it made Naruto fall back catching him by surprise. As soon as he fell onto his back their above he standing was a zombie hissing down at him so Naruto thinking fast spun his body upon his back turning the zombie's direction swiping one of his legs under the monsters feet tripping it. As soon as the zombie was on the floor and Naruto still on his back on the floor turned in the fallen zombie's direction he saw three more zombie's ahead walking his way. Seriously where were those zombie's hiding?

Naruto aimed his gun down between his legs toward the zombie on the floor and fires upon the zombie that sits itself up. He fired four shots with two bullets piercing into the zombie's chest with the third going through the zombie's throat and finally the fourth being the kill shot to the head. One of the three zombie's that was fast approaching in its fast pace of walking lunges itself down toward him but Naruto counters swinging up his left foot kicking the zombie across the face falling to the floor. He roll backwards and upon his feet upon one knee taking aim with his gun and fire two shoots for another zombie's head, the first bullet grazing past its head and the second going into the head killing it. The other zombie that was still standing beside the one he kicked aside approaches and Naruto sights an axe on the floor ahead of him. He holsters his gun and leaps forward into a roll, while within it he picks up the axe and upon coming back up to his feet he swings the axe into the zombie's head cutting through its skull and its brain inside.

The zombie falls dead and Naruto turns around pulling his gun out once again taking aim and firing off the final shot of the pistol into the head of the zombie he kicked to the floor that sat itself back up. It was now all clear as Naruto holsters his gun while still having the axe within his right hands grasp. Even though he had a sword there was no harm in him taking the axe along with him? He looked back to the front double entry doors into the school seeing the zombie's blocking the way and saw more approaching slowly walking up the school's steps.

"Not going that way," Naruto said.

Perhaps he could find another exit out of the school without zombie's hording outside blocking the way. He proceeded down a hall but as he was he came to a stop hearing a cry of a female coming from up the stairs to his right.

"Someone is in trouble."

Naruto went up the stairs brining one foot up to the next with the axe within his grasp ready to swing it upon the first zombie that pops out of nowhere. As he went up the stairs arriving up to the second floor of the school he heard the voice of the female again that was crying coming from the next floor.

"Please stop!"

He was now heading up the stairs going up to the next floor and as he was he comes to a stop when he hears something smacking against what sounds like flesh along with a female yelp and then the sounds of retreating footsteps afterwards that were in a hurry. He then heard what sounded like a closing door afterwards. He proceeded up the steps and when finally reaching and arriving among the third floor he looked down the hall to his left seeing it clear and then he looked down to his right seeing the back of a walking zombie. The zombie looked to be the only one on this floor which he seriously doubted as it moans. He slowly walks up to the turned zombie and when getting close enough he swings the axe up and down upon the zombie's head making it fall to its knees, he then brining a foot on the dead zombie's back pushing it off the head of the bloody axe. He continues down the hall and soon came upon an opened class room door and goes inside it sighting no one in sight.

However he did find a body of a teenage girl that must have gone to this school and what he saw made him look away. What he saw was a dead girl, her eyes open and blood seeping out of the side of her head staining her blond hair. He looked back seeing something else being her pants and they were unbuckled with the button missing and it looked like her pants were pulled back up. He narrowed his eyes looking upon the wound on the side of her head and noticed how it didn't look like a bite but something like a blunt object strike to the side of her head. He searched the room for the blunt object with his eyes and sighted what looked to be trophy on the desk and it had blood on it.

Naruto backed away leaving the class room and continued down the hall and heard chatters and was getting close to the source of voices. He came upon a classroom door that said 315 and so he reaches for the knob grasping it with his left hand, axe in his right and slowly turns the door knob, the voices inside still talking. Naruto then pushes the door open brining up an axe entering the classroom giving out a growl and four students screaming upon his entry, two of them being girls and two boys that went to this school. One of the teenage boys feel back on the ground pushing some desks aside having been frightened upon his entry and Naruto seeing it was normal people, survivors and not zombies brought down the axe he wielded.

"You're not one of those things," A girl with long black hair said who was ducked behind the desk. She slowly rose from behind the desk looking upon Naruto. The other girl having brown hair rose up as well who was ducked behind the desk with her.

The two boys were actually football players with one of them being African American and guess who the other was that was on the floor…

"Flash…" Naruto said sighting the one that was still on the floor.

"Wait a second!" Flash said getting up and looking upon Naruto. He got closer to Naruto who brought his left hand grasping his holstered gun but Flash didn't notice "Naruto Namikaze?"

"You sound surprised," Naruto said.

"How do we know he's not one of those things?" The other football player asked.

"Do I look I want to eat you? And no I am not bitten."

"Good enough for me," The second football player said. "Man you're armed to the teeth." He said noticing Naruto's weapons as well as the sheathed sword. "Where did you get all of that?"

"It was my father's…He's dead."

"I'm so sorry," The girl with the black hair said.

"Close the door before that monster comes in!" The girl with the brown hair whispered to him "It's walking around in the hall!"

"It's dead, I killed it." Naruto said hefting up the axe.

"You killed it?" The girl with the brown hair asked.

"See for yourself if you want but it's not getting back up…Again." Naruto said seeing as it was not going to rise again from death twice. Naruto then tossed the axe toward the other football player and not Flash.

"Thanks," He said and brought forward a hand "Name's Thomas."

Naruto looked down to his hand brining his right hand up grabbing it and shakes it.

"Naruto."

"I'm Stella," The girl with the black hair introduced.

"Crystal," The girl with the black hair introduced.

As for Flash there was no need for introductions seeing as they knew one another.

"Naruto have you seen Ellen anywhere?" Stella asked.

"Who?"

"Ellen. She went to bathroom somewhere else on this floor not wanting to use the bathroom here in front of boys but she hasn't returned?"

"What does she look like?"

"Well she is pretty for one but she has blond hair…"

"Seen her,"

"You have! Where is she?" Crystal asked.

"She's dead." Naruto said without pause in sentence.

"Dead…" Thomas said. "I told you someone should have gone with her!"

"Those monsters must have got her." Flash said.

"Yeah…I guess so." Naruto said as he eyed Flash spotting what looked to be a sort of trophy sticking out from his jackets pocket.

"Jesus what the fuck are those things walking around out there?" Thomas asked as he walked up to the door closing it shut and locking it.

"Zombies," Naruto answered.

"What?" Flash asked.

"They are zombies."

"Zombies as in like horror movies?" Stella asked.

"No way!" Flash said.

"Well Flash they are walking dead corpses that want to eat you so what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"How is that even possible?" Crystal asked taking a seat in one of the desks.

"My father told me that this is all Umbrella's doing."

"Umbrella?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. This is all caused by their T-Virus, a bioweapon by the sounds of it." Stella then took notice of the phone within Naruto's pocket and went for it grabbing it from him and immediately began dialing a number. "I've already tried that, it's useless."

She put the phone to her ear and only got a repeating beep.

"Shit!" She cursed as Naruto walked up to her taking his phone back gently. "Phone lines are down but this phone has satellite call capability."

"So then call for help that way!" Stella said.

"Tried that the first time at my house but it didn't work." Naruto said and then he switched the phone to be able to call by satellite "When I dial in a number through satellite I get this." He held up the phone and they heard what sounded sort of like static. "Signal is being blocked."

"So we're screwed?"

"Not if you do nothing about it." Naruto said "I'm leaving this city but not before I get to the hospital to get my mother."

"With all those things walking around out there?" Thomas asked.

"You're welcomed to come with me but stay out of my way. Or you all can just sit here, wait for those zombie's out there to break in and die. Your choice." Naruto said as he eyed the ticking clock in the room saying 11:10 PM.

"We have no weapons," Stella said.

"Then you're just going to have to find some."

"Where?" Crystal asked.

"What about the kitchen in the cafeteria?" Thomas asked "There got to be some knives we can use."

"Good thinking." Naruto said.

They all then heard the sound of distant gunfire coming from outside within the city…

Approaching from outside down Fox Street was Wolfpack and they were right now engaging multiple zombies that were coming at them from all sides, the team surrounded. Even though they were surrounded by all these zombies they were taking quite the number of them down seeing as this is what they were trained for. VECTOR quickly turns to his left smacking his rifle across the face of a zombie to bringing up his left foot and slamming it down upon its head killing it, he now on one knee taking aim with his rifle and continues firing upon the approaching zombies. BELTWAY grabs a zombie pulling out a grenade sticking it within the zombie's mouth and kicks it away into the group of approaching zombie's and an explosion occurs from the grenade, spilling limbs and guts of the zombie and those around it. LUPO with her knife in hand slashes her blade up into the side of the zombie's head and throws it down to the street to her right, the zombie dead. FOUR EYES slashed a zombie across its chest making it stagger back and then BERTHA came up next adding to the combo leaping up and performing a kick sending the zombie tumbling into the legs of zombie's tripping them over.

SPECTRE was on higher ground and that was atop a truck that looked to be the kind one would use to move. The U.S.S. operative upon one knee atop the truck aiming down the scope of his sniper rifle firing off single shots into the heads of zombie's with great accuracy and reloads time. He then reached for and grabs two grenades unpinning them and throws them into the horde of zombie's making sure that they didn't land anywhere near his team. The grenades blowing up taking down more great numbers of zombie's and soon there were only dozens left for Wolfpack to take down. VECTOR was slashing a zombie multiple times across its chest left and right and then its face while walking forward and making the zombie backing up. He finished the zombie off by delivering a kick up under the skull of the zombie with such power that it alone kills the zombie.

VECTOR then ducks under an arm swung from a zombie from behind and reached into a pouch with his right hand, his rifle hanging behind him, and pulls out three silver shuriken that were in between the knuckles of his right fisted hand. He turned around grabbing the zombie's chin having a grasp holding its mouth shut and then proceeded to punch his right fist into the zombie's gut drawing blood cutting the zombie open. He finishes the zombie off by delivering an uppercut with his right fist killing it, the three shuriken between the knuckles of his right hand stained with blood. He then turns throwing those three shuriken into the back of three heads of zombie's falling forward dead revealing FOUR EYES shoot down two more zombies with her rifle. Soon there was only one zombie remaining and the one that shoots it in the head with her side arm is BERTHA.

"All clear!" SPECTRE said aloud as he scanned the area with his special goggles "For now…"

"VECTOR?" LUPO addressed the professional in tracking and reconnaissance.

"I know," VECOTR said as he was on one knee with the butt of his rifle upon the street ground.

VECTOR was scanning the ground looking for any traces of SUBJECT 9 leaving behind a trail. He didn't find any signs on the street and so stood up walking toward and off the street to the sidewalk coming to a stop noticing a dead zombie behind a vehicle all alone. He also took notice that the zombie once a man that was a cop but what grabbed his attention was the single headshot in the side of the creatures head. VECTOR walked over crouching observing the scene…

"Found something?" LUPO asked with Wolfpack behind looking out for any approaching zombies.

VECTOR held out his hand hovering over an area against the vehicle and said…

"He was right here."

"You are sure?"

"He is smarter than we thought, knows how to survive. He was ducked down behind this car to stay out of the sight of the infected. This zombie was lying over here." He pointed to the area the dead cop was at once "The dead cop reanimated into a zombie and lunged forward grabbing him. Probably catching him by surprise, he resists and manages to unload a single shot…" He brings his hand down picking up a shell casing "into the zombie's head. This is from his weapon."

"You can tell by just looking at a shell casing knowing that it belongs to the weapon he has? I didn't know that." LUPO said _"Like how no one knows your identity."_

"He went that way." VECTOR said pointing down north of Fox Street.

"There is quite the number of infected gathered around the school up ahead." SPECTRE said zooming in on the school with his goggles zoom capability, the vision he had on showing the color of the infected in Biothermal Vision. "Obvious sign survivors are inside."

"Possibly SUBJECT 9." VECTOR said.

"Or a bunch of kids taking shelter from the infection." SPECTRE said.

"Let's get a move on." LUPO said leading the team toward the high school. The suddenly came to a stop as they took notice that the lights started to go back on for the lamp posts followed by lights turning on within some buildings around them. Even the school lights inside of the building were turning back on as well as they can see some classroom windows lighting up as well as some of the skyscraper buildings. Power to all of Raccoon City returned?

"What in the name of? Who the hell turned the power back on?!" U.S.S. Command over communications demanded.

"No idea command, we just entered the city and are closing in on SUBJECT 9, we tracked him to the high school." LUPO informed.

"Roger that Delta Team continue on your mission. Alpha Team Zulu 6?"

"This is U.S.S. Alpha Zulu Team Leader." Alpha Zulu Team Leader replied over communications.

"The power has returned to Raccoon City WHAT HAPPENED?!" U.S.S. Command demanded.

"May have been a backup generator enough for the city somewhere sir?"

"FIND IT AND SHUT IT DOWN! No mistakes!"

"Roger that Command, out."

"Wolfpack get a move on if you want to be extracted."

"Roger that Command."

Meanwhile Naruto, Stella, Crystal and Flash in the school look to the ceiling seeing the power coming back on.

"The power's back!" Crystal said.

"Maybe we can make a call now!" Flash said and immediately snags the phone from Naruto.

"Manners much?" Naruto asked.

Unbeknownst to them Umbrella was already working on blocking any calls that can be made from within the city. If power was back on then that means the cell towers work again and calls could be made but right now Umbrella was putting a stop to that. They couldn't afford to have any survivors telling the outside world what they knew that could possibly damage the corporation or tell what they saw such as the B.O.W.'s within the city being tested. Umbrella would have to keep calls blocked manually themselves until the power was knocked out…again. Flash dialed in a number and the phone rang but then it was cut off thanks to Umbrella.

"What the hell?" Flash said bringing the phone away from his ear seeing it say on the screen NO SIGNAL "What the fuck man it was working?!"

"Umbrella…" Naruto said.

"What are you saying Umbrella is preventing us from making calls to the outside?" Thomas asked.

"This can't be right I won't believe it." Crystal said "Umbrella couldn't have been behind all of this, it's ridiculous. They make medicines, foods, the help the world. Why would Umbrella prevent anyone from within the city from calling help?"

"What do you think they are going to let you call for help and tell anyone what was happening in here?" Naruto asked "Umbrella is NOT what makes itself out to be. It may look pretty, innocent, noble and right on the outside but on the inside is where its true ugliness is revealed. Communications are down cutting any survivors from the outside, zombies walk the streets because of their virus-,"

"They will send rescue!" Crystal said aloud. "You heard those gunshots that may be it."

"There is NO RESCUE COMING! There is no U.N. force coming in here to save you or U.S. Army. You want to know the only force that is within this city? Umbrella! Why just them?" Naruto said and asked all of them. "This is all Umbrella's doing. I guarantee you that so called rescue isn't what you hope for it to be but the opposite." He turned making his way to the door "I'm leaving. You can stay and die or follow and survive longer."

Naruto grabs the door knob turning it opening the door making his leave walking around the corner leaving the door open. Thomas, Stella, Crystal and Flash don't move but look at one another.

"I don't know about you but I'm going." Thomas said.

"With those things out there?" Crystal asked.

"Better than staying here and waiting to get eaten." Thomas pointed out and ran out the door following after Naruto with Flash following afterwards and then Stella and Crystal. "Wait!" Thomas called out to Naruto entering the hall making Naruto further ahead stop turning their direction. "We'll come with you."

"Then move it." Naruto said.

Wolfpack was lighting up the zombie's that were gathered up in the back of the school, Wolfpack slowly proceeding toward the doors SUBJECT 9 went through getting into the school. When they finally reached the double door VECTOR immediately took notice of the chain shot off and the shells left behind by bullets of Naruto's MK.23. They cleared the area around them with only a small amount of zombies left walking toward them.

"BERTHA, FOUR EYES, and SPECTRE you three go in through the front of the school. We will enter from the back. We'll trap him like a rat, capture him and call for extraction from the roof of the building." LUPO commanded and the three did as told making their way for the front of the school on the other side "He's not going to get away."

"Doors are locked from the inside." VECTOR said.

"BELTWAY blow it."

"On it LUPO," BELTWAY said taking a knee placing a bomb between the center of both closed door and punching the center of the device with a fist making it beep "Hehehe! Boom."

LUPO, VECTOR, and BELTWAY back away and five seconds later along with a speed up of beeps from BELTWAY's bomb blows the doors off their hinges. At the same time in the front of the school BERTHA, FOUR EYES and SPECTRE fire bullets into the glass front double locked doors and then breaking through the glass now in the school. This all did not go unheard by Naruto and the traveling group of high school survivors who stop upon the second floor within the stairs as they head the loud explosion as the gunfire and breaking glass.

"Back up! Back up!" Naruto whispered.

Wolfpack on the first floor searches the first floor but it went a lot faster with SPECTRE using the Sonar Vision capability that allowed him to see through walls with through goggles his goggles with emitted sonar. He moved down the halls quickly as possible looking to his left and right seeing through the walls and into other classrooms.

"It's all clear down here."

"Move up!" LUPO commanded.

"Incoming!" BERTHA said aiming her rifle at the front broken open glass doors of the school seeing Crimson Heads running in and toward them.

Wolfpack staying together fires as one lighting the Crimson Heads up as their bullets pierce into the bodies of the zombies. Zombies revealed themselves around the corner from the hall VECTOR, LUPO and BELTWAY entered from, none of them Crimson Heads but they were fast walking toward Wolfpack that began to separate fighting the invading zombies. If you were thinking that breaking through the doors the way they did you were wrong. LUPO knew their entry into the school would not fall on deaf ears especially being the zombies. This was part of the plan LUPO planned out seeing as zombies will now flood into the school and Wolfpack was within it, SUBJECT 9 had nowhere to go, trapped. After finishing off the intruding zombie's on this floor LUPO ordered Wolfpack to move up to the next floor, zombie's outside the school approaching at a slow pace.

Naruto, Stella, Crystal, Thomas and Flash meanwhile were now upon the fourth level of the school.

"Well what now hero?" Flash asked.

"Who said I was a hero?" Naruto said.

"What do we do?" Stella asked.

"There has to be a way we can reach the first floor from here." Naruto said and then came upon a manager's closet and kicked it open. Inside Naruto saw metal bat, crowbar and a hammer. "Found the rest of you weapons." He said holstering his gun, walks inside grabbing the items and tosses the bat to Flash, the hammer to Crystal and the crowbar to Stella, Thomas had the axe. "Now let's get out of here."

Wolfpack was on the second floor of the school with SPECTRE scanning through the walls but he couldn't keep this vision up for long, it had a limit and once it was reached would have to be recharged.

"This floor is clear move up." SPECTRE advised.

"Command we are closing in on the target, we got him trapped within the school." LUPO advised U.S.S. Command over communications with the rest of her pack following her close behind.

Back with Naruto and the group the round the corner of a hall and ahead of them was four slow walking zombies coming toward them.

"Shoot them!" Flash told Naruto.

"Be a waste of ammo." Naruto said.

"Waste of ammo?" Stella asked.

"See how slow they are?" Naruto asked "Their so slow that you can just merely walk past them. Try aiming for the head, that's how you can permanently put them down. Give and try and hurry."

Thomas quickly walked up to one of the zombies and swung the axe into the side of the zombie's head killing it. Flash ran up and swung the bat into the head of a zombie knocking it to the floor and swung his bat repeatedly on its head killing it. Crystal ran up scared and swinging her hammer into the head of the zombie knocking it down to the ground but it was still alive so she swung her hammer down again into its head repeatedly until it was not moving anymore. Stella with the crowbar ran up swinging the curved end of the crowbar into the fourth zombie's neck, the crowbar stuck and so she pulls ripping skin and spraying blood out to swinging it into the head of the zombie again this time killing it. The four zombie's now dead with each having been killed by Thomas, Stella, Flash and Crystal.

"Now you know how to kill a zombie lets go." Naruto said quickly as they continued to search for a way off this floor that would lead them to the bottom.

"There is no way to go but up or down!" Thomas said.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he was standing next to stairs that would head up to the fifth level of the school.

That's when Naruto and the other finally saw them down the hall ahead for the first time having come up the stairs on the other side of this floor. It was U.S.S. Delta Team also known as Wolfpack all standing ahead of Naruto, Stella, Thomas, Flash and Crystal. It seemed as if time itself slowed down as Naruto saw them for what they were working for Umbrella, his eyes narrowed upon them in anger.

"SUBJECT 9 FREEZE!" LUPO yelled aiming her weapon along with the rest of Wolfpack.

Their response was Naruto aiming his gun pulling the trigger firing its bullets, Wolfpack ducking down as the bullets going over their heads into the wall behind them.

"MOVE!" Naruto demanded pointing up the stairs and the others did as told.

Naruto unloaded the empty clip within his gun letting it hit the floor with Wolfpack taking opportunity seeing SUBJECT 9 reloading. LUPO saw Naruto aim his gun toward them again making them stop and take aim toward SUBJECT 9 with their weapons. Wolfpack had no intentions of killing Naruto as Umbrella wanted him alive for the Prototype T-Virus within him, the corporation wanting to study him.

"Don't try anything stupid 9!" LUPO said to Naruto allowed "Six to one, the odds in our favor, it's over."

Naruto then eyed what looked to a red fire hydrant lying on its side against the wall on the floor. Naruto looks back upon Wolfpack giving them a smile and asked.

"Is it?" He then aimed his gun toward the fire hydrant with LUPO taking notice "Eat this!" Naruto pulled the trigger firing a single bullet hitting the fire hydrant making it explode knocking Wolfpack off their feet. Naruto smiled again before he ran up the stairs intending to catch up with the others.

"Kid's pretty smart." BELTWAY complimented as he and the rest of the pack pick themselves to immediately giving chase.

"After him!"

While Naruto was running up the stairs he saw the other on the fifth level waiting for him but he ushers them to keep moving up and they did as told heading up not sixth level or the seventh but the eighth. When Wolfpack arrive stopping on the sixth floor aiming their weapons down the halls to their left and right they took notice of a zombie or two present walking very slowly. In fact zombies from below on the first level of the building were now arriving on the second. But back with Wolfpack who were currently stopped on the fifth.

"Where is he?" BELTWAY asked.

"Is he on this floor or the next?" VECTOR asked.

"SPECTRE use your Sonar Vision?" FOUR EYES asked.

"It's still not ready for use, about two more minutes. Also the vision has a limited range." SPECTRE replied.

"So what's the plan?" BERTHA asked.

"Here is what we are going to do." LUPO said grabbing their attention "Except for VECTOR the rest of you switch to your sidearm and attach your silencers." Wolfpack did as told ringing their rifles and BELTWAY his shotgun now armed with their now suppressed side arms. "BELTWAY and SPECTRE you two are with me on this floor. VECTOR, FOUR EYES, BERTHA, you take the next above. If you sight him immobilize him, don't kill him. Now move."

VECTOR, FOUR EYES, and BERTHA went up to the next level being the seventh. When they arrived on that level FOUR EYES goes left and BERTHA goes right. VECTOR however does not follow as he looks back to the stairs leading up to the eighth and final level of the school. He activated his camouflage turning himself invisible. Naruto was in a classroom closing it quietly as possible behind him, Thomas, Stella, Crystal and Thomas in the room with him.

"Who the fuck are they?" Flash asked too loud.

"Quiet down." Naruto said. "They are obviously Umbrella."

"Who the hell is SUBJECT 9?"

Naruto replayed that moment in his head.

"_**SUBJECT 9 FREEZE!"**_

"_She was referring to me?" _Naruto thought.

"My name isn't SUBJECT 9?" Flash said and looked to the others "You?" He looked back at Naruto who had his back against the door looking their direction. "They were referring to you." Flash said pointing at Naruto "They had their guns aimed on you as well. Why did they call you SUBJECT 9?"

"I don't know…?" Naruto said confused wondering why they called him SUBJECT 9. "We have to get out of here."

Naruto walked past them and to the window parting it open and looked down below to the school ground and to the parking lot.

"Can anyone hotwire?" Naruto asked.

"I can," Stella revealed.

"It's a good idea taking a car and I don't mean to poke holes but we are on the top floor." Thomas said.

Naruto whose head was poked out the window had looked to his left seeing a pipe (one of those pipes that drains water from above to ground level when it rains) and trailed it down all the way down to ground level. I think you know what he is thinking.

"We're climbing down." Naruto said.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"There is a pipe out here we can use it to climb down SILENTLY past Umbrella and the zombies unnoticed, go for a vehicle, Stella hotwires it and we take off to the hospital."

Thomas took a deep breath seeing as they were going to climb down eight stories of the school, one slip and you would not survive the fall.

"Sounds good enough to me." Thomas said.

"You two are crazy!" Crystal said and then looked to Naruto "YOU are crazy!"

"Then perhaps you would like to take your chances getting past those people." Naruto said making a point and as he was looking down he saw zombie's walking inside the school "Plus zombies are coming up."

"We got no choice." Thomas said to the others "I'll go first." He looked to Naruto giving him a nod who returned it.

Naruto steps aside letting Thomas go first putting his foot on the window seal and reached out for the pipe successfully grabbing it and so he was now upon the pipe having a good grasp. Thomas began climbing down.

"Your next," Naruto said to Crystal.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. You have too. You can do it." Naruto said encouraging her. "Go!"

She did as told going atop the window seal and looked down feeling like she was going to cry already.

"Crystal?" Thomas who stopped his climbing whispered up to her "You can do it."

She gave him a nod and reached out for the pipe, she managed just like Thomas being brave and began climbing down staying as quiet as possible. Naruto turned to Stella who walks right past him already knowing what to do; she performs the same action as Thomas and Crystal beginning to climb down.

"See you guys below." She said as she was climbing down.

"Me next," Flash said. Naruto however blocks his path with anger in his eyes stopping Flash in his tracks. "What?"

"Why did you do it?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"….W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. It's very odd that you would have one of your football trophies in your coat pocket, Flash. Looks like you are trying to hide it? Why not use that as a weapon from the very beginning?" Naruto asked.

"This is a waste of time Nar-,"

"You know I saw you as many things Flash. Bully who likes to pick on those smaller than him, a complete asshole…But never did I think you of being a RAPIST!"

"Excuse me?"

"Take the trophy out your pocket Flash?" Naruto asked "Show it to me?"

"I don't have to show you noth-,"

Naruto brought up aiming his HK MK.23 at Flash who backed up toward the door.

"I the one with the gun." Naruto pointed out. "Show. It. To me."

Flash did as told reaching slowly for the trophy in his coat's pocket. He didn't pull it out but Naruto motioned his gun to his hand to pull it out. Flash narrowed his eyes pulling out the trophy and on the bottom of it was STAINED BLOOD.

"You raped Ellen." Flash was silent "When I entered this school searching for possible survivors I heard the cries of a girl. At first I dismissed it as one of those monsters but now I regret not moving fast enough. Ellen needed to go to the bathroom but wanted some privacy. You took advantage of the situation, you left the room, and you followed her, found and raped her as she cried begging you to stop. When you were finished you knew that she would talk, you didn't want that happening so you silenced her. You tried to cover it all up thinking that if you blamed her death on the zombies when her body was discovered because eventually one of you would have gone looking for her. If you wanted to cover it all up then perhaps you should have been gentler when you ripped the front of her pants open, the button missing. It was a big give away."

"….Come on man! Don't you see what is going on around us? I wanted to lose my…you know. I could have been killed the next day or moment and I-,"

"What's happening here in Raccoon DOESN'T give you excuse committing rape and kill her afterwards all because you wanted to lose your virginity? What about your girlfriend? What she didn't want to go all the way with you?"

Flash suddenly throws his trophy breaking through a window since Naruto ducked under it. The trophy falling to the ground and the noise didn't go unnoticed by the other climbing down. Flash swings the bat he had in hand but Naruto brought up his right hand catching the bat within his hands grasp to kicking up his left foot up into Flash's leg. Flash falters back from the kick losing grip of the bat, Naruto tossing it aside as Flash brings up his hand touching the flowing blood from his nose and looks back to the Namikaze.

"You dead Namikaze!" Flash then charged him intending to tackle him.

Naruto counters grabbing Flash's shoulders and do you know what happened next. Naruto throws Flash OUT THE WINDOW who was shocked and silent with wide eyes in his fall. His falling form didn't go unnoticed by Stella, Crystal and Thomas. Thomas watched as Flash hits the ground below dead with blood around his body, his eyes wide open and Thomas mouthing oh shit. Naruto in the meantime looked out the window and to below looking to Flash's body below. All this chaos that happened within Raccoon City with the death of civilians, crimes committed on the streets during the week of infection and now rape. He holsters his gun and was going to make his way out the window next when he heard what sounded like a chink right behind him.

"Don't take another step." A voice said behind him and revealing himself out of his camouflage was none other than VECTOR who has his suppressed rifle aimed into the back of the head of Naruto. "Hands in the air!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am no one. Now turn around." VECTOR demanded and Naruto did as told facing VECTOR "I got admit…Naruto…" Naruto took note that VECTOR called him by his real name and not as SUBJECT 9 "Never did we expect you to come this far. It's impressive."

Naruto saw the patch upon VECTOR's left shoulder saying U.S.S. and the Umbrella symbol with it "So I was right, you guys work for Umbrella. Now that you're here I ask why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you people release the T-Virus upon the city?"

"And you surprise me again, you know of the Tyrant Virus."

"Why?"

"You assume that Umbrella did this to the city willingly? You have no idea how wrong you are…Naruto. The T-Virus was never meant to be released upon Raccoon City; this was all just a freak accident that we tried to contain but failed. This wouldn't have happened if Doctor William Birkin would have just handed over his work willingly this may have never happened. It's his fault that the T-Virus spread throughout the city through infected rats going through the sewers." VECTOR revealed knowing how it spread thanks to Umbrella's intelligence.

"_That must mean that rat came from the sewers out the toilet?" _Naruto thought and was also surprised that VECTOR here was telling him so much. "Far as I see it it's the company you work for fault. This Birkin was obviously with Umbrella and so since he works for Umbrella this is all Umbrellas' fault."

"Believe what you want."

"SUBJECT 9?" Naruto asked "What's that all about?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Remember what?"

Naruto and VECTOR continued to stare at one another, Naruto down the barrel of VECTOR's Suppressed SMG that was in his face and VECTOR down the sight and barrel of his weapon into the subject's. Why was it taking VECTOR so long to report to Delta Team Leader of him having Naruto?

"LUPO top floor I got him!" VECTOR said quickly over communications.

Naruto smacked VECTOR's gun away with his hands making the man fire off some bullets, the Suppressed SMG landing and sliding across the floor hitting the wall. Naruto and VECTOR however entered into a hand to hand combat with Naruto kicking up his right leg meant for VECTOR's face but the U.S.S. operative quickly caught and grasped the foot with both his hands. Naruto took advantage and kicks up his left leg twirling his body, VECTOR still having a grasp of his right, to kick VECTOR but the U.S.S. operative releases backing away from the kick as Naruto lands on his feet. Upon him immediately landing on his feet VECTOR swiped one of his legs low tripping Naruto off his feet who lands on his back on the floor. Naruto immediately rolls away as VECTOR was stomping down his right foot that only stomps on floor and not face. Naruto was now back up on his feet with his fists up in a stance and VECTOR was doing the same.

Naruto throws the first punch pushing it aside with his hand and counters throwing a right. Naruto blocks with his left forearm with him throwing his own right but VECTOR caught and throws Naruto through the air landing atop a desk breaking through it. VECTOR walked toward Naruto pushing a desk out of the way with his foot that was in his way. Naruto as he stood back up reaches for his gun pulling it out pointing toward VECTOR who grabs the attached silencer of Naruto's gun swinging a fist to witch Naruto leans back avoiding. At the same time Naruto evaded VECTOR's backhand he unscrewed the HK MK.23 a little and then spun it around releasing his gun from the suppressor. Naruto backing away taking aim with his gun but VECTOR being faster performs a kick disarming Naruto of his weapon and then kicks Naruto falling into a desk.

"Not bad form Naruto," VECTOR said walking up to Naruto who was now back on his feet "But if you think you can win against me in hand to hand combat you are greatly mistaking."

Naruto charged toward VECTOR who manages to counter grabbing Naruto and putting him in a head lock. This move was taught to him by HUNK which VECTOR was well known for being the only one able to break out of HUNK's head lock. It didn't seem that Naruto was going to succeed as this man's head lock was incredibly strong.

"Give it up Naruto!" VECTOR taunted.

"Fuck you." Naruto said.

Then all of sudden catching VECTOR by surprise Naruto managed to lift VECTOR in the air and he runs toward the wall slamming VECTOR into it who grunted in pain. Naruto slams VECTOR against the wall a second time and then a third, it was the third slam that made VECTOR lose grip and Naruto took advantage grabbing HUNK and throwing him over the desk where a teacher sat. Where did all that sudden strength come from? He would ponder these questions later as he immediately ran for the window while picking up his gun on the floor putting it away, VECTOR picking himself up to quickly grabbing his Suppressed SMG. Naruto when reaching the window JUMPS OUT and was now falling down but manages to catch the pipe the others were climbing down who reached ground level just now. Naruto looked to be upon sixth level of the building.

"NARUTO!" Thomas called up to.

"Get to a vehicle!" Naruto yelled to them as he began climbing down.

Meanwhile with VECTOR he gave chase after Naruto running toward the open window with LUPO kicking open the door in time to see VECTOR jump out the window and falling down catching the pipe. VECTOR immediately began climbing down as quickly as he could having caught the pipe upon the fifth level of the school, Naruto nearing ground level. LUPO looks out the window seeing VECTOR climbing down chasing SUBJECT 9 as well as sighting the three high school student opening a vehicle that began hotwiring it.

"Target is heading to ground level outside the back of the school! Move it everyone!" LUPO said over communications to Wolfpack.

Naruto was now running toward the car that Stella, Crystal and Thomas were within and just finished hotwiring, the vehicle on. VECTOR was giving chase sighting Naruto jump through the window into the back of the vehicle who took aim at VECTOR with his gun. VECTOR immediately activated his camouflage going invisible shocking Naruto that VECTOR was capable of such a thing.

"GO!" Naruto yelled to Stella and she did as told.

The vehicle speeds through the parking lot and they are suddenly under fire from VECTOR's Suppressed SMG who was kneeled atop a vehicle. Every shot he was making disrupting his camouflage, he tried to get a hit off on their tires but he was unsuccessful. He watched as the vehicle exits out of the parking lot turning left onto Endderdale Street in which lead to the police station. When they drove past the front of the school SPECTRE took aim with his sniper rifle but LUPO stops him telling him to hold his fire as they want him alive and not dead. They couldn't risk SPECTRE taking out the driver or a tire that would make them lose control and crash, they didn't want to risk the life of SUBJECT 9. As the group was speeding down Endderdale Street Thomas cheered with Stella taking in deep breaths, Crystal on the verge of tears who was in the back with Naruto but was happy she was still alive.

"We made it!" Thomas said.

"Out of the school but not the city." Naruto reminded as he looked upon the time displayed in the vehicle saying 11:22 PM.

"What happened to Flash?" Crystal asked Naruto.

"…He fell." Naruto lied "Now let's get to the hospital."

Thomas looked forward again and saw a big tall standing creature walk into the middle of the street. They did not know it but it was none other than one of Umbrella's B.O.W.'s being a T-103!

"LOOK OUT!" Thomas yelled.

Stella took notice turning her head where it was supposed to be and hits the breaks. The car making a skidding sound along the trash covered road but it didn't look like they were not going to stop before reaching the T-103. The T-103 brings its fists together and what it does next as swings them both to its left smacking the vehicle making it spin through the air horizontally. In a slow motion moment the individuals in the vehicle can hear the sound of the glass as well as some grazing their faces, Stella having a tight grip on the wheel with Thomas having her seatbelt on but Naruto and Crystal in the back didn't. The vehicle flips over the surrounding gates of the Raccoon City Police Station landing within its parking lot atop two police vehicles.

* * *

**The Advent91: **How do you like that for a cliffhanger huh? Chapter 2-3 coming soon. Now if some are wondering why this chapter was called School of EVIL is because of the evil deeds Flash committed being rape and murder. Let's also note for fun that Naruto didn't kill Flash but the fall did. LOL!


	6. Chapter 2-3 Nine-One-One

**The Advent91: **Here is chapter 2-3 of Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape and this begins right off from Chapter 2-2 School of Evil. Now there is some thinking that Naruto having the Prototype T-Virus within him he will have powers like Wesker. I looked up how Wesker has his powers but it only says it's a prototype virus from that of the PROGENITOR virus, not the T-Virus. From the Progenitor Umbrella was able to CREATE a strain they called the Tyrant Virus. Naruto in this story has a prototype strain of the T-Virus so both Naruto and Wesker have different individual strains of prototype viruses. This does not however mean that Naruto is going to have the same super speed like Wesker but he will become faster than most humans, just not as fast as Wesker. Naruto like Wesker though has improved speed, strength, agility, stamina, regeneration and the question if he is immune to other viruses has yet to be revealed.

* * *

Wolfpack stood in the center of Endderdale Street watching the retreating car that held the target SUBJECT 9. They then heard a beeping sound coming from FOUR EYES who had a sort of computer upon her forearm, a sort of wearable minicomputer that seemed to be part of her suit. She was typing something in and then she advised…

"A T-103 is approaching."

"Where?" LUPO asked.

FOUR EYES only looked forward to the retreating car, the rest of Wolfpack looking as well and witnessed the T-103 walking into the middle of the street smacking the vehicle that held SUBJECT 9 away. They witness the vehicle flipping over the walls of the Raccoon City Police Station and landing somewhere within the station's parking lot. You may be wondering why there was a T-103 here of all places as Umbrella dispatched their B.O.W.'s to eliminate survivors and test them. However with the T-103's seven of them were dispatched with six of them having been dispatched to the north of the city preventing U.S. Forces incursion. But out of those six one of them became damaged going rampant with another dispatched to search out a sample of the G-Virus.

"Shit!" VECTOR cursed.

"Move it now!" LUPO said aloud and all of Wolfpack sprinted toward the T-103. "Command we have a T-103 threatening the life of SUBJECT 9!"

"Protect the subject! Don't let that T-103 kill him!" U.S.S. Command responded.

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself laid upon the ceiling of the car seeing as the vehicle was upside down crashed atop two cars.

"Is everyone alright?" Thomas's voice asked who was upside down in his seat thanks to the seatbelt.

"_Note to self, wear your seatbelt!" _Naruto mentally told himself.

"Stella wake up!" Thomas told Stella as he shakes her who woke up finding herself upside down.

"Crystal?" Naruto addressed.

Naruto looked to Crystal seeing her lying next to him, eyes half way open and blood trailing down the sides of her mouth. He then took notice of what looked to be bone sticking up but still under skin in the side of her neck. She was dead.

"Crystal are you ok?" Thomas asked aloud.

"She's dead." Naruto revealed.

They then heard the sounds of loud footsteps coming toward them and whatever made footsteps that loud it had to be big. Naruto looks out the broken window to his left as well as the others in the front of the car.

"OH SHIT!" Thomas said aloud.

Walking toward them was the T-103 that grasps the side of the vehicle within, its fingers squeezing within the metal of the vehicle. They then feel the T-103 hefting the vehicle up as well as making the vehicle making a groaning like sound. Stella was screaming with Thomas doing the same as the T-103 then began shaking the vehicle up and down. Stella and Thomas would be fine as they had their seatbelts on but Crystal's body fell through the window below hitting the concrete below. Naruto falls as well as he didn't have on a seatbelt and fell through the window but he catches the locked door with his left hand now hanging from it. Seeing the T-103 before him holding up the vehicle it looks his direction seeing him hanging from the vehicle and Naruto pulls out his pistol with his left hand taking aim for the Tyrant's face.

"DO SOMETHING!" Stella yelled in terror.

Naruto pulled the trigger unloading the entire clip of bullet's into the face of the T-103 making its face jerk back a little but it was enough to inflict the damage making the Tyrant release the vehicle. The Tyrant backing away as it brought up its large hands putting them over its face, the vehicle now falling back atop the hood of the two cop cars upon its wheel with Naruto landing on the concrete ground upon his butt.

"Move it! Get into the station!" Naruto yelled as he was in the process of reloading his weapon.

Thomas got his seatbelt off as well as getting out of the car but Stella was having trouble with her seatbelt as she couldn't get it unbuckled.

"Mines stuck!"

"You got to be kidding me?" Naruto asked aloud.

"I got her!" Thomas said.

Naruto looked back at the T-103 that was now recovered bringing down its hands and narrowing its eyes upon Naruto. "Looks like I'll have to buy them some time."

Naruto took aim with his gun pulling the trigger as he proceeded forward but the Tyrant merely brought up its right arm using it as a shield against Naruto's bullets. The Tyrant at the same time began walking toward Naruto who moves away while firing his gun so as to have the B.O.W.'s attention focused on him. Naruto was successful as the Tyrant was following after him within the parking lot. Naruto feels his back hit against a cop car that was not parked accordingly and so he climbs atop the hood of the car to going on one knee focusing his fire upon the approaching T-103. His bullets hitting its body didn't seem to have any sort of effect as the Tyrant now readies itself signaling that it was going to charge. The T-103 charges dashing toward Naruto who was atop the hood of the cop car but Naruto jumps away off the car before the B.O.W. smacks the vehicle away through the air with its fists.

Naruto hits the concrete going into a tumble and manages to stop himself atop his back seeing how high and far the cop car went through the air. It left him flabbergasted seeing the strength behind this thing. Something told him that this creature whatever it was Umbrella's doing. The T-103 sights him on the ground and immediately starts walking toward him so Naruto rolls himself backwards upon his feet. He took aim upon the Tyrant intending to shoot its face but the Tyrant being smart brings up its arm using it as a shield. Now Naruto didn't pull the trigger yet but he knew he was not going to get a bullet past that arm but perhaps he could from the back. The question was how was he going to do that?

He then got a brilliant, crazy and life risking idea. Naruto sprinted toward the T-103 that saw Naruto coming and reared back its left arm up to its right to backhand Naruto. However Naruto gets smart as he slides along the ground like a baseball player sliding for home base barely missing the Tyrant's hand as he slide past and under its legs. Naruto sliding past and under the Tyrant's feet then maneuvers himself along the ground making him turn around and taking aim with his gun firing upon the back of the bio organic weapon's head inflicting damage. The T-103 feels the bullet's piercing into the back of its head making it stumble forward and almost lose balance but it prevented a fall. The Tyrant only turned around angrily and performed another charge intending to trample Naruto but the Namikaze rolls to his left BARELY evading the Tyrant again.

The Tyrant only crashed into a truck that said S.W.A.T. on it denting in the back double doors of the vehicle. Naruto spins himself back up by kicking up his feet and taking aim upon the Tyrant that pulls itself out of the back of the S.W.A.T. vehicle, the doors falling off revealing three zombie's inside dressed like S.W.A.T. The Tyrant turns around facing Naruto again as a zombie lands on its feet on the ground next to the Tyrant, the large B.O.W. looking down to its right at the zombie and merely with the swing of its arm smacks the zombie away.

"Thomas is she free yet?!" Naruto asked aloud as he fired the last shot from his gun now empty.

"I'm trying!" Thomas yelled.

Stella screamed making Thomas look back seeing a zombie approaching him from behind so he grabs his axe and swings for the zombie's head killing it. Thomas then concentrated back on freeing Stella and he has enough as he readies his axe asking Stella to trust him. She closes her eyes and Thomas swings succeeding in cutting through the belt freeing Stella. They both look to Naruto seeing him fighting the large B.O.W. that grabs Naruto's head lifting him up, it began to squeeze as Naruto riles in pain so he wildly fires his gun but the only sound that was heard was a chink sound meaning he was out of ammo. It seemed that Naruto was doomed but then a loud gun shot is heard and a single bullet pierces into the side of the T-103's head making it release grasp on Naruto's head who fell landing on his knees. Naruto looks to his left seeing SPECTRE who was on an opposite building of the police station on its catwalk, him having just saved his life.

Next thing Naruto sees is LUPO, VECTOR, BELTWAY, BERTHA and FOUR EYES enter into the parking lot outside the station taking aim upon the T-103.

"_They saved me?" _Naruto thought.

The T-103 shows Wolfpack that it has its attention turning to them and now ignoring Naruto. They watch as they see SUBJECT 9 pick himself up, Thomas and Stella being survivors running past behind him heading for the side entrance of the station and Naruto following afterwards. They watch as Thomas finds the door unlocked opening it which was a lucky for them, Stella running in and then Naruto, the door then closed and locked from within.

"Command, the target along with two other survivors just entered the station." LUPO informed U.S.S. Command.

"Copy that Wolfpack. We just learned that this particular T-103 is out of control due to a malfunction, it's damaged and it will attack anyone. Dispose of it and get back on SUBJECT 9's trail." U.S.S. Command informed.

"Copy that command engaging the B.O.W."

**Raccoon City Police Station…**

Naruto was sitting against the locked side exit door they just came through, the Namikaze having his hand upon his head having felt the grasp of that monsters hand.

"Are you ok?" Thomas asked as Naruto slid himself up back to his feet along the door.

"I'll be fine…"

"What the fuck was that thing?" Stella asked scared "First zombies now THAT!"

"I have no idea what that thing was but it has Umbrella written all over it." Naruto said.

"If there are zombies and that thing out there…then what else could be out here?" Thomas asked as he hefted up his axe.

"Let's keep moving," Naruto said "Can't let that thing or those people catch up to us."

They then heard the sound of gunfire coming from outside accompanied by an angry grunt coming from the T-103. Thomas, Stella lead by Naruto are back on the move as they decided they would exit out of the back of the station so as to get back on the move. Naruto didn't want that thing coming after them or the U.S.S. either so he walked right but Thomas stops them grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Hold on."

"What?"

"This is a police station; we can arm ourselves with guns. We just need to find the armory."

"I agree with Thomas. We should arm ourselves Naruto. You can't expect us to survive with just a crowbar and axes can you?"

Naruto knows they were right as they couldn't survive on those things alone. They needed guns even though Naruto wanted to get away right now. He was starting to regret finding them and although it is wrong to think that he just couldn't help but think about it. If they weren't here then Naruto would right now be heading for the exit. His father worked here and even though Naruto had been here a few times he didn't know where the armory was.

"I have no idea where they store guns here." Naruto said.

"Then we'll just have to find out." Thomas said.

"Fine but we need to move quickly!" Naruto said.

"Then let's go." Stella said.

With Wolfpack outside the station they were fighting the T-103. BELTWAY revealed himself from hiding behind a vehicle and fired off shots from his shotgun into the back of the T-103 that was distracted by gunfire from BERTHA and LUPO. The T-103 ignores the gunfire it was receiving to the chest by LUPO and BERTHA's gunfire turning to and facing BELTWAY. It then jogs it's way over to BELTWAY who responds saying…

"Oh shit!"

He fires more shots upon the T-103 but it was ineffective as he was firing upon the B.O.W.'s chest. The T-103 grabs BELTWAY from atop his head lifting him up and the U.S.S. operative dropping his shotgun. BELTWAY does the smart move and reaches for pulling out his sidearm and fires bullets within the Tyrant's face making it release him. BELTWAY landing on the ground to quickly reaching and grabbing his shotgun and rolls away along the ground missing the B.O.W.'s fists that slam down into the spot he was just in, the monster leaving imprints of its fists in the concrete. BELTWAY stopping upon his back on the ground reaches for a grenade unpinning it and throws it toward the T-103.

"Catch!"

The T-103 seeing the object coming toward him brings up its right hand catching the grenade in hand and brings it up to its face examining it. It wasn't long until the grenade blows up in its hand and face, it was strong enough to bring the Tyrant falling down upon its back off its feet.

"He wasn't so tough." BELTWAY said but he shouldn't have been so quick to talk as charging out of the smoke created by his grenade was the T-103. "Fu-," The T-103 smacks BELTWAY away through the air slamming into the side of a car putting dents within it, he was lucky he was wearing strong body armor protecting him so he would live but was going to be sore.

VECTOR, BERTHA and LUPO were firing upon the T-103 together which brought up its arms using them as shields proceeding toward them slowly. SPECTRE from a distance took aim through the scope of his sniper rifle, the crosshairs upon the Tyrant's head but right now its arms were being used as shields. SPECTRE just needed an opening and so he patiently waited while keeping the cross hairs of his rifle on his target. He then saw his opening seeing the Tyrant lower its arms a little…

"Gotcha…"

SPECTRE pulled the trigger firing a single shot hitting the T-103 in the head making it stagger back but it was not down yet. It recovers and takes notice of SPECTRE on an opposite building from the station and looks to a police car walking toward it. The Tyrant grabs the vehicle hefting it up with Wolfpack continuing their fire, the B.O.W. now having the vehicle above his head and looks toward SPECTRE's direction.

"That's not good…"

The T-103 throws the vehicle through the air with a grunt toward SPECTRE who was on the sixth level of the building. SPECTRE saw the vehicle vastly approaching so he quickly abandons his position and leaps over the railing of the catwalk barely evading the cop car that crashes into the side of the building. FOUR EYES took careful aim with her hypo gun at the T-103 aiming for its neck and took the shot firing a special dart. The dart hits the neck of the T-103 and she immediately goes to her wearable that has a small computer screen on her forearm and began typing. She was trying to program and gain control of the T-103 but she had to work fast and hope that the B.O.W. doesn't rip it off. She was close to gaining control but the T-103 got smart once again reaching up to its neck and quickly pulling out the dart thus cutting FOUR EYES from attempting to program it.

VECTOR reached down into his pouch and pulled out another silver shuriken but this was no ordinary shuriken but a Shuriken Bomb. The Shuriken Bomb then begins to beep and VECTOR throws the shuriken that stabs into the shoulder of the T-103. The Shuriken Bomb then beeps at a faster rate and then BOOM! The T-103 then runs toward VECTOR concentrating its attention on him but VECTOR camouflages himself disappearing making the B.O.W. stop in its tracks. As the T-103 was looking around searching out for VECTOR it had its back turned to another S.W.A.T. truck and reappearing standing atop the truck was VECTOR with blade in hand. VECTOR performs a life risking action and jumps atop the T-103's back stabbing his knife within its neck.

The T-103 of course feels the human on his back and the pain within its neck and so begins reaching back with its arms with VECTOR evading the arms and repeatedly strikes his knife into the Tyrant's neck. The T-103 waves his body trying to throw VECTOR off but was having trouble as VECTOR has a tight grip on its clothing upon its shoulder. The B.O.W. then leaps back intending to crush VECTOR into the ground but VECTOR was quick enough to flip himself to upon its chest, the B.O.W. smashing his back into the ground. VECTOR who was now standing atop the rears his knife back and slashes down upon the B.O.W. which brings up its hand grabbing VECTOR, the U.S.S. operative's knife slashing down the right eye of the monster as it picks itself up along with having a grasp around VECTOR's neck. The T-103 having VECTOR within its right hand rears back its left preparing to deliver a combo of punches upon the unknown man, but running up and sliding past under its legs along the ground was LUPO firing her pistol up into its face making it release one of her wolves.

"Attack together Wolfpack aim for its head!" U.S.S. Command over communications advised.

Meanwhile with Naruto and the remaining two survivors being Thomas and Stella they were jogging through the halls of the station while trying to be a quiet as possible in their steps. Naruto was leading the group as he was the one with the gun and so far the only one with the most experience in zombie slaying. When they finally came upon a door somewhere within the station Naruto kicks open the door revealing two zombies that were S.W.A.T. sighting them and walks toward them to feast. Naruto proceeded into the room taking careful aim with his pistol firing off a single shot into each of their heads killing them instantly. Thomas and Stella entered the armory but the thing was there was nothing except side arms on the corpses of the dead zombies.

"Where are all the guns?" Stella asked.

"Most likely they were all taken out into the streets to fight the zombies but these zombies have guns. It may not be much but at least it's something." Naruto said.

Thomas and Stella go to the corpses of the dead zombies with Thomas grabbing a zombie's side arm and searching for any magazines that it had within its possession. Stella however was a bit scared reaching for a gun as she looked to the face of the zombie and back to the gun, her hand shaking and hesitant.

"It's dead don't worry." Naruto assured. "We don't have much time we have to get out of here and get as far away from that thing and those people as quickly as possible." He watched as he saw Thomas zip up his jacket and put the axe away on his back slipping the axe behind his jacket secured to his back. He saw Stella looking at her crowbar like she was going to get rid of it "Just because you have a gun now you shouldn't get rid of the crowbar, could save your life when you are in a desperate situation."

"We all set?" Thomas asked.

Naruto seeing them already tells them that it was time to go. If you were thinking they were going to go out the back of the building that would be a bad idea. Naruto wanted to avoid the Tyrant and the U.S.S. Delta Team so they would go out the back of the station. Hopefully they wouldn't encounter any zombies but something told Naruto that was not going to happen. He looked to a clock that was upon the wall within the room seeing it say 11:31 PM, twenty nine minutes until the twenty ninth begins.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

They were on the move once again and after leaving the armory, traversing through a hall they exit out a door into a room where multiple desks are present. This was actually where police officers sat behind their desks doing their jobs. Naruto if he came near a desk would have his gun aimed while checking behind and under it so if he spotted any surprises he would eliminate it. It was quiet in this room but the echoing gunshots coming from outside the station of the T-103 and U.S.S. fighting can still be heard. Naruto comes to a stop in his tracks when he comes upon an office door that had a particular name on it and it said on the door with dried blood splattered upon part of the name he reads...

"Albert Wesker."

"Who's that?" Stella asked.

Naruto only ignored her as he walked to the door pushing it open entering Wesker's office who to his knowledge was dead, but the truth was Wesker wasn't. Naruto walked around the desk opening one of the drawers and when he did the picture of someone was in it being a girl which was unbeknownst to him Rebecca Chambers of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. Naruto wondered why Wesker would have the picture of this girl in his drawer. Was she important? Or maybe perhaps Wesker had somewhat of a crush on her? He drops the picture letting it fall back in the drawer and continued searching it.

What was he searching for? He found papers but upon quick scanning with his eyes they were nothing important so he pushed them aside and went to searching another drawer. Within this drawer Naruto found to his luck ammo but not to that of HK MK.23 but to that of a Samurai Edge pistol and Naruto has his fathers. Four clips of bullets for the Samurai Edge and he just remembered that he only had three clips of bullets for the MK.23, forty eight bullets for the Samurai Edge and thirty one for his MK.23. Ammo was needed and where was he going to find ammo for the MK.23? Perhaps Gunshop Kendo and it wasn't that far from the station, just around the corner actually.

He went back to searching and found something else within that same drawer and it was another holster for a gun. Naruto pulled it out placing it on the desk along with ammo to reaching into his bag and pulled out his father's empty Samurai Edge within his right hands grasp holding if before he. He couldn't help but remember what he did firing the last bullet; him forced to kill his father. He placed the gun against his forehead remembering all the memories he spent with his father. While having the Samurai Edge against his forehead he reached down to grabbing the ammo for the Samurai Edge and pushed it into the gun loading it.

"They'll pay for this." Naruto promised "I swear."

"You ok?" Stella asked walking into the office of Albert Wesker.

"No." Naruto answered.

Naruto placed Minato's Samurai Edge upon the desk to bringing up the holster for a pistol. This holster was able to be buckled against the chest with three belts apart of the holster. Two separate belts would go around the torso to the back with the third going over the right shoulder. He put it on now having a black empty holster upon his chest slanted up to his right shoulder allowing Naruto to easily draw a pistol with the right hand. What pistol would go in this holster would be the Samurai Edge he holsters to grabbing the clips of ammo and adding them to the empty pouches around his belt. He looked back to Stella and told her that she and Thomas should check desks for ammo for their weapons.

Stella left adding to his advice leaving Naruto alone in Wesker's Office. When she was gone he went back to searching the drawers of the desk and upon opening another drawer he saw a sealed file. What caught his interest in the file was what it said on the tab being a name and it was his full name being Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Albert Wesker had a file on him? Why? Naruto brought up and slowly opened it up and what he saw disturbed him.

"What the hell?"

Inside this file of Naruto was all personal information such as full name, date of birth, weight, height, eye color as well as hair, parents. There was even information at what school he went to, what classes he had, where he would go within Raccoon, what he liked to do, EVERYTHING. There was even a psychological profile on him. The real disturbing part within this file was the photos of him taken from different angels and from that of a distance. There was one that looked to be him walking to a bus he would take after school, photos of him fighting Flash, him eating lunch outside the school, walking within the neighborhood he lived in with his dog Kurama, and even one with him in his own room with the photo taken through his upstairs window. Umbrella had been watching him twenty four seven.

Whether it was Wesker himself that had gathered this information or information that he requested from what the corporation gathered on was questionable. Naruto right now honestly felt violated. All this time he was being watched by the Umbrella Corporation and he didn't know why.

"_Why were they watching me? Why are they after me? What makes me so god damn important?"_

All he had was questions with no answers. He then parted aside papers that didn't have any credible information upon what was inside him but he did find what looked to be printed papers from that of a newspaper. The title of one of them was a Japanese newspaper from Tokyo, the title in big black bold letters.

**KONOHA CITY VICTUM TO FAILED BIOTERRORIST ATTACK!**

Naruto looked to another newspaper title…

**JAPANESE GOVERNMENT AND UMBRELLA CORPORATION PRAISED! BOTH FORCES RETAKE KONOHA!**

He swipes it aside looking to another…

**DEATH TOLL OVER FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND!**

Another…

**MYSTERIOUS VIRUS CONTAINED AND DIES?**

And another…

**KANOHA CITY RECONSTRUCTION FUNDED BY UMBRELLA CORPORATION**

He looks to the next…

**NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE SURVIVES THE HORROR!**

In this particular article was a picture and it was him when he was younger showing him being taken away in a stretcher, he unconscious with a mask upon his face to help him breath. Japanese police, army and U.B.C.S. can be seen walking amongst. One of those people that was a soldier of the Japanese's version of Special Forces is seen with Naruto and this was Minato who was there with him. Naruto looked to another titled article which was the final one and it was titled…

**WHAT HAPPENED IN KONOHA CITY? SURVIVOR DOESN'T REMEMBER?**

Naruto closed the file and then he threw it across the room making papers and photos fly. He was angry and of course confused. What's more was he was doing his best to ignore the titles of those articles so as to not remember the events that transpired within Konoha City. More and more questions were now in his head and he wanted answers but it seemed like he was never going to get any.

"Hey we got to go man." Thomas said as he walked into the office grabbing Naruto's attention.

"You're right, let's move."

The three were now in the in large room where a desk was present and fountain as well, it was the same room where one would come upon through the front doors of the Raccoon City Police Department. There were three zombies within the room being cops and with careful aim Naruto fired off a single shot from his MK.23 piercing a zombie's head killing it. It was Thomas's turn as he pulls the trigger of his gun firing five shots with the first three hitting the zombie in the chest and the last two bullets' in the zombie's neck making it fall back on the ground seemingly dead. However the zombie Thomas shot down suddenly starts to sort of spas out like it were having a seizure while at the same time its skin turned red. The zombie turned into a Crimson Head as it sits itself up and dashes toward Thomas who took aim firing off the rest of the clips bullets with the final one hitting the head of the Crimson Head killing it.

"Try aiming for the head." Naruto advised as he watched Thomas reload his gun.

Naruto looked to Stella who was taking aim at a zombie walking her direction; her hands were shaking as she was still scared. He could see that from her shaking it was affecting the aim of her gun not able to keep it still so Naruto took aim with his gun at the zombie's head but didn't fire yet.

"Stella?" Naruto called to. "Relax and take a deep breath. Aim for the head."

She did as told following Naruto's advice and fired off a single shot through the zombie's head killing it. Naruto didn't assist either of them in killing their individual zombies because he wanted them to learn how to use the pistols they now possessed.

"We can't go out the front door." Stella said.

They can still hear the gunfire coming from the U.S.S. outside the station as well as the violent roars of the T-103.

"That's why we're going out the back." Naruto reminded as they began to move. "The plan is to get ahead of those people while they are distracted by that tall behemoth."

They emerged through a door into a hall that went through the station and immediately move down it but as they were Thomas comes to a stop as he hears something. The source of a sound he thought he heard coming from a duct upon the wall to his lower right. Thomas moved closer to it crouching his form as he got closer to the duct and finally took notice that the cover for the duct laid aside upon the floor but it looked like it was forced open by something or someone. He looked down through the darkness of the duct motioning his eyes left and right looking for something inside and then he heard what sounded like drips. Thomas narrowed his eyes as he saw something reveal itself out of the darkness hovering in the air and dripping with saliva, his eyes widen realizing what it was he was looking at.

"TONGUE!"

The tongue shot out toward Thomas barely missing the football players who fell back on his butt backing away from the open duct. The tongue shoots out again but this time it wraps around Thomas's right ankle having a good grasp on him and pulls him forward across the floor and toward the opened duct the tongue originated out from. Naruto and Stella heard Thomas's scream of tongue and immediately turned around seeing Thomas down the hall being pulled in toward the vent; they raced across the hall toward Thomas to help him. Naruto was the first reaching in time grabbing Thomas's left arm and Stella then grabs Thomas's right, the two pulling Thomas away from the opened duct as it looked to be a tug of war. Whatever was pulling Thomas was really strong but thanks to Naruto and his altered strength thanks to a prototype virus flowing within him pulls back. Finally they manage to pull whatever it was that was within the ducts looking to have no skin showing all muscle, on all fours with razor sharp nails, exposed brain and teeth.

The B.O.W. gives out a roar as half its body is revealed out of the duct and Thomas and Stella screamed in terror seeing the Licker.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Naruto reached down grabbing his knife and stabs it down upon the Licker's tongue making it screech in pain. The young Namikaze survivor removing his knife and all watch as the Licker's tongue tears breaking away, the Licker riling about as it retracts its own tongue and retreats back into the darkness of the ducts. Thomas then unwrapping the rest of the tongue that was wrapped around his ankle throws it away getting back up.

"What the hell was that thing?" Stella asked in a fright.

"No idea but I don't want to stick around to find out." Naruto said.

The three of them run away down the hall not caring about being so quiet anymore because they were sure that Licker wouldn't be gone for long. As they were running down the hall suddenly multiple ducts where forced open as they ran past them and emerging out of them were more Lickers all hissing aloud.

"Holy shit!" Thomas cursed aloud.

"Keep running!" Naruto said aloud.

Lickers emerging out of the ducts immediately begin chase down the hall toward the fleeing Naruto, Thomas and Stella who were heading toward a parted open door of steel. The Licker's leap upon the walls and ceiling crawling at a fast rate of speed toward their prey and they weren't far behind. The group of three manages to reach the door in time with Naruto quickly turning and slamming the door behind him locking it silencing the loud hisses of the horde of Lickers. They look upon the room they were in not being that big and saw another door ahead of them leading through the station and another door close by to its left on the wall opposite from the right. That door on the left was slightly parted open and so Naruto walked over to it, parted it open and peeked inside looking down another hall seeing that it looked all clear but it wasn't. When Naruto peeked up to the ceiling he saw still in its position a Licker giving out a constant low growl so Naruto quietly but quickly closed the door.

"We're not going that way." Naruto said.

Thomas opened the other door looking down a hall that leads through the station and likely the exit. He said they would go this way instead and so he and Stella walk in first with Naruto not far behind to follow. However the door is pushed close slamming in front of Naruto's face locking and what pushed it closed was a zombie that was behind the door attacking the turned Stella and Thomas. It was Thomas that turned around shooting off a single bullet in the zombies head.

"You guys ok?" Naruto asked from the other side.

"We're fine." Stella assured.

"We'll get the door." Thomas said.

They would be able to as zombies emerged breaking through the doors blocking Stella and Thomas off. The swarm then began walking toward Stella and Thomas who fired their guns at the approaching horde while backing away. Naruto hearing all of this and the multiple moans knew they wouldn't be able to help him now and so he would have to find another way around. There was one way he could go and it was that hallway he peeked into long ago that had a Licker upon its ceiling, maybe more. He had no choice going to the door grabbing the knob and turning it as quietly as he could while drawing his HK MK.23 from its holster. He did not open the door all the way as he squeezed through emerging into the new hall to looking up seeing that same Licker upon the ceiling.

He then looked ahead and frizzed in his spot when he saw three more Licker's upon the walls looking his direction, two on the left and one on the right with each of them apart from one another. Looks like he had been caught but the strange thing was the Licker on the right wall turns around as if it never notice him like Naruto was never there. So of course Naruto wonders what the hell was wrong with that thing and wondered if it was blind. Ahead in the hall sitting atop a piece of furniture a plant within a pot that was lying on its side rolls off the side of the small table, the pot breaking on the floor and the Licker's close to it immediately made their way toward it with all speed.

_There blind! Seems these things track by sound." _Naruto thought.

That would explain why the Licker above on the ceiling didn't attack him yet because he wasn't making that much noise. It was risky but Naruto was going to have to sneak his way through the hall without being noticed by the Lickers. Naruto took in a low soft breath and so walked forward moving in a crouched position quietly brining one foot forward and then the other passing under the Licker that was above. As he made his way through the hall there were also structures in the way on the floor such as cabinets and pushed over tables he had to make his way around. When he got halfway through the hall Naruto goes prone crawling along the floor passing another Licker that was pacing back and forth on the wall to his left. He was eventually successful reaching the door at the end of the hallway going up from his prone position to standing tall back on his feet opening the door quietly and closing it quietly behind him as well as locking it.

"God I hope I never have to go through that again." He said.

Naruto could hear the echoing gunshots from nearby coming from both Stella and Thomas's guns and they sounded like they were in the next room. Stella and Thomas were backing away down the hall firing their guns bullets upon the approaching dozens of zombie's doing the best they could aiming for their heads. They came to hitting a wall or more like a door to which Thomas turned to grabbing the door knob twisting it but it wouldn't budge as the door was locked.

"Oh bullshit!" Thomas said aloud.

"Open the door Thomas!"

"It's locked from the other side!"

They continued to fire upon the zombies that were getting closer and closet until suddenly the door opens up behind them revealing Naruto. He demanded them to get in as he fired his MK.23 upon the approaching swarm of zombies that were cops. Suddenly leaping over the zombies and toward Naruto with a loud hiss was a Licker and time seemed to slow down to Naruto as he brings his pistol up taking aim and fires off a single shot. The bullet making a bulls eye hit into the exposed brain of the Licker killing it instantly as it hits the floor taking a tumble, Naruto quickly closing the door locking it to the dead body of the Licker hitting on the other side.

"That was too close." Stella said "Thank you Naruto."

"You're the best man." Thomas said.

"Don't thank me yet you two, we still got to get out of this station."

"And then it's off to the hospital." Stella said.

"Yeah," Thomas said with a nod.

"You two have no problem with this, even after all that's happened?"

"Where else are we going to go?" Thomas asked.

"Thanks."

There was a clock on the wall and Naruto looks to it reading 11:40 PM with the twenty ninth of the month of September closing in. Meanwhile outside the station Wolfpack was not doing so good with this persistent T-103 that just refused to go down.

"Wolfpack you need to finish this NOW!" U.S.S. Command said over communications.

"We are trying Command but the damn B.O.W. just doesn't get the hint!" LUPO replied as she was firing her rifle upon the approaching T-103 "Die already!"

The T-103 had scars of its own with bullet holes present within its outfit and battle scars suffered from Wolfpack's attack such as its half burnt face suffered from VECTOR's Shuriken Bomb and its hand suffered from BELTWAY's grenade. The Tyrant didn't seem that it was going to give up with Wolfpack intending to kill them all. It was originally programmed to scout out the city searching for survivors and eliminate them by the company's orders as they can't risk them damaging the corporation. Now it was damaged by unknown circumstances and will attack anyone including Umbrella forces be them U.B.C.S. or U.S.S. as well as SUBJECT 9.

"He's persistent!" FOUR EYES said as she too continued gunfire upon the Tyrant.

"Command we need assistance?" LUPO asked.

U.S.S. Command actually had a good idea.

"Your request for assistance is approved Wolfpack. E.T.A. three minutes."

"Estimated time of arrival of what?" BERTHA asked the pack as they all continued their struggle against the Tyrant.

"Suck it up and we'll find out!" LUPO responded.

Wolfpack continued their assault upon the Tyrant for the next three minutes holding out against it and keeping it away from the police station. They then heard what sounded like an approaching chopper coming their way. BELTWAY throws two grenades toward the Tyrant landing on the ground and rolling to the rampant Tyrant's feet blowing up but it wasn't going to finish it off, smoke covering the B.O.W. Wolfpack looked back to the Umbrella Chopper hovering above turning itself around and watch as the ramp in the back opens up. Then revealing itself out of the darkness within the chopper was ANOTHER T-103 that leaps off the ramp of the chopper falling down toward the parking lot where it would land behind Wolfpack.

"We're sending in another T-103 to contain the situation." U.S.S. Command advised Wolfpack, the T-103 landing on its feet behind Wolfpack standing tall aiming its gaze upon the Rampant Tyrant "It WON'T discriminate."

"This one is not going to try and kill us?" LUPO asked.

"No need to be concerned Wolfpack; this one is under our complete control." U.S.S. Command assured as the Controlled Tyrant walked past Wolfpack "In the meantime continue your pursuit of SUBJECT 9; the Tyrant will deal with this situation."

"Copy that Command." LUPO replied.

The Controlled T-103 breaks into a run toward the Rampant T-103 tacking while lifting up with its arms upon its shoulder ramming it down upon a cop car. The Rampant T-103 kicks up its leg kicking the Controlled back making it stagger to quickly brining itself back up grabbing the Controlled B.O.W.'s cloth, spins it and throws it crashing through the surrounding concrete wall that surrounded the station. The Controlled crashes through the wall landing on its back upon Warren Street with the Rampant T-103 following out after it. The Controlled T-103 sits itself up to standing back to its feet catching the Rampant T-103's right thrown fist within its left hand's grasp to bringing its right hand grasping the Rampant's arm; both hands now grasped the Controlled throws the Rampant through the air toward that crashes into the side of a truck. The Controlled T-103 then grabs a turned over car hefting it above its head, turning to the Rampant T-103 that was in the process of picking itself up and threw the vehicle toward it. The Rampant Tyrant lifting its head forward sighting the car coming toward it brings its hands up in an attempt to catch it which it succeeds in doing but the force behind the throw makes it crash into the truck behind it again, the truck falling over.

"Let's move it Wolfpack!" LUPO said as they ran toward the station side entrance door where SUBJECT 9 went through.

The door was of course locked and LUP takes aim about to shoot the door knob off but then they hear the sounds of gunshots echoing aloud. The stop and listen with their ears and it wasn't coming from inside the station anymore but from the back of the station outside.

"In the back." SPECTRE said.

"SUBJECT 9 must be trying to give us the slip." BERTHA said.

"Could have done it more quietly though." BELTWAY said chuckling afterwards.

In the back of the station Naruto, Stella and Thomas just exited out the Police Stations back door emerging onto a sidewalk with Flower Street before them with City Hall across it. Zombies that were walking upon the street were walking toward the three who were firing upon the zombies.

"Where do we go now?" Stella asked.

"City Hall!" Naruto said aloud. "Move!"

Wolfpack arrived rounding the corner of the station and immediately came upon the swarm of zombies coming at them. They fire upon the dead while sighting SUBJECT 9 along with survivors running up the steps of City Hall heading for its double doors.

"Command, the target is heading in City Hall." LUPO advised over communications.

"Is that so? Looks like he's heading right into the palm of our hands. We have a U.S.S. team inside City Hall searching for Umbrella plans. Finish your scuffle and proceed into City Hall. We will inform the team in City Hall of Nine's presence and have them offer assistance in SUBJECT 9's capture."

"Roger that Command." LUPO said "Wolfpack over and out."

* * *

**The Advent91: **I decided to end this chapter here and hope you liked it. If there are those wondering where Irons was I didn't have Naruto or the remaining survivors amongst him encounter him because it wouldn't make sense. But really I didn't plan on him encountering Irons so leave that Leon and Claire, they'll take care him. When they will appear do not expect them to in the next six or possibly ten chapters and yes I mean that for its going to be long hell for Naruto. Chapters will even have him moving throughout Raccoon City in the middle of the day as well and not just in the night. This will make it interesting for some out there like how RE5 attempted bringing about horror in the middle of the day as well.

Although RE5 was more like action then horror but I had my LITTLE scares here and then when I first played it. RE6 concentrated heavily on action mostly for Chris's campaign, survival horror was in Leon's and that was for sure, Jake's was interesting and my heart always pumped with every encounter with Ustanak and finally Ada's campaign was fun as it was good to work solo again. But still all in all the best RE game with survival horror is none other than the famed Resident Evil 4 and most RE fans know this. If they do a RE7 then they better concentrate more on survival horror and let us go solo again, partners in campaigns just took away the mood of being somewhat nervous like in RE4. When I played RE4 as Leon solo I was constantly nervous because I was playing a game SOLO with no partner. When RE5 introduced co-op in campaign it killed the mood.

If Capcom can't bring survival horror back to RE then they should just stop. RE5 and 6 were good games, really good but wasn't scary enough to make me jump in fright. Perhaps the reason we don't get terrified with RE anymore is because we already know what to expect like you're playing RE6 for the first time and you say to yourself "A zombie any moment now will pop out and perhaps from around that corner up ahead." It does so and you're just like "Ahhh…" and in a sarcastic tone. I was only scared of Ustanak because I had the constant fear that he delivered one hit kills (especially on the No Hope difficulty). Lastly if anyone is wondering why this chapter was called Nine-One-One the answer should be obvious, the police station. Bye and 2-4 is in the works!


	7. Chapter 2-4 Hall of Corruption

**The Advent91: **Hey ViolatedMonkey (love your pen name by the way because it's funny) I read your review and you seem to think that Naruto intentionally said aloud City Hall to give Wolfpack the slip. I believe you misread because Naruto was unaware of Wolfpack running around the corner of the station as they were running for City Hall. So Naruto, Stella and Thomas ran for City Hall and are in City Hall in this chapter. Not good for them because they are unaware of the U.S.S. team that's already in City Hall destroying evidence and they have another on their tail. Going to be difficult for Naruto and the others to get past the Umbrella Security Service in City Hall which is also crawling with infected.

Now I know that City Hall in RE: Operation Raccoon City that the inside of the place only had TWO floors but in here I decided to add one extra for a reason. So in here City Hall has THREE floors with the bottom floor being the FIRST and two more floors added above that. Also people are asking me to do Naruto with a crossover of RE but within the T Veronica Virus. I will not be doing that because if I did readers would be confused like is it after Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape or is it something completely different. So I am sorry but I will not be doing that but after I finish this story I plan posting up the sequel which I already have most of typed. Not going to tell the title in feat that someone else may steal that title from me, just in case.

In other news it seems that Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape has become a success and even with the small fans of Naruto Resident Evil crossovers. I am even going to go as far as saying that this story is my number three successful story with Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry at the top and Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy in second. I wrote this chapter the best I could describing City Hall within from looking at it from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and I hope you like it and could make out a picture in your heads. I am also going to say that this chapter I would give 7 out of 10 in describing environments. Anyway on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Naruto, Stella and Thomas were now inside City Hall with the three having benches pushed up against the double doors. Naruto was sitting on it taking a quick breather with everything he has been through getting this far and yet it felt that he was nowhere close to the hospital. He stood up ready to go emptying his gun of the empty magazine putting it away in his bag and jamming a new magazine for the MK.23 in reloading the gun. He wished that they could have gone to the Kendo Gunshop but there were just too many zombies on the streets out there. He holsters his gun to reaching behind his right shoulder grabbing his sword pulling it out and as he did Thomas noticed there was a name etched within the blade near its guard. They were in kanji lettering…

"What does that say?" Thomas asked.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Thomas.

"The name of the sword." Thomas said pointing the kanji letters out to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the name on the sword reading the name as well as saying it aloud "Raiden."

"The god of thunder and lightning right?" Stella asked.

"No time for history we have to get out of here." Naruto said.

He spun his sword Raiden into a reverse grip stalking forward toward the counter up ahead with double doors on opposite sides of it. Naruto looked over the counter seeing no zombie but he did find a corpse that was on the floor, stomach ripped open with intestines spilled out and the head was missing. Stella was going to look but Naruto brings up his free hand before her stopping her.

"You don't want to look." He said.

Thomas looked seeing the body and his eyes were wide and he said to Stella "He's right you don't want to look."

"Come on." Naruto said leading the way to the double doors to the right.

Coming up to the double doors they didn't just push them wide open but instead Naruto grabs the handle on the door and gently pushes forward cracking it open. The door was slightly parted open and Naruto was peeking through seeing what he can but it wasn't much. He parted it open a little further and then brought his sword sticking it through with the tip of his sword laid upon the floor. Naruto began looking through the reflection the sword casted looking to his blindside on the other side of the door he had parted open. There was not a sight of a zombie casted within the reflection of his blade so he had to assume that it was all clear as he retracted his blade away and gently pushed the door open with his free hand. Naruto was the one to step through first with his blade held within his hands grasp to his lower right ready to strike down any surprises that comes his way.

Stella and Thomas followed in after him with their guns at the ready. They eventually came into a large room where they can see the balconies above around them being five stories high. The place was dark and it looked like there was no one in sight but this was untrue as there was sure to be infected within the building. They saw a pair of stairs ahead of them leading up to closed off doors above and decided they would try those doors first and see where they would lead. As they walked their way for the stairs they took notice the mess that littered the floor being cabinets with some bunched together still standing along with pushed over tables, papers littered amongst the floor.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Thomas said.

Suddenly those doors up ahead atop the stairs burst open and the three knew just what to do and that was hiding. Naruto leaped to dropping behind a tip over table with Thomas and Stella quickly moving behind some cabinets that were bunched together. Hopefully whoever was coming out wouldn't see them. Naruto peeked over the table he was ducked behind sighting an uninfected man running down the stairs in terror. What was he running from? Suddenly rapid shots rang aloud being from that of a Submachine Gun and the man screaming aloud taking the gunshots to his back, his blood spraying out like a mist. The now dead man fell forward taking a tumble down the stairs until reaching the floor coming to a stop upon his front, a pool of blood forming afterwards.

Naruto looked up to the top of the stairs seeing standing at the top a U.S.S. operative pointing his gun down the stairs, the U.S.S. operative was dressed like those of HUNK's Alpha team with the masks looking like gas masks with red eye lens.

"I got him." The U.S.S. operative said over communications.

"_More of them." _Naruto thought.

Naruto ducked down as the U.S.S. operative flashed the light mounted under his SMG down toward his direction but didn't flash over Naruto. Good thing that Naruto ducked down in time to as the light flashed over him because the U.S.S. operative was a good shot.

"Omega Team Leader come in, over…" U.S.S. Command contacted over communications.

That Omega Team Leader was in fact the U.S.S. operative standing at the top of the stairs.

"This is U.S.S. Omega Team Squad Leader?" The Omega U.S.S. Leader said over communications responding to U.S.S. Command.

Naruto overhearing the U.S.S. had to assume that was what their force was called but what it all stood for he didn't know except he had a pretty good idea the u stood for Umbrella. That must mean those people that were chasing him were part of this U.S.S. as well.

"Another U.S.S. team is just outside City Hall known as Wolfpack."

"The new Delta Team?"

"Yes, their mission is the capture of a valuable subject to the Umbrella Corporation that has entered City Hall. You are asked to assist Delta Team in the subjects capture codenamed SUBJECT 9. Delta Team will rendezvous with you and both of you work together finding him. Do NOT kill him! We need him brought in ALIVE."

"Copy that Command."

"The subject's name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto Namikaze as in the same one that survived the Konoha Attack?"

"The same." U.S.S. Command confirmed.

"So he's SUBJECT 9."

"Don't let him escape your grasp."

"Copy that Command, over and out." Omega U.S.S. Team Leader replied. He broke contact with U.S.S. Command and connected with his team. "This is Omega Squad Leader; City Hall is now officially on lockdown. No one in or out except the new Delta Team." The Omega Team Squad Leader turned walking to the doors and once he passes through they close behind him.

Naruto is the first to come out of his hiding spot looking to where the Omega Team Squad Leader was and then to the body of the innocent. Soon the dead man would rise up as a zombie. Stella and Thomas come out of their hiding spot looking upon the zombie. Suddenly they watched as Naruto walked up to the body of the dead man, bring up his sword and slashed it down severing the head from the body. This action made Thomas look in shock and Stella covering her mouth with a look of horror.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked. "What did you do that for?"

"He would have become a zombie." Naruto said. "Severing the head was the wise course of action to take. No head, no zombie. Did you forget that?"

All three of them suddenly crouch down as lights can be seen flashing from the third level balcony above to the other side of the room. Then another flashed from the opposite side.

"Shit man what do we do?" Thomas asked.

"We're locked in." Naruto said as he overheard that U.S.S. operative.

"So how do we get out?" Stella asked.

"We will just have to sneak past them somehow?" Naruto said. "We can't stay here. Those other guys are not far behind us."

Wolfpack was about finished cleaning up the street in front of City Hall with LUPO bringing up her rifle firing off the last bullet into the head of an approaching zombie and reloads afterwards. Suddenly they hear the front doors at the top of the stairs of City Hall opened and all members of Wolfpack turned aiming their weapons. But who they were aiming their weapons upon was another U.S.S. operative of Omega Team who pushed benches and chairs out of the way that were blocking the front doors of City Hall which he found of course odd.

"You guys must be Wolfpack?" The Omega U.S.S. operative asked.

"Is he in there?" LUPO asked.

"Definitely, doors were blocked, target must have done it."

"He is also with two other survivors."

"Well we'll just have to take care of them as well. Command says the objective is the target's capture alive, must be pretty important."

"I assume so." LUPO said as she arrived at the top of the steps.

"City Hall is being locked down, no one coming in or going out."

"Good we can't have him escaping. He was a real pain in the ass to catch up to."

All of Wolfpack were now joined with LUPO at the front opened doors before the Omega Team operative except for FOUR EYES who finished collecting a sample from a zombie. She was still coming up the steps. The Omega U.S.S. operative then looked down the steps past FOUR EYES seeing a large figure approaching but was more of a certain B.O.W.

"Friend of yours?"

LUPO and the rest of Wolfpack turned as well as FOUR EYES seeing the T-103 Umbrella dispatched. Seeing the Controlled T-103 here stopping near the bottom of the steps must mean that the Rampant T-103 has been taken care of, killed. Suddenly U.S.S. Command spoke on U.S.S. communications channel.

"Use the T-103 to your advantage Wolfpack. It knows its orders being the capture of SUBJECT 9 alive."

"Command, what are the chances of this one going rampant like the other one?" VECTOR asked.

"The chances of that are very slim Wolfpack so no need to worry. FOUR EYES?"

"Command?"

"The Tyrant has already been programmed to your control."

"Roger that Command." FOUR EYES replied. "Controlling a T-103, this should be interesting."

"Get a move on Omega and Delta Teams, over and out."

"Shall I lead the way?" The Omega U.S.S. operative asked.

LUPO gave a nod as her reply and so were lead inside with FOUR EYES following close behind as she types on her wearable. The T-103 then begins walking down the street so as to circle around City Hall. Wolfpack was lead to the Omega Team Squad Leader who was looking down upon the body of the man he killed not long ago. He of course took notice of the severed head of the human and not zombie.

"Sir?" The Omega U.S.S. operative addressed.

"So you're the new Delta Team?"

"That's us." LUPO said as her and the rest of the pack came to a stop looking at the body.

"Your boy is not too far away." Omega Team Squad Leader said.

"What is this?" LUPO asked looking upon the body.

"I killed this man not four minutes ago and was pretty sure his head was still on his shoulders. Now it's severed from a HUMAN corpse."

"SUBJECT 9 must have severed the head knowing that it would rise becoming a zombie." FOUR EYES said. "He does know how to survive."

"He won't be playing his survival game for long." LUPO said. "We have him trapped like a rat. He and those two survivors with him aren't going anywhere."

"Survivors are with him?" Omega Team Squad Leader asked.

"Two teenagers being one male and female."

"SUBJCET 9's capture understood but survivors have to be dealt with." Omega Team Squad Leader said.

"The company is only interested in SUBJECT 9's capture and wellbeing."

"I already have some of my team searching the building. Better join in. Tread carefully though, infected could still be walking about."

Meanwhile with Naruto, Stella and Thomas the three were currently somewhere on the first floor of City Hall in a large room that had cubicles of office's within. The three of them were hiding within one of them taking a short break and trying to figure out how they were going to escape the lockdown City Hall.

"So how are we going to get out of this?" Thomas asked.

"No idea." Naruto answered.

"What?" Stella said scared now.

"I don't know the solution to every problem. Just let me think or someone think of something."

They then hear the echoing of a door opening that was one of the entry doors into the room they were hiding within. Walking inside was a single Omega U.S.S. operative armed with an Advanced SMG aiming his weapon with a mounted flashlight underneath it, searching the room with his light. Naruto performs a quick peek over their small office cubicle sighting the Omega U.S.S. operative to quickly ducking back down avoiding the light.

"It's one of those U.S.S. Omega guys." Naruto whispered to the others.

"What do we do?" Stella asked in a whisper.

"Stay quiet…"

"Omega Lead to Omega 3 what's your current location?" Omega Team Squad Leader asked over communications.

"I am on the first floor sir, searching for the target now." Omega 3 replied.

The U.S.S. operative walked down single ilea of the small offices within the room slowly panning his gun's light left to right searching out for SUBJECT 9 or possible hostiles. The U.S.S. Omega operative walks up slowly to one of the office doors slightly parted open pushing it open with the barrel of his gun. Inside just standing there was a zombie, the flashlight from the U.S.S. operatives light on its face and would have begun walking forward but was shot dead from a single bullet.

"What are we going to do?" Stella asked in a whisper terrified "He's going to find us!"

"There is three of us let's just waste him." Thomas said.

"Not a good idea if you want to attract the others." Naruto said.

"So what then?"

"I'll take care of him; you just stay down and don't make a sound."

"What if he comes in here?" Stella asked.

"Then you shoot but I would rather avoid attracting all of those other U.S.S. guys." Naruto said.

All three of them shut up as they can hear the footsteps of the Omega U.S.S. operative approaching, the light from his flashlight flashing under the door. The Omega U.S.S. operative was in fact right now just outside their hiding spot looking into the small office space opposite of them. Seeing nothing in sight the Omega U.S.S. operative turns around sighting the closed door of another small office which was the one Naruto and the others were hiding in. He saw this rather suspicious and so approached, each footstep heard by Naruto, Stella and Thomas. Naruto had his back against the wall beside the office door reaching his right hand up grasping his father's Samurai Edge to aiming it so that when the U.S.S operative walked in he would just shoot him in the side of the head. But like Naruto said he wanted to avoid making noise as he didn't want to attract both U.S.S. teams Delta (Wolfpack) and Omega to their location.

Thomas and Stella prepared themselves for the inevitable aiming their guns at the door as the U.S.S operative on the other side reaches his free hand up for the knob. Naruto then had an idea how he can lure the U.S.S. operative away but at the same time it was going to be a waste. He quickly grabs a HK MK.23 clip of ammo from within one of the pockets around his belt with his left hand and tossed it over himself into the air. The magazine of ammo flipping over the offices and lands hitting somewhere, its collision echoing aloud for the Omega U.S.S. operative to hear who immediately turns in the direction he heard it from. At the same time he aimed his Advanced SMG while asking a single question in a low controlled tone of volume.

"What was that?"

The Omega U.S.S. operative moves away with Thomas slowly closing and giving out a soft low volume sigh of relief. Naruto like he said that he was going to take care of the U.S.S. operative parts open the door taking a peek seeing the retreating back form of the U.S.S. operative make a turn to his left. The young Namikaze then slides his way out of the office door closing it behind him leaving Thomas and Stella behind in their hiding spot. Naruto then begun to tail after the Omega U.S.S. operative with soft steps. His goal right now was to silence the U.S.S. operative.

"This is reminding me and feeling somewhat like Metal Gear Solid." Naruto whispered to himself.

With the Omega U.S.S. operative he rounds another corner looking down another row of small offices taking sight of two zombies walking his way but they were really slow. These were the zombies that you can just go right around and not waste a single bullet on them but the U.S.S. operative pulls out his sidearm pulling the trigger twice. Two loud gunshots going off both being well aimed into the heads of the zombies that fall down dead. The Omega U.S.S. operative finding these two zombies assumed that it was these zombies that made the noise he heard while putting his sidearm away.

"Omega 3 report in?" Omega Team Squad Leader asked over communications.

"Sir, infected eliminated."

"Roger that, continue the search for the target."

"Yes sir."

Naruto in the meantime peeks around the corner the Omega U.S.S. operative turned around seconds ago taking sight of the U.S.S. operative. If only the U.S.S. operative looked over his right shoulder right now he would have sighted the target who was right now hunting him. The Omega U.S.S. operative turns around, Naruto quickly ducking his head away just in time and the U.S.S. operative was now about to round the corner Naruto peeked from. When he rounded it Naruto is nowhere to be seen having hid away just in time. Where Naruto was hiding right now was behind the opened office door to the left of the U.S.S. operative who passes it. Naruto had to kill him and if he did the benefits of doing so was not only be ridding of what he referred to as "Umbrella scum" but also the weapons the operative carried.

Naruto lures the Omega U.S.S. operative toward him by knocking on the wall he was backed against behind the opened door. The U.S.S. operative hears the knocking turning back around and heads toward the source of the sound stopping before the opened door of the small office. Before even entering the Omega U.S.S. operative was flashing his light in the office sighting the papers scattered over the floor, the binders scattered atop the desk with a turned off computer. The Omega U.S.S. operative then enters bringing one step forward and then the other, Naruto hearing then kicks the door he was hiding behind which smacks into the side of the U.S.S. operative. The U.S.S. operative being smacked into his side is sent crashing into the wall of the small office as well as losing grip of his Advanced SMG and Naruto rushing with a knife. The Omega U.S.S. operative putting all his training to good use quickly brings up his hands catching the target's wrist stopping the knife from stabbing within his chest, a struggle now between him and Naruto with one pushing and the other against.

The Omega U.S.S. operative that was preventing the knife piercing into his body can see the anger inside Naruto's eyes, the hatred. The target's eyes wide, his teeth bare and together as he was giving an angry growl. The Omega U.S.S. operative noted the target's strength but it was nothing he couldn't hold against as he manages to overpower Naruto pushing him off and against the desk. Naruto however attacks again with his knife and the U.S.S. operative pulling out his own just in time to parry Naruto's knife that slashed out at him. Both of them began circling one another holding a knife as this was about to turn into a knife fight instead of one with guns. Now if you were wondering why either of them reached for their guns the reason for this was because a knife right now was faster, if one of them reached for a gun it would leave an opening for either to slash the others throat.

"You're the one Management is up riling about besides Raccoon?" The Omega U.S.S. operative asked as he looked Naruto over. "You're just a kid."

"And you're just a piece of trash working for Umbrella."

"Upper Management wants you alive but they never said anything about kicking your ass."

The Omega U.S.S. operative slashed out at Naruto for his stomach not intending on spilling Naruto's guts out but just cut him. Naruto of course leaped back barely avoiding the knife that cuts through his shirt horizontally. The U.S.S. operative comes at Naruto jabbing his knife but Naruto parries it away with his own knife and delivers a kick to the man's gut sending the U.S.S. operative back.

"Not bad." The Omega U.S.S. operative complimented.

It was now Naruto's turn but what he did was fake a strike making his opponent moves his knife to where he thought Naruto was going to strike. When the U.S.S. operative moved his knife to block a strike from Naruto the young Namikaze took the window of opportunity striking the right arm tearing through the U.S.S. operative's cloth drawing first blood in the fight. Zombies within a small radius immediately smell the blood drawn and so increase their speed making their way toward the source of the smell.

"Bad for you," Naruto said as he brought up his knife showing the blood.

"Bunch of walking zombies don't worry me brat. You should never underestimate the Umbrella Security Service."

This time it was the Omega U.S.S. operative that fakes a slash with his knife and manages to deliver a kick to Naruto's chest sending him crashing through the wall of the small office landing within another. The U.S.S. operative then quickly pulls out his sidearm aiming it at the downed Naruto telling him to freeze but Naruto doesn't listen and knew he wasn't going to shoot him. Naruto rolled along the floor out the small office door, the U.S.S. operative following after him but upon emerging out into the jungle of offices the target was nowhere in sight. The Omega U.S.S. operative was about to contact the rest of his team as well as Wolfpack but Naruto prevents that when his knife is thrown out of the darkness piercing into his radio. Naruto then quickly emerges out of the shadows with his sword Raiden swinging it intending to remove the U.S.S. operatives head but he ducked avoiding the sword. The U.S.S. operative manages to pull his knife out again before quickly turning Naruto's direction blocking the sword strike with his knife but Naruto kicks him away in the chest.

Naruto's kick sent the U.S.S. operative rolling back on his feet while pulling out his pistol at the same time taking aim at Naruto. Naruto took notice of the man drawing his gun while running back and ran away. By the time the U.S.S. operative rolled back upon his feet taking aim Naruto rounded the corner at the end of the row of offices, he took a shot but it misses. The U.S.S. operative looks to his radio seeing the knife embedded within it and so he grabs it pulling it out while cursing seeing as communication with his team was gone. Right now Naruto could be anywhere waiting for an opening as the U.S.S. operative puts Naruto's knife away and began stalking forward slowly. He managed to retrieve his Advanced SMG while keeping an eye over his back being cautious of Naruto.

If only his radio was working he would have contacted the rest of his team informing them of making contact with the target. Since it was destroyed whenever he would fire upon Naruto they would just think him to be killing off infected but shooting Naruto was out of the question as Umbrella wanted him unharmed. He continued his search out for Naruto and as he did he came upon two zombies in a blood frenzy looking for him. Upon being sighted the zombies came at him and the U.S.S. operative shoots his Advanced SMG killing the two zombies.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly from around the corner behind the U.S.S. operative a zombie turns round the corner but it was being held from behind by Naruto.

"Right here!"

The U.S.S. operative turned around seeing the zombie pushed toward him that grabs him by the shoulder's and bites down on the U.S.S. operative's neck. He pushed the zombie away and fired his Advanced SMG upon the zombie killing it and put his focus back on Naruto but once again he was gone.

"Son of bitch!" The Omega U.S.S. operative cursed. "Damn you!"

He knew that since he was bitten that he was now infected and in three hours he would turn into a zombie. There was no cure for the T-Virus and he was now officially screwed. He might as well shoot himself in the head because he knew that when his teammates found out he was bitten they would shoot him. It's the logical thing to do for one to survive and if one didn't want a zombie turning amongst their midst trying to take a bite out of them. The U.S.S. operative looked away from his bite to the direction the zombie was pushed toward him from seeing Naruto standing there with his sword drawn out held out to his right. The U.S.S. operative of course aimed his weapon telling Naruto to freeze.

"You're not going to shoot me." Naruto said as he approached slowly "You're infected now and I think that both you and I know your pals are not going to appreciate that." He continued to approach as the U.S.S. operative back away.

"_I can't believe this, beaten by a kid!"_

"Let me ask you something. Can you feel it slowly infecting your body? Bringing you that much closer to the inevitable slowly. Serves you bastard's right. How do you think MY FATHER FELT?!" Naruto yelled and then charged the U.S.S. operative who only backed away. Naruto thrusts his sword through the U.S.S. operative's chest making him gargle behind his mask, Naruto having him hefted up in the air a little upon his sword before stabbing his blade into the floor and slamming the U.S.S. operative into the ground.

Naruto was looking the U.S.S. operative in the eyes behind those red lenses of his gas mask. Naruto puts more pressure behind his sword stabbing deeper through the man making him rile out in pain. At this time both Thomas and Stella approached seeing the gruesome scene before them.

"You think you won?" The Omega U.S.S. operative asked. "You will never escape Nine." He chuckles and then quickly brings a hand up to his vest grasping an object or more like a pin. "Always wanted to go out with a bang."

Naruto's eyes widen as he hears the sound of a pulled pin and looking at what he pulled he saw it was a grenade. He quickly pulled out his sword while yelling one word as he, Thomas and Stella ran away.

"RUN!"

A loud boom goes off having been a grenade that the Omega U.S.S. operative pulled having tried taking his enemy with him even if Umbrella wanted Naruto alive. Naruto, Stella and Thomas leaping through the air as the explosion went off echoing aloud that doesn't go unnoticed by City Hall's occupants. The dust finally settled with Naruto picking himself up pushing aside debris that was atop him and looked to where the kamikaze attempt happened. There didn't seem to be a single thing left of the man but there were stains of blood and surely he was lying here…and there…and over there. Thomas and Stella rise up…

"You ok?" Thomas asked Stella.

"Fine."

Naruto checked to see if there was anything they could salvage such as that Advanced SMG but upon finding it was destroyed but he did find his knife. He cursed as he threw the rifle to the ground in anger as the machine gun could have been useful through this nightmare they were all going through. Remember what just happened such as the explosion and was sure that the rest of the U.S.S. heard it he told Stella and Thomas they had to move. Meanwhile with the Omega Team Squad Leader who was somewhere in another part of City Hall he heard the explosion and contacted his team.

"What the hell was that?"

"Unknown sir, sounds like it came from the first floor." One of his team said.

"All teams to the first floor."

Half of both Wolfpack and Omega met on the first floor eventually finding the room where the origin of the explosion was from. The Omega Team Squad Leader along with two of his other men with LUPO of Wolfpack.

"He killed one of my men." Omega Team Squad Leader said.

"Looks to me this was the result of a grenade. Suicide?" LUPO asked

"Most likely tried to take the target with him," Omega Team Squad Leader said. "Therefore he disobeyed direct orders from upper Management. What exactly is SUBJECT 9?"

"You think we know? We're wondering that ourselves. He is not some normal kid."

"He can't be if he was able to take down one of my men."

"FOUR EYES?" LUPO contacted over communications.

"Yes?"

"You should bring out "friend" in to assist in the hunt."

"Understood."

Naruto, Stella, and Thomas managed to get away from the first floor avoiding sight having run up a stairway to the third floor. They were holed up in another room hiding once again from the U.S.S. forces and even though Naruto managed to take down one he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take down the rest. That was too close because if the U.S.S. arrived before they escaped from the first floor they surely would have Naruto outnumbered and kill Thomas and Stella. What's worse is that they still don't have a plan on how they were going to get out of City Hall. There were exits but the thing was they were on the bottom floor and it wasn't going to be easy getting to with all the zombies walking around and the U.S.S. searching for them. The only option to escaping alive with no one getting hurt was to do this quietly and sneak past the U.S.S. without being seen.

Naruto had never been to City Hall though so he didn't know the structure of the building like he did the Police Station or the High School.

"Does anyone have a clue where an exit could possibly be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know any exit besides the front door." Stella said.

"There is another, an emergency exit door in fact." Thomas said "Me and my friends have used it sometimes before all of this."

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"The bottom floor."

"We just came from the bottom floor. You couldn't have mentioned this then?"

"Sorry man." Thomas apologized as Naruto crouched down brining a hand up to his face.

"We'll just have to get back down there without being seen. Six men have been chasing us from the school so that must be a whole team. I bet there are six of those Omega guys with one of them dead. That means we have to get past eleven of them without being seen."

"How do we get from here to down there?" Thomas asked.

"Hold on there is a Records Room on this floor." Stella said.

"A Records Room?" Naruto asked.

"It contains basically all the plans made within Raccoon City throughout its history but there are doors in the back. We take those down some stairs…"

"Where would they lead us?" Thomas asked.

"Well there are some stairs where they would lead us to another side entrance door into the City Announcement Hall where the mayor would address the city. From there are doors that would lead out just beside those stairs you saw when we first walked in and-,"

"And we can go out the same way we came in or the emergency exit without being seen or noticed." Naruto finished.

"That's right."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said "Let's do it."

Naruto, Stella and Thomas exit out of the room they were hiding within emerging out upon the third floor balcony of City Hall. The echoing sounds of gunshots can be heard as the U.S.S. teams that were split up were killing infected while searching them out. Upon the balcony they were on they can see zombies walking about with some of them already walking toward them.

"No guns." Naruto said. "Use whatever melee weapon you have on you."

Naruto drew both his knife and sword Raiden, Stella her crowbar and Thomas his axe.

"There it is." Stella said pointing out to the double doors of the Records Room on the other side of the third floor balcony.

"Alright let's go."

Naruto took point as they made their way striking down zombies that were in their way striking the head. So far everything was going according to plan and not a single U.S.S. operative has appeared on this floor. As they were nearing the Records Room suddenly the double doors at the end of the balcony that lead to a stairwell are suddenly flying through the air. Then as if things couldn't get any worse stepping out from the double doors ducking out from under the doorway was a T-103.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto said as they stopped in their tracks.

The T-103 took sight of them sighting the target. The T-103 being the one sent by Umbrella to kill the rampant Tyrant knowing its objective being the death of survivors with Naruto and his capture. They were so close as they would have needed to make a left toward the Records Room but with the B.O.W. they were going to have to go around the other way now. The T-103 begins walking toward them while smacking zombies out of its way with its arms.

"Him again!" Stella said aloud.

They all assumed that it was the same Tyrant that attacked them at the Police Station.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled.

The three of them turned around running for their lives and the T-103 in response give chase far behind them but it was starting to catch up as it smacked whatever was in its path away. Naruto rounded a corner to his right and as he and the others did he took notice of a fire hydrant and had an idea. He got some distance first and suddenly came to a stop turning around taking aim at that fire hydrant. When the T-103 came rounding around the corner of stone railing of the balcony he fired off a single shot from his father's Samurai Edge. The bullet hitting the hydrant exploding and stunning the T-103 stopping it in its tracks as it brought up its hand blocking it. Naruto took advantage of the window of opportunity to run away catching up with Thomas and Stella and was sure the gunshot was heard by the U.S.S. as well as the exploding fire hydrant.

"HURRY NARUTO!" Stella yelled.

"RUN!" Thomas yelled as well as they were nearing the Records Room.

Naruto did exactly that as he continued running for his life rounding another corner going to the right in his sprint, the T-103 recovering giving out a loud grunt of anger and sprints to catch up to Naruto. Naruto as he was running saw another fire hydrant on the ground as he was running and had another idea. As he neared it he kicked up with his left foot catching the hydrant within his left hand while continuing his sprint forward, the Tyrant rounding the corner behind him now sprinting toward him catching up FAST. Stella and Thomas were now at the double doors to the Records Room and seeing the T-103 on Naruto's tail gaining they decided to aim their guns upon the B.O.W. firing upon it with no effect. As if they didn't think Naruto to be crazy enough they watch as he suddenly stops, Naruto to their right facing the approaching tyrant sprinting toward him. They then took notice of the fire hydrant within his left hand and were wondering what he was thinking.

Naruto waits until the T-103 is close enough. The Tyrant stomping on each step making a loud ruckus, its form getting bigger and bigger to Naruto as it gained on him. When the T-103 got close enough Naruto suddenly throws the fire hydrant toward the B.O.W. with the hydrant going over its left shoulder. In a slow motion moment Naruto took aim at the fire hydrant with the Samurai Edge and said…

"Enjoy the fall."

Naruto pulls the trigger firing off a single shot that pierces into the fire hydrant making it explode into the side of the B.O.W.'s face. The force behind it was enough to send the Tyrant off its feet losing its balance falling over the stone railing of the third floor balcony of City Hall. VECTOR who was on the first floor below was moving as quickly as he could to the source of the gunshots when he suddenly stops looking up. His eyes widen behind his mask seeing the T-103 falling toward him and so he leaps out of the way in time as the Tyrant hits the floor head first. Upon its impact it kicked up dust as well as leaving an imprint of its impact in the floor. VECTOR stood himself up looking upon the B.O.W. that U.S.S. Command sent them already defeated.

The rest of Wolfpack ran to VECTOR as well as the Omega Team Squad Leader sighting the defeated Tyrant.

"Are you alright?" LUPO asked.

"Fine." VECTOR said.

They all looked up seeing where the B.O.W. fell from and seeing it down here had to assume SUBJECT 9 along with the other survivors with him were up there. The Omega Team Squad Leader called in his team informing them to move back up to the third floor if they were near. FOUR EYES right now was checking the status of the T-103 through her wearable as the rest of Wolfpack moved out. LUPO stayed wondering the status of the B.O.W.

"Is it dead?"

"No, out of commission but damaged." FOUR EYES said.

"Fix it later, Nine won't wait."

Meanwhile with Naruto he ran to Stella and Thomas who both pushed opened the double doors, all of them entering the Records Room and slammed them shut behind them. Naruto falls to one knee with his heart still racing at what he just did. He was tired as well as Stella and Thomas who were putting a table or whatever they could find to barricade the doors. If one were to look at Naruto you would notice all the sweat and stains of dirt upon his skin.

"Nice one." Thomas complimented.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" Stella asked.

"If I hadn't done that it would have gotten in here no problem. So I took a risk, now that thing is dead. It couldn't have survived that fall." Naruto said but that's what he believes seeing as City Hall was about sixty yards in height. Any normal HUMAN that fell from such a height would surely be dead.

"Let's hope so." Stella said.

They looked upon the room they were in seeing shelves of multiple documents in boxes or rolled up plans of the city. If you wanted to learn the entire history of Raccoon City this was the place to look but they were not here for a history lesson. Thomas walked over to a table and noticed the black ash substance on it looking like pieces of small paper all over.

"What this?" Thomas asked as he swiped some of it on his finger and smelled it.

Naruto walked over smelling it from the table.

"Smells like something was burned." Stella said.

"But what?" Thomas asked.

Naruto took notice of a piece of paper beside the table noticing it was partially burnt. He took a knee picking it up and saw that it was the upper left corner of paper and it had the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation. It was in fact evidence with the U.S.S. having already entered this room burning whatever could possibly link them to the outbreak.

"Possibly some sort of evidence." Naruto said as he stood back up showing the two.

"What do you think it was?" Stella asked as she took the piece of burnt off paper.

"Whatever it was they didn't want anyone looking at it."

Not having time for this they pushed on going through the Records Room with Stella leading the way. Along the way through the maze of information on Raccoon City they encountered a zombie or two taking them down using whatever melee weapon they had on their possession as they wanted to conserve ammo. They eventually reached the doors in the back of the room Stella was talking about but they were locked from the other side.

"Shit!" Thomas cursed. "Now what?"

Naruto back up and then ran toward the double locked closed doors ramming his shoulder into them. He was successful breaking the doors open as he wanted to move and get out of City Hall. In fact all of U.S.S. Delta and Omega's teams arrived at the double doors of the Records Room. They immediately tried opening them but the doors wouldn't budge meaning it must be barricaded. The U.S.S. was hot on their trail but was unaware of the escape route Naruto and the other survivors were taking. Naruto, Stella and Thomas were moving down some stairs with all haste and they hear the sound of the U.S.S. breaking into the Records Room.

They soon came upon a door and immediate go through it exiting out upon a stage from a side entrance door. Thomas closed the door behind him and looking upon the room they could see the chairs in front of the stage, a podium upon it and balcony level of seats in front of them. They took sight of the double doors at the end of the room being their exit and immediately made their way with Naruto leading. As they were going across the room suddenly they hear the loud familiar hissing sound stopping them in their tracks. Thomas knew that hiss all too well as he was scared of that thing ever since the Police Station. Exiting out of ducts were multiple Lickers all wanting a piece of the survivors to devour and infect.

"Oh come one man!" Thomas said aloud irritated as well as scared.

Naruto, Stella and Thomas aim their guns at the creatures and unleash gunfire with Naruto dual wielding his HK MK.23 and Samurai Edge. As they continued to fire upon any Licker that was getting close they moved through the room heading for the doors. Thomas aims his gun up in the air as a Licker leaped for him but was silenced when he fires twice upon the creature nailing it in the head. Stella even managed to kill some Lickers. As they were moving toward the doors Naruto took aim at them and fired his guns upon the door knobs shooting them off. At the same time is when both Delta and Omega teams enter upon stage.

They witness as Naruto kicks open the doors and turning around taking sight of the U.S.S. and immediate fires upon them while telling Stella and Thomas to move. The horde of Lickers within the room take notice of the U.S.S. taking their attention away from Naruto, Stella and Thomas and move in to attack. Even though the U.S.S. ran into these Lickers it was not going to slow them down for long because they were no U.B.C.S., they were elites. Naruto, Stella and Thomas enter into the main hall where they were minutes ago hiding from the light of the Omega Team Squad Leader. They were wondering where all of zombies that were now in this room came from but put it aside and fire killing whatever zombie was in their way. As they were making their way across the room to pass through the archway leading to the front exit the T-103 starts to stir.

Naruto suddenly calls out for them to stop and as they did they took notice of the red lasers stretched blocking off the archway. They were BLETWAY's bombs. Naruto cursed but there was that emergency exit Thomas mentioned and so they rushed to the door going past the T-103 that was starting to pick itself up. Naruto opens the door revealing a hall that if they followed would lead to the emergency side exit from City Hall. He let Stella and Thomas enter first before following after but before he did the U.S.S. entered into the large room sighting Naruto who only gave them a glare backing into the room closing the door before him and locking it.

"He's getting away!" BERTHA said.

Both Delta and Omega team move their way to the door they saw SUBJECT 9 go through. They were about to pass the T-103 but suddenly when it took sight of them it attacks making them back away aiming their guns at the B.O.W.

"What's going on?" LUPO asked FOUR EYES.

"It's unstable!"

"The fall must have damaged it!" VECTOR said.

The T-103 gives out a roar; zombies enter into the room converging upon both Omega and Delta teams. Luck just didn't seem to be on Wolfpack's side as now they had to deal with another damaged and rampant Tyrant. The Tyrant begins its assault walking toward the U.S.S. teams who immediately fire but they were split at what to fire at as they had to not just fight the damaged T-103 but also the attacking zombies. During the scuffle the Omega Team Squad Leader manages to slip past the zombies and T-103 kicking down the door and pursuing after Naruto and the survivors. The room was being lite up from their gunfire as they all fought for their very survival and fighting a T-103 at the same time wasn't so comforting.

"Command this is Wolfpack! Omega Team's squad leader is in pursuit of the target!" LUPO informed.

**12:00 AM / September 29, 1998**

Meanwhile outside the left side of City Hall a door is kicked open and emerging out into the alley were Naruto, Stella and Thomas. Naruto aiming his gun down the alley making sure it was all clear and then turns around checking behind him. No zombies in sight and so they begin moving up north of the alley but are blocked off when a group of zombies walk around both corners up ahead walking toward them. Naruto, Stella and Thomas stand their ground and fire upon the zombies aiming for their heads and delivering head shots to the best that they can. Eventually they took them down with both Stella and Thomas running out of ammo, Naruto out with his MK.23 and puts it away now firing the last bullet from his Samurai Edge into the last zombie. Naruto reloads his Samurai Edge but at the same time exiting out of the door they came through was the Omega Team Squad Leader.

Thomas is the first to turn around and the Omega Team Squad Leader takes aim with his rifle and fires. Thomas takes four rounds to the chest losing grip of his empty gun, Stella turning around and she is also fired upon with bullets hitting her arm losing her guns as well falling back. Naruto turned around as well taking aim with the Samurai Edge but the Omega Team Squad Leader was faster as he received bullets to his right shoulder. Naruto losing the grip of his gun falling off his feet to the concrete ground joined with Stella and the barely living Thomas. This was all done by the single magazine of the Omega Team Squad Leader's machine gun as he removed it and jacked in a fresh new round. He walked up to Thomas first seeing his spite out blood and took aim with his rifle.

"No please!" Naruto begged.

"Fuck you!" Thomas said.

The Omega Team Squad Leader pulled the trigger firing a single shot into Thomas's head killing him. Naruto took notice seeing Stella sit herself up, she looked at him terrified and he told her one word.

"Run…"

"What about-,"

"RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Stella did as told running away and was crying while holding her arm where she got shot. The Omega Team Squad Leader taking notice does not aim his rifle but instead rings his gun away behind his back and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the pin, Naruto's eyes widen, the man looks to Naruto first and something told Naruto that behind that mask he was wearing a smile. The Omega Team Squad Leader rears his arm back with grenade in hand and throws it toward Stella who was running away up the alley. When the grenade hit it blows up accompanied with the scream of Stella.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto looked back at the U.S.S. operative "You heartless BASTARD! They were just kids!"

"You're not…" The Omega Team Squad Leader said taking aim with his rifle. "Time to go Nine."

Naruto didn't want to be taken wherever the U.S.S. would. Sure it would get him out of the city but he rather takes his chances then being in Umbrella's captivity. Perhaps this was it for him…it was over. Seems like he lost but then he heard the sound of approaching footsteps galloping their way from behind the U.S.S. operative. Naruto saw someone he didn't but hoped he would see again and knew was alive rushing to save his master.

"_Kurama!"_

A non-infected Kurama ran toward the Omega Team Squad Leader angry and teeth bare. The man turns around toward the leaping dog that bites down on his neck snarling while it did so jerking its mouth ripping his skin. The U.S.S. operative of course yelled aloud in pain as he tried to get the dog off of him, his grip around his rifle lost.

"Kurama!"

The U.S.S. squad leader had enough and so reached for his knife grabbing it and STABS Kurama into its side making it yelp aloud in pain. Naruto yelled Kurama's name as the man threw his dog aside and Naruto yelling in rage, his eyes glow a slight red around the outline of his eye pupils that also seem to slit, rushing the injured man with his own knife. The Omega Team Squad Leader was not as lucky as Naruto stabs his blade into the man's heart. The U.S.S. operative falling back on the ground with Naruto on top of him who pulls his knife out and begins to stab him multiple times in sheer anger. Even when the squad leader of U.S.S. Omega Team was dead he continued to stab drawing blood that spilled off his knife. He doesn't know how many times he stabbed the man's body as he pulled it out and backing away from the corpse.

He then remembered his dog Kurama and so he quickly crawled over to him seeing Kurama still alive, the dog whining from the pain inflicted upon it. He kept telling Kurama that it was going to be ok but he knew that it really wasn't. The stab wound inflicted upon Kurama was bad. Naruto wanted to take Kurama with him not caring if it would slow him down as he didn't want to lose his best friend. However something shocking happened as when he was going to pick up Kurama the dog scratched his hands away. Naruto stared at Kurama wondering what was wrong and the look in Kurama's eyes toward him told him to leave him behind, to get away.

He of course did not want to leave and seeing this Kurama growls at him making him bring his hand away. It just wasn't fair to Naruto as first he lost his father and now he was going to lose his loyal canine companion. Kurama's eyes told him to go and Naruto did crying to himself while repeating over and over again that he was sorry. Naruto gets away running up the alley where the Gas Station was nearby. A minute later it is only Wolfpack that exits out of the emergency exit emerging into the alley sighting the dead Omega Team Squad Leader and the other two survivors that were with the target, the girl Stella on the ground ahead of them up the alley dead. The rest of U.S.S. Omega Team was dead from the fight with the zombies and damaged Tyrant, which by the way they managed to kill, inside City Hall.

"Looks like he managed to kill the survivors but SUBJECT 9 is nowhere in sight." LUPO said.

VECTOR in the meantime sighted the injured Kurama that was still alive and in pain. He takes a knee brining a hand and placing it atop Kurama's side gently. BELTWAY came over pointing his rifle so as to shoot the dog but VECTOR pushes the barrel of his weapon away.

"It's not infected." VECTOR said and then took notice of the tags. VECTOR saw what it said being an address and it was the address of the Namikaze's. "Kurama." VECTOR said reading the name out loud "This is his dog."

"The target's pet?" FOUR EYES asked looking upon the dog. "Poor thing."

VECTOR looked upon the wound seeing that it was from a blade and then looked to the dead Omega Team Squad Leader seeing the bite mark on his neck and blood covered knife of his.

"His dog saved him. Allowed him to get away." VECTOR said looking back upon Kurama.

"You should put it out of its misery." LUPO said.

"Command to Delta Team come in, update?" U.S.S. Command contacted over communications.

"Command all of Omega Team is dead, evidence inside City Hall taken care of."

"Good and what of the target?"

"Squad Leader of Omega pursued him, from the looks of it he managed to kill off the survivors that were traveling with him. Target's dog came to his rescue looking to have enabled him to kill Omega Squad Leader but at the cost of his pet which is barely alive right now."

"How did the target get past TWELVE of you and a single Tyrant?" U.S.S. Command asked upset.

"The target somehow managed to make the Tyrant suffer a nasty fall," FOUR EYES said "The fall most likely damaged it making it attack anyone it saw. It was the one that took out most of Omega Team; we were forced to put it down."

"Another million dollars down the drain! Do you know how much those things cost to create? So once again the target escapes you and all because of his dog?"

"Yes." LUPO answered.

Command was of course losing patience as they wanted SUBJECT 9 captured but every time the U.S.S. seemed to get close to his capture the target somehow always manages to get away. They were also upset seeing as they sent Wolfpack a expensively created B.O.W. practically gift wrapped for them with a bow on top and somehow the target damages it forcing Wolfpack to kill it. Not only that but it seems that Wolfpack may have lost Naruto's trail but then remembered about the mention of the dog. Perhaps they could somehow have it track the target and they had the perfect way of using the dog. Umbrella makes B.O.W.'s and they had one special Umbrella Facility nearby where experimentation for dogs was casted. Oh what they had in mind was devious.

"Wolfpack what is the status of the dog?"

"The dog?"

"Yes the dog!"

LUPO looked back at the dog seeing Kurama's condition.

"Not good. Probably has about ten minutes to live?"

"Take the dog to an Umbrella Facility that is near your location. There is a special program there for experimentation amongst canines. The facility is of course empty but our researchers will take care of him manually from here."

"What of the target?"

"U.S.S. and U.B.C.S. teams still within the city will search him out." U.S.S. Command said "Besides…he's not going anywhere."

"Copy that Command."

"Good, sending you the coordinates."

VECTOR gently picked up Kurama and Wolfpack began making their way toward the location of the nearby Umbrella Facility which upon receiving the coordinates was located under the Raccoon City Zoo. What was it that Umbrella had in store for Kurama? Whatever it was not good.

* * *

**The Advent91: **CLIFF HANGER! You must hate me now. That is where I am ending this chapter and 2-5 is in the works. To anyone wondering what is going to happen to Kurama I am not telling but I had this planned for a while. Upon being revealed I believe you guys are going to like it. Also Naruto seems to have in a fit of rage summoned forth some strength thanks to the Prototype T-Virus coursing through him. To anyone thinking if Naruto is going to have the same powers as Wesker that is not going to happen, both of them have two different prototype viruses. I addressed this before but I want to again so as to remind those who don't know.

A recent reviewer said that Naruto is someone with boosts being in strength, speed, agility, healing and all of that is right. Naruto will learn to control the Prototype T throughout the story like for instance there will be a point that his speed will have increased dramatically but not as fast as Wesker. If I had Naruto move like Wesker who vanishes in like bursts it would not make sense to the reader as they would be thinking Naruto had a prototype version of the Progenitor Virus in him as well. So let's remember that Wesker has the prototype version of the Progenitor Virus within him while Naruto has a prototype version of the T-Virus within him. Progenitor is not T-Virus as the T was created from the P through Umbrella's research, T being a virus they CREATED. Like how Wesker had his own special abilities with the "proto P" within him Naruto will have his DIFFERENT very own abilities with the "proto T" that is in him.

Glad I cleared that up. Also If anyone can please answer one question for me because my Resident Evil history is hazy. In RE3 (haven't played it for a while) after Jill gets infected with the T-Virus and goes unconscious where was Nemesis after that? Was he damaged somewhere from a previous fight with Jill or was he still walking around afterwards looking for her? Jill wakes up on the first of October to on that night has her final battle with Nemesis. I do plan having Naruto encountering Nemesis but I need someone to please tell me so that if I do have Nemesis appear soon possibly in the chapter after the next that it would make sense.

Thank you guys.


	8. Chapter 2-5 A Cruel Tactic

**The Advent91: **Hello again everyone. I hope you like Chapter 2-5 as after this begins 3-1. I will tell you now any created enemies by me are INSPIRATIONALLY made like my demons in Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. I will not tell you what inspired me but I am sure most of you will figure it out in a snap as you read it. Also to anyone thinking his eyes have now changed are wrong. I forgot to put how his eyes turned back to their normal look after he was finished stabbing the Omega Team Squad Leader so I'll fix that.

Also some are asking when Leon and Claire will show up. I already addressed to this but I will again. Leon and Claire don't show up in Raccoon City until late in the night of September 29th and the story is nowhere close to their arrival yet. Also I said that Naruto would cross paths with RE characters in Raccoon City but I **NEVER** said he would be joining them in escaping the city. Interactions will be short and the goal is Naruto escaping the city himself, sort of like his own campaign if you imagine it as a game. If I had Naruto traveling with Leon and Claire I would not bother continuing this story as his escape would be assured and he wouldn't go through hardships since he would be with two other people.

Not to mention some readers would think it wouldn't be scary if they were in Naruto's situation seeing as he would be traveling with Leon and Claire. So no he will not escape the city with Leon or Claire and if you don't like this then I am sorry it is not changing, the plan goes as I intend. Please don't take me for sounding rude or anything as I am just answering a review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter and meanwhile updates for Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy and Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry coming soon. I promise just be patient and let me work on them.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Gas Station within Raccoon City that was ahead of City Hall. He was injured right now having took gunshots to his shoulder and needed somewhere to lay low as he removed the bullets. He upon sighting the Gas Station walked up to it grabbing the glass door pulling it open going inside sighting no zombies which he was thankful for. Naruto went around the counter where the cashier would always be standing sitting himself behind it out of sight. He looked to his shoulder seeing that it had two bullets within him and how he was going to get it out was obvious, and it was with his fingers. He brought up his left hand to the bullet hole wounds in his right shoulder and was hesitant sticking his fingers in to dig for the bullet.

However he knew that he needed to take out the bullets so taking a deep breath he then digs his fingers into the first bullet hole digging in for the bullet. He felt the bullet within grabbing it between his pointer finger and thumb to pulling it out. Upon pulling out the first bullet it was within his fingers covered in his blood and his hand shaking, Naruto taking in a breather as he drops the bullet aside. One more bullet to go and so he dug his fingers in again but this time in the second bullet hole and soon pulling it out dropping it aside. He then laid his head back and when he did he then felt his skin knitting itself back together? He looked to the bullet holes watching in shock and surprise as they started to heal at a fast rate that were soon gone leaving no scar tissue behind.

"No way." He said.

He moved his shoulder expecting it to feel painful but it didn't. He was still completely unaware of the prototype version of the T-Virus within him. However it did make him wonder if this was the reason why he was pursued by Umbrella or perhaps part of it. He knew this was not normal for any normal person and began questioning what he was exactly. Was he human?

"Well that explains some things. I'm a freak."

Naruto peeked over the counter he was behind and took notice of zombie's walking outside of the gas station as well as on the street. There were not that many zombies outside right now and so he reloads his guns putting the Samurai Edge away but keeps out the HK.23. He knew where he was in Raccoon City and knew that he was still far off from the hospital. Naruto had come so far going through so much in so little amount of hours and he was not going to stop now. He then heard the growl of his stomach telling him that he was hungry and luckily for him he was inside the gas station's store so there was plenty for him to eat. Naruto got up taking his bag off as he planned taking food with him and gathered up some water, bags of chips and more beef jerky that he was now eating intending packing light.

His thoughts went to Stella, Thomas and his dog Kurama that gave its life for him. He honestly cried silently to himself. Now their deaths were not his fault because it was their choice to follow him ever since the school but he was treating it as if it was his fault. Kurama's "death" hit him the hardest in his heart having left him behind, he felt like trash. Seeing as how Crystal, Thomas and Stella were all killed he felt like he couldn't protect anyone. All of this that was happening around him, what he was going through was changing him.

"I got to keep moving…"

Meanwhile with Wolfpack they had arrived at the Raccoon City Zoo taking a secret entrance to a facility under it. This facility is where Umbrella conducted research on the T-Virus with canine dogs but was also a department that worked in cybernetics. This was basically another secret B.O.W. Manufacturing facility built under the city zoo, a perfect location to experiment on animals. All of Wolfpack was standing within an elevator as it took them down to the facility with VECTOR holding the dog in his arms still alive. The elevator doors soon parted open revealing an Umbrella laboratory.

"Command we are inside the facility." LUPO said over communications.

"Good, now take the dog to the B.O.C.W.W. Chamber."

"B.O.C.W.W. Chamber?"

"Yes. It turns dogs into deadly killing machines with the injection of the T-Virus and built in cybernetics. Let's just say the target's pet is going to get an all new makeover and one that will be at Umbrella's disposal."

"Copy that Command."

Wolfpack found the "B.O.C.W.W. Chamber" which was a white room that was clean from any dirt, a white table in center. Within the walls of the chamber looked to be built in mechanical arms that didn't literally look like arms but they did serve a purpose. LUPO of Wolfpack walked up to the chamber inputting the code given to them by U.S.S. Command in a panel of numbers, the glass door of the chamber opening up.

"Now place the dog on the table and get out."

VECTOR walked in with Kurama to the table gently placing it upon it and walks out of the B.O.C.W.W. Chamber, the door closing behind him. The white table that Kurama was laid upon suddenly light up a projection of an x ray screen over the injured Kurama…

"B.O.C.W.W. Program initiated." A female voice announced.

The process had begun as Umbrella researchers away from Raccoon City controlled the arms beginning the process of healing Kurama, saving him. But this was not out of some pity or want to save Kurama but for Umbrella's own devious ends. The arms put IV cords in Kurama sedating him and begun treating the stab wound it had endured, knitting muscle and skin within back together. Wolfpack from behind the door of the chamber couldn't help but watch.

"Healing process complete, vitals stable." The female voice announced. "Beginning T-Virus injection."

"T-Virus!" FOUR EYES said.

An arm came out of the wall revealing a syringe that had the T-Virus within. It moved toward an IV cord putting the end of the syringe inside and injects the T-Virus within. The virus traveling through the cord and into the body of Kurama and after the virus was injected the process of infection would be three hours but in this case it was shortened.

"This is actually the last T-Virus sample left for the process." U.S.S. Command revealed over communications.

"T-Virus injection complete, estimated time of completion of infection one hour. Beginning surgery."

Gas of some sort started to fill up inside the chamber and the last thing Wolfpack saw was an arm coming out with a spinning saw heading toward the top of Kurama's head. That wasn't the only thing as more parts of the wall opened up revealing what they thought were cybernetic legs that looked to be different pieces to a puzzle. It then announced that it began inserting some sort of control device in its Nero cortex so as for Umbrella to have control as well as letting Kurama to have some as well but only some.

"B.O.C.W.W. Program completion estimated time one hour."

They then heard what sounded like the saw cutting through skin and then bone mostly being through the skull of Kurama.

"What are we supposed to do now?" BELTWAY asked.

"We wait." LUPO said.

"B.O.C.W.W." FOUR EYES repeated. "I wonder what the end result will look like."

"What about Nine?" VECTOR asked.

"He's not leaving the city no matter how hard he tries." LUPO said.

"So we're supposed to wait while he gets further away?" VECTOR asked.

"Command, requesting that we continue pursuit of SUBJECT 9. The more time we waste here the target gets ahead of us."

"No need Wolfpack. By the end of the dog's transformation into a wolf it will sniff out the target's trail itself."

"So that's your plan."

"The end result of the soon to be new weapon will be most satisfactory. In fact perhaps our greatest yet amongst this program." U.S.S. Command assured.

"From dog to wolf?" VECTOR said.

"Never knew Umbrella figured a way to change an animal's species." BERTHA said.

"Perhaps it's not that at all." FOUR EYES said as she looked at the countdown of Kurama's transformation.

LUPO checked her gear and noticed that she was nearly out as well as the rest of the pack she commanded. Everyone in the group was checking their equipment and they needed to be rearmed.

"Command we are low on ammunition. Requesting weapons cache delivery?" LUPO informed and asked.

"Confirmed Wolfpack, e.t.a. twenty minutes."

"Roger that Command."

Back with Naruto who was still at the gas station taking a break he looks out the glass doors of the store seeing the zombies outside walking about slowly. He has not yet been noticed by the zombies but he did take notice of the clock that was within the store reading it as it said 12:15 AM. Naruto was surprised that he didn't see any of Wolfpack nearby and thought that they were probably killed in City Hall. If they were then that took a load off his back and he can focus on getting to the hospital but that's what he thought. He did not know it yet but right now U.B.C.S. forces were nearing his location as they were going on a predicted location of where he was possibly at. Outside the gas station there were vehicles that were scattered either on their fours, side or tipped over, trash all over the streets with zombies walking upon them.

He now decides to leave parting open the door with his MK.23 in hand and as soon as he walked outside he was noticed by zombies that began walking his way. Naruto taking aim fires upon the zombies doing his best aiming for headshots and what was worse he was running low on ammo. He knew that there was one place to go if he wanted more ammunition being the Kendo Gunshop on Flower Street. Deciding to conserve ammo he put his gun away reaching down for his knife with his left hand and reaching back behind his right shoulder with his right hand drawing them both at the same time. Naruto then dashed toward the nearest zombie slashing his sword up the zombie's upper right of its body and then slashes his knife up through the zombie's throat. He moved to the next zombie this time rolling forward to it while sheathing his knife and when standing back on his feet, sword grasped within his hands he delivered three slashes upon the zombie before kicking it away.

Naruto looked over his shoulder seeing a zombie lung its arms toward him so he counters by catching one of its arms over his shoulder to delivering the back of his right elbow into the side of the zombies head. The zombie falling to the ground and Naruto finishing it off by leaping up and stomping his foot down upon zombies head killing it. He wasn't done with the zombie's yet as he still had some converging upon him and so he ran toward one holding his blade out to his lower right. Upon reaching striking distance of the zombie he slashes his sword through the zombie's stomach cutting it in half. A Crimson Head runs toward Naruto who of course took notice of it, the Crimson Head reaching striking distance swings its clawed fingers but Naruto counters by jumping away spinning in the air to his right while slashing out his sword cutting the zombie's neck open. Naruto landing upon the ground in a crouch while holding his sword out to his right watching as the head of the Crimson Head falls back, it's skin holding its head for only a second before ripping off and the head falling to the ground.

"That was gruesome…" Naruto said as he tilted his head to his right a little.

A zombie approached Naruto from behind and upon taking notice Naruto counters by placing his hand on the ground and kicking up his right leg kicking the zombie away from him. Naruto then dashed to that zombie to upon reaching he leaps up delivering his left knee under the chin of the zombie breaking the neck off from its spine killing it. He looked to an approaching group of zombie's coming toward him and quickly spun out his MK.23 taking aim for one of the zombie's legs, mainly the one in center and fired a single shot making it fall over. Zombie's that were following from right behind trip over that zombie while knocking other zombie's off their feet. He took sight of an S.W.A.T. vehicle tipped over on its side but took notice of a belt of attached grenades totaling in four, the belt of grenades right outside the broken windows of the front of the vehicle. He had an idea and not to mention the grenades would be useful so he dashed toward the belt of grenades while sheathing his sword.

He quickly swapped them up ringing the belt over his right shoulder and looking toward the direction of zombie's he caused to fall. Naruto brings up his left hand grabbing a grenade and pulls the pin with his right hand to throwing it toward that group of zombie's that were now standing once again. The grenade lands in center of the dozens of zombie's and blows up spreading limbs and guts within the area. Naruto couldn't help but smirk but it vanished as he heard a roar causing him to look over his shoulder to the roof of a building. What Naruto saw he didn't know but it was one of Umbrella's B.O.W.'s known as the Hunter.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said as draws his Samurai Edge taking aim at the creature.

The Hunter leaped off the building it was atop of landing atop a vehicle crushing in its roof. Naruto prepared himself as the Hunter runs toward him having him within its sights. Too bad Umbrella couldn't control this particular B.O.W. because they will attack anyone be it U.S.S., U.B.C.S. and SUBJECT 9. Naruto cursed as he was going to have to use up ammunition against the creature which he wanted to save until he reached the Kendo Gunshop. The Hunter leaps through the air toward Naruto who pulls the trigger firing upon its chest, two bullets hitting its flesh while the other hit its hard strengthened scales. He then slides along the ground forward avoiding the Hunter as it swings its claws down landing in Naruto's position who turned himself around along the ground taking aim with his gun firing off three shots upon its back only to look it had no effect. He saw how they seem to have made no effect but they did LITTLE damage.

The Hunter turned around facing him and leaps toward Naruto again but this time Naruto rolls away to his left evading the Hunter's strike. He then kicks flips himself back up to his feet while putting away his Samurai Edge wanting to conserve ammo as much as he can. He draws his sword and quickly strikes at the Hunter seeing the opening slashing it down upon the Hunter's back BUT because of the scales it had his blade didn't have that much effect. The Hunter swings its arm back upon Naruto who quickly rolls away to his right evading the Hunter's strike. Naruto was now on his back and quickly pulls out a grenade, the Hunter giving him a roar, Naruto pulls the pin and seeing the B.O.W.'s opened mouth throws it within. The grenade that was thrown into the Hunter's mouth is swallowed by it and Naruto runs away and for good reason as the Hunter blows up into pieces, the force of it making an abandoned vehicle close by move.

"Take that." Naruto said looking from behind his cover being a car.

Naruto stood himself up but immediately ducked back down as gunfire came his way. He looked to see who fired upon him and expecting it to be the Umbrella Security Service he was wrong as it was the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. There were five of them and they were dressed differently from the U.S.S. and they looked to be fifty yards away from his location taking cover behind the jungle of vehicles. Naruto took notice of one of the bullets that was fired upon him and picking it up examining it looked more like a sort of dart. It was in fact a type of tranquilizer just for him. The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service was obviously here to take him alive and was sure of the possibility of more on the way.

There was another question in mind and that was the whereabouts of Wolfpack. Where did they go? Surely by now Wolfpack should've caught up with him right? Naruto's thoughts are taken away as he is forced to duck back down avoiding the gunfire of the U.B.C.S.'s darts.

"Command we have a visual of the target." U.B.C.S. operative 1 said to U.B.C.S. Command over communications.

"Understood, move in and capture the target by any means necessary." U.B.C.S. Command said.

"Roger that."

The five U.B.C.S. operatives move in armed with Assault Rifles loaded with tranquilizer ammunition. If they thought Naruto was going to stay ducked behind cover just because he was outnumbered they were wrong. Naruto began to move staying low in a crouched position with his knife drawn within his left hand and as he was moving about from vehicle to vehicle he came across the corpse of a cop of the Raccoon City Police Department's S.W.A.T. What was on the ground next to the corpse was an Assault Rifle so he swaps it up while on the move and stop ducked behind another vehicle. He checks to see how much ammunition the Assault Rifle had left and it was not that much but it was better than nothing. He did wish there was ammunition for the weapon lying around but there wasn't which sucked but perhaps one of those U.B.C.S. operatives did.

Naruto ran to another vehicle and as he did the U.B.C.S. taking sight of him fired upon him, their darts barely trailing behind the target as he leaps for cover behind a truck. Naruto then performed blind fire firing the Assault Rifle over the vehicle over his head without looking making the U.B.C.S. duck for cover. While they did Naruto took advantage and ran to another position taking advantage of the short open window of the U.B.C.S. not watching him. He was successful getting to his new position behind cover as the U.B.C.S. assumed he was still in the same position he was in before. Naruto peeked around the front corner of the vehicle was behind seeing them distracted looking at the position he was in before and this was his chance to get a shot but a real carful one. He quickly leaped out of cover to the ground rolling upon it to lying prone upon it aiming the acquired Assault Rifle at one of the U.B.C.S. operatives and pulls the trigger.

A single loud gunshot from his acquired Assault Rifle goes through the air and pierces into the head of one of the U.B.C.S. operatives making the others duck back down again behind cover. Naruto then immediately after firing off his shot rolls away to stopping under a truck evading the remaining four U.B.C.S. operative's sights. The vehicle Naruto rolled under and was now prone was actually close to another vehicle that was on all fours. In fact their seemed to be a trail of vehicles he can crawl under without being seen. Propping the rifle upon his forearms he began to crawl under the vehicles being as quiet as possible.

Meanwhile back with Wolfpack at the secret Umbrella Facility it was 12:30 AM with fifteen minutes of the process on Kurama having gone by. LUPO looked to the timer in how much time was left for the process to be done and it said forty five minutes and counting down, by 1:15 AM Kurama's transformation would be complete. The Delta Team Squad Leader wanted to pursue after the target but U.S.S. Command told them to stay and wait for the Kurama's transformation to be over and done with. Now although command told them that other U.S.S. forces and some U.B.C.S. were within the area tracking Naruto she doubted any of them would do any good. He was able to take down two U.S.S. operatives alone with one of them being a Squad Leader of a U.S.S. team. Something told LUPO that Umbrella sending other U.S.S. team (if they weren't distracted completing their own objectives such as taking out Raccoon City's backup generator somewhere supplying power) and U.B.C.S. forces were to just hold the target off.

Now even though she wanted to go out and continue pursuit of SUBJECT 9 it also didn't hurt with the pack having a rest. Just then she sees both BELTWAY and SPECTRE return from the outside from above ground and both of them were carrying a large crate that held weapons and ammunition for them sent by Umbrella.

"Time to rearm." LUPO announced to the rest of Wolfpack.

Wolfpack opens the crate revealing grenades being normal grenades along with flash bangs and incinerators. There was also of course ammunition for their weapons but also ammunition that was tranquilizers. There was also food within for them to eat and were surprised that Umbrella was being so generous.

"Would you look at that, Umbrella cares." BELTWAY said.

"Rearm, eat and shut it." LUPO said.

VECTOR who was already rearmed was standing before the chamber door Kurama was in looking through the glass. It wasn't like he was able to see what was happening to the dog but he knew it had something to do with those mechanical limbs they saw on the walls before the chamber filled with the gas. He thought that Umbrella was reconstructing Kurama all together basically into a weapon they can use against the target. That sounds cruel does it not? Pitting family against family, a cruel sad battle that they were sure would ensue. He wonders what Kurama was going to look like when his transformation was finished.

"Hey?" SPECTRE said addressing to VECTOR, SPECTRE now standing next to him.

VECTOR saw the food SPECTRE was offering being a sort of bar in a plastic bag.

"Not hungry." VECTOR said.

"Problem with the food?"

"This is a waste of time. Every moment we delay the target gets further from our grasp making our search harder."

"Command ensured that this new weapon would greatly aid in tracking Nine. Like they said it would be able to sniff him out."

"Tracking the target alone by smell." VECTOR said.

"Knowing what Umbrella is doing to the dog in there the increase within the senses with one of them being its sense of smell will greatly be increased."

"Wonder what it's going to look like." VECTOR said.

"Should be interesting."

"I just want to get out of this hellhole."

"Yet Nine keeps slipping past us." SPECTRE said. "Either he is very lucky or good. What is the story on SUBJECT 9 anyway?"

"From what I know he was a survivor from the Konoha Attack in Japan years ago."

"Ah yes that attack, said it was a failed bioterrorist attack yes?" SPECTRE asked.

"Terrorists were never caught."

"From what I heard it was Umbrella's doing. Sort of like using the city as a test bed."

"Who said it was Umbrella's doing?" VECTOR asked and revealed getting a look from SPECTRE as he walked away.

Now it is revealed that Umbrella was not involved directly with the Konoha Attack but it could have indirectly. If the Konoha Attack was not Umbrella's doing then WHO ATTACKED KONOHA CITY? There were a lot of questions on their minds such as what made Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze so important. Wolfpack seriously did not know why they were pursuing Naruto, Umbrella just slapped the mission in their faces and told them to do it.

Meanwhile back with Naruto within the area of the Gas Station he was still in his duel against the four remaining U.B.C.S. operatives that were now looking for him. All four of them were split up searching amongst the jungle of vehicles in the area unaware that Naruto was crawling under the vehicles. He was intending to take them down one by one and lying under a vehicle he was taking aim with the Assault Rifle he had at another U.B.C.S. operative. Naruto steadies his aim while taking in a deep breath and fired off another single shoot into the liver area of a U.B.C.S. operative and immediately was bleeding out. Naruto's plan worked as zombies near the area smelled the U.B.C.S. operatives gushing blood now on a blood frenzy entering the area, the U.B.C.S. firing upon the zombie horde. Meanwhile Naruto just lay under the vehicle hidden from the U.B.C.S. and zombies with a smile watching it all happen.

As if things couldn't get any worse Naruto heard the familiar roar of a Hunter that lands atop a vehicle along with another following afterwards. The Hunter's immediately began attacking anything in sight mainly being the remaining four U.B.C.S. operatives making it difficult for them dealing with the double threat, the double threat being zombies and now Umbrella's very own B.O.W.'s. Unfortunately for those remaining U.B.C.S. operatives Naruto would do all he can to screw them up in their defense against the zombies and Hunter's. Soon the U.B.C.S. operative he shot was dead as was the one ganged upon by most of the zombies with three remaining. The remaining three U.B.C.S. operatives were forced to switch to lethal rounds seeing the horde of zombies attacking them which gave Naruto another advantage, they weren't going to shoot him with live rounds.

Another U.B.C.S. operative was a strike down thanks to one of the two Hunter's having gotten the drop on the operative of the U.B.C.S. There were now only two of them left and they both concentrated their fire upon the Hunter that just killed their comrade. When it came to Hunter's they usually strike against someone that is alone but if a group then it was at a disadvantage and not just at groups but what gear within the group's possession. The U.B.C.S. were armed with Assault Rifles and knew where to fire at it weak spot being its chest so it wasn't surprising they took one Hunter down easily but one still remained. The U.B.C.S. operatives were split once again fighting off the zombies with one remaining Hunter on the loose right now. Speaking of that Hunter it managed to find Naruto as it grasps the underside of the vehicle Naruto was under and flips it up and over with a roar.

The Hunter strikes down upon Naruto who rolled away stopping upon his back, the Hunter walking toward him and Naruto takes aim firing the Assault Rifle upon the B.O.W.'s chest making it flinch in pain. Since there was not that many bullets it was not surprising that Naruto heard that chink sound signaling that his acquired rifle was out of bullets. Even though he managed to get some damage upon the Hunter it leaps at him but Naruto once again rolls away this time to his right evading. Upon coming back up to his feet he draws his sword Raiden, the Hunter leaps toward him once again and this time Naruto thrusts his sword forward and the creature lands upon impaling itself on Naruto's sword. The Hunter roared aloud in pain in his face and eventually died with Naruto pushing the B.O.W. off his sword. What other freak shows was he going to encounter upon this early morning day?

Things just had to get worse for Naruto because as if the zombies that were now attacking the remaining U.B.C.S. and him more Hunter's totaling in three show up with all three of them running out of the shadows of an alley. Naruto cursed as he was slaying zombies with sword and knife in hand upon the three Hunter's appearance. What was next for him more of the U.B.C.S. coming in? He just had to open his mouth mentally and arriving on the on foot were four more U.B.C.S. operatives firing upon the zombie horde and attacking Hunter's.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled as he leaped in the air kicking his left leg back into the chest of a zombie away from him.

Naruto sees a nearby zombie lunge forward for him with its arms but he evades by leaping back and counters performing an uppercut upon the zombie. The other zombie he just kicked away seconds ago attacks again and he finished it off with his knife slashing it twice to stabbing the knife into the side of the neck of the zombie to throwing it off his knife to the ground.

"Bring it on your freaks!"

He continued to fight off the zombies that attacked him using his melee weapons being his sword and knife as well as he very own fists. He wanted to conserve ammo and while he fought the zombies he moved around hoping to come around anything he can use such as the possibility of another gun lying somewhere. Luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted the corpse of a dead U.B.C.S. operative that was killed during the chaotic week of Raccoon City's infection. As luck would have it he saw a Submachine Gun which by the way is a favored weapon amongst the Umbrella Security Service. He slides under and between the legs of a zombie and grabs the SMG while sliding along the ground. Naruto returned back up to his feet quickly turning back around and firing upon the walking group of zombies coming toward him aiming for their heads, and as he did so he was walking forward to the corpse of the dead U.B.C.S. to acquire SMG ammo.

So far thanks to the SMG he took down twelve more zombies and quickly reaches for the vest of the U.B.C.S. operative's corpse removing from it four clips (magazines) for the SMG. He quickly put them away in a pocket along his belt holding the ammo, two clips together in separate pockets. Suddenly one of the three newly arrived Hunter's lands upon the roof of a vehicle to his right, the force of its landing sending him off his feet and the Hunter upon it roars into the air. Naruto on his back takes aim up at the Hunter's chest firing upon that area being its weak spot. The Hunter realizing the threat leaps away from Naruto gunfire leaving Naruto to deal with another approaching group of zombies. He got back up to his feet ringing the belt of the SMG around his body to hanging behind him drawing his sword and knife again.

"Feel like I'm in a video game."

Once again the zombie's attack and one of them turns into a Crimson Head running toward Naruto who leaps up into the air and performs the Van Dame (LOL) kick sending the zombie to the ground. Recognizing the kick he performed it reminded him of the actor who was one of his favorite American actors, he chuckled as the kick he performed was somewhat similar. He then realized where he was and quickly finished off the Crimson Head stomping his right foot upon its head as hard as he could. Another zombie to his left comes out of nowhere grabbing Naruto by the shoulders forcing him to fall back but Naruto countered throwing it up and over with his right foot to rolling back upon his feet. He then quickly dashes toward another zombie and performs a drop kick sending the zombie colliding into another zombie. Revealing itself once again but at least thirty yards away from him near the gas station was the same Hunter he made run away.

It gave out a roar to him as he fought off a zombie and it breaks its way toward him. Naruto slashed the zombie he was occupied with away falling to the ground dead to ringing his acquired SMG back around taking aim with it at the approaching Hunter. He pulled the trigger firing off its bullets but the approaching Hunter was moving to its left and right evading some of Naruto's gunfire. It then leaped toward Naruto who put the SMG away ringing it back around him. He then gave the leaping approaching B.O.W. and angry look with gritted teeth rearing back his right fist and as he did so the outline of his blue eyes glowed red and the pupils of his eyes became slit. Naruto threw a right punch with a roar of anger into the chest of the Hunter sending it through the air and taking a tumble along the ground to crashing into the side of a vehicle.

Naruto did not know where that just came from but he felt that power. Where did that power come from all of a sudden? He looked upon his right hand knowing what he just did with it. He heard another zombie approaching from behind and he turns throwing his right fists again but into the zombies head drawing blood, breaking the skull and somehow the brain. The numbers of the zombies lessened now with a few walking around, two Hunter's still alive attacking the now remaining four U.B.C.S. operative's along with zombies. However one of the two attacking Hunter's took notice of Naruto and attacks.

This would turn out to be a long battle for Naruto against the zombies, the Hunter and finally the U.B.C.S. forces coming in. Many minutes by with Naruto was the one standing tall with the U.B.C.S. dead, zombies still walking about and still with a good amount of ammo for the SMG in his grasp. Right now the time was 1:14 AM and after all the time that he was fighting he was starting to come to grips of this unknown power. He felt stronger and faster, he even moved faster and a testament to that was when they fired upon him the trail of gunfire was steps behind as he was faster (NOT as fast as Wesker. He moves nowhere as fast as Wesker but moves faster than normally on his feet much like Jake. Wesker in RE5 moved faster than Jake does as that how it looks.). However Naruto discovered that he couldn't rely on this mysterious newfound strength for no longer than three minutes and how to tap in it was through his anger.

Whether it the duration in time in its use can be increased through multiple times is questionable just as it was if he was impervious to infection.

Back with Wolfpack within the secret Umbrella Facility under the Raccoon City Zoo the U.S.S. team was standing in a line looking upon the door of the B.O.C.W.W. Chamber. They all watched the countdown being half a minute left.

"Thirty seconds until completion." The female voice announced.

"What do you think it's going to look like?" BERTHA asked the group.

"Whatever it is better have been worth waiting for." LUPO said.

Finally the countdown finished.

"Process complete." The female voice announced. It was here that Wolfpack took notice of the glowing red eyes within the gas of the chamber making them wonder what it was now. "Opening chamber doors."

The door opened letting the gas emerge out and Wolfpack hears the sounds of its approaching footsteps sounding like metal hitting the floor.

"Wolfpack met the newest member of your team…" U.S.S. Command said over communications.

"Amazing!" FOUR EYES said.

"Now to test it." U.S.S. Command said over communications.

"Test it?" LUPO asked.

"Yes. Another U.S.S. team has located a group of survivors, mainly being cops. Take this new weapon to the following coordinates we are sending you and let it do the rest."

In another location of Raccoon City being north of the Zoo that was not far was a hotel inn building sitting upon Gough Street being 1:20 AM now. Inside the five story high hotel holed up inside were a total of four cops wearing gear similar to the S.W.A.T. of the Raccoon City Police but on the back of their black vests it only said POLICE. These four officers managed to somehow survive the zombie horde escaping into and creating a small safe haven within this hellhole. Right now the four officers were armed with machine gun rifles and two of them had just fled from a group of unidentified personnel that they at first thought was U.S. military but was in fact U.S.S. The people they thought were friendly forces or rescue tried to kill them and they immediately fled but led the U.S.S. back here. The four officers were on the bottom floor having a shootout with the three U.S.S. operatives that were outside ducked behind vehicles but watched as they oddly left the area.

This was strange to the four cops as these people were trying to kill them and now all of a sudden they just up and leave seeming to forget about them? Those three U.S.S. operatives were in fact called off by U.S.S. Command itself but for what reasons were unknown. The four officers were wondering what was going on as they looked out the bottom floor boarded windows and then suddenly power on the entire street goes out including within their building.

"What the hell happened to the power?" Officer 1 asked.

"No idea…" Officer 2 said as he looked around.

"Johnson go to the garage and check the circuit breakers." Officer 3 said.

"On it." Officer 4 also known as Johnson said getting right to it.

"Stackhouse?" Officer 3 addressed to Officer 2. "Go up to the second floor giving us lookout."

"Got it Alex." Stackhouse said.

"Sanchez you are down here with me."

Johnson parted open a door in the back of the hotel revealing the garage within showing a truck parked inside that was used for transport and a closed garage door in the back. He entered the room aiming with his rifle in one hand and pointing his flashlight through the darkness with the other. He was taking aim with his rifle just in case if a zombie decided to pop out of nowhere as if they were in some sort of video game. He walks through the room searching for the circuit breakers and he eventually found them ringing his rifle behind his back to opening the circuit breakers box while flashing his light. He grabs flicking the switch for light to the hotel they were hiding down within but nothing was working.

"Come on you." Johnson said.

Unbeknownst to him an unlocked door in back which is one they missed was parted open making a creaking noise obviously grabbing the cop's attention as he quickly turns around aiming his rifle at the parted open door. He kept his weapon aim looking down its sights waiting for a zombie or something to walk through but all he heard was the sound of the light blowing wind. He thought they locked all the doors to this place so he had to assume they must have missed this one. Suddenly a wall that had hook on it with tools hanging from them has one of the hooks give way dropping a wrench to the floor grabbing his attention away from the door. If he paid attention to the door not bringing his attention away from it he would have PROBABLY noticed a transparent figure that was BIG and walking inside silently upon all fours. The transparent four legged figure looked to the distracted cop's direction giving flashing red eyes that fade a second later and the transparent figure moving into the darkness of the garage.

Johnson brings his attention back upon the open door and moves slowly toward it while aiming down the sights of his rifle. When he got close to it he takes a peek outside looking down to his left and then right of the alley seeing nothing in sight. He thought that maybe it was just the wind and so closed the door as well as locking it. Then he heard what sounded like something falling upon the floor coming from the next room over within the garage where tolls upon tables as well as chains, boxes and other equipment were stored. Johnson was obviously getting nervous and not to mention freaked out seeing as he and the others were sure they cleared the garage and that no zombie should be inside the building. Johnson proceeded into the next room with caution pointing his flashlight through the darkness looking for a zombie.

In this part of the garage multiple tables were standing with boxes, tools or other equipment were laid upon along with hanging chains from the ceiling. It was creepy and Johnson began to wonder why the owners of the hotel would have this kind scary look to it. Seriously it looked like something taken out of some horror movie or video game. Johnson proceeded inside slowly walking past the tables and parting aside hanging chains away unaware of that big walking on fours transparent figure walking right past behind him. His senses told him to turn around and when he did aiming his gun he saw nothing behind him. Johnson was not alone in here and he knew it, his gut told him as well as his senses, his hand shaking as he did his best to keep himself calm.

"Johnson, status report?" Alex asked over their channel of communications.

"I-I-I'm not alone here!" Johnson whispered.

"What?"

Behind Johnson looked to some sort of fat wire like transparent cord, it taking position up above behind the unaware cop.

"Something is in here!"

Johnson eyes widen as he hears a chink sound and it was what looked to be a pair of three short knives appearing within midair looking like they were floating. Johnson turned around seeing the floating visible knives looking to be attached to the transparent cord and they jab down at him. Johnson screams aloud but is silenced a second later, blood spraying and staining the floor. Meanwhile with Alex and Sanchez at the front of the hotel the two heard the scream of Johnson that was quickly silenced.

"Johnson are you there?" Alex asked over communications but was getting no response. "Answer me damn it!"

They then heard a bang sounding like something being struck upon coming from the back of the hotel just down the dark hall. Both of them aimed their rifles down the hall which was one you had to take that would lead to the garage in the back as well as to the hotel's kitchen and office for the staff of the hotel.

"Stackhouse we may have company." Alex said over communications.

"Zombies?"

"Probably? We're going to go look for Johnson, stay alert."

Alex and Sanchez proceeded through the darkness of the hall with caution aiming down the sights of their rifles. As they moved down the darkness of the hall quietly Alex attempts to contact Johnson but all he was getting was static. They reached an intersection of hall with each of them aiming down different directions seeing nothing in sight and continue to proceed forward. The two cops come to a sudden halt as they hear the sound of creaking boards up ahead around the comer to the right. Someone or something was indeed here. They reach the end of the hall with Sanchez aiming down to the right where he saw the door entering into the garage wide open, Alex looking down the hall of closed door to the left behind Sanchez.

"Johnson?" Sanchez whispered aloud for into the garage.

No response.

"Johnson?" Sanchez called for again.

Again there was no response. Alex turns around facing the turned back of Sanchez that was calling out for Johnson through the opened garage door.

"Anything?"

"Noth-,"

Suddenly Alex is impaled through the chest from behind making him gargle aloud in pain and as well as gargle out blood. Sanchez quickly turns around sighting what looked to be a silver visible curved bladed weapon sticking out of Alex's chest coated in his blood. He witnessed as Alex was lifted up in the air by the bladed weapon by some transparent figure on all fours began slamming the cop into the wall to its left and then right to slamming to the floor. Alex was now dead just like Johnson, Sanchez looking upon the transparent figure and its curved blade in the air attached to what looked to be a transparent tail. Sanchez yelled aloud as he fired his rifle upon the transparent figure but his bullets were reflected off its form, each bullet disrupting its camouflage revealing metal spots for merely a second. He was now out of bullets and so he drops his weapon to the floor and pulls out a knife telling it to come at him. What Sanchez saw happen next made him pale as that curved bladed weapon suddenly spreads open into four reminding one of a shuriken.

It then suddenly began to spin rapidly to the transparent figure on all fours stalks forward showing off its glowing red eyes. Sanchez only does one thing he could do right now and it was scream. Stackhouse who was somewhere upon the third floor looks over his shoulder hearing the sound of gunfire and then seconds later the scream of Sanchez which was silenced later. Stackhouse was now the only one left and so began contacting Alex and Sanchez asking for each of them individually only to get no response just like they didn't with Johnson. Stackhouse walks toward the room entrance door he was in pushing it open emerging out into a hall. He was right now going to regret doing such a thing as when he looked down the hall he squints his eyes noticing something on all fours covered in shadow no longer transparent.

"What the fuck?"

Red eyes at the end of the hall flash and so Stackhouse takes aim firing his rifle and the mysterious whatever it was runs down the hall toward him to taking a leap. Stackhouse like the others scream aloud and being one of those screams that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Outside of the building Wolfpack had their eyes upon the building the cops were holed up in, Wolfpack standing atop the roof of a separate building as they continued to listen to gunfire and screams coming from the building. They then witness as one of the third floor windows breaks and falling through the air was a cop that hits the concrete street instantly killing him. Sanchez having a pool of blood around him and what looked to be four gash marks from that of claws through his vest and into his skin.

"This is Delta Team Squad Leader to Command." LUPO said over communications. "All cops have been eliminated. Weapons test successful."

"Good to see that it is working. Now make use of it, find SUBJECT 9 and bring him into Umbrella hands!"

"Copy that Command, Wolfpack is on the move."

Back with Naruto he was running up a road and came to a stop on Central Avenue, several more minutes having passed by and it was now 1:32 AM. He had just gone through more zombies with the SMG being very helpful and just as he planned he was making his way to the Kendo Gunshop so as to hopefully find ammunition for his guns. He now having his sword Raiden drawn out with his guns put away, no zombies seemed to be in sight on this street. He was passing by a bus jogging but came to a stop as a voice addressed out to him making him bring his sword up in a Sephiroth like stance.

"Greetings Nine."

"Who said that?" Naruto demanded.

He got no response.

"Show yourself!"

Suddenly the bus to his right is being sawed down in half by what looks to be a sort of Demon Wind Shuriken used back in the days of ninja spinning rapidly like a saw. Naruto backs away putting distance between him and the now being sawed bus. Then time seemed to move slow as the bus broke apart and leaping toward him through the air with spinning DWS Saw attached to its tail made Naruto's eyes widen. It looked to be a large wolf with its entire body reminding him of a cyborg wolf that you would only think were possible in the world of fiction. It looked to have another DWS upon its other side under hanging grenades totaling in six on each side, knives that looked to be under its legs along with some in sheaths upon both sides of it legs. What he saw upon the cybernetic wolf's forehead was the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation (Appearance of the cybernetic dog is like that of Bladewolf from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance after becoming Raiden's ally).

The cybernetic wolf lands upon Naruto swinging its spinning DWS Saw down upon Naruto who quickly brought his sword Raiden up blocking the saw attached to the tail. Naruto now holding the spinning DWS Saw back with his blade creating sparks, Naruto giving a growl as he held it back. His eye pupils then slit and the outline of his blue eyes turning a red color and he manages to deliver a kick up with his right foot into the stomach of the beast. Thanks to his newfound strength it made flip forward into the air but the cybernetic dog air recovers back flipping while turning itself to face Naruto's direction. Naruto kick flipping himself upon one knee facing the cybernetic wolf that lands across from him aiming his sword over his left shoulder toward the new opponent, the Demon Wind Shuriken upon its tail now no longer spinning.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded.

The cybernetic wolf puts its silver stainless steel Demon Wind Shuriken away upon its left side under its grenades being regular, flash bang and incendiary. To Naruto's shock which he just remembered could talk speaks to him as it stood low on all fours ready to face him.

"I am **B**io **O**rganic **C**ybernetic **W**olf **W**eapon (B.O.C.W.W.) K-09." K09 reveled and introduced.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I am here for you..."

Naruto then took notice of the Umbrella symbol upon K09's forehead.

"Umbrella!"

"Orders from Umbrella demand your capture and so is my main programming. I must complete my objective."

Meanwhile the U.S.S. team Wolfpack was closing in on K09's location with LUPO leading the way following it on radar upon a device in her hands. Looking at it she read that K09 was on Central Avenue and was not moving meaning that Umbrella's new weapon must have found SUBJECT 9. Wolfpack ups their pace toward the target location but zombies were in their path everywhere they turned firing upon them with their live rounds. Meanwhile back with Naruto he was facing K09 that was standing ahead of him, both of them facing off as Naruto rise to his feet aiming his blade over his left shoulder spreading his legs apart standing in the stance appropriately.

"It is time for you to come with me Naru-," K09 instead then said "SUBJECT 9." Naruto thought that was weird to why it almost called him by name.

"You think that I am going down so easily? Who do you think you are?"

"I am one that aims to be fre-," K09 sounded like was about to say free or possibly freedom but it says something else instead "loyal to the corporation."

"That loyalty of yours is going to get you killed." Naruto said. "So far it got some of your guys killed. You people come after me and they die. But as far as I see it was for my father and Kurama!"

The name Kurama seemed to interest K09 and for some reason it shook its head left and right a little. Felt like there was something in his head that he knew but was blocked off somehow? What a strange feeling for a weapon such as him.

"Umbrella has taken everything from me so far. My father, Kurama and possibly my mother. In the name of my family…"

**[**Battle Theme Song (OPTIONAL, for fun): I Am My Own Master Now by Jamie Chirstopherson**]**

"I'll KILL you!" Naruto said and his blue eyes were now a red color with black silted eye pupils.

K09 suddenly howls loudly into the night sky like a real wolf and a cruel battle between family and friends orchestrated by Umbrella begins. K09 is the one that attacks first as it uses its tail twirling behind him to grab a pair of three throwing knives; the end of the tail seemed to have three small wire contraptions emerge out grabbing a knife and throws them toward Naruto. Naruto seeing the three throwing knives spinning toward him slashes his sword to his upper right deflecting the knives away. K09 attacks one again galloping across the street toward Naruto who ran toward K09 and performed a leap frog over the enslaved K09 evading its charge. K09 realizing that he missed made the knives under its feet stab into the ground while turning himself around creating sparks. K09 then quickly leaped out toward the turned Naruto with its retractable claws out, Naruto looking over his shoulder and so he drops to the ground rolling back, K09 going right over him missing again.

Naruto took advantage as K09 lands back on its feet with its back turned and dashes toward the turned wolf and performs a drop kick. K09 turns around just in time to meet Naruto's feet in its face sending it skidding back along the ground on his feet until coming to a stop. K09 attacks Naruto once again but this time with it claws but Naruto was backing away striking back with his sword parrying K09's strikes. K09 strikes five times with its claws with Naruto parrying each strike but upon the fifth strike when power put behind it sent Naruto skidding back along the ground on his feet. Naruto quickly spins his sword putting it away and then rings around his acquired SMG taking aim and fires but K09 evades by back flipping high up into the air landing atop the roof of a building upon its corner and howls aloud. What happen next were zombies started to come into the area not in a blood frenzy or anything but upon sighting Naruto they move in to attack.

Naruto cursed seeing what K09 was doing possibly using the zombies to attack him while searching for an opening. K09 atop the building continued to look down upon Naruto upon the corner of the building he was standing upon observing how Naruto fought. K09 saw that the target was skilled with the sword seeing him cut down the zombie but he also took note of Naruto's eyes and increased strength. K09 was not the only one watching through its own eyes but also Umbrella was watching through them as well. Umbrella took notice how Naruto fought seeing him slash zombies with greater speed and strength, he even moved faster on his feet when he sprinted toward a zombie. Umbrella then came to a conclusion to how the target improved in these fields like this…SUBJECT 9 was coming to grips controlling the prototype virus within him.

Wolfpack was close and closing in but still running along a street going down south of the zoo; they would then make a left on Fuston Street that would take them to Central Avenue. Along the way it was not easy as they were encountering zombies as well as Crimson Heads. As Wolfpack was bunched together back to back firing upon the horde of zombies they receive communication from U.S.S. Command.

"Wolfpack you need to get to the target's location and capture him NOW! The target seems to have come to controlling the virus!"

"We are kind of in a situation here Command!" LUPO said back and then stops gunfire realizing what U.S.S. Command just said within that sentence. "Wait it a minute? Controlling the virus? What are you talking about?"

K09 leaps up into the air, the full moon behind him and lands back on ground level galloping on its feet toward Naruto while tacking zombies that were in its path out of the way. Naruto took aim with the SMG he had in hand and fires upon the approaching K09 but the wolf evades by moving to its left and right. K09 then spins around along its feet turning its form while stretching and whipping its tail out to Naruto wrapping it around his leg twirling him in the air during its spin and releases Naruto throwing him into the side of a truck. Naruto slides down the side of the truck to a sitting position doing his best holding the pain at bay takes aim with the SMG firing upon K09. K09 can feel the gunfire upon him and what it does next is its tail then SPLITS into NINE TAILS now and they stretch out to the nearest car wrapping around it and with those nine tails lifts it off the ground. Naruto couldn't help but look in surprise seeing K09 lifting the car with just it tails behind him, rears it back and then throws it forward at him.

Naruto cursed and quickly got up jumping through the air away as the car collides with the truck he was just against. Was this thing trying to capture him or kill him? Umbrella took notice of this and was beginning to wonder what was happening. Why was the B.O.C.W.W. K-09 using such lethal force when its objective given by Umbrella was simply Naruto's capture? To Umbrella when they checked K09 SEEMED to be functioning properly but couldn't explain that lethal action it just performed. Naruto got back up to his feet taking aim with the SMG but K09 was fast as it quickly was upon him slashing the SMG out of his hand flipping up into the air.

K09 taking advantage then rammed its head into Naruto's chest sending him tumbling back on the ground and then one of its nine tails catches the SMG taking aim at Naruto. Naruto taking sight of this runs to cover as K09 fired upon Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" U.S.S. Command asked. "Why is the Wolf K-09 using such lethal force?!"

Naruto who was behind cover can hear the gunfire hitting against his cover and was begging to wonder why his opponent was using lethal force against him. K09 said himself that his objective was delivering him alive to Umbrella as was its programming. Why was he doing this? It's as if K09 was trying to make Naruto kill him faster or something? Could that be it? Was this was K09 was trying to do?

"_Why?" _

The SMG runs out of ammo and K09 tosses the weapon away somewhere, it's tails combining back together into one.

"To safety." K09 said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at why he was saying that.

Was K09 saying that to himself or to Naruto? Naruto saw it do something that terrified him and it was its tail splitting into two reaching for its two mounted on its sides Demon Wind Shuriken. It brings them both up and makes the four curved blades emerge and then they began spin rapidly like saws.

"Oh boy."

K09 runs toward Naruto who backs away while drawing his sword Raiden and K09 sawing the vehicle he was just behind into pieces. K09 howling aloud afterwards to dashing toward Naruto attacking him with its spinning DWS Saws ducking under them or jumping over not wanting to get sawed in half. However as Naruto was dodging he took notice that the speed at which the DWS Saws were swung seemed slowly but were still fast. Perhaps this was possibly because of the virus he was controlling right now? He ducked under another swung of its weapons and took the opportunity to strike and with a yell he swung his left fists into the side of K09's face sending it spinning back but it lands on its feet shaking its head left and right afterwards. Naruto's eyes then revert back to their normal blue color and he felt tired.

Naruto being as tired as he was right now still holds his ground with his sword at the ready facing K09. Then for some reason he got this feeling that he knew something important about K09. Call him crazy but if felt like as if he had known K09 his whole life. K09 and Naruto stare at one another and it is at this moment Naruto suddenly has a flash of memories. They were that of with his dog Kurama with one of the memories being a young Naruto opening a Christmas present lifting out a puppy he named Kurama. He then thought of the words that K09 said to him as well as one's he tried to say being "free" and "to safety".

K09 gallops toward Naruto to attack but suddenly.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked.

K09 stops in its tracks looking at Naruto.

"Kurama…is that you?" Naruto asked lowering his sword. Naruto looked into K09's red glowing eyes and even though they did not look like Kurama's normal eyes he can just tell that it was Kurama, a strong feeling told him so. He remembered Kurama getting stabbed and being left behind as requested. "What…?" He looked upon the symbol of Umbrella upon K09's forehead "What have they done to you?"

Suddenly K09 who is in fact Kurama starts to have the area around its spark with electricity while shaking its head left and right.

"Must complete objective…No…Yes…Naruto…Freedom…Safety." Kurama seemed confused as it was fighting something within its own mind; the red glow within its eyes became more intense and then gave out a howl.

"Kurama!"

Kurama back flipped away into the air landing behind a vehicle away from Naruto and rams the top of its head into the side of the vehicle sending it toward Naruto. He evades by running forward and sliding under it with the car barely missing as it goes right over him. He then sees Kurama leap up into the air toward the building wall to his right and was now seeing Kurama run along the wall while tossing down flash bang grenades. One land before Naruto who was on his feet and goes off making Naruto close his eyes and blind, sight ridden from him for a short couple of seconds. Kurama took advantage that was under Umbrella's influence but fighting within gallops toward Naruto intending to ram him with his head. However Naruto who was still stunned by the grenade relies on his senses such as feel as he feels the galloping of Kurama getting close and closer making him flip away through the air to his right spinning horizontally and landing on his feet.

Naruto's sight recovers and he turns around sighting Kurama standing atop the roof of a bus with its nine tails each holding a throwing knife.

"Stop it Kurama!" Naruto begged.

Kurama under Umbrella's influence which was disobeying Umbrella's orders of using non-fatal tactics due to the strength of Kurama's will still within and alive. Kurama throws one throwing knife after another toward Naruto who deflects them away with the swing of his sword and while he was doing so Kurama spoke.

"Kill or be killed."

"Just STOP!"

"Choice nonexistent." Kurama said as it twirled it forms making a grenade fly off its belt toward Naruto.

Naruto bats the grenade away into the air but it did not go high enough and detonates, it was close enough that it made Naruto loses his balance falling to the ground. Kurama drops to ground level and gallops toward Naruto who gets back on his feet and his eyes turn red again with slit pupils once again. When Kurama came close enough he leaps forward into the air over Kurama but he had his sword before him at the ready and slashes down upon Kurama's passing back under him with rapid speed thanks to the assistance of the virus. Kurama loses his balance as it felt the slashes delivered upon its back, Naruto landing and turning around facing Kurama who was picking himself back up.

"Everyone has a choice, even YOU! You always have a choice!"

"Forgive…Freedom." Kurama said turning around facing Naruto.

Kurama was asking for forgiveness of what was happening between them but Naruto knew that it wasn't his fault. Kurama right now was enslaved to Umbrella. As for freedom Naruto believes that Kurama was asking for it. Kurama was probably asking Naruto to set him free meaning Naruto would have to strike down Kurama himself. Kurama who sacrificed himself to save Naruto from Umbrella wanted Naruto to kill him therefore preventing any harm he may cause upon Naruto. Naruto of course didn't want to but it seemed that Kurama wasn't giving him much of a choice as Kurama began walking toward him.

"No…"

Kurama goes into a jog.

"Please!"

Kurama was now galloping toward Naruto.

"KURAMA!"

Naruto stabs his blade forward and it pierces into the forehead of Kurama stabbing through the symbol of Umbrella. The two frozen in place and Kurama falling down before him. Naruto was in tears once again and quickly pulls his sword out going to his knees grabbing a hold of Kurama's head seeing the dim red eyes.

"Kurama? Please don't go."

"Naruto…"

"Kurama!"

Kurama managed to lift up its paw bringing it toward Naruto and once again like before seemed to be pushing Naruto away.

"Go…"

"No!"

"Please go…be safe."

Those were Kurama's last words as the dim red eyes finally went out becoming black. Naruto once again was in misery and did not want to leave Kurama but hearing the closing in echoing gunshots of Wolfpack he had to leave. With flowing tears he grabs his sword and runs south heading to his intended destination being Kendo's Gunshop moving as fast as he can to be out of sight. Wolfpack arrived on the scene but were a minute late as Naruto was gone but what they saw on the ground defeated was the K09 aka Kurama.

"Where is he?" BERTHA asked looking around for the target.

"Well that was all a waste of time." BELTWAY said. "We go turning the damn dog into a killing machine and we arrive to find it dead, the target gone."

"Command is not going to be happy." FOUR EYES said.

LUPO called in to U.S.S. Command "Command this is Delta Team Squad Leader, the K09 is-,"

"We know!"

"You know?"

"The damn thing was going rampant on us somehow. Fighting it's programming."

"Looks like Kurama saved him again." VECTOR said.

"Any idea which way SUBJECT 9 went?" SPECTRE asked.

"None." VECTOR replied as he looked around.

"Command the target is lost." LUPO informed.

"What are you expecting, to forget the mission and be extracted? FIND HIM!"

"What virus is in him?" LUPO asked.

"What?"

"You said that the target was controlling a virus. What is it?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is if you want us to find the target and bring him in." LUPO said. "You sent us in here to capture a target we know so little about except him being a survivor of the Konoha Attack. You never told us anything about him carrying a virus. Either you tell us what virus he is carrying in him that is so damn important or we take our chances in this city and you can find him yourself!"

There was a silence for a couple of seconds but Command finally responds.

"Very well Wolfpack. The target you are pursuing carries a virus within him that is what we call the Prototype T."

"Prototype T?" FOUR EYES asked. "As in Prototype T-Virus?"

"Correct."

"That doesn't make any sense." LUPO said. "He should be a zombie?"

"It is a different strain of the T-Virus altogether. It gives him benefits such as rapid healing, increased strength, speed, agility, stamina. Umbrella wants him so as to learn more about this new curious strain of the T-Virus."

"Didn't Umbrella create it?" LUPO asked. "T-Virus was created by you."

"Years ago a sample of the T-Virus was stolen from us. Years later the Konoha Attack in Japan commences and the Prototype T-Virus is born."

"Any idea who stole it?"

"Not a clue. It is an ongoing investigation within Umbrella. You have your answers now Wolfpack and understand the importance of this mission. Naruto Namikaze may remember knowledge of what happened within that city and of the T-Virus. If he remembers what it is his knowledge could damage the corporation like no other since the Proto T was created from Umbrella's T-Virus. Now get a move on Wolfpack and find Naruto Namikaze!"

"Roger Command, over and out." LUPO said.

Wolfpack gets back on the move heading out to find a trail of Naruto leaving the body of Kurama behind. However if they were to have stuck around a little longer they would have noticed the eyes was flickering a dimming red…

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now I know you had to have liked what I did to Kurama turning him into what he is now and his appearance is supposed to be similar to Bladewolf from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. The appearance after Bladewolf becomes Riaden's ally. It was copy and paste for Kurama's new appearance but I added things to it with inspiration from Crying Wolf (Not as big in height as Crying Wolf but close to Bladewolf's height just a LITTLE more bigger though) seeing as how I added the grenades to its sides and I put in some Demon Wind Shuriken that it could use as saws upon its tails. To those who will say that he should have been a fox I will say I didn't want to do that because the wolf appearance is much cooler. I wasn't going to turn him looking like a fox just because his name was Kurama but I did add in the ability to let him be able to split his tail into nine tails. Does that sound familiar to you or what?

Plus I liked the idea of Kurama who was once a dog has now been transformed into a wolf. It's better than saying that he would be transformed from dog to fox. For those who don't like this it's not going to change and stays as is. I would also like to say that the fight song that was optional was a good choice and was obviously inspired from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. In the battle between Naruto and Kurama, Kurama is the one that is enslaved by Umbrella and of course seeks freedom as it does not want to hurt Naruto. In the fight it attacks Naruto with such aggressiveness so as to make Naruto kill him as Kurama does not want to harm Naruto.

Anyway see you until next time being Chapter 3-1 and like I said before I want to have Naruto travel through the horrors of Raccoon through the day as well. Leon and Claire into the city, we are FAR from that even happening yet. But hey maybe Nemesis will appear. I'm getting people telling me that Nemesis left thinking that Jill was dead off somewhere for the G-Virus while another is saying that it stayed at a door Jill was behind if you played as Carlos. Since this is a fan fiction I will try making up a good excuse for him running in with Naruto if I can make it fit but if not then there may not be a Nemesis encounter. But I really want Naruto encountering Nemesis having a good fight with him which will probably be Nemesis in his form with tentacles protruding from its body.

I hope you liked the horror Naruto faced being against the zombie's, Hunter's along with U.B.C.S. but also the action between Naruto and Kurama.


	9. Chapter 3-1 Nemesis

**The Advent91: **Welcome back all to Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape and to chapter 3-1. Last time Naruto faced off against the enslaved Kurama and now heads to the Kendo Gunshop. He seems to also have caught himself a break as Wolfpack seems to have lost track of him but they are not giving up. To those wondering if Kurama is still alive the last line in the previous chapter mentioned Kurama's eye lighting back up a dim red flickering. What do you think?

Originally the title of this chapter was "3-1 An Evil Dawn" because I wanted to end this chapter with dawn shining upon the hellish Raccoon. Originally it was titled "The Red Dawn" but didn't do it because people would think that Akatsuki would appear (which they aren't). But then I thought people would probably still think that because of the title "An Evil Dawn" so then I just titled this chapter "3-1 Nemesis". Obviously a big give away that everyone's favorite B.O.W. appears. I hope you like it. Anyway the story begins with U.S.S. Alpha Zulu Team 6 taking out the power and then Naruto heading back through downtown to the Kendo Gunshop. What else could I say but enjoy.

Also people are asking for a pairing and him with Ada? She is far older than him right now and would be weird. Sorry but no.

* * *

**September 29, 1998…Sewers under Raccoon City Park…2:00 AM**

U.S.S. Alpha Zulu Team 6 was within the sewer systems of Raccoon City and was closing in on Raccoon City's backup generator that was stationed near the hospital but underneath the city's park. The team of six encountered little amount of zombies along the way including giant spiders which freaked them the hell out. They entered into a large room underneath the sewers and they see the backup generator within center surrounded by water with a catwalk over the water leading to it.

"This is Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader to U.S.S. Command; we have found the backup generator and are moving in."

"Good. Now place the EMP Charge and get rid of the city's power for good!"

"Roger that Command, setting up EMP Charge now. Estimated time of completion five minutes."

Alpha Zulu Team 6 moved in with two of them heading to the backup city generator within center, one of those two being the Alpha Zulu Squad Leader. The other three of the team took positions upon a catwalk that surrounded the chamber of the backup generator. As they began setting up the EMP something began moving under the water and it didn't go unnoticed by Alpha Zulu Team 6 as one of the U.S.S. operatives saw from his position aiming his rifle to the water.

"We have movement." U.S.S. operative 2 said.

"Where?" Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked.

"Underneath us, the water!"

Suddenly bursting out of the water under U.S.S. operative 2 through the catwalk was a giant crocodile clamping its snout upon the lower half of the U.S.S. operatives. The U.S.S. operative of course screamed aloud in pain as he was firing off bullets from his SMG into the air being shaken around. The remaining four U.S.S. operatives fired upon the alligator with their SMG's but the alligator didn't seem to have intention letting their teammate go. It drags itself and the U.S.S. operative down under the water with blood forming above the water afterwards.

"What the hell was that?" U.S.S. operative 3 asked.

"What do you think? It was a giant croc!" U.S.S. operative 4 pointed out.

"First spiders now this." U.S.S. operative 5 said who was the one prepping the EMP Charge.

"The T-Virus must have had something to do with it creating a new type of B.O.W." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said. He took notice that the U.S.S. operative of his team that was supposed to be preparing the EMP Charge has his attention away from his task. "Get back to work and finish prepping that thing!"

"What do we do?" U.S.S. operative 3 asked.

"If that is a serious question I will kill you myself." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said.

Suddenly the large T-Virus infected alligator burst out from the other side through the catwalk next to U.S.S. operative 4 but missed. The U.S.S. operative falling on his back and fires upon the crocodile as well as U.S.S. operative 3 and the team's Squad Leader. The three of them were firing with perfect aim and accuracy as they struck its head but were also aiming for the inside of its mouth when it opened up. The T-Virus infected crocodile then retreated back down into the water and the team reloads their weapons while they have the chance. The Squad Leader that was upon the catwalk leading to the generator within center of the room sees something emerging out of the water before him and so quickly leaps to his left evading the crocodiles bite to retreating back into the water. He complimented that being a very close call having just evaded jaws of death.

Another part of the catwalk was suddenly rammed up from under by the croc's head preventing U.S.S. operative 3 in his tracks. Suddenly its tail bursts out of the water and smacks down upon the catwalk behind the U.S.S. operative 3 trapping him giving him nowhere else to go. The crocodile then emerges out of the water again and rams the end of its closed snout into the U.S.S. operative into the wall killing him instantly. Now there were only three of Alpha Zulu Team 6 left being its Squad Leader and U.S.S. operative's 5 and 4.

"Is that thing ready for detonation yet?" Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked in a yell.

"EMP Charge set!"

"Let's move!"

The three make their way to a tunnel meeting together and were now running down a tunnel through the sewers. They were running for a ladder that was ahead but emerging out of the end of the tunnel they were running away from was the large crocodile bursting out of the water. The crocodile then began walking quickly for the three U.S.S. operatives while giving out a roar hot on their tail. Upon reaching the ladder each of them jump up upon the ladder and quickly climb up, first it was U.S.S. operative 5, 4 and then the team's Squad Leader. Upon the three climbing up the ladder the crocodile rams into the ladder below making the area around them shake but they don't lose grip and continue to climb up to the manhole. The U.S.S. operative pushes the manhole cover aside emerging in the park of Raccoon City followed by the fourth U.S.S. operative and then the Squad Leader who gives one order.

"Detonate it!"

The U.S.S. operative does as told pushing the button down upon the trigger. The EMP Charge in the sewers set upon Raccoon City's backup generator detonates taking out the generator cutting out power. Power within Raccoon City begins to go out once again and this time for good. With Naruto in the downtown area of Raccoon City he was heading to the Kendo Gunshop but stops in his tracks as the power goes out all around him. Back with the Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader and what remained of his team the three of them report in to U.S.S. Command.

"Command, objective complete. All power to Raccoon City has been shut down, permanently."

"It's about time, now Umbrella no longer has to worry about possible survivor's attempt of communications out of the city."

"Requesting time of arrival of extraction." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said.

"Your request has been denied. Command needs you for another mission. The Umbrella's Corporations most powerful and responsive B.O.W. to date, the T02 codename Nemesis condition is unknown to us. Umbrella needs you to locate the Nemesis that was last tracked near Saint Michaels Tower but since then Umbrella has lost track of it. Track it, find it, and learn what is wrong."

"Copy that Command. We are moving to the objective now, over and out."

The remaining three of Alpha Zulu Team 6 were on the move and eventually were traveling along YaYa Street. The team of three shooting down zombies that got in the way as well as Hunter's they come across that would attack anything and anyone even Umbrella forces. They made a turn to their left down into an alley that would lead straight down to Raccoon Street which Saint Michael Tower rested. As they move down the alley crawling down from the roofs of the buildings to their left and right were Lickers hissing aloud. The U.S.S. team of three of course opened fire upon the B.O.W.'s aiming for their exposed brains being a Licker's weak spot. The team was able to make it through the ordeal of the out numbering Licker's and eventually emerged out upon Raccoon Street.

Looking to their right there they saw Saint Michael Tower with a chopper that was crashed before it in the center of the street on fire. The three U.S.S. operatives proceeded forward down the street watching their surroundings and as they were getting closer to the fire they took notice of something lying within the fire burning.

"What the hell is that?" U.S.S. operative 5 asked.

They got closer and what they saw within burning was what looked like the Umbrella Corporations prized B.O.W. being the Nemesis.

"The Nemesis!" U.S.S. operative 4 said.

The Squad Leader of Alpha Zulu Team 6 contacts U.S.S. Command but before doing so he mutters under his breath. "Command's not going to like this…" He then established a connection with U.S.S. Command. "This is Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader to U.S.S. Command, come in over."

"This is Command. Have you located the Nemesis?"

"We have Command."

"What is its current status?"

"The Nemesis is down."

"WHAT?!"

"The Nemesis is down." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader repeated. "As we speak it is having quite the tan so to say."

"How has this happened? It only needed to eliminate the remaining member of S.T.A.R.S.?" U.S.S. Command wonder not pleased judging by the sound of the man's voice.

Meanwhile spying from through the scope of his rifle from within Saint Michaels Tower through a window, his figure shadowed in darkness was a former member of U.B.C.S. Delta Platoon B Squad called Carlos Oliveira. He sighted the three knowing they were the Umbrella Security Service who was most likely right now talking to U.S.S. Command.

"What are they doing here?" Carlos asked himself as he brought his sights away from the scope of his rifle. _"Is it possible they know we are in here?" _Carlos just prayed right now that they didn't because if they knew they were in this building he wasn't sure he can go up against members of the Umbrella Security Service. "What the?" Carlos took notice of movement within the flames…

While the Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader was talking to U.S.S. Command over communications U.S.S. operative's 4 and 5 took notice of something big slowly rise behind their Squad Leader from within the flames.

"Sir!" U.S.S. operative 4 addressed.

The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader looked to what remained of his team seeing them aiming their guns but not at him but something else. He then realized and quickly moved away joining his team and aiming his SMG as well, he and what remained of his unit looking upon the Nemesis that seemed to rise from the ashes. The Nemesis walking forward stepping out of the flames showing it was severely burned but they were sure that the T-Virus within was going to take care of that in healing. The Nemesis even seemed to have tentacles protruding out of its form but then the Nemesis brings its arms to its chest in an X with one arm over the other. The Nemesis was growling and the tentacles revert back within its body to the Nemesis fiving Alpha Zulu Team 6 a roar into the air while spreading its arms apart.

"What's going on?" U.S.S. Command asked over communications.

"The Nemesis is alive."

"That's good."

The Nemesis began walking toward them and they backed up and clearly something was wrong with the Umbrella Corporations prized Bio Organic Weapon.

"Problem," Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said.

"What now?" U.S.S. Command asked.

"It's attacking US!"

The three U.S.S. members fire their SMG's upon the Nemesis lighting it up which only proceeded forward toward them and they backed away along the street. They were firing upon its still attached black vest that looked like it was on the verge of falling off due to the severe burns but somehow survived the flames the Nemesis was engulfed in. The slowly regenerating burnt Nemesis gives them a low growl clenching its fists, its breath visible in front of its face with a foul smell coming off it. The Nemesis took sight of a turned over car and changes direction walking toward it and the U.S.S. members watched as it grabs picking it up to bringing up and over its head. They fire upon the Nemesis as it turns looking back their direction and then throws the vehicle toward them. The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader and U.S.S. operative 4 dives forward but the fifth was unlucky as the vehicle collides with his form instantly killing him, he staining the street with his blood and the car taking a tumble.

The Nemesis roars aloud again into the night sky with the remaining two U.S.S. members reloading their weapons. The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader unpins a grenade throwing it toward Nemesis that lands on the ground before it and blows up making the Nemesis stagger back, smoke covering its form.

"Alpha Zulu Team 6 we are looking into its programming right now to see what is wrong. You are going to have to hold out against the Nemesis but DON'T kill it!" U.S.S. Command said through communications with what remained of Alpha Zulu Team 6.

"Command we're not going to last five minutes!"

The two continued their fight against the Nemesis keeping their distance from the Bio Organic Weapon having some close calls with one of them especially being it shooting out a tentacle for them. They kept up gunfire on the beasts but it just seemed to keep on coming even though their bullets were doing little damage to it. Grenades seemed to be the only thing that did any serious damage making it stagger and giving them a short amount of seconds of break. The Nemesis roars at them in rage, its skin slowly healing from its burns, walks to another car grabbing it but doesn't lift it up throwing the vehicle toward them. Instead the Nemesis makes it tumble along its side down the street toward the two U.S.S. members making them both leap away evading the tumbling car going past them down the street. The Nemesis seems to have those tentacles emerge from different parts of its body once again and once again the Nemesis looked to be trying to revert them back within, when successful it roars aloud and then oddly it turns around walking away.

"What the?" U.S.S. operative 4 said.

The Nemesis then looks to round a left going down Warren Street. When the Nemesis was out of sight it gave aloud another roar of rage.

"Where is it going?"

"No idea." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said. "Command, the Nemesis just left."

"What do you mean it just left?"

"It just turned around and walked away going down Warren Street. Right after tentacles starting emerging out of its body and then reverting it leaves."

"It must have something to do with the parasite within the Nemesis. It probably took off to go and recover. It may come back."

"I hope not." U.S.S. operative 4 said.

"Let's go investigate that crash sight the Nemesis was within." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said.

Meanwhile back with Naruto who slashes another zombie down with his sword he was close to Kendo Gunshop, he needed to restock in ammo and not to mention he only had one grenade left. He sheaths his sword putting it away and running down the street with knife in hand, the streets dark with power no longer present within Raccoon City. He rounds a street corner to his left upon Flower Street and there he saw Kendo Gunshop running to the glass front doors but when he tried to enter it was locked from the inside. He cursed wanting to bang on the glass but he didn't not wanting to risk attracting anything to him. Instead he placed his head against the glass door wondering if there was another way inside but then he heard a tap on the door from the other side. Looking through the glass again he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun from the other side of the glass door.

It was none other than the owner of the gun shop on the other side, Kendo. Naruto seeing that there was a gun to his face slowly brought his hands up.

"I'm not a zombie." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Kendo asked from the other side. "What do you want?"

"My name is Naruto. I'm trying to survive and I am low on ammo."

"You said your name was Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"As in Naruto Namikaze?" Kendo asked.

"Yes."

Kendo proceeded to unlock the door for Naruto making him back up and was aiming for anything over Naruto like a zombie.

"Get in here."

Naruto went inside with Kendo closing the door behind him and locking the door lowering his gun. He looked to the clock that was upon the wall in the store reading 2:30 AM.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"You're Minato's boy." Kendo said turning to him.

"You knew my dad?"

"Of course I did." Kendo confirmed. "He was S.T.A.R.S. and that gun you have there," Kendo said addressing to Naruto's holstered Samurai Edge "is custom made by me."

Naruto removed the empty Samurai Edge "You made this gun?"

"Specifically for members of S.T.A.R.S." Kendo said. "Where is Minato?" Kendo watched as Naruto looked away and realized. "Oh…he's gone then."

"Yeah…Umbrella got him."

"Umbrella?"

"Everything that is happening is Umbrella's doing. These zombies are the result of a viral weapon of theirs called the T-Virus. One of those things got to my dad but as I see it was Umbrella that killed my father."

"You're mom?"

"I was heading for the hospital but I had to double back here hoping to obtain some ammo."

"Sure." Kendo said agreeing to give Naruto ammo.

"Thanks."

"So you have your old man's Samurai Edge and from what else I see an HK MK.23. I got all that." Kendo went to obtain the ammo behind his counter. "So I assume that you plan on heading for the hospital after this right?"

"I have to."

"I understand." Kendo said. "Hope she is ok as well. Any way you look to have gone through hell."

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said.

"I believe you. I can tell by just looking in your eyes, you've been through a lot." Kendo said stacking clips of ammo for the MK.23 and Samurai Edge to which he slides over the counter to Naruto.

"These people known as the U.S.S. working for Umbrella have been chasing me but I think I managed to lose them." Naruto said as he took the ammo putting it away in his pockets while discarding SMG ammo seeing as he didn't have a SMG anymore and reloads his guns being the MK.23 first and then the Samurai Edge last. "They even forced me to take down my best friend."

"I'm sorry kid."

"I'm going to make them pay. Right after I get out of this city."

"Well you're going to need more than just what you got to get out of the city. I got something that could help you out." Kendo said and walked over to his guns pulling off a M4A1 (M4 Carbine) with M68 CCO sight that had a strap for one to ring around their form. "This is the M4A1. Should be a great help for you." He slides the assault rifle across the counter with Naruto grabbing it taking aim seeing how he was and felt aiming it. "Here is some ammo."

Naruto takes the ammo putting it within empty pockets within his belt; two together in a single pocket and then puts a magazine of ammo in his newly acquired weapon. "Thanks Kendo." Naruto said as he rings the M4A1 around him now hanging behind his waist.

"No problem."

"Since you helped me out so much I want to give you something in return." Naruto said and reached into his bag pulling out some chips, beef jerky and water. Naruto had enough for himself.

"Thanks kid."

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah, may be other possible survivors here. Plus I'll be alright with everything around here. You should get to the hospital, find your mother."

"I will thanks."

Kendo looked out on the streets seeing zombies walking about with none of them noticing them, the darkness in the store assisting them in their hiding.

"You should go out through the back, safer that way."

"I will thanks again."

Kendo gave Naruto a nod and the boy found the backdoor of the gun shop emerging into the alley pushing the locked back door closed. Naruto went to bringing up his newly acquired M4A1 and already liked the gun; it was going to help him greatly throughout his journey through this nightmare. Naruto walked down the alley to his left with his right hands finger around the trigger of the weapon with his other hand gripped around the support of the weapon. He didn't encounter a zombie within the alley and emerged upon Ema Street finding slow walking zombies going down the street. They were the kind that walked so slow you can just go right past them without having to waste a bullet. He continued proceeding up Ema Street going around zombies but came to a stop on the intersection of Ema Street and Euston Street seeing all the zombies ahead of him being too much bunched together.

So he had no choice but to make a left on Euston Street having a plan in mind being that he would just have to go through the Raccoon City Zoo. However he did not take notice of the large black booted foot of a certain Bio Organic Weapon that was following him.

"NINE."

Meanwhile with Wolfpack who were searching another part of the city got a call from U.S.S. Command.

"Command to Delta Team, come in…"

"This is Delta Team reporting." LUPO said.

"We have a location on SUBJECT 9. He is heading toward the Raccoon City Zoo."

"We were just there!"

"Then you better get a move on and capture him. Right now he is being tailed by the Nemesis, we managed to repair its programming and give it new orders having completed its original. (That's what they think) Its new orders are tracking and assisting in the capture of SUBJECT 9 and is closing in. Get to the Raccoon City Zoo and assist in the target's capture."

"The Nemesis?" FOUR EYES asked over communications.

"Yes, it was hunting the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. and we believe it to have completed its mission. Now if you all want to be extracted we suggest you move to complete your mission."

"Copy that Command we are on the way."

Naruto entered into the Raccoon City Zoo seeing a closed gate being one of two entrances into the zoo. Above along the top of the gate it of course said Raccoon City Zoo and Naruto looked to the gate seeing that it was closed shut so how was he going to get in. Power to all of Raccoon City was gone and these gates were the kind that was opened by the push of a button so he couldn't open them because they were locked and power was needed to open them. He had a solution but wondered if he can do it. If he had rapid healing, move fast, punch like if he were Superman but didn't have the fictional characters god like strength then maybe he can JUMP over it. Naruto rings his assault rifle around his form behind him and takes some steps back and then he runs to jumping up grabbing the stone ledge atop with his hands pulling himself up to now crouching atop the stone surrounding wall of the zoo. How tall was this wall about eight feet?

Putting that aside he jumps down into the zoo landing on the ground in a crouch standing back up and looks upon all of the different areas that held different animals. He brings up his rifle having it lowered as he did not see zombies in sight. He prayed that one of the zoo's animals wasn't out but that may be a somewhat unlikely as well as them being infected because they are always in their cages. But hey you may never know as there may be an animal out of its cage and infected. Naruto has only been here once and it was probably a week after they left Tokyo all those years ago.

Back to Naruto's current situation he was passing by some cages now surround by iron railings meant to keep people away from said cages with displays set up of what animal was in it. Naruto passes by one and immediately hears the growl coming from the cage to his left turning with rifle aimed looking down its sights. What animal his rifle was aimed upon was a lion that was laying down looking at him but then goes back to laying down its head going back to sleep. Naruto lowered his gun seeing as the lion was no threat being behind its cage and proceeded on ahead to venture through the zoo and out the other side. As he was traveling through the zoo he heard what sounded like a gate being banged on in behind him and turned his head looking over his shoulder wondering what was making that noise. It was in fact the Nemesis that rams through the gate Naruto couldn't get through with its left shoulder and was now walking into the zoo searching for SUBJECT 9.

"NINE."

Naruto sights the Nemesis from the distance he was at seeing the large B.O.W. walking toward him with clenched fists. Naruto aimed down through the scope of his rifle looking at the creature, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide as Naruto brings down his rifle and asks one question.

"What the fuck is that?"

"NINE."

Nemesis stretched his opened hand out and shooting out of it was a tentacle shooting through the air toward him low wrapping around one of his legs. When it had a grasp Nemesis willed the tentacle back and Naruto suddenly drops on his back and is dragged across the concrete toward the Nemesis. As he was being dragged he aims with his assault rifle pulling the trigger firing off shoots toward the B.O.W. hitting it upon its chest. It didn't make the creature release him and so Naruto is hoisted up to its hand with the Nemesis having its hands grasp around his leg holding him up in the air before him. Naruto's face now in front of Nemesis's who gives out a roar, Naruto hanging with his rifle hanging with an angry face and eyes full of hate. Naruto then asks one question.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Naruto brings his right hand up grasping his Samurai Edge pulling it out and pointing it into the head of the Nemesis and pulling the trigger firing off a single shot. It made the Nemesis let him go, the B.O.W. staggering back and Naruto landing on his feet putting his Samurai Edge away to grabbing his rifle aiming it upon the Nemesis. He fires upon the Nemesis's chest that recovers swinging the backhand of its right arm making Naruto duck and then brings up its right foot intending to stomp upon Naruto. He evades by rolling forward past Nemesis back upon his feet turning back around firing upon the Nemesis's back now. The Nemesis turns back around snatching its left hand out for Naruto who leaps away to his left avoiding the creatures grab but it brings up it right foot again to crush Naruto who evades again by rolling away along the ground.

"You don't seem so tough!" Naruto taunted as he was on one knee aiming his rifle and firing upon the approaching Nemesis that was walking toward him.

"NINE."

Naruto heard the clink in his gun signaling aloud that he was out of bullets but he didn't have time to reload as the Nemesis was getting closer. So instead he rings his rifle around his form, his eyes turn red and his pupils slit to him evading the B.O.W.'s swing of its fists by cartwheeling backwards away. When he comes to a stop after five cartwheels backwards he slides across the ground for a short amount of seconds. The Nemesis gave him a growl.

"Too slow." Naruto taunted.

Nemesis gives him another growl as it proceeds forward toward Naruto and the young Namikaze proceeding toward the Nemesis. Naruto and Nemesis begin to circle one another with Naruto holding up his fists and the Nemesis holding his hands slightly apart giving Naruto another roar. Naruto is the one that proceeds forward and Nemesis throws a right punch with Naruto quickly ducking under it and making Naruto duck again from its left fist. The Nemesis sees an opportunity and kicks its left foot forward into Naruto's chest sending him tumbling back on the ground going into a few rolls until hitting against the railing that surrounded an animal's cage. It was in fact the cage of monkey's that start get excited. Naruto brings his hand up to the back of his head as his head hit the railing.

Naruto noted Nemesis's increase in speed in close quarters combat. The Nemesis may only walk but it could be fast in other field with close combat being one. The Nemesis did throw one hell of a hit too. He opened his eyes seeing the Nemesis stalking toward him saying NINE once again. Naruto narrows his eyes and his red eyes seem to brighten for a second and next thing that happens he was back on his feet sprinting toward the Nemesis. When he was close enough he leaped up in the air performing a drop kick to the Nemesis chest making it stagger back upon its feet to falling on its back on the ground.

He then leaped up into the air descending down upon the Nemesis with a reared back right fist intending to punch the Nemesis in its ugly face. The Nemesis however counters with swinging its left fist up but Naruto blocks with his hands catching the creature's fist in front of his stomach to leaping away from the creature from its fist. Upon landing away from the creature Naruto took some more steps back putting distance between him and the prized Bio Organic Weapon of the Umbrella Corporation as it sits itself up.

"You're powerful." Naruto complimented.

Naruto not wanting to be here decides to run away and the Nemesis standing back up pursuing after Naruto. Naruto came upon the other entrance into the zoo seeing the closed gates that were surely locked and jumps up into the air grabbing the top of the stone wall pulling himself up and flipping himself over to landing on the other side now outside of the zoo. The Nemesis was not far behind as instead of crashing through another gate in crashes through the stone wall a second later leaving a hole behind.

"NINE."

Wolfpack arrived at the zoo running through the broken down gates entering and as they jog through they don't see any sign of the Nemesis or SUBJECT 9. This confused them as Command told them SUBJECT 9 was here? While Wolfpack was still on the move U.S.S. Command contacted them.

"Wolfpack get a move on, the target is moving along Raccoon Street."

"Let's pick up the pace!" LUPO said aloud.

With Naruto again he comes to a stop turning around aiming his rifle but the Nemesis was nowhere in sight. Where did it go? He turns to his right seeing nothing in sight and then to his left looking through broken windows of buildings and then past that alley where a tall figure stood around the corner looking at him from within an alley. Wait a minute a tall figure looking from around an alley corner at him? It actually made Naruto jumped as he aimed his rifle back at the Nemesis that was standing around that alley corner within the darkness giving out a low growl. The Nemesis walked from around the corner now having tentacles emerging from around its right arm while Naruto fired his rifle's bullets as it walked down the dark alley toward him.

As Naruto was firing upon the Nemesis he took notice looking to his right sighting Wolfpack coming his direction!

"Command we are closing in on the target!" LUPO advised.

Naruto however had other plans as he sighted a eighteen wheeler truck tipped over that transported gas and had an idea. He brought his aim away from the Nemesis and aimed for the truck firing upon it and an explosion is the result sending Wolfpack off their feet and a fire blocking their path cutting them off from Naruto. Naruto brought his attention back to Nemesis that shoots a long tentacle from the palm of its hand once again at him so he evades by sidestepping to his left. He then swings his rifle away behind him to drawing his sword slashing it down upon the tentacle cutting through it. It didn't seem to cause any pain to the Nemesis as the remainder of the tentacle reverts back into its hand.

"NINE."

"Annoying," Naruto said trying to copy the sound of the Nemesis's voice holding his Sephiroth stance.

When the Nemesis got close enough it swung its left fist, Naruto evading dropping down to one knee slashing his sword across the Nemesis's stomach area which didn't seem to feel the pain. The Nemesis then swung its right fist with arm protruding with tentacles, Naruto rolling forward past under its legs to quickly spinning around slashing his sword across the back of Nemesis's waist. The Nemesis giving out a roar as it surprised Naruto by quickly turning around with increased speed to bringing both his fists high above its head to slamming its fists upon Naruto. His eyes turn red once again and he catches the fists of Nemesis upon the top of his blade forcing him down to one knee, one of his hands upon the blunt side of his blade to help against the weight upon his sword. The power behind Nemesis's strike was so strong that when it slammed its fists upon his sword the knee that was on the ground (the right) was forced into the street cracking it and it hurt. Naruto was now in a struggle against the Nemesis as it pushed down and Naruto up.

Naruto managed to come through as he pushed the Nemesis's fists up and away. Nemesis came back down swinging down its left fists but Naruto rolls backwards along the street evading the fist of the Nemesis piercing into the street. As Naruto rolled back he yelped in pain as his knee right knee was wounded and he now slightly down on his right side. He kept his sword drawn as he reached for his MK.23 with his left hand drawing it, Naruto now limping and the Nemesis proceeding forward. He took aim with the MK.23 firing off three shots into the Nemesis's head making it grab its face and then tentacles emerge out of different parts of its body. He didn't bother to figure out what was going on with the Nemesis as Naruto just decided to run away but it was difficult because of the injured knee he had.

Wolfpack on the other side of the flames picked themselves up with one them cursing mainly being Delta Team Squad Leader. They looked past the flames seeing Naruto fleeing with an injured knee and the Nemesis grabbing hold of its face due to Naruto's gunshots to its head. They saw the target rounding a street corner that was curved that would lead onto Mission Street.

"Command we're blocked off but-," The Nemesis recovers and it continues pursuit of Naruto by walking while saying NINE again "-the target is heading toward Mission Street. The Nemesis is in pursuit but it's acting strangely." LUPO advised.

"Copy that Wolfpack, pursue after the target."

Wolfpack didn't see any way around these flames and so would have to double back and take Filbert Street and from there go to Mission Street. It was starting to become a real pain in the ass with all of these inconveniences getting in their way whenever they got close to their goal. Back with Naruto he was having a hard time in travel right now due to his knee which was wounded to such a level that his healing factor was still working at healing it. As he traveled with this limped leg he had his sword sheathed with only his Samurai Edge and MK.23 out. Whenever he came close to a zombie he aimed either one of his pistols firing off shoots for their heads. He was close to the hospital but right now he needed to go somewhere to lay low to recover so he headed toward an abandoned building behind one that had many concrete rectangular support beams inside with plenty of darkness.

He came to a door grabbing the knob twisting it only to find it locked. He takes a step back aiming Samurai Edge shooting off the door knob opening the door going inside into the darkness. Naruto can barely see through it all but just barely as his eyes adjusted and hides behind one of the stone pillars of the old abandoned building. His back pressed up against it and now able to adjust his knee but only slightly not fully healed yet, his knee was actually fractured and it hurt like hell. He then heard a crash through the stone wall and emerging through it was the Nemesis, the hole it created next to the door he came through to enter the building. The Nemesis stops in its tracks looking around through the darkness of the building seeing all of the stone support beams, its objective not in sight but knew Naruto was in here.

The Nemesis slowly stalks through the darkness of the building bringing one foot in front of the other, each step giving its position away as the sound upon each step echoed. It looked around at the same time to its left and then it's right while it said once again…

"NINE."

As it proceeded through the darkness of the building searching behind support beams it passed one with Naruto having his back pressed against it and his breath held. He still couldn't move yet as his knee was still healing but it wouldn't be long now before it was fully functional. He moved to a new position through the darkness but Nemesis was not dumb because as the Umbrella Corporations greatest B.O.W. having great strength, somewhat speed, regeneration, it also had an increased sense of hearing. So it shouldn't be surprising that it quickly turned around looking down the row of support beams.

"NINE."

The Nemesis proceeds down the row of stone rectangular support beams to its left and right but this time in its steps it moved lighter on its feet. Even with how big it was it could move light and quietly on its feet. Naruto was hiding behind a support beam once again having his back pressed against it, his eyes closed and his breath held in staying as quiet as possible with his Samurai Edge held up next to his head. He noticed that the Nemesis was more quiet in its movements but since he was a lab rat victim to a prototype version of the T-Virus he did not only have increased strength, speed, agility and a healing factor but also in the sense of hear as well. He can hear the Nemesis's footsteps BARELY as they would be somewhat unnoticeable to human ears. He heard the Nemesis stop in its tracks and he knew that it was right behind the support beam he was hiding behind, Nemesis panning its head left and right searching out for him.

It was now 3:00 AM if Naruto looked at the time upon his phone he carried that's only use was telling time and having a display of a map of Raccoon City.

Back to his situation with the Nemesis right now it was just standing on the other side of the support beam. It would be a lie if Naruto didn't say his heart wasn't pumping or that he wasn't nervous in this current situation with a fractured knee, but he remained calm as best as he could. Staying quiet right now for him was the key as he thought of the possibility of sneaking past the Nemesis and running away, it was the smart way to go. But luck didn't seem to be on his side as he felt a single bead of sweat going down his brow trailing all the way to his jawline. For some reason he felt that if that bead of sweat falls hitting the concrete dusty covered floor that the Nemesis would hear. He was actually right as the bead of sweat falls hitting the floor; Nemesis heard it quickly looking to his right swinging a fist.

Naruto leaped away through the darkness evading the fist of the Nemesis that breaks through and upon landing on the ground he yelped aloud in pain seeing as his right knee was not fully healed yet.

"NINE." Nemesis said slowly approaching Naruto.

Naruto aims Samurai Edge and opens fire upon the Nemesis lighting up the room with every shot as he pushed himself back along the floor with his left leg. He aimed as best as he could for the head but the darkness in here hinders against him as bullet's flash past the Nemesis's head, grazes his face or hits anywhere below the neck. Naruto did not know it but he was being watched through the eyes of the Nemesis by Umbrella like Kurama. From a small Umbrella camp set up somewhere away from Raccoon City and far enough upon wasteland like landscape valuable Umbrella staff such as the researchers of Umbrella's B.O.W. Division as well as viral engineers. They were not the only ones there but also members of the Umbrella Security Service but most would refer to them as U.S.S. Command. Many were gathered looking upon a single screen and amongst these individuals was Oswald E. Spencer himself, the old man sitting in his wheel chair.

The screen they were looking upon was through the eyes of the Nemesis that was currently stalking toward SUBJECT 9 who was firing upon Nemesis through the dark. The screen of the Nemesis being red as the Nemesis scanned Naruto figure flashing white for a second with words saying "PRIMARY TARGET: CAPTURE SUBJECT 9" If you can see the employees of Umbrella watching mainly being that of the B.O.W. Division they were smiling seeing Nemesis having the upper hand, their prized B.O.W. seeming invincible and unstoppable to their eyes.

"Look at him; he doesn't stand a chance against Nemesis." A male B.O.W. Division Researcher said.

"Should have sent Nemesis from the very beginning." A female B.O.W. Division Researcher said. "It's made far better progress then Wolfpack."

"The boy held his own against two T-103's." The Umbrella Security Service Commander who communicates with most of the forces of the U.S.S. said.

"Those were T-103's but this is Nemesis. This mission is done."

"Let's not count the boy out of the game yet." Spencer said. "The Namikaze boy may have a few surprises left as I have read recent reports from the U.S.S. that he seems to be coming to grips of manipulating the benefits of the Proto T."

Back with Naruto who was crawling back away from the Nemesis he finally feels that his knee is healed. The Nemesis lunges forward down at his to grab but Naruto seeing a support beam to his left turns his body and kicks himself away from it sliding across the floor evading. He then quickly got back on his feet firing off a few more shots until his gun was empty upon the Nemesis as it stood itself back up. Once again Naruto was gone in hiding within the shadows like he were some sort of ninja. Nemesis may be a powerful B.O.W. but it lacked a good sense of vision through darkness. Surprised Umbrella never gave it infrared to see through darkness.

"NINE."

The Nemesis then saw Naruto run through the darkness heading for stairs heading up to the next level and gave aloud a roar as a response. Upon arriving on the second floor of the empty building he took notice of some big canister all neatly stacked atop one another. The thing was these were one's full of nothing but air, a lot of it. He got an idea of what he could use them for making his smirk. He heard the Nemesis coming up the stairs and quickly ran to hide mainly behind those canisters. As he was ducked behind it he took a small peek seeing the Nemesis arrive walking toward the center of the room right where Naruto wanted it.

When the Nemesis arrives within position Naruto grabs its attention by whistling aloud. Nemesis turns looking his direction sighting the target standing behind some canisters.

"Man the torpedoes." Naruto joked.

The Nemesis gave him another roar but Naruto in response grabs one of the small knobs of one of the canisters ripping it off with his hand. The result was the canister filled with air shoots through the air toward the Nemesis hitting it in its left shoulder making it take a step back. Naruto rips off another and once again another canister of air launches through the air hitting the Nemesis in its right shoulder, another step back. Naruto saw an opening and rips another off launching another canister of air through the air this time hitting the Nemesis dead center within its chest going as far as lifting the B.O.W. in the air across the room to it dropping and hitting the ground. Naruto then rips of the knobs of two canisters at the same time launching two "torpedoes" at the Nemesis but too Naruto's surprise the B.O.W. brought up both its hands catching the tanks of air. As surprised Naruto was he smiled as he saw an opening.

Naruto calmly draws his sword steps back away from the remaining tanks of air and slashes down upon their knobs breaking them all off. All of the remaining canisters launching toward the Nemesis that couldn't do anything to defend itself as one of the tanks of air hit its chest once again lifting it through the air crashing through the building wall. The Nemesis now falling down to ground level and crashes within the concrete.

"Good job men. It was a direct hit." Naruto joked.

Naruto was now looking over the edge of the hole from the second floor the Nemesis created, the Nemesis on the ground not seeming responsive. Meanwhile at the Umbrella camp outside the city the vision of the Nemesis on screen was zoomed in on Naruto. Naruto reaches into his pocket pulling something out.

"And I thought you were unstoppable." Naruto taunted. He then revealed that it was its last remaining grenade and so he pulls the pin with his left hand off. "Guess you were nothing but a chump." He holds the grenade over the Nemesis and when letting go he said "Later." The grenade falling through the air landing atop the Nemesis's already about to break away black vest and the grenade blows up. From the building that he was on here on Mission Street he can see his location target goal, Raccoon City General Hospital. "I'm coming mom!"

Naruto made his way down the building exiting out of a door into an alley besides the building and looking to his left he saw Nemesis on the ground not moving. Naruto runs away making his way for the Raccoon City General Hospital and as he gained in distance away from the Nemesis its lone eye suddenly opens showing that it was very much alive and angry. Naruto traveling through the street shooting down zombies left and right with his Samurai Edge and eventually he reached the hospital with his mother surely being inside. He reloaded his Samurai Edge putting it away in his holster upon his chest to brining his arm around arming himself with his assault rifle. He jogged up toward the front doors of the hospital but out of nowhere a tentacle shoots past him grabbing a vehicle that is then pulled back by it retracting to its source. Naruto leaps out of the way jumping for the ground as the car goes past him and the Nemesis, starting to enter into its second stage mutation with the cloths of the top portion of its body gone, whips the car away into the air letting it lose and the car crashes into the background.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face. The Nemesis stares at Naruto with anger clear within its lone eye. "Let's finish this you ugly son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as his eye became red with slit eye pupils once again aiming down the sights of his assault rifle. The fight of Naruto vs. Nemesis in front of the Raccoon City General Hospital begins!

The Nemesis roars aloud into the air intending to complete its mission being the capture of SUBJECT 9, Naruto Namikaze. The Nemesis shoots a total of three tentacles out of the palm of its right hand going straight for Naruto who quickly tosses his rifle to his left hand while reaching back for his sword with his right hand grasping its hilt. He then quickly sidesteps to his right letting the tentacles pass him and unsheathes to slashing his sword down through them. The Nemesis retracts its tentacles back within the palm of its hand and Naruto spinning his blade back behind his shoulder sheathing his sword in its metal scabbard to tossing the rifle back to his right hand. He immediately fires upon the Nemesis aiming for its head hitting his target mark but the Nemesis brought up its left arm using it as a shield much like a T-103. The Nemesis then aimed its right arm off in a random direction shooting its tentacles toward the roof of a car wrapping around it and ripping it off, the car roofing coming to its grasp and begins using that as a shield against Naruto's bullets.

"NINE."

"Oh SHUT UP already!"

Naruto proceeded to run TOWARD Nemesis while firing his assault rifle, Nemesis seeing Naruto coming at him throws the roofing of the car like a Frisbee. He evades the roofing coming toward his spinning through the air drops down sliding along his knees bending back evading the object going over him. While still sliding forward along the ground on his knees he bends his body back up aiming and firing his rifle once again upon Nemesis. The Nemesis prepares to shoot more tentacles toward Naruto who rings his rifle around his form to drawing his MK.23 and Samurai Edge. He then quickly rolls away out of his slide evading the tentacles shot toward him piercing into the ground. Once he was back upon his feet he took aim with both his MK.23 and Samurai Edge opening fire upon the Nemesis while moving back as the Nemesis stalked forward.

"NINE."

The Nemesis shot its tentacles forward and this time Naruto was caught within its grasp as the tentacles wrap around Naruto and being dragged forward. The Nemesis held him up in the air above him giving him a roar, Naruto growling in anger as he was trying to break out of the Nemesis's hold upon him seeing as his arms were subdued. Naruto managed to free his right arm aiming into the Nemesis's face firing upon it making the Nemesis release him and stagger back along its feet. As Naruto lands on the ground he sees the Nemesis having been forced to take steps back now next to a car leaking gas and immediately had an idea. Naruto sheaths his pistols and ran toward up the hood of the car to the roof and then leaped up to Nemesis's face delivering a right punch across its face. Thanks to the benefits of the Prototype T-Virus and him tapping into it his punches were beyond human being strong enough to send Nemesis off its feet which his punch just did.

Nemesis fell down to the ground on its knees catching itself on its hands and when Naruto lands he drops into a roll soon afterwards away from Nemesis. When he was far enough he kicks his feet above him spinning himself along his back facing the direction of the Nemesis aiming his Samurai Edge while still on his back. Instead of firing upon Nemesis he instead focused his aim upon the gas leaking vehicle aiming for its fuel tank. He fires three shots hitting his target and the result is an explosion dealing heavy damage to the Nemesis making it roll away along the street.

Meanwhile with Umbrella watching the battle between Nemesis and SUBJECT 9 the founder of Umbrella couldn't help but smile at the boy's performance against a B.O.W. like the Nemesis.

"Nine shows great promise." Spencer said. "His performance is most excellent!"

"What is the status of Nemesis?" A male B.O.W. Division Researcher asked.

"Functionality is 97 percent and climbing." The female B.O.W. Researcher answered.

"Are there any arms for the Nemesis nearby?" Spencer asked.

"There is chopper holding a Gatling Gun near the area of conflict." The U.S.S. Commander advised.

"Send it in and alter the Nemesis's protocols." Spencer said. "Let's see how he handles against the Nemesis now."

Above in the skies of Raccoon City a chopper was ordered to change course in the direction of the Raccoon City General Hospital. Meanwhile back with Naruto he had his Samurai Edge aimed upon Nemesis that was picking itself up off the ground. Naruto heard what sounded like a helicopter nearing by and when he looked over his shoulder into the air and saw a chopper being that of Umbrella carrying what looked like a large case. The chopper releases the case letting it drop through the air landing on the street sliding along the ground and stopping before the Nemesis, the chopper taking off. The top portion of the rectangular container blows off revealing a loaded Gatling Gun for the Nemesis, the B.O.W. growling as it reaches down with its right hand grabbing and pulling out the Gatling Gun.

"Oh fuck you!"

Naruto runs away and the Nemesis gives out a roar as it pulls the trigger, the barrel spinning and then begins firing its bullets. Naruto was running past some vehicles and zombies walking within the area, the bullets of the Gatling Gun ripping right through them trailing behind him but thanks to his speed he was able to stay ahead of the bullets. The Nemesis seemed that instead of wanting to capture Naruto wanted to kill him now but that is what it SEEMED. Its protocols were altered using more brutal means to accomplish its mission and if it required him using the Gatling Gun to take out the target's then so be it. As the Nemesis fires its weapon trailing Naruto with it he sees the target dive behind an armored truck being one those trucks that transported money being enough to shield Naruto against the Nemesis's bullets. Naruto was slightly ducked behind the armored vehicle trying to figure out what he can do against the Nemesis as he was trapped.

The bullets didn't seem like they were going to end but Naruto came up with an idea. That idea involved the armored truck he was using as cover so he grabs the knob of the door pulling it open. Naruto mentally cheered at his luck and it was better seeing keys already inside waiting for him. Naruto climbed in staying low as the bullets of the Gatling Gun were hitting the bullet proof glass. He climbs behind the wheel turning the key starting the engine of the vehicle and he looked toward the Nemesis with a smile as he turned the armored truck toward the Nemesis hitting the gas. The Nemesis continued its gunfire but as the armored truck approached its lone eye widens and the truck crashes against the Nemesis and is drove within the side of a building through its wall.

Seconds later the double doors in the back of the truck are pushed open with Naruto jumping out and running away, money falling out of the back and the truck blows up. The force of the explosion makes Naruto fall forward upon the street, flaming debris shooting through the air. He stood up looking back at what he had done and refocused his attention upon the Raccoon City General Hospital. He walked toward the front double doors of the hospital not looking back putting his gun away but then he hears the armored truck being pushed. This made him stop in his tracks and give out an annoyed sigh and with an annoyed look on his face he turned looking back seeing the truck pushed over on its side and revealing itself on fire was Nemesis roaring. Naruto's eyes once again turned red with the pupils slitting.

"You just don't give up do you?" Naruto asked clenching his hands into fists.

The Nemesis roared aloud at Naruto walking forward and Naruto suddenly runs forward jumping up in the air toward the Nemesis's face. The B.O.W. reaching its right arm with protruding tentacles to grab Naruto who's right fist was reared back. Naruto roared with rage, his eyes glow a brighter red as he was the faster one delivering his punch across the face of the Nemesis. The punch was powerful that it broke one of the Nemesis's teeth in half. The large B.O.W. falling on the ground upon its back "defeated" and Naruto victorious as he watches the flames of the Nemesis die down. With Umbrella in their set up camp they were seeing nothing but static on the screen and some actually believed the corporations most powerful B.O.W. was defeated but that was not the case as the Nemesis's screen comes back on.

As Naruto was walking away toward the hospital he heard the Nemesis rise again sitting up. He turns facing the Nemesis aiming his gun but saw the Nemesis still and quiet. Within the Nemesis's vision it was experiencing some errors meaning that it was damaged by Naruto's punch. The Nemesis's order that were "CAPTURE SUBJECT 9" blurred away and was replaced by its original order saying "TERMINATE S.T.A.R.S.". It was knocked back to its previous orders and this was an error that Umbrella was not going to be able to fix.

Umbrella was wondering what was going on as they saw the previous orders present to the Nemesis standing up, turning away from the target and walking away. Naruto was watching in confusion as well as the Nemesis walked away, tentacles starting emerge out of its body again.

"What the hell?"

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked. He decided to push that question away as he watched the seemingly indestructible Bio Organic Weapon walking away and runs toward the hospital. "Mom please be alright!"

Meanwhile with Umbrella in their camp set up outside of Raccoon City people were scrambling to fix the Nemesis but it seemed their efforts were futile. It looked like this damage was permanent and the Nemesis going to aimlessly wonder around looking for S.T.A.R.S. members with only one remaining in the city still alive being Jill Valentine. Spencer looked pleased? He wore a smile upon his face.

"Inform the pack, Commander." Spencer said.

"Command to Delta Team, where are you?" The U.S.S. Commander asked over communications.

"We are closing in." LUPO informed.

"He has damaged the Nemesis making it commence its previous mission. The target is at the hospital Delta Team, move it!"

"Copy that Command."

Spencer looked to the time upon a clock saying 3:45 AM. This was an interesting set of developments.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now I hope you liked how Nemesis rise from the flames fighting off and killing some U.S.S. going rampant to it leaving and recovering afterwards, being reprogrammed by Umbrella assuming that it completed its mission of the termination of S.T.A.R.S. to being damaged again by Naruto making it return to its previous. Thus it is in canon with the Resident Evil 3 game (**THIS FAN FICTION IS NOT CANON**) where Oliver faces off against it (When you play as Oliver). Because when you play as him Nemesis returns out of nowhere in his second stage mutation.

As for what happens with those two remaining members of Alpha Zulu Team 6 that will be revealed later on most likely in the next chapter being 3-2.

Like I said before interactions with RE characters Naruto encounters are short such as his encounter with Kendo. Now let us all note that **I didn't say he would encounter all of the RE characters within Raccoon City** but he will encounter most. I'll make it work somehow, trust me I am good at doing that kind of thing as I will at least **TRY** to have Naruto have short encounters with the RE characters. This is not a promise but if I can't think of some way on my own how Naruto encounters some then I am sorry. I do plan having him cross paths with Leon thought so hooray for that just for you all. Speaking of such we are **somewhat** closer to Leon and Claire making their appearance into the city as they arrive late in the night of September 29th.


	10. Chapter 3-2 Raccoon Hospital

**The Advent91: **Read it and love it! Thank you for those who reviewed this story and suggestions with one of them being Minato knowing what happened to Naruto first hand instead of second. Thank you for the suggestion but it is not going to be in here. If it was suddenly put in here that Minato actually went with Bravo Team into the mountains then all the readers that read "Prologue Naruto's Raccoon Life" would say it doesn't make sense. Reasons were explained why he never went to the mountains because Wesker saw him as an interference and threat for the sake of gathering combat data against S.T.A.R.S.

To those who don't like KURAMA's new appearance being similar to Bladewolf in MGR: R (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) I am sorry but it stays. Now I know some who read it thought Umbrella couldn't have had that technology. This is fan FICTION. I know Umbrella doesn't have tech like that in MGR: R but seeing as it was never mentioned anywhere of having anything like cybernetics and such I saw an opportunity to do something cool. Thus K09 (Kurama **NOT** Bladewolf) was born. Also because of his appearance it doesn't have to mean that he is super advanced and way ahead of the current worlds (the RE world in this fan fiction) technology, his appearance is just COOL.

Besides you would be surprised what tech the government today maybe has at their disposal and don't share with the world. For instance I heard that back in the day before CD's even came out to the populace that the government had them first while the rest of the world still had music casets. That's what my father told me anyway and no it's not because of that I made Kurama's new appearance look like Bladewolf's from MGR: R or used it as an excuse. Kurama now just looks cool. All I am saying is that there is POSSIBLY some tech out their developed looking ahead of the world's time.

Once again Kurama is **NOT** Bladewolf (Bladewolf is **NOWHERE** in this story except Kurama's new look shares an appearance; this doesn't mean he's Bladewolf). Kurama was a victim made into a Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon (B.O.C.W.W.) against his free will. Umbrella is smart and their plan was to attack Naruto **EMOTIONALLY** so as to weaken him and give Wolfpack the advantage of capture. Unfortunately for them Kurama fought back against Umbrella's programming upon reuniting with Naruto which Umbrella did not see coming. Another is just because Kurama's new appearance is similar to Bladewolf and has cybernetic tech to him does not mean there are cyborgs in this story for I or anywhere in the story has **NOT** or **NEVER** mentioned or stated such. (This is for some who may have that in their head)

To those wondering how Kurama was not behaving like a common zombie because he was injected with the T-Virus here is the reason. If you go back and read within A Cruel Tactic you will read a part in the chapter where VECTOR heard what sounded like a saw cutting through skin, bone, and SKULL. This puts the reader to think that perhaps Umbrella put something within Kurama to enable them to be in control and act intelligent such as enabling him through programming how to speak. The T-Virus within him also gave Kurama a great increase in strength, speed and agility.

There are even those that are probably thinking and hoping that this fiction becomes a pairing with Ada Wong. Pairings are not happening in this story due to Naruto's current situation and most of you should have seen that coming. No Naruto will not be paired with Ada because for one she is how much older than him? Another is because I don't want to interfere with Ada and Leon's way of romance (if you can call it that but there is obviously something there). Now I would like to point out what special abilities (And story so far) Naruto has thanks to the Prototype T-Virus within him and **NO WHEN I MEAN SPECIAL ABILITIES I DON'T MEAN JUTSU OR BLOODLINES** (They are **not in this story**and just because his eyes change when he manipulates the prototype virus does **NOT** mean it's a doujutsu. It is simply a side effect what happens when he manipulates the virus. This is just to let some know if that is what they are thinking or assuming).

**Prototype T-Virus – **A virus used in the Konoha Attack in Japan which was a bioterrorist attack failure. How the virus was spread is unknown or the effects that it had on hosts who became infected. Did those who become infected turn into zombies or sick like and spread sort of like small pox? The Prototype T-Virus was created by an unknown someone or people from that of the T-Virus. A sample of T-Virus was stolen from within Umbrella which is a continued on investigation within its walls but you can imagine the surprise when they heard of the Konoha Attack by a virus with similar properties to the T-Virus. Umbrella quickly called their nearest Umbrella facility being stationed in Tokyo having their U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) forces assist in the retaking of the city with the Japanese government.

It was actually not to help them gather or rescue citizens even if they were ordered to do so but to gather data of the effects of this new and different strain of T-Virus. There have been survivors but none experienced the horrors within more than Naruto Namikaze who had seen and experienced more than others within the attack did. During the attack he was captured by these unknown individuals and experimented upon with the Prototype T-Virus. His bounding with the new T-Virus strain was a success but somehow Naruto managed to escape by unknown means. He was later found by both Japanese government forces and U.B.C.S. forces outside of Konoha. He was later questioned as to what happened within Konoha but he didn't remember anything being a result from a type of amnesia that appears to not have been inflicted.

Afterwards he earned himself a sort of celebrity status always being followed and questioned by the media. Having enough of the harassment and Naruto not wanting to remember what happened within Konoha (because he wishes not to remember), the Namikaze family leaves Japan and into America. They told no one where they were going so as for Naruto and the family to not be followed and settle in the "Home of Umbrella" Raccoon City. Naruto leaving Tokyo was a disappointment to Umbrella but learning that the Namikaze's settled within Raccoon City was better. As a result Umbrella kept a close and watchful eye over Naruto learning everything about him. When the leak of the T-Virus into the city comes to fruition Umbrella was not fast enough to bag and grab Naruto as they were busy evacuating their staff within the city first.

So far Naruto has displayed signs of him learning how to control the Prototype T-Virus within him and seems to better himself in manipulating it. The Prototype T-Virus does the following as observed so far being regeneration (depending on how bad the wound is time varies), increased speed and strength, speed and agility. It is also witnessed and signaled that when he begins using the virus his blue eyes are replaced by a red color and his black eye pupils slit sort of like that of a fox. The eyes are seen to glow an intense red orange whenever he gets angry which is also the key for Naruto to manipulate the Prototype T-Virus.

**The Advent91**: Also to anyone wondering when he will encounter Carlos or if he is appearing in this chapter the answer is yes but not in the hospital. The reason is because information states that Nicholai went to the hospital on October 1st which is the same date (I assume) as when Carlos goes to the hospital to prepare a vaccine after Jill reveals to him that she was infected by Nemesis. It is October 29th in this story so no Naruto will not encounter Carlos as it wouldn't make sense and the dates would be totally off but soon (not in this chapter) he will encounter "Silver Wolf" (Nicholai). Carlos right now is watching over Jill while Nicholai's activities are unknown giving me opportunity to fill in the blank so to say. Now I hope you enjoyed the read of information on the Prototype T-Virus as well as addressing to issues, enjoy.

* * *

**Raccoon City General Hospital...September 29, 1998…3:50 AM**

Naruto watched one last time as the Nemesis walks down the street saying aloud.

"S.T.A.R.S."

He didn't bother watching the B.O.W. walk further down the street until it was gone, the Nemesis smacking zombies in its way out of the way killing them, its loud stomps echoing aloud throughout the dark streets of Raccoon City not going unheard. Nemesis ran toward the glass doors of the Raccoon City General Hospital sighting the zombie standing on the other side of the glass door. Instead of slowing down Naruto increased his speed violently pushing the door open smacking into the face of zombie off its feet. The glass door stained with blood and Naruto taking aim with his MK.23 firing off a single shot into the face of the zombie killing it. Another zombie was coming out of the darkness to Naruto's right and so he grabs his Samurai Edge pulling it out of its holster firing off a single shot into its head, this was rather like a "Quick Shot". He proceeded down the hall going around a small room set up where one would tell what his or her injury, sickness or emergency was.

Upon walking in a new hallway that he had seen before he aims his MK.23 down to his left seeing nothing in sight and then down to his right being clear.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled aloud.

That was not the smartest thing he should have done right now as he could attract zombies to his position. That was exactly what he did as a zombie at the end of the hall reveals itself walking up to center, Naruto taking aim at it. The zombie looks his direction taking sight of him and Naruto watches as the zombie turns into a Crimson Head to the creature soon running down the hall toward him. Naruto was going to shoot but he decided to try something different and it had something to do with these mysterious benefits he had due to the Prototype T-Virus within him. So of course you were going to think that Naruto was crazy not using his gun. His blue eyes became a red and his pupils slit.

When the zombie came close enough for striking distance Naruto delivered a right kick into its gut making it bend over to brining his left knee up into its face making its body come back up. He then delivers a sort of karate chop with his right hand striking against the zombies throat between his thumb and pointer fingers making the Crimson Head take a step back, Naruto just standing before it. The Crimson Head strikes again with its arm which Naruto caught with his right hand brining it over his head and delivering the back of his left elbow into its chest. He then quickly twists that arm over his head spinning the zombie through the air horizontally when he released it to the Crimson Head hitting the floor. The Crimson Head picks itself back up sighting Naruto who was still just standing there waiting for it to strike him. The Crimson Head attack holding its arm out to Naruto to grab him but Naruto counters by pushing its arms away with his hand to quickly grabbing the back of the zombie's shirt and throwing it face first into the wall opposite of him.

Upon the Crimson Head's collision with the wall face first a crack could be heard meaning that it broke its neck killed instantly, the zombie's connection to the brain lost. Naruto brought up his right hand looking upon it still taking all of these mysterious abilities in. He was faster, stronger, and more agile and he knew it as well as experienced. It also seemed that he got better in its control the more he tapped into this mysterious source of power.

"Wow." He said as his eyes turned back to normal.

His attention was brought away as he thought he heard something up ahead making him reach around for his assault rifle behind him. He brought up his assault rifle grabbing the magazine of ammo pulling it out and checking inside seeing how many bullets he had left. It wasn't that much but they can still be used, no reason for him to throw this clip of ammo away as he jacked it back in. He moved quickly down the hall trying to be light on his feet as possible at the same time. When he reached the end he took cover behind the corner and peeked around it sighting three zombies walking down another hall across from them. He did not make a sound not wanting to attract their attention as he rings his rifle back around his body to reaching down and drawing only his knife now within his left hand.

There was no need for him to attack these zombies passing by as he could just sneak past them to those double doors, doing this would save him time and conserve ammo. When a window of opportunity presented itself he moves toward the double doors passing the zombies backs. However when he came to these doors they would not budge even when he pushed on them because these doors were locked when the power was on. Since there is no power to Raccoon City he can't get the doors to open. He was going to have to figure out another way around and you know what the worst past was. On the other side of these doors he can see stairs leading to the second floor where he mother's office floor was located.

"Elevator?" Naruto said in a low volume.

Naruto has been to this hospital before and knew where the elevator was and it was on this floor but he had to get past those three zombies. Once again he had his back against the wall and slide along it till he reached the corner and took a peek around seeing the backs of the three zombies. He readies himself taking in a breath and then shoots out from around the corner dashing down the hall toward the three zombies. His loud steps echoing through the hallway grabs the three zombies' attention with all of them turning his direction. When Naruto reached close enough for striking distance he delivered a drop kick to the first one sending it off its feet and then from the ground swipes a leg under the second to upper cutting the third zombie into the air. He didn't wait for the first zombie he hit get up as he leaped up slamming his foot upon its head to grabbing his sword slashing it out to the zombie to his right that got up, its head falling off.

As for the third and final zombie that picked itself back up he slashed it across the neck with his knife. He looked toward the elevator that was ahead of him sheathing his sword but kept his knife out. The elevator doors were shut and he inwardly cursed but it didn't mean he couldn't open it. He went to the elevator doors and with his knife stabs it within the crease in center to hitting the butt of his knife with his other hand driving it deeper within. He then began to pry the doors open just enough he pulled his knife out putting it away and began spreading the doors apart with his hands to soon revealing the inside of the elevator. He stepped inside looking up to the opening above leaping up for it and climbing onto the roof of the elevator now standing atop it within the elevator shaft.

He saw his target being the closed doors of the second floor elevator doors and began to climb up the elevator's cable cords. As he was climbing up the dark elevator shaft he heard the familiar hiss of a Licker and it makes its appearance known as a duct from above falls down the shaft and emerging out of it was a Licker. The B.O.W. looking down toward Naruto attached to the wall hissing aloud as well as wagging its tongue. Naruto began to climb faster up the elevator cable and as he got closer to the target door above more Licker's made their presence known as more ducts fall down from above with multiples crawling down the elevator shaft down toward him. Reaching the door he swung himself along the cable cord jumping upon the ledge and now in front of the closed elevator door. He pried his knife within the crease of the elevator and began to pry it open as fast as he could, the Licker's vastly approaching from above.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled.

He finally managed to part open the door and then began to spread the doors open with his hands but not all the way. He squeezes himself through and just as he did the Licker's arrived with one of them shooting its tongue out toward him. However Naruto let go of the elevator doors when squeezing into the second floor as the elevator doors close shut upon the Licker's tongue making it screech aloud in pain. Naruto who was now on his butt was looking at the tongue wagging about until it came to a stop now lying against the closed elevator doors, its drool trailing down along it.

"Gross." Naruto said as he got back up to his feet looking down the hall and second floor he was upon. "Mom's office is on this floor, hope she is there."

Naruto stalked down the hall being as quiet as possible and he eventually reached and found Kushina's office door turning the knob and going inside. The thing was his mother was nowhere in sight in the office. All there was an empty chair, neatly stacked files, turned off computer and a picture of the Namikaze family together. If she was not here then where was she? If made Naruto worried, scared, frustrated and angry so much that he punched the wall leaving an imprint of his fist behind. He went through hell to get all the way out here to the Raccoon City General Hospital on foot killing zombies, fleeing from the U.S.S., fighting T-103's, Licker's, Hunter's and the U.B.C.S., an enslaved Kurama and the Nemesis to arrive here finding his mother gone.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked with his fist still against the wall and his head down.

From behind him a zombie approached quietly so as to bite him but unfortunately it steps on a piece of paper making it slide. Naruto heard it as his head shoots up and he turns around quickly punching the zombie in the face making it fall back upon the floor. He then grasped the computer picking it up and ripping it's plugging out to holding it above his head and slams it down upon the zombies head killing it, blood forming under the broken computer.

"Another close call."

Another zombie revealed itself stepping from around the corner of the doorway and Naruto runs toward to performing a drop kick on the zombie sending it on the floor outside Kushina's office. Naruto after his drop kick landing outside in the hall then takes notice of groups of zombie's approaching slowly from down the halls to his left and right. He would have ran back down the hall he came from but he saw rounding both corner's up ahead zombies, his paths now blocked and the zombie he drop kicked sitting itself back up. Naruto retreats back into his mother's office slamming the door shut locking it to moving quickly to the furniture that held books and portfolios pushed it to block the door. He soon heard the zombies moaning outside the door and the banging they were all causing; soon they would break in from their great numbers.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed.

How was he supposed to get out of this situation? His answer was looking up and seeing a duct just above his mother's desk. He quickly moved to getting atop the desk leaping up for it, grabbing it to letting his weight rip it off. As soon as he did the furniture that was blocking the door was pushed aside from the door the zombies were pushing against entering the room. He jumped up grabbing the ledge above pulling himself up with the zombies barely missing his foot as their food lifted himself up into the ducts of the hospital's second floor. Naruto was relieved that he got out of that situation but now he was in another seeing as Licker's crawled through these ducts having witnessed them emerging out of the one's in the elevator shaft.

The ducts he were in were so small that he can only lay flat on his stomach and crawl, no room to stand up or crouch at all but he would be able to turn himself on his back with some difficulty due to the size. Now even though his mother was not in her office he wasn't going to take that as a sign to give up and assume she was dead. He was going to continue to search for her even if he had to search the entire damn hospital. Seeing that it was dark within these ducts that would let only someone barely see a figure he reached down and managed to pull out his MK.23 aiming it ahead of him using its flash light. Looked all clear to him so he began to crawl through the ducts and when he came to an intersection of ducts leading off to his left, right and forward he aimed his MK.23. He saw nothing to his left and there was nothing to his right and then finally aimed his light forward sighting what looked like a rat.

Naruto at first thought that it was infected so if it was he was prepared to shoot it but looking at its eyes that were black and not white said otherwise. The rat was not infected and he was thankful for that. Seeing the rat here up in the ducts brought him to a moment when he played Metal Gear Solid. In the game Naruto remembered that as playing Solid Snake you used the rats to lead you to a possible way out. Could it work here right now? He was about to find out as he crawled his way toward the rat and upon hearing Naruto again it quickly looked to him and went down the duct stopping at the very end. When Naruto got closer to it he watched as the rat went down the left up ahead and so he followed crawling after the rat.

As he did finally making that left he saw the rat further down ahead and he was about to pass an intersection of ducts but then crawling by quickly was what looked to have been a Licker. Seeing the familiar creature he would have thought there would be more but assumed that most of them must still be in the elevator shaft.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said to himself in a whisper.

He continued to crawl but slowed down when he neared the intersection of ducts the Licker passed through. He slowly peeked around the corner leading down to the left and saw the back of the Licker that was just made a right breaking away from Naruto's sight. He looked ahead seeing the rat almost like it was waiting for him and pursued after it. He wasn't going to stay here and wait for the Licker to come right back, it was what a fool would do. The rat continued to lead the way and eventually the rat lead him to an opening leaping down through it. When Naruto neared it he looked down seeing a desk being part of a separate office of the second floor but also saw a zombie who was dressed as a doctor standing in front of the closed door.

Naruto grabs the edge of the opening and flips himself forward out of the duct legs first now hanging to turning himself around and letting go landing atop the desk. His landing was loud enough for the zombie to hear that was going to turn but Naruto was faster as he quickly moved off the desk grabbing the back of the zombies head slamming it against the door killing it. He letting go and letting the walking dead corpse fall back on the floor.

"Glad to be out of there." He told himself as he stretched his arms and legs. Afterwards he pulls out his MK.23 reaching for the door knob with his right hand turning it and parting the door open. He was about to step out but a familiar rat caught his attention as it squeaked, he now looking down to the rat to his right. It looked up at him. "Thanks." The rat then seemed to have given him a wink? This made Naruto tilt his head a little as he let the rat run away out into the halls.

Outside of the city within Umbrella's set up camp the U.S.S. Commander was having trouble communicating with some U.S.S. teams deployed into the city. In fact there was a monitor nearby that showed individual vitals of each U.S.S. operative divided into their respective teams lead by their Squad Leaders. Each had a picture of the U.S.S. operative's with their vitals displayed below but when one was dead the lighting within the picture would go out and the vitals flatten such as all of U.S.S. Omega Team along with a few others having lost their lives in the city against its horrors. Right now the U.S.S. Commander was trying to contact teams having just witnessed a fourth U.S.S. team eliminated, each one being killed off five to eight minutes later. They were dying to fast and the U.S.S. Commander did not like it.

He thought that perhaps it was the Nemesis but then remembered that it was damaged by SUBJECT 9 making it go after S.T.A.R.S. The thought of it being SUBJECT 9 was ridiculous because unless the target had the ability to be two places at one something else was killing off the Umbrella Security Service. The U.S.S. was elites trained to fight against outbreaks like this. What was killing the U.S.S. within Raccoon City? He then saw another U.S.S. operative flat line being the Squad Leader for Echo Team 5, the lighting in the picture going out signaling that he was killed in action. He then saw two more within the same team being killed off leaving three within Echo Team 5 left.

"What the hell is going on?" The U.S.S. Commander asked.

Back within the city on Raccoon Street in front of the Saint Michaels Tower, Carlos was continuing to watch through the scope of his rifle spying upon the two remaining U.S.S. operatives of Alpha Zulu Team 6. He watched as they investigated the crash site of the helicopter Jill signaled with the bell. It was supposed to be her ticket out of the city but the Nemesis came into the picture shooting it down with its Rocker Launcher. He was sure the two U.S.S. operatives figured out that much, at least the helicopter being shot down. Carlos was planning on taking them out but seeing three more U.S.S. come running down from a street ahead he backed out from his plan. These three other newly arrived U.S.S. operatives must be either another U.S.S. team or what was left of it.

"Identify yourself?" Alpha Zulu Squad Leader asked.

"U.S.S. Echo Team 5." One of the Echo U.S.S. operatives said. "Our Squad Leader as well as two others on our team has not responded to our line of communications. We investigated only to find them dead. We are all that's left of Echo Team 5."

"Command?" U.S.S. Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader addressed to over communications. "We have just run in with what remains of U.S.S. Echo Team 5."

"Copy that Alpha Zulu. You should know there is something out there targeting the U.S.S. and has so far killed four teams."

"Four team!"

"Yes. We don't know what it is that is causing all of this but we are going to find out."

"Copy that Command, over and out." Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said and looked back to what remained of Echo Team 5 "What was your mission?"

"Search the city for possible surviving cops and eliminate them on sight. We found some in a hotel but Command called us off letting one of their newly made wolves."

"You mean of the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons Program?" The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked knowing of the program.

"The same. This new prototype model slaughtered those cops. You should have heard their screams."

"What can this new model do?" The Alpha Zulu Squad Leader asked.

"It may have stealth like that guy from Wolfpack."

"Mr. Death's prodigy, VECTOR, name unknown." The Alpha Zulu Squad Leader said. He went to his communications contacting U.S.S. Command. "Command, any idea where the Nemesis is?"

"We managed to fix it sending it after SUBJECT 9 but SUBJECT 9 damaged it making the Nemesis follow its previous orders being the elimination of S.T.A.R.S. Now it is walking around the city searching for any and the damage seems permanent."

"Then we can be extracted?"

"Since it is a lost cause now your request for extraction is approved. Secure an LZ."

"Roger that Command. What about what remains of Echo Team 5?"

"They are still needed to search the city for any possible surviving cops. You and what remains of your team are all that's leaving so far."

"Roger that Command, over and out."

Carlos watched as the U.S.S. operatives began setting up a landing zone upon Raccoon Street they didn't take notice of a familiar four legged transformed from dog to wolf standing atop the roof of a building. Minutes later Carlos heard the helicopter of what remained of Alpha Zulu Team 6 called, the Umbrella helicopter closing in on the marked landing zone. The U.S.S. operatives watched as the helicopter was getting closer and closer but then all of a sudden a familiar Demon Wind Shuriken flew through the air with a red light blinking in its center nail into the nose of the helicopter. The pilot looked to it seeing the red light within center of the large silver shuriken blinking faster as well as beeping. Soon the helicopter blows making the U.S.S. operatives duck down wondering what in the hell threw that large shuriken. They all looked back seeing a figure standing atop the roof of a building that leaps up into the air landing down the street on all fours and then howls into the night sky, it was Kurama.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Alpha Zulu Squad Leader asked as they all aimed their guns upon it.

"That's the new Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons model!" One of Echo said aloud.

"Why did it just take down our chopper?"

"Umbrella Security Service Task Force," Kurama addressed to. They took notice of what looked to have been some type of blade to have been stabbed through its forehead that had the Umbrella symbol now looking like as if it were scratched out.

"It can talk?" Alpha Zulu Squad Leader asked.

"Since this one is a prototype they are implemented with a U.I.S.C., Umbrella Intelligence Systems Control. This allows the one implemented with it to retain as themselves while learning but with Umbrella in full control. The U.I.S.C. is supposed to keep it under Umbrella's control but it behaves like this?" The U.S.S. Echo operative said.

"How do you know this?" Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked.

"I'm a scientist."

"That explains it."

"Stand down!" He ordered Kurama.

"Original orders by the Umbrella Corporation were the capture of SUBJECT 9, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, carrier of the Prototype T-Virus and possessor of POSSIBLE evidence that could damage the corporation beyond comprehension." Kurama said.

"Then go and do as you're told!"

"I said "original orders" and "were" not is." Kurama said.

"Then what are your orders?" Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked.

"I have no orders, I am no longer you or Umbrella's slave, I am free, I am one that can make choices and can chase after my wants."

"What do you want?"

"I WANT revenge against you AND Umbrella. In order to increase my friend's chances of survival-," Kurama wills its tail grabbing its remaining DWS making it spin and cuts it through the street slowly around his form before him "-the Umbrella Security Service's termination is required!"

"Umbrella Security Service's termination?" The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader repeated and then realized. "You! You're what is targeting and killing off teams of the U.S.S."

"I Kurama cannot allow you to threaten the life of Naruto! You will die!" Kurama promised as it stalked forward wagging its tail above its form with its DWS (Demon Wind Shuriken) spinning atop it.

Kurama runs toward the combined forces of Alpha Zulu Team 6 and Echo Team 5. The total of five U.S.S. operatives fires their rifles upon the approaching Kurama only for their bullets to deflect off of Kurama's body. As Kurama approached getting closer he began leaping to his left and then his right repeating while moving forward evading gunfire as its deadly DWS spins. Kurama seemed to leap to behind a flaming vehicle and then it leaps over the vehicle and through the flames, the U.S.S. fire of course backing away but one of the U.S.S. operatives of Echo Team was not so lucky. Kurama lands atop the U.S.S. operative holding the man's arms down, the grip of his weapon lost and watched in horror as Kurama's tail came swinging down. The DWS shreds into the man's chest making him scream out in pain, his blood gushing out and feeling his heart cut to shreds he dies instantly.

The remaining four U.S.S. operatives of course turn aim and fire upon Kurama who leaps off the body bringing down wrapping his tail around it and throws it at another U.S.S. operative of Echo Team. The dead body of his comrade he catches within his arms knocking him into the ground. Kurama seeing an opportunity spins it form quickly making a flash bang grenade fly off landing in front of the remaining members of Alpha Zulu Team 6 and one of the Echo Team 5. Upon going off it successfully blinds them and so Kurama took his opportunity of attack upon the other Echo Team 5 member he made fall to the ground. Kurama split his tail now having nine, the middle tail putting the DWS away, and the tails then go under a flaming vehicle to wrapping around it, lifting it up and throws it. The Echo member that was barely getting his dead comrade off himself sees the flaming vehicle coming down toward him and only screams.

The flaming vehicle crashing into the U.S.S. operative to rolling into a building, the vehicle lighting the inside of the building up and Kurama howling into the night sky. The three remaining U.S.S. operative regaining their sight reload their weapons quickly while Kurama arms himself swinging two of its nine tails for the two SMG's grabbing them. It then with its newly acquired weapons takes aim firing them as the U.S.S. operatives run or jump for cover from the gunfire. Carlos who was watching the fight between the U.S.S. and this Kurama was amazed. It seemed to take the U.S.S. down one by one with ease but this could be because Kurama caught them by surprise.

"Command we are engaged against a hostile!" Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader advised U.S.S. Command over communications. He performs blind fire firing his Submachine gun over the hood of the car he was behind.

"Is it the Nemesis?" U.S.S. Command asked.

"It's the new cybernetic wolf model! It called itself Kurama."

"The K-09? That's impossible! It was killed by SUBJECT 9?"

"It's pretty much alive to me! It's already wiped out two more of Echo Team 5. It's what has been moving around the city taking out squads of the U.S.S."

"We are going to dig into its programming and shut it down."

"Copy that Command."

The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader peeks his head over his cover and saw Kurama charging toward him. He immediately got up and jumps away as Kurama rams into the vehicle he was covered behind making it tumble over until it came to a stop on its roof. He then upon immediately landing upon the ground rolls upon his back grabbing a grenade, unpinning it and throws it toward Kurama who turns his direction. The grenade blows up in Kurama's face making him yelp and forced back along his feet from the force of the explosion. When he did come to a stop he used the smoke left behind to his advantage activating it's stealth of camouflage disappearing from sight. When the smoke cleared the three U.S.S. operatives were wondering where Kurama went.

"Where did it go?" Alpha Zulu Team 6 operative 5 asked.

"It has stealth, remember?" The last remaining Echo Team 5 operative reminds. "Keep your eyes sha-,"

Suddenly the final remaining operative of U.S.S. Echo Team 5 is lifted up in the air and what he was lifted by was the transparent figure of Kurama having its nine tails wrapped around the man. Kurama then sends an electric current through its tails electrocuting the man who was screaming aloud until he no longer was. The two surviving Alpha Zulu Team 6 operatives fire upon Kurama as he howls again into the air while still electrocuting the dead U.S.S. operative. Echo Team 5 was now dead, Kurama adding another U.S.S. team to his list and planned moving onto the next being Alpha Zulu Team 6.

"Command what are you doing?!" The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader asked over communications.

"We can't access into the K-09. It must have been damaged by Nine. Our hold upon Kurama is gone…it is free."

"What do we do?"

Kurama throws the dead body away breaking into a fence blocking an ally and upon doing so zombies began walking out. Upon taking sight of the remaining two U.S.S. operatives the zombies attack walking toward them fast makes the humans focus their fire upon them. Kurama decides to watch and leaps into the air to landing atop the roof of a one story building.

"Command we are requesting immediate assistance!" The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader said to U.S.S. Command as they continued to fight off zombies.

"Our forces are already spread thin and the U.B.C.S. is in shambles." U.S.S. Command replied.

"Meaning?"

"You're on your own."

Kurama leaps back down to ground level and begins galloping toward the direction of the last member of Alpha Zulu Team 6 tacking zombies aside. Kurama quickly rearmed himself with his DWS Saw and upon running past the U.S.S. operative Kurama cut him in half with his DWS Saw. The U.S.S. operative was still for a moment but soon the top half of his body falls forward hitting the street ground staining it with blood. Now all that was left was the Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader himself. The zombies were taken care of as he focused the aim of his rifle upon Kurama who turns around facing the Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader.

"Any last words?" Kurama asked as he once again cuts the street ground around his form slowly, his red eyes lighting up.

The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader pulled the trigger of his rifle only to hear the chink sound signaling it was empty. He shouldn't have looked down to his weapon as Kurama took advantage of the opening leaping through the air toward him. The Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader looked up toward the approaching Kurama with his DWS Saw spinning upon his tail and said only one word.

"Shit."

His head was removed from the top of his shoulders as Kurama's DWS Saw sliced through like butter. Kurama lands opposite of the Alpha Zulu 6 Squad Leader and begins walking away while putting away his DWS, the head of the Squad Leader then falls off hitting the ground followed by his body. Now this makes six U.S.S. teams eliminated by Kurama that he could add to the list.

"Holy hell!" Carlos said having witnessed the slaughter of the Umbrella Security Service at the hands of this cybernetic canine.

Kurama through its field of vision brought up a window of information provided by Umbrella's U.I.S.C. (Umbrella Intelligence System Control) crossing out another U.S.S. Team from the previous one he killed. There not that many U.S.S. teams left within the city now thanks to his efforts to heighten Naruto's chances of survival from Umbrella's hands but one team in particular caught his eye being one codenamed Wolfpack. Kurama remembered Wolfpack well having seen them standing right over him when they barely missed Naruto in that alley outside of City Hall, taking him away to a secret Umbrella Facility turning him into what he is now. Thanks to the U.I.S.C. Kurama was able to bring up information about the team knowing of their objective being the pursuit and capture of Naruto. He could have gone after Wolfpack first but he was sure that Naruto could manage to stay two steps ahead of them. But now Kurama decided that it was time for him to search out for Naruto and as he would if Kurama came across be it U.S.S. or U.B.C.S. forces he would take them out along the way.

Perhaps Umbrella should never have transformed Kurama into what he was now. If they never tried using him against Naruto then he would not have all of these tools at his disposal, the U.I.S.C. that supplied valuable information upon Umbrella's forces (seeing as he was supposed to be working alongside Wolfpack as well as U.S.S. teams) as well as Umbrella Facilities. The U.I.S.C. that was supposed to keep him brainwashed and under Umbrella's control was no longer enslaving Kurama but now Kurama himself had it at his disposal to use against them. Now because of this U.I.S.C. he didn't possess and damaging information on the company which was smart of them. If they had only left Kurama to die in that alley next to City Hall then Umbrella wouldn't have to worry about a vengeful dog turned wolf killing of U.S.S. forces one by one. Wolfpack was one U.S.S. team that Kurama was not going to underestimate though if he runs into them but right now he had to search out for Naruto.

But there was only one question on Kurama's mind.

"Where are you?"

Kurama then began sniffing the air but couldn't find Naruto's scent meaning that Naruto has not been anywhere near Raccoon Street. Kurama left sprinting down the street in the hopes of catching Naruto's scent to find him.

Returning back to Naruto on the second floor of the Raccoon City General Hospital (The events of Kurama eliminating Echo Team 5 and Alpha Zulu Team 6 having happened at the same time since Naruto's entry into the hospital) he steps out of the office he dropped within pressing his back against the wall moving to the corner of a hall peeking around it. He can see the gathered zombies at his mother's office door thinking that he was still in there. Something drove Naruto to walk over to the window looking outside in the front of the hospital and he saw Wolfpack approaching.

"Oh come on." Naruto said annoyed with the pursuing Wolfpack. "Don't these guys ever quit?" He asked himself as he watched Wolfpack begin fighting against zombies that came into the area and as luck would have it joining the fray was Hunters. "I need to find mom quickly."

Where in the hospital would Kushina go if not her own office? There was that Nursing Lounge back down on the first floor he wasn't able to access because of those locked door. Now that he was on the second floor of the hospital he just needed to find some stairs down to the first floor. If you were thinking that he was going to go down that elevator shaft he climbed up then you were wrong. Those hordes of Lickers were probably still roaming within the elevator shaft. Looking to his left down the hall he spotted the double doors that would open up to the stairs.

That seemed to be easy as he moved quickly toward the double doors but before he opens them he looks through the square shaped windows. What he sighted within the stair well of the hospital once again Lickers. Most of them were on the walls walking along them back and forth, some also just still in one spot. Looks like he was going to go through another situation like he did at the Raccoon City Police Station and the first time was a close call.

"Here we go again." Naruto said to himself as he gently turned the knob of the door as quietly as he could.

He did not open the door all the way so as to avoid that creaking sound some doors made and squeezed his way inside the stair well. Upon standing within the stair well he gently and quietly closed the door behind him and eyed the Lickers that were on the walls pacing back and forth or still in a single position. He proceeds down the stairs slowly bringing one foot down after the other, his breath held within and him eyeing a Licker RIGHT NEXT TO HIM to his right as he continued down the stairs. The Licker lifted up its head making Naruto freeze, it's head inches away from Naruto's face looking up at him but since it didn't have eyes it couldn't really see him. His heart was pumping hoping that the Licker didn't hear him because he did not want to be caught in a room full of Lickers. Thankfully it didn't seem to have heard him and moved out of reflex as it lowered its head, Naruto mentally giving a sigh of relief and then continued down the stairs.

He eventually reached the double doors at the bottom of the stairs that would open out to the first floor. He reached for the door knob turning it and squeezing his way through a small opening to gently closing it behind him.

"That was too close." He said as he looked through the small windows upon the door looking at the Lickers he snuck past.

Naruto focused his attention back on the hall he was within and proceeds down it until coming to a stop seeing a parted open hospital room door. Inside was a zombie that turns around slowly having heard Naruto's entry into the room, the zombie looking to be dressed in a hospital gown showing that it was a patient. The zombie walked toward Naruto who reached back for his sword slashing his sword down through the zombie, the zombie splitting in two having been cut down the middle. He swished his sword aside making the blood come off staining the floor and looked to the clock in the room that said 4:18 AM. Seeing the time he realized that he had gotten no sleep at all but how could he with what is happening within Raccoon City. He walked back out into the hall and took notice of seeing another parted open door ahead.

He had his sword at the ready held out to his lower right approaching the parted open door with quiet footsteps, the gunfire of Wolfpack echoing from outside the hospital. When reaching the door he parted it open, the door slowly swinging open and all Naruto saw was boxes that held multiple foods open. From the looks of it someone was within this room surviving off the food of the hospital and he began to wonder who. Was it possibly his mom? He then heard what sounded like a gunshot echoing aloud throughout the first floor of the hospital quickly turning his head looking over his right shoulder. Someone was on this floor with him armed as he heard two more gunshots echo aloud.

Now he wasn't going to go running toward the source of gunfire like an idiot. It could possibly be his mother but it could be another survivor or one of Wolfpack that may have got in. He sheathed his sword and draws his father's Samurai Edge within his right hand and reaches down for his knife pulling it out with his left. He takes aim forward with his gun over his knife, his right wrist placed atop his left that held out the blade of his knife and began moving down the hall slowly. Minutes later he came rounding the corner down another hall and spotted the body of a cop on the floor with a bullet hole in his head. Observing the man on the ground he was a zombie having four rounds to the chest and a single one to the head.

That was not the only thing he saw besides the shell casing of bullets but he noticed the one thing that was missing off the body of a cop.

"Where's the gun?"

He steps over the body proceeding down the hall passing doors as well as door to the woman's bathroom. He thought he heard something coming from within the bathroom he passed by turning around aiming his gun at the woman's bathroom door. Naruto approached reaching out his left hand holding his knife's blade with his pinky wrapped around it to grabbing the door knob wrapping the rest of his fingers around it and turned slowly. This time he heard a sob and quickly pushed open the door stepping inside aiming his gun at a woman that was aiming a gun at him. Naruto lowered his gun seeing who it was that he found.

"Mom!" His eyes looking watered.

"Naruto?" Kushina said lowering the gun she acquired. She was sure she was looking upon her only son but was confused as to why he was here in the hospital in the city. "What are you doing here? Why are you still in the city?"

"I came for you mom." Naruto said as he approached.

"Where is your father?"

Naruto looked away closing his eyes remembering the memory of having shot his own father. "…..He's dead."

* * *

**The Advent91: **And I end it here. Originally it was meant to be a little longer but I decided to end it at this point so to create suspense. Until the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 3-3 Rooftop Rumble

**The Advent91: **I have recently received a PM from someone asking me to pair Naruto…WITH HIS MOTHER?! Ok I know there are fans of that pairing out there but when asked through the PM I didn't bother responding back. For one that is IMMORAL and INCEST. NO WAY IS NARUTO GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH HIS MOTHER! That is SICK and I don't care if its fan fiction! If you are wondering if I don't like that sort of pairing then my response to the question should be obvious.

No there is no pairing in this story. Look at the situation Naruto is in. He is in RACCOON CITY! A now ZOMBIE INFESTED CITY. He is not going to encounter someone and then instantly fall in love with that person. Now if anyone argues that Leon and Ada did in Raccoon that is not true because it was instant or love at first sight, their relationship developed of the course of the games (No that kiss Ada gave Leon making him think she was dead does not count, it was merely to fool him in my opinion).

**NO PAIRING IN THIS STORY AND ****THAT IS FINAL **(If you don't like that I am sorry but it's not going to happen). **Anyone that asks me to pair Naruto with someone will be ignored**. I don't mean to sound like a douche bag but I get PM's from different people to pair Naruto with Ada, even Sherry at her age at the time in Raccoon (Which is not going to happen due to age difference. Don't go arguing that age is just a number), and now his mother. Once again **you will be ignored** and I won't do as you say such as do this or do that BUT I do appreciate suggestions as senjuuchiha made a good one (just thinking about it) in his review for the previous chapter. Once again **I don't mean to sound like a jerk** its just really annoying and not happening in this story.

Also to Mr.A, I am glad that you like this story and have many ideas but I am not interested. No disrespect in any way and I don't mean to sound like that if I do. If you have these ideas then you (and sure that others) should create the stories yourself, create a fan fiction account and post your stories. I do not want to create another RE Naruto crossover story that is totally different because a lot of people would be confused wondering if it's a sequel to Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape. Also I am not a fan of Bleach and there is no way I would put that ichi whatever guy in my fictions.

Will there be a sequel to this story? Well of course but everyone assumes it's going to be at Rockfort Island in RE Code Veronica. I will tell you now I am not going to do that and I have my own reasons why that need not be explained. **The direction of Naruto's story within the Resident Evil world will go according to how ****I**** want it to go**. For example like I said he is not going to Rockfort Island. If this upsets you then I am sorry the direction of story will not change, it goes according to how I intend it and have planned for a long time through hard work.

I would also like to put this out being about the sound of Naruto's voice in this fan fiction for some reason. In here I imagine his voice nothing like his voice actor but more mature. No disrespect to the voice actor. Imagine his voice anyway you want in your heads but I just don't imagine his voice sounding like his voice actor in the anime. I do like to imagine his voice as a young Cloud Strife's though, the voice actors I mean. Oh and has anyone heard of "The Evil Within"? THAT LOOKS SCARY! I SO CANNOT WAIT FOR THAT! I AM VERY EXCITED FOR IT!

* * *

Kushina Namikaze was silent hearing the news of her dead husband. She lowers her form until she was sitting on the floor bringing her knees to her face and began to sob within them. Naruto in the meantime has his back to his mother watching the door with his gun at the ready looking over his shoulder at his mom. He hadn't really told her how Minato died but was killed by his hand. How was he supposed to tell her? He knows that he should let his mother mourn but right now was not the time.

She would have to mourn for the loss of her husband later. Wolfpack was outside the hospital and swarm of zombies or Lickers can come in at any moment without warning.

"Mom we have to go now." Naruto could see her despair. "Mom, dad's death was hard on me to but there will be time to mourn later. Umbrella is right behind us."

"Umbrella?" Kushina said lifting her head.

"There is group of people that call themselves the U.S.S. that are after me."

"Why?" Kushina asked standing up.

"I have no idea…But I think it has something to do with the Konoha Attack."

"So it must be true then…"

"What?"

"Umbrella must have had something to do with that attack then."

"Umbrella and Konoha?" Naruto said confused. "Mom…Was it Umbrella that attacked Konoha six years ago?"

"I don't know exactly…Your father said they were acting strangely when they helped take back the city back then. He said something about them looking to be taking notes as they assisted."

"_Why did they attack Konoha?" _Naruto wondered. "Let's go mom. We got to find a way out of this city, this hell."

"What about Kurama?" Naruto looked to the ground having slayed Kurama (That's what he thought). Kushina hearing her sons silence knew his answer meaning that Kurama must be gone as well. Minato was gone and now so was Kurama. "You came all this way to get me Naruto?"

"Yeah…I lost father…I lost Kurama…I can't lose you too mom." Naruto said turning to her and took off his assault rifle. "Here" Naruto holding out his assault rifle to his mother. "Let's get out of here." He said as his mother took the rifle.

"Lead the way, son."

With Wolfpack outside the front of the hospital VECTOR ducks under the swing of an arm from a zombie. He then upon standing tall behind the zombie while quickly pulling out his knife and jabs it within where its spinal cord was located. The result was the zombie having its spin stabbed and now useless falls to the ground and VECTOR walking up and stomping his foot down upon the zombie's head killing it. He was the one to kill the last zombie and he regroups with the rest of the team running toward the front doors of the hospital. They didn't bother slowly down to open the door but instead it was LUPO that fires upon the glass doors breaking them down. The team of six enters seeing the double doors that Naruto was unable to get through when he first entered, the team switching to their tranquilizer rounds.

"Don't bother with the doors, their locked for good." VECTOR said.

LUPO was going to order BELTWAY to plant a charge on the door so they can get through. LUPO looks through the window upon the doors sighting the target along with a redhead survivor on the other side of the door round the corner down the hall. Naruto and Kushina taking sight of Wolfpack immediately stop in their tracks as soon as they came around the corner.

"There he is!" LUPO said aloud.

The team takes sight of Naruto and they aim their weapons pulling the trigger, Naruto and Kushina duck but the bullets don't go through the glass of the doors.

"What?" LUPO said confused. "Bullet proof glass!" She said realizing what kind of glass it was. Naruto and Kushina down the hall run away leaving their line of sight. "Shit! BELTWAY!"

"On it!" BELTWAY said moving fast planting a charge.

The rest of the team got back as BELTWAY planted his charge but then they all freeze when the sound of multiple hisses echo throughout the halls. Remember that elevator door Naruto went through climbing up to the second floor above? When he parted open the elevator doors on the first he left it slightly open. At these elevator doors claws emerged gripping the elevator doors and were parted revealing multiple Licker's hissing aloud with their tongues riling about, the B.O.W.'s leaping out crawling along the floor, walls and ceiling toward Wolfpack's location. With Wolfpack they all knew what creature made that hissing sound, the rest of the pack aiming their guns sights down a hall.

"Oh shit." VECTOR cursed knowing the numbers were not good.

Crawling from around the corner at the end of the hall on its floor, wall and ceiling were a horde of Licker's heading toward them. Chasing Naruto around the city was getting on LUPO's nerves with one obstacle after another preventing them from getting closer to their goal. Naruto was getting one step forward and Wolfpack going two steps back. She found it hard to believe that professionals like them couldn't catch a single child that was proving to be most difficult. In fact she was wondering like the rest of Wolfpack from the very beginning where the Nemesis was. Was it possible that Naruto defeated the Umbrella Corporation's most prized Bio Organic Weapon?

"FIRE!" LUPO said aloud.

Naruto and Kushina come to a stop hearing the echoing gunfire of Wolfpack and the hissing of many Lickers. They were heading for the back emergency exit doors of the hospital with Kushina this time leading the way and when they arrived they both open them only to a horde of zombies.

"That's too many!" Kushina said aloud.

They both pull back on the doors closing them. It looks like going out the back wasn't going to work this time. The zombie's moaning on the other side of the door outside and their hands banging on the doors.

"Is there another way out of here?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"There is the emergency room entry where patients are brought through but those doors open from the outside. We could open them manually from the inside but without power it's impossible."

"So were trapped." Naruto said.

"We can use the fire escape."

"Where can we access it from?"

"The roof."

It seemed the only way to go was up but if Naruto remembered correctly the stairs he came down was occupied by Lickers. They then heard the loud sound of BELTWAY's bomb echo aloud meaning Wolfpack got through and were right now moving in, the team having killed the assaulting Lickers. Naruto and Kushina run through the halls and when passing an intersection looking down to his left down the hall he saw Wolfpack round the corner. Upon sighting Naruto and the survivor Wolfpack opens fire upon them with their tranquilizer bullets that barely graze past them as they run by.

"After them!" LUPO said aloud.

"RUN!" Naruto said aloud. He and Kushina sprint down the hall and the two saw what looked to be a gas tank ahead near an opened storage room of the hospital. _"A gas tank!" _

When the two ran past it Naruto yelled for Kushina to dive forward while he dives forward as well but turns himself around in midair aiming his MK.23 at the gas tank. Wolfpack rounds the corner down the hall that Naruto and Kushina were running away from. He fires off a single shot for the gas tank and the result was instantaneous as the gas tank blows up lighting the hall on fire. Wolfpack is blown off their feet by the force of the explosion, Kushina hitting the floor in cover while Naruto goes into another nasty tumble upon his back but managed to recover himself rolling back upon his feet with his right hand on the floor assisting in his stop. The fire was already starting to fill the hall with smoke, Kushina picking herself up coughing with Naruto doing the same thing. Wolfpack wouldn't have to worry about smoke due to the gas masks they wore.

"Mom, come on!" Naruto called for.

Kushina began to move toward Naruto but on the other side of the flames BELTWAY was back on his feet taking aim with his sidearm aiming for Kushina. Naruto saw this and his eyes widen knowing what BELTWAY was intending to kill his mother. Kushina after all was a survivor and even if they knew or were told that she was Naruto's mother their orders would be for her to be killed. Back to the situation at hand Naruto's eyes turned from blue to red and BELTWAY pulled the trigger, Naruto moving quickly on his feet while reaching back for his sword. Now as Naruto was moving forward he saw that the bullet was not moving so fast as a bullet normally would. It was somewhat slowed down but still fast to his eyes heading toward the back of his mother's head but he felt quicker on his feet.

Naruto managed to intercept the bullet swinging his sword deflecting the bullet away into the wall. He then quickly spun his sword over his shoulder sheathing it turning around and following after his mother. As he followed his mother to the stairs his eyes reverted back to normal. It seemed that Naruto was able to move faster (NOT as fast as Wesker) and fast enough that the bullet was slowed down enough for him to be able to deflect it if he reacted quickly enough. For instance if the bullet were shot at him from a distance and he manipulated the virus the bullet would slow down but still looking to be moving fast, it would just require good reaction time to stop, deflect or reflect the bullet. Whether he would be able to deflect, reflect or possibly dodge was questionable but he seriously doubted he would be able to dodge point blank range. Naruto was quick on his feet but he wasn't that fast (NOT as fast as Wesker as he is able to dodge a bullet at point blank range. Whether or not Naruto can is questionable).

Wolfpack watched as Naruto and his mother made a right going up another set of stairs. They couldn't afford to slow down so Wolfpack did something daring and it was jumping through the fire pursuing after the target. Wolfpack enters the stairwell looking up to Naruto who aimed his MK.23 down at them firing off five shots making Wolfpack back away, the bullets hitting the floor. Naruto continues to follow after his mother heading toward the fifth floor of the building and from there they would take stairs exiting out upon the roof. Wolfpack proceeds up the stairs chasing up after Naruto and Kushina knowing that they would have nowhere to go on the fifth floor except the roof.

"Looks like they'll have nowhere to go." BERTHA said as they were moving up the stairs.

"Except through us." SPECTRE said.

"Let's just grab the target and get out of this shithole." LUPO said.

"What of the woman with him?" VECTOR asked.

"Kill her." LUPO answered.

"I would have if Nine didn't get in the way." BELTWAY said.

"Wonder what Umbrella will do once they have their hands on SUBJECT 9." BERTHA said aloud wondering.

"They will most likely dissect his body for the Proto T-Virus within him, nothing more." FOUR EYES predicted which was obviously true.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kushina the two were now on the fifth floor of the hospital. They had to hide quickly as Wolfpack was right behind them so they run to the nearest hospital room. The room they entered was another storage room, only bigger with metal shelves holding different items along with boxes piled up upon one another. There seemed to be no place within this room to hide but Naruto sighting a box looking at it got a bright idea.

Wolfpack's Squad Leader kicks the door open entering aiming her rifle with the rest of her pack doing the same entering onto the fifth floor. Once again like in the Raccoon City High School it looked like they were going to have to split up but the good thing was not onto separate floors. Wolfpack had the advantage outnumbering SUBJECT 9 and Kushina six to two. LUPO gave the order to spilt up into three groups consisting of two, BELTWAY with BERTHA, FOUR EYES with SPECTRE, and finally LUPO with VECTOR. The first room that LUPO and VECTOR decided to search by the way was the storage room that Naruto and Kushina ran into hide. When they entered LUPO and VECTOR saw no one but they were going to search the room anyway splitting up. As they searched the room all they saw were items of the hospital stored, mops in their barrels and some boxes with some of them probably being empty.

As they searched the room LUPO and VECTOR did not take sight of the target or the woman and made their way to leave the room. LUPO exits out first saying that it was all clear with VECTOR backing away toward the doorway backwards. VECTOR stopped within the doorway looking into the room a little longer, he chuckles backing away while eyeing a box within the room and leaves. The box that VECTOR was looking at was in fact a box Naruto was hiding under. Naruto was shocked seeing as VECTOR was looking his direction into the box hole in its side he was peeking out of. Did VECTOR know he was hiding under this box or was he just laughing for no good reason?

The box Naruto was hiding under its lifted up by him revealing he was hiding under it this whole time.

"_Did he know I was here?"_

"Smart thinking son." Kushina says lifting up a box herself revealing she was also hidden under a box like her son. "Where did you learn this trick?"

Naruto only chuckled with a tooth showing smile to his mother. He then brought up a thumb up and said in a whisper "The box ALWAYS works!"

"You kids and your video games."

"It works." Naruto said and drops the box back over his head.

Kushina watches as Naruto begins to travel with the box looking through its hole on the side. It was a silly plan but it seemed to work so she followed suit with the box over her. She followed Naruto back out into the fifth floors hall watching as Naruto took a right. Before she followed she looked down the hall to her left seeing the backs of VECTOR and LUPO moving away and then resumed following after her son. Naruto who was in the lead makes another right around a corner with his mother following close behind. Thanks to his hearing he heard footsteps from around another corner close up ahead and whispered for his mom to stop. She did as told dropping in a position next to the wall to her right and Naruto quickly moved to the wall to the left dropping next to it.

Emerging from around that corner was BELTWAY along with BERTHA aiming their weapons through the dark searching for any sign of SUBJECT 9 and Kushina.

"All clear left." BERTHA said looking down the hall where two boxes (Naruto and Kushina) were placed on opposite sides of the wall.

"Clear right." BELTWAY said.

The two U.S.S. operatives of Wolfpack go right with BERTHA following after BELTWAY. She was walking backwards for a few seconds but then turned around. Both of their backs were to Naruto and Kushina now as they proceed down the hall ahead of the two Namikaze's. They take the opportunity to move with Naruto once again leading with his mother behind him, both trying to be light on their feet and quiet as possible as they moved. They soon came upon double doors and Naruto lifts up his box reaching up for the knob turning it, pushing the door open and goes through followed by Kushina. When the door closed behind Kushina the two of them stand up tossing the boxes they were hidden under aside to the floor.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Kushina said.

"Me neither." Naruto said. The two looked ahead seeing stairs leading up to another set of double doors that would open up to the rooftop of the hospital that had a helipad present as well. "Smooth sailing from here."

BELTWAY turned back around looking down the hall and noticed something. Like BERTHA only moments ago he noticed those two boxes but they were gone now? Where did they go?

"BERTHA?"

"What?"

"Where did those boxes go?"

"What about them?" BERHTA asked turned around seeing the boxes gone as well.

The two of them were silent and confused knowing that there were boxes in this hall and then their sight was taken by the double doors that led up to the roof. They then realized something.

"Shit!" BERTHA cursed.

"THEY ARE GOING TO THE ROOF!" BELTWAY yelled aloud.

Double doors are opened and now arriving upon the roof were Kushina and Naruto. However upon arriving on the roof they weren't alone as zombies were present coming toward them.

"Now's not the time for this!" Naruto said.

He pulls out Samurai Edge and proceeds forward firing off shots aiming for the heads of the zombies. His mother followed close behind and fired the rifle Naruto lent her. When she did she wasn't prepared for the kick behind the weapon. Naruto took notice and pulled out his MK.23 tossing it to her with Kushina tossing the rifle back to Naruto who catches it ringing it over his shoulder now hanging behind him. Now Kushina felt comfortable with the handgun better than the rifle now shooting for zombie heads. The roof of the Raccoon City General Hospital had multiple structures sticking out of the roof such as AC (Air Conditioner) units, ventilators with some big enough to hide behind and even air ducts. They did not have time to head for the ladder that lead to the fire escape as Wolfpack bursts through the double doors.

Naruto heard them and quickly turned around aiming his Samurai Edge toward them firing off three quick shots making them duck before running behind cover with his mother. However one of those three shots being the second one scrapes BERTHA's left shoulder making her fall back. Her blood spilling on the ground staining it was sure to attract zombies to the roof from within the building. The rest of the pack fired their tranquilizer loaded weapons upon the AC unit that Naruto was taking cover behind.

"We finally got him." LUPO said.

"Little bastard got me!" BERTHA said as she was attending to wound quickly. The blood of hers stained on the ground fresh and soon zombies would arrive if they were within the area taking a whiff of it.

"This is Wolfpack to Command." LUPO contacted over communications. "The target is on the rooftop and we got him cornered."

"Excellent." U.S.S. Command said. "A U.B.C.S. team is being flown to your position as we speak. E.t.a. (**e**stimated **t**ime of **a**rrival) is three minutes."

"Command there is no need. We have h-,"

"And go through a repeat at the school? We are not taking that chance Wolfpack. Now engage the target!"

"Roger that Command. We are moving in."

Naruto signaled his mother to hide and she did as told staying low looking for somewhere for her to lay low. Naruto in the meantime peeked around the structure he was hiding behind seeing Wolfpack approaching but immediately backs his face away as he was fired upon. Naruto crouched low moving away from his position…

"Give it up Nine." LUPO said aloud as her and her pack approached walking. "We have you cornered. Give up and come quietly. Make this less painful for you." They reached to the structure Naruto was hiding behind aiming their weapons around it not sighting the target, he had moved.

"Somehow I really doubt that!" Naruto said aloud. The team looks around wondering where Naruto was but couldn't pinpoint the exact location or direction of his voice. "You think I am stupid? Pretty sure that after you take me to Umbrella there will be plenty of pain to expect so say what you mean." LUPO quietly to her team signaled the pack to split up and search for him. "It has something to do what's inside of me. Am I right?" He didn't receive a response. "Ever since I left the safety of my home I have fought for survival. Discovered I can heal at an incredible rate, move faster, feel stronger…Whatever it is inside of me…It's power."

Naruto who was hidden behind a structure opens his eyes that turn from blue to red, the pupils slitting. He reaches for his sheathed sword wrapping his fingers around its hilt and slowly pulls it out, the sound of his sword being drawn from its metal sheath echoing. Naruto's form shadowed by the structure he was hidden behind.

"But with great power comes great responsibility." Naruto said. "Do you know who said that?" He asked but they didn't answer him as they continued to search for him. "Didn't think you guys read Marvel comics. It was told to a certain web slinging super hero known as Spider-Man. You know who Spider-Man is, right? I didn't think so. The person who told Spider-Man these words was his very own uncle before he was shot and killed by mere robber. He saw him with a newfound strength and told him these words so as to act responsibly with this power and not abuse it, to not let it go to his head." He then suddenly smiles "But for you guys…" He begins to chuckle to himself "I think I'll make an exception." His eyes light up red.

Suddenly zombies emerge through the opened double doors that Naruto and Kushina as well as Wolfpack came through. The smell of BERTHA's spilled blood having attracted them up here in their blood frenzy and begin roaming upon the roof of the hospital. SPECTRE turns around taking notice of the charging swarm of zombies switching to his sidearm and knife firing upon the zombies. The zombies begin swarming the whole roof and it was a good thing Kushina was hidden inside one of the structures that dropped down into the ducts of the building. Now she was armed and could be fighting the zombies as well but she did not have experience fighting against a swarm of zombies this size. She was armed with the rifle to protect herself against zombies or Wolfpack if they found her.

Wolfpack now suddenly had to deal with zombies swarming the roof of the hospital as they focused their concentration on them. Meanwhile the now somewhat crazed Naruto would take advantage of the situation. He suddenly dashed from around the corner of the structure he was behind toward the turned back of BELTWAY slashing his sword before him cutting through zombies. BELTWAY looked over his right shoulder seeing Naruto approaching striking distance with his sword out to his right stained with blood along with some staining his form (him having cut through zombies) and had a crazed smile on his face along with red eyes. BELTWAY turned around as quickly as possible aiming his rifle (he did not have a shotgun with him since it fires lethal rounds) but Naruto was quicker as he slashed his sword down cutting through his weapon. Naruto then quickly spins on his left foot to his right delivering a right kick to BELTWAY's chest sending the U.S.S. operative flying and landing atop the helipad taking a tumble and his armor under was damaged.

"Strong kick." BELTWAY said as he picked himself up.

Naruto jumps up into the air landing atop the helipad across from BELTWAY in a crouched position with his sword held out to his right and his left hand on the ground. He chuckled as he slowly rise up looking to BELTWAY across from him with a smile aiming his sword toward BELTWAY.

"You're first!" Naruto said.

BELTWAY quickly reached for his sidearm aiming it at the power seduced Naruto. To be honest right now Naruto letting him be overcome with this power to his head was a mistake and not wise. It started to look like that he was adopting another persona. He better pray that he could control himself in this state of power. In fact his mother from her hiding spot was watching seeing Naruto's current state wondering what was happening to her son, this was of course not normal.

"Just what the hell are you?" BELTWAY asked.

Naruto chuckled "I'm your very NIGHTMARE!"

Naruto dashed toward BELTWAY with a great increase of speed that was higher than before so much he left a lens flare of himself behind (NOT as fast as Wesker for he moves in bursts). BELTWAY shot off a single tranquilizer dart but Naruto saw it coming so he swung his sword out to his right deflecting the dart away. He reached striking distance of BELTWAY swinging his sword down but BELTWAY managed to leap back away but not without being cut down his left leg making him rile out in pain, his blood spilling and staining atop he helipad with him now having a limp left leg.

"You little piece of!"

BELTWAY didn't get to finish as Naruto dashed toward him as Naruto delivers a left punch to the side of his face. The punch was strong enough that it broke the right blue glowing eye lens of his mask, the man taking another tumble into the ground concrete of the helipad. Naruto then stabs his sword into the concrete of the helipad and dashes toward BELTWAY with his blade cutting through the concrete leaving behind a scar. BELTWAY managed to roll himself away much to his displeasure as his cut leg screams in pain, the man rolling himself toward the edge of the helipad. Naruto's sword barely missed as he slashes it out brining up pieces of debris at the same time and then looked to see BELTWAY roll off the edge of the helipad.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

VECTOR from his position had the aim of his tranquilized loaded rifle toward Naruto who was atop the helipad. He pulled the trigger firing off the tranquilizers but Naruto suddenly turns toward VECTOR's direction and begins swinging his sword deflecting them away. When he was done deflecting the darts away he now had his gaze upon VECTOR.

"You!"

Suddenly a helicopter arrives and looking up at it he saw it belonged to Umbrella. The helicopter hovers over the helipad with ropes being dropped down from its opened doors with a team of six U.B.C.S. operatives ready to go. Naruto was prepared to for a fight but then he took notice of a transparent figure leaping through the air toward the front of the helicopter landing atop it making the helicopter spin. The spin caused some U.B.C.S. operatives to fall out of the helicopter to their deaths while the rest hanged on inside. The pilot of the helicopter was doing his best to level the helicopter out but the transparent figure's tail breaks through the glass window to quickly grabbing a grenade throwing it through and into the helicopter. The transparent four legged figure then leaps off the helicopter landing on a separate building and the spinning helicopter in the air blows up.

The flaming helicopter crashes into the street beside the hospital.

"What the hell happened?" U.S.S. Command demanded over communications.

"The chopper is down!" LUPO replied.

"How?"

"Unknown."

"Don't let the target get away Wolfpack!"

Naruto looked to where the transparent four legged figure was seeing it leap to another building getting closer to the hospital but does not leap to it. Instead it decides to patrol around the hospital leaping from one building to the next throwing grenades upon the roof blowing zombies to pieces and hopefully the members of Wolfpack. In fact LUPO was concentrating her fire upon a group of zombies when looking to the left out of the corner of her eye she saw a grenade that was thrown coming toward her. VECTOR appeared out of his stealth camouflage performing a kick intercepting the grenade kicking it back in the direction it was thrown from. The transparent four legged figure saw the grenade kicked back his way and leaps away evading the grenade that blows up in his original position.

"What the hell was that?" FOUR EYES asked aloud as she was firing upon zombies.

"We're not alone!" BERTHA said aloud.

Meanwhile back with Naruto he was slashing down zombies with his sword while searching for BELTWAY. He wanted to finish him off and after that he would go after the next of Wolfpack. BELTWAY in the meantime had his back against a ventilator spraying Healing Spray on his wounded leg. It stung but that was just a sign that it was doing its work healing it. It wouldn't be instantly healed because it depends on the severity of the wound so it could take a couple of minutes but he was able to move now. BELTWAY pulled out his sidearm once again peeking around the structure he was behind looking for Naruto but all he saw was some zombies walking about as well as hearing the gunshots of his teammates.

"Where are you?"

He backs his head away from peeking with his back against the structure he was behind. But suddenly emerging out of his chest through the ventilator he had his back to was a sword. Upon being stabbed he took a gasp from the sword going through his chest looking down at it seeing his blood dripping from the weapon. On the other side of the structure BELTWAY was behind was Naruto with his back against the ventilator as well having his hands grasped around the hilt of his sword under his right armpit, the palm of his right hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Got you…" Naruto said.

"So *cough* you did."

"That is for my dog."

Naruto pulls his sword out letting BELTWAY fall to his knees that brings a hand up covering the wound. Naruto in the meantime walks around now facing BELTWAY who looks up to the boy they have been chasing throughout the city. He can see that Naruto still had those red eyes with the intense glow in them being a clear sign of anger. Naruto twirled his sword before him making BELTWAY's blood fall to slowly bringing it up and over his head.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Ye-,"

Naruto didn't give him a chance as he slashed his sword down through BELTWAY's neck, his head falling off from his shoulders with his body falling forward pouring out blood and Naruto still wearing that smile.

"Must have slipped."

FOUR EYES suddenly rounded a structure up ahead of Naruto taking sight of Naruto over the decapitated BELTWAY. Naruto gives her a smile before retreating away from her gunfire.

"BELTWAY is down!" FOUR EYES said over their line of communications.

"How?" LUPO asked over communications.

"The target killed him. Let's just say BELTWAY lost his head."

"Damn it!" LUPO cursed aloud and then contacted U.S.S. Command to inform them as she fought off zombies on the roof. "Command, BELTWAY is down! I repeat we have a man down!"

"Explain how it is someone like BELTWAY was taken out by a mere child?"

"The target has? He's gone crazy!" LUPO responded not knowing the deal with Naruto's current behavior.

As if the current situation couldn't get any worse besides the newly discovered survivor (Kushina), the zombies, BELTWAY's death at the hands of a crazed power seduced Naruto and an unknown other trying to blow them to pieces with thrown grenades. Now arriving landing upon rooftops across from the hospital were two Hunters roaring aloud into the early morning dark sky. One of them leaped from its position through the air landing upon the ledge of the hospital and began randomly attacking anything be it zombies or Wolfpack that it took sight of. It actually began assaulting upon BERTHA who was now fighting against the B.O.W. with her drawn knife ducking under the swings of its arms and countering with her melee weapon. The second Hunter that didn't leap toward the hospital yet was suddenly tackled by some transparent four legged figure off the building falling down into an alley below to its death.

Meanwhile FOUR EYES sighting the B.O.W. takes advantage pulls out her hypo gun taking aim firing a dart into the Hunter. It was then instantly being programmed to follow her orders and what its target was being Naruto. The Hunter roars aloud and begins running and searching the rooftop for its target. With Naruto he slashes his sword diagonally upon another zombie, its top half slowly sliding off falling to the ground to Naruto sheathing his sword in his metal sheath that was now within his left hands grasp. He hears the familiar roar of a Hunter and turns the sights of his red eyes to the creature that rounds a structure. Upon sighting Naruto it immediately begins its attacks dashing toward Naruto who just stood his ground. He positioned himself for a quick draw and waited until the Hunter was close enough.

When it reached Naruto close enough to strike Naruto rearing back its left arm the Namikaze was the faster one to strike first. He quickly grabs the hilt of his blade within his right hand drawing it out forward slashing through the Hunter's left arm making it fly through the air. The virus he was manipulating granting him this great increase in strength. The Hunter stumbles back on its feet roaring aloud from Naruto's attack. He was not finished with the Hunter yet as he quickly slashed his sword through its legs cutting making it fall on its back, the blood loss soon being the cause of its end.

"Come now Umbrella…" Naruto said as he brought his blade up horizontally before him sliding his left hands thumb and pointer finger down the blunt sides of his sword. His finger's wiping through the blood staining his finger. "Surely you can give me something more exciting, right?" He taunted wanting a more serious opponent. Naruto was becoming too "drunk" within this power going to his head, he is not himself.

It seemed that Naruto got his wish as a familiar B.O.W. made itself known jumping from ground level all the way to the top of the roof of the hospital. It was a T-103 and a familiar one in fact being the same one that fought against Naruto in the parking lot of the Raccoon City Police Station. It seems that Umbrella's dispatched T-103 to assist Wolfpack didn't finish the job terminating it as the Rampant T-103 turns its head toward Naruto's direction taking notice, and remembering him. Wolfpack also took notice of the familiar T-103 they thought was killed off but was still walking about.

Kushina who was no longer hiding was moving about upon the roof avoiding the rest of Wolfpack and shooting zombies. When she took sight of the scarred Rampant T-103 she jumped in fright as well as gasped having never seen nothing like it before. She saw its angry sights set upon Naruto who only returns the Rampant T-103 a grin clearly remembering the B.O.W. from the Raccoon City Police Station.

Naruto from his position close by leaps toward and landing upon the helipad and the Rampant T-103 follows suit doing the same. Both Naruto and the Tyrant land upon the helipad across from one another at the same time with the Tyrant standing tall with an angry face present and Naruto having an amused one.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Naruto said as he twirled his sword "I think that it's time…" He aims it over his left shoulder toward the Rampant T-103, Naruto's eyes glow a more intense red as he says "TO LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**The Advent91: **I think this is my shortest chapter but I decided to end it here. BELTWAY is dead and no I will not have polls of who in Wolfpack dies next or such. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter as well as the familiar line that Raiden uses from Metal Gear Rising. Jack (Raiden) says "I think it's time for Jack to LET'RE RIP!" while Naruto in here says in a menacing voice as well but instead says "I think that it's time TO LET IT RIP!" No this does not mean he is becoming a Raiden and the familiar words to Raiden's in MGR Rising stays, big fan of Metal Gear I am.

Anyway 3-4 is in the works taking off right after the end of this one.


	12. Chapter 3-4 Rooftop Showdown

**The Advent91: **I would like to say something about Naruto's state right now. He has not gone "Kyuubi" but crazy letting himself be seduced by power and drunk within it. Right now he is not thinking clearly and just wants to kill so he could attack just anyone including his own mother. Not that anyone has assumed Naruto has gone "Kyuubi" but seems like it but I assure you he hasn't as there is no fox sealed inside him. Speaking of that I immediately scratched out Naruto in this story not having a demon fox in this story. The reason is because Naruto is based in here in a modern time and I am making him seem as real as possible.

I thought what the reader would think if Naruto had the fox sealed within him in the **MODERN WORLD** o Resident Evil.

Some may still like it because they love the ninja Naruto so much but I said "No that would just be **STUPID**." That's right I said it! It would be **STUPID** for Naruto to have a demon fox sealed within him in this story based in the modern world. That would be a **MASSIVE** turn off as some would go thinking "Oh then perhaps he was in some demon exorcism." or "He just has a giant fox in him for no apparent reason." That wouldn't make sense. Of course I **NEVER** planned having a fox sealed in Naruto from the very beginning as I was taking down notes and such first.

Some would also probably assume that Naruto dimension jumped from his world to this one or his parents did. That would just be **DUMB**. I don't mean disrespect to stories that do that. It's just silly and an excuse to keep the Naruto of the anime and manga with all his powers, perks and such. I encourage those who plan to release a Naruto RE Crossover that if they are going to base it within the RE World (Not Ninja Naruto World) to steer away from giving him jutsu, bloodline or such. Try to make him sound real and fit in with the setting of the RE World like how Ninja Theory did with the New Dante in their game DmC: Devil May Cry.

Basically make it fit in with the setting and time. If you were going to base RE in the Naruto Ninja World **THEN** you can give whoever you want bloodlines, jutsu and such basing a Resident Evil in a Naruto Ninja World setting. Anyway that is all I would like to say for now and I hope I didn't offend anyone in any way. If I did I apologize. Anyway this is sort of a shorter chapter than the previous because it takes off right after the end of the previous. Enjoy the fight.

* * *

**October 29, 1998…Raccoon City General Hospital Rooftop…5:20 AM**

"I think that it's time TO LET IT RIP!"

The Rampant T-103 roars at Naruto who wore his smirk on his face. The Rampant T-103 goes into a charge toward Naruto who stood his ground. What happened next was Naruto catching the Rampant T-103's hands upon the blade of his sword, its hands grasped around it and pushing Naruto back. However it didn't push Naruto back for long as he grounded his feet stopping the large B.O.W.'s push. Naruto brings his head up looking up at the Rampant Tyrant that was being held back by Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "You seem to be having…" He pushed the Tyrant's hands off his sword and away "TROUBLE!" He slashes his sword across the Bio Organic Weapons left knee making it fall down to a knee and then Naruto flips himself backwards up in the air delivering his left foot under the Tyrant's chin sending it upon its back.

The Tyrant picks itself up and attacks Naruto swinging its fists with Naruto evading its throws. He ducked under or moved his head aside away from its punches. It throws another punch at him and this time Naruto leaned his head back with its large fists barely missing but at the same time Naruto brought up his sword slashing across and under the Tyrant's forearm. The Tyrant backs away looking upon the underside of its right forearm seeing the cut Naruto made with his sword. Naruto in the meantime was taking steps back with his head lowered but his red eyes focused on the Tyrant at the same time with a smile on his face. The Tyrant throws a left punch toward Naruto who evades sliding under between its legs but at the same time as he slides under it he slashed his sword across the side of its left ankle.

The Tyrant turns around in a rage with Naruto already standing upon his feet looking upon the Tyrant with that smile still present.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto taunted.

The T-103 in response runs toward Naruto who counters running toward the Bio Organic Weapon leaping up into the air performing a drop kick to its chest. What was surprising was that his drop kick was strong enough to send the Tyrant flying off its feet into the helipad rolling back only once until coming to a stop. Naruto then dashes toward the Tyrant that brings itself up to one knee and then its head looking toward Naruto to be introduced to the metal sheath of Naruto's sword which was in his left hands grasp. The sheath smacking across its face followed by a spinning kick from Naruto making the Tyrant spin over and roll along the helipad. Naruto put the sheath of his sword away back on his back behind his right shoulder and with his sword dashed toward the Tyrant. However the Rampant T-103 managed to pick itself up quickly charging toward Naruto managing to finally deliver a kick to Naruto's chest sending him flying back through the air.

Naruto recovers himself however as he stabs his sword into the helipad stopping his continued flight to spinning around the sword until propping down on his feet behind his weapon. Naruto upon one knee now with his right hand grasped around the hilt of his sword with his head down and hair shadowing his eyes. He suddenly begins to laugh as rise to his feet to pulling his sword out while leaning his head back. While the attack upon Naruto still hurt it didn't feel like it hurt so much as if his endurance was greatly increased.

"That was cute." Naruto taunted again. He then lowers himself into a stance holding his sword out to his right with both hands grasped around. He was looking upon the blood stained sword of the dead blood of zombies mixed with BELTWAY's and the T-103's. He did this all with a smile as well. "Let me show you how it's DONE!" He suddenly dashes toward the Tyrant with his sword within his hands grasp with that great increase of speed ever since he entered this drunken state of power, a lens flare of himself left behind as he moved.

Naruto was suddenly before the Tyrant slashing across its stomach drawing blood. The B.O.W. of course attacked swinging one of its fists down for him but Naruto was suddenly seen running past behind it slashing across its back as he passed by. The Tyrant in response swinging one of its fists back while turning around but then Naruto is seen slashing down its back dropping from above. The Tyrant reaching a hand behind its back as it staggers forward on its feet from Naruto's slash down upon its back. The Tyrant upon recovering turns around swinging the back of its right fist for Naruto who flips himself up in the air twisting and lands upon the creature's right arm that was diagonal in the air. It looks up to seeing Naruto upon one knee on its arm and he begins slashing his sword before him slashing the creature's face left and right.

He finished his assault upon the T-103 delivering a right kick sending the Bio Organic Weapon into the ground of the helipad once again with Naruto landing safely upon his feet.

"And I thought you would be more of a challenge." Naruto taunted again.

The Rampant T-103 suddenly was back on its feet charging toward Naruto and is successful in grabbing him making Naruto lose grip of his sword that stabs into the concrete. Naruto was now sort of hugged against the Bio Organic Weapons chest as it leaps up into the air and slams torso first into the concrete slamming Naruto into the concrete. It then stands itself up with Naruto still within its tight grasp that was in the process of breaking out of the T-103's grasp pushing its arms apart. As he did Naruto was hanging between its arms with him supported up with his hands upon its arms and delivers the bottoms of his feet into the creature's chest making it stagger back on its feet, Naruto back flipping in the air landing on his feet on the helipad safely. He then calmly stands reaching for the hilt of his sword to his right gasping it and pulling it out.

"Look who got a second wind." Naruto taunted again.

The T-103 roars aloud in the air in a fit of rage and charges toward Naruto once again. Upon reaching striking distance it began swinging its fists but the Rampant Naruto kept evading every one of its strikes while backing away as the Tyrant came forward in its attacks. When Naruto had enough of evading its strikes he brings up his blade in his Sephiroth like stance, the fist of the Tyrant hitting against it but Naruto at the same time pushed forward with great strength. He was successful parrying the Tyrant back making it almost lose its footing and presenting an opening for Naruto to strike. He took the opportunity to attack and so he delivers a rapid amount of slashes before him and cutting through the clothing of the Tyrant as well as its skin damaging it. After about the twentieth slash he delivered upon its chest he quickly twirled his sword into a reverse grip and delivered a right punch to its chest sending it off its feet hitting the concrete again.

The Tyrant on its back begins to sit itself up and Naruto was annoyed and so he dashes toward the Tyrant with his sword in hand. Naruto swings his sword slashing his sword through the Tyrant's neck as it fully sat up, blood spraying through the air from Naruto's attack and the head of the T-103 falling over with blood spraying out. The body of the finally dead T-103 falls back forming a pool of its own blood and Naruto laughing to himself. Suddenly Naruto felt six tranquilizer darts pierce into his back and all of them were shot by VECTOR who was standing atop a ventilator unit aiming his gun at Naruto. The tranquilizer's didn't seem to work on Naruto as VECTOR witnessed the darts fall out and the liquid of the tranquilizer leaking out of the wounds afterwards to them healing themselves at a rapid rate. Naruto then turns around and glares at VECTOR with his red eyes.

"Come here!" Naruto demanded as he took off toward VECTOR in a sprint leaping off from the helipad toward VECTOR.

VECTOR saw the power drunken Naruto reaching his position with sword overhead. VECTOR suddenly vanished activating his stealth technology and Naruto slashing his sword down through the ventilator unit cutting it down the middle and in half. Must be one sharp ass sword, huh? Naruto now upon the roof of the building no longer atop the helipad looks around for VECTOR.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked in a yell of rage.

"Naruto?" A female voice addressed.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to Kushina Namikaze who was standing atop the helipad looking down upon her son in worry. He looked at her with silence for a couple of seconds and then he suddenly leaps up landing upon the helipad with Kushina backing away before he lands. Naruto had his sword held out to his lower right and preceded slowly toward Kushina who was backing away in fear.

"Son? It's me, your mother."

Naruto didn't seem to listen and he continued forward griping the hilt of his blade and charged forward with his sword reared back. The Rampant Naruto no longer seeing between foe and ally was suddenly stopped in his path as he looks up seeing KURAMA reveal himself exiting out of stealth. He leaps back and away as Kurama lands in the position he was in blocking his path to Kushina. Naruto just growls and Kushina was in shock, surprise as well as wondering what was blocking Naruto's path to her. LUPO and the rest of Wolfpack that was too distracted fighting off zombies took notice of the K09 that was still active and alive.

"It's the K09?" LUPO said.

"It's at your location?" U.S.S. Command asked listening in.

"Command we thought it was destroyed?"

"We did too until we started noticing U.S.S. teams being terminated around the city."

"You knew and never bothered to tell us?"

"We didn't think it would find your location Wolfpack. Beware; the K09 is no longer serving Umbrella's interests but its own."

"You mean the targets." VECTOR said over communications.

Returning to the situation with the Rampant Naruto, the returned Kurama and Kushina on the helipad was silence between the three of them.

"Naruto, stop this." Kurama said as his visor before his face parted open revealing its red light eyes. Naruto didn't seem to listen as he hunched over holding his sword before him giving a glare toward Kurama. "This is not you, this is irregular. You are not yourself. You can't tell the difference between friend and foe. Stop this!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way! YOU FUCKIN MUTT!"

"No! Do you know who it is you raise your blade against? Your very own mother who you struggled so hard for through the horrors, and now even me, your friend?"

"Fine!" Naruto said aiming his sword at Kurama. "If you want my sword to taste your blood so bad then so be it!" A smile forming on his face.

"Naruto, it is me, Kurama."

"Kurama?!" Kushina said looking at the cybernetic dog protecting her. "You're Kurama?"

"Yes."

"What…?"

"I was a victim in one of Umbrella's weapon programs making into what I am now. I was their prisoner, their slave, but Naruto set me free. Kushina, you must hide somewhere from the U.S.S. and even Naruto's eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to bring NARUTO back." Kurama said with his visor closing before his face. Kushina does as told to get away from Kurama and Naruto to hide from Wolfpack and zombies.

Naruto readies his sword before him like a traditional samurai would still adorning his smile and his red intense glowing slit eyes.

"Let's go, Fido."

Kurama did not want to hurt Naruto severely so the remainder of its grenades and Demon Wind Shuriken were out of the question. All he can use was his tails electrical capabilities to subdue or shock Naruto but using his claws was going to be tricky because he didn't want to harm Naruto. Taser like tail, tackles and rams was what he was going to have to use against Naruto. But Kurama did have only one flash bang grenade left so he would have to use it wisely against Naruto.

Naruto was the one to make the first move performing a series of cartwheels with sword in hand toward Kurama, and when coming near Kurama delivers a five slash combo to which Kurama does his best to evade. Naruto was faster than before in his strikes and testament to that was the devastation of slashes he delivered upon the T-103 striking with great increase of speed and strength. The first flour strikes within Naruto's five striking combo were slashes with his sword but the final fifth strike was him performing a kick to which Kurama ducks under. Kurama takes the opportunity of the opening and extends his tail wrapping around the ankle of the leg Naruto kicked with and swung him around in the air intending to slam Naruto into the ground. However Naruto knew what Kurama was planning and intended slashing through the tail to make Kurama release him. Kurama saw Naruto rearing his sword out to his right knowing what he was planning and releases Naruto letting him flip in the air recovering to landing safely on his feet standing across from one another once again.

It was Kurama's turn to attack as he runs forward toward Naruto jumping to his left and right while proceeding forward. This was an attempt to confuse Naruto but it didn't seem to be working as Naruto was following Kurama's movements effectively with his eyes. Kurama finally leaps toward Naruto who leans himself to his left and in a slow motion moment Kurama goes past him, Naruto smiling as he did. Naruto quickly brought his sword over his head quickly to slash down upon Kurama who was going past him right now but once again Kurama wills his tail. The tail extends once again wrapping around Naruto's ankle tripping him over and hitting the concrete, the back of his head slamming into it, Kurama landing upon his feet and swings Naruto throwing him. Kushina watches as Naruto slams crashing into a ventilator, his body denting within it and he looking toward Kurama with anger in his eyes.

Naruto immediately removes himself from the ventilator unit to leaping atop another and from their jumping all the way to the helipad twirling in the air landing upon it across from Kurama.

"Not bad." Naruto said. "Now it's MY turn."

"Naruto, stop it!"

"Shut up and FIGHT!"

Kurama wills his tail to stretch going over his head toward Naruto to grapple him but this is what Naruto wanted and perhaps wasn't the smartest thing for Kurama to do. Naruto caught the stretched tail within his left hand, sheathed his sword to grabbing the tail with his right hand as well. He grips Kurama's tail tightly and with great strength he spins Kurama around three times to swinging Kurama down and slamming him into the helipad, Kurama yelping in pain from the impact.

"HA! HA! HA! Is that all you got?!"

In response Kurama's tail that was still within Naruto's grasp lights up in electricity shocking Naruto while at the same time reels his tail back in as well as Naruto. Kurama then releases Naruto and rams his forehead into Naruto's chest sending him flying through the air and going into a tumble along the helipad. Naruto still within the tumble goes rolling off the helipad to now tumbling along the roof until coming to a stop slamming into the concrete ledge of the roof. Naruto looks toward the helipad seeing Kurama leap through the air toward him. In response Naruto brings up his feet slamming them both up and into Kurama's chest sending him back flipping in the air landing upon the ledge of the building, Naruto then flipping himself up in the air landing across from Kurama now on the ledge of the building as well.

"It's time that I put you down!" Naruto said.

"And it's time I returned you to your senses." Kurama said.

Kushina managed to sneak past zombies and even avoid the rest of Wolfpack that was fighting off the zombies, their numbers lessening. Where she snuck to be both Naruto and Kushina's goal being the fire escape she was upon safe on the third level of the fire escape. She then looks up seeing both Kurama and Naruto standing across from one another upon the ledge of the roof. She can see from her position both Naruto and Kurama now fighting one another in close combat, sword colliding against claws. She watched as both Kurama and Naruto break away from one another to Kurama splitting his tail into eight now having nine tails again. The nine tails then extend shooting forward toward Naruto to grab him but Naruto runs forward sliding under the tails like a baseball player toward Kurama.

While sliding and reaching striking distance he slashed his blade for Kurama's face only to be evaded as Kurama front flips over Naruto in the air retracting its tails to landing in Naruto's once position and Naruto in Kurama's. Kurama leaped toward Naruto who counters by performing a spinning back kick into the side of Kurama's face sending him landing upon the roof on his feet safely. Naruto follows after Kurama leaping off the edge of the roof and running toward Kurama shakes his head left and right and then looks to Naruto who was coming at him fast. Reaching striking distance Naruto swings his sword but Kurama counters by catching the blade of Naruto's sword between his metal teeth. Naruto and Kurama were now in a struggle with Naruto pushing forward and Kurama doing the same keeping the blade of the sword back. He didn't want that sword slashing down his neck.

Kurama manages to win the struggle as he wills one of his tails to whip under and trip Naruto off his feet. Naruto still having a grip on his swords hilt felt his feet being swiped from under and was then swung over Kurama's shoulder being thrown through the air as well as losing grip of his sword. Naruto manages to air recover going into a series of flips before landing safely on his feet looking ahead at Kurama. The cybernetic T-Virus infected dog with a competent mind thanks to Umbrella's surgery keeping his teeth clamped down upon the blade of Naruto's sword.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Naruto said.

"No."

"Huh?"

"This sword does not belong in your hands. This blade belongs in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. A blade passed down from father to son, from Minato Namikaze to Naruto Namikaze. But from where I am standing and who I am looking at, you are not Naruto Namikaze. The real Naruto would not let himself fall into a drunken stupor of power or raise his blade upon his own mother. YOU are a disgrace and so not worthy to wield this sword."

"Like I give a fuck!"

Naruto suddenly dashed forward toward Kurama who was not going to slash Naruto's own sword upon him. Kurama didn't even have time to dodge as Naruto managed to grab him tackling him. Both Kurama and Naruto are seen spinning off the roof of the hospital with Naruto having a grasp of Kurama. Kushina watches in horror seeing both Kurama and Naruto fall off the building and down crashing into the roof of a vehicle together below on the streets. She proceeds to move down the fire escape to reach to street level below but comes to a stop as she is fired upon from above. Kushina looks up seeing BERTHA above having just fired down upon her from the top of the fire escape with her rifle so Kushina returns fire making the U.S.S. operative back away.

Meanwhile Naruto is seen rolling off the top of the roof of the vehicle he and Kurama crashed in hitting the street. Kurama slowly stands himself back up upon the roof of the vehicle just as Naruto was doing slowly picking himself back up. Naruto's sword on the street laying there.

"Naruto?" Kurama addressed to now standing tall.

Naruto was now standing tall once again picking his head up revealing the now blue eyes and confused Naruto who had a hand upon his head.

"What happened…?" He asked as he fell back on his bottom.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to the voice that called for him and to his shock he was looking upon Kurama who opens his visor up revealing his red light eyes.

"Kurama!" Naruto said shocked seeing Kurama before him. He stood up "You're alive! How? I thought I-,"

"Now is not the time to explain." Kurama said. "Kushina is in trouble."

They both heard the echoing sounds of gunshots coming from the hospital. He saw his mother on the fire escape shooting up at Wolfpack that was proceeding down the fire escape after her while she continued down. Wolfpack was trying to kill Kushina with their orders being the deaths of any survivors they came by as well as destruction of evidence. Kushina reached the second level but saw that the ladder was not all the way down and tired pushing the ladder down but it seemed to be stuck somehow. Wolfpack was getting closer but then gunshots rang aloud as Naruto below fires his Samurai Edge up at the approaching Wolfpack.

"Mom! You have to jump!"

Kushina saw that her son was no longer in that state she saw him in as well as seeing Kurama wrapping his nine tails around a car lifting it up. She saw what their plan was and so did as told jumping off from the second floor level and at the same time Kurama threw the vehicle toward the fire escape Wolfpack was proceeding down. Wolfpack on the fire escape saw the car coming toward them and they immediately ran back up. They managed to make it above to one of the levels of the fire escape as the car crashes into the levels below them taking them with it as if falls down. Wolfpack makes it back upon the roof and look down seeing Naruto, Kushina and Kurama who had Naruto's sword within its jaws running down a street heading toward Army Street. Wolfpack has failed again in the capture of their ticket out of the city and was sure to fall behind in tracking his trail.

What made things worse was that there was another survivor with him and not to mention the K09 with him.

"FUCK!" LUPO cursed aloud kicking a dead zombie. "WE HAD HIM!" LUPO yelled in rage to the remainder of her pack.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Like I said, this chapter is short taking off right after the previous. I know what some of you are thinking. Why didn't I just make this a part of 3-3? Well the reason is to keep the reader (YOU) intrigued and excited for what happens next, capturing the audience. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fights of Chapter 3-4 Showdown and 3-5 is already in the works.


	13. Chapter 3-5 Respite

**The Advent91: **Now I want to repeat and what I am repeating will be in big bold letter so I ask you to not think that I am yelling in anger or anything like that. **RESIDENT EVIL CHRACTERS THAT NARUTO ECOUNTERS WITHIN THE CITY WILL ONLY BE SHORT ENCOUNTERS**. For instance the Nemesis although it was not a short encounter he was only in this story **ONCE** and in **ONE** chapter (I still see it as a short encounter since Nemesis was only in that chapter). Naruto will **NOT** encounter Nemesis again throughout the story, that part done, over with, never going to appear again.

I also received a PM from someone asking who down the list of RE characters that was within Raccoon City Naruto will run into next. Now it seemed like he or she assumed that Naruto is going to encounter every character that was within Raccoon City. **NOT TRUE**. I never said he would. I said that any characters he comes across would be short encounters. So really he **MAY** never encounter Oliver or Jill, but I did say he would encounter Nicholai because it's planned.

Also once again I am getting PM's of when he will join Leon and Claire to escape the city. Now I am going to use big bold letters again to address this issue **AGAIN **(I know it's annoying but some just can't accept the previous answer I gave to this question). **NARUTO WILL NOT ESCAPE THE CITY WITH LEON AND CLAIRE AND THAT IS FINAL JUST HOW IT'S FINAL THAT THIS STORY HAS NO PAIRING IN IT**. This story (and goal) is supposed to be sort of like Naruto's own struggle through the city. Now I ask you to stop asking me to do things that are not planned because you want the story to go to your expectations. Now please don't think I am being a jerk (sorry if I sound like one) but I am the type of author that when he writes his story does not like how people try to make me put what they want in the story (**SUGGESTIONS ARE GOOD AS I WILL DRAW INSPIRATION FROM THEM AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I DID CREDITING TO WHOEVER MADE THE SUGGESTION**. However the story goes the way I want it and this doesn't mean I will draw inspiration from everyone's suggestion.).

Anyway that is all I have to say and I apologize for wasting your time. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Somewhere on Folmom Street of Raccoon City, the party of three being Naruto, Kushina and Kurama were looking for a place to lay low so they can take a break as Naruto was feeling woozy. Right now the three were within a dark alley looking upon Folmom Street seeing no zombies in sight and there was a grocery store across the street that they can use to stay low within. When they enter they would have to go through the store taking out zombies if they were present within. If there were only some way to know what was inside without going in yet. Like if they had someone scout the inside for them first and then tell them. Naruto then remembered how Kurama was able to turn himself invisible.

"Kurama?" Naruto addressed to grabbing Kurama's attention turning his head to him. "Do you think you can scout out the inside of the building for us?"

"I wouldn't mind but there is a problem with a means of communication with one another. When Umbrella made me this way they gave me the capability to communicate through radio signals. If you had a type of radio it would make things easier to relay information to you besides coming back and forth all the time."

Naruto dropped to sitting on his butt. "Well that's just great."

"Would a phone work instead?" Kushina asked Kurama still trying to get use to Kurama's new appearance and his capability of speech.

"Perhaps, but a phone requires power to be charged and all power within the city is gone." Kurama said.

"So where could we find a radio? Is there a Radio Shack close by around here somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no, there isn't." Kurama replied.

"So where are we going to get a radio?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps from the corpse of a U.B.C.S. or U.S.S. operative, or even a cop." Kurama said.

"Where do we find one?" Kushina asked.

"This street is all clear; I suggest we start searching this area as quickly as possible before any zombies show up."

The three do as Kurama suggested searching Folmon Street looking for the corpse of a U.B.C.S, U.S.S. or Cop. On this street there was quite the amount of zombies having been killed with their bodies lying on the ground with destruction everywhere around them along with small fires present. Kurama walked amongst the area all by himself searching because it was obvious that he can take care of himself. Kushina and Naruto were together searching but one would take notice of the distance the mother kept from her very own son. How could one blame her for how her son was acting in that power seduced state where he couldn't tell between friend or foe and not even care? Naruto of course noticed the distance how own mother kept from him and was beginning to wonder what happened on the rooftop of the hospital.

He couldn't remember much of what happened after hiding away from Wolfpack atop the roof of the hospital. However he did remember small pieces like glimpses and one of them he thought he saw him chopping one of the members of Wolfpack's heads off. Did he do that recently or was he just having dark thoughts? Naruto and Kushina came to finding a cop car that was piled over by a truck crushing the roof in and so Naruto tried pushing the truck up upon the vehicle off but he felt drained for some reason. Kushina came over asking her son to take a rest who sat on the ground while she tried pushing the vehicle off. While she did manage to make the vehicle creak she was not able to make it move.

Kurama taking notice of their find galloped over stretches out its tail wrapping around the rear bumper of the vehicle and began to pull. Kurama is successful pulling the vehicle off the cop car with its impact on the street ground echoing aloud.

"Naruto?" Kurama addressed to noticing his condition. "Are you injured?"

"No…But I feel weak…What happened?"

"It is hard to explain. Kushina, search the vehicle."

"Right."

Kushina opens the side door seeing the roof caved in just over the seats but looking below the seats where one would rest their feet. Sadly she did not find a radio but what she did find was a Shotgun that was usually placed in the gun racks of most cop cars.

"No radio but I found a weapon." Kushina said pulling out the Shotgun cocking and locking the gun now ready to fire. She then opened the glove compartment of the cop car revealing ammo that she takes.

Kurama walked to the back of the cop car brining his front paws upon its back bumper and clamping his metal teeth upon the trunk ripping it up and open revealing a pistol along with ammo.

"Kushina, you can use this." Kurama said.

Kushina walked to the back seeing the gun and ammo for it handing Naruto's MK.23 to Kurama who took it within its mouth. Kushina grabs the pistol and ammo now having it within her hands and her acquired Shotgun ringed around her back. Naruto was still sitting on the ground with one knee up and his head down with closed eyes still recovering and trying to figure out what happened before everything went black on that roof of the hospital. He opens his eyes hearing the approaching footsteps of Kurama having his MK.23 within its mouth.

"Your weapon." Kurama said without moving his mouth as he offered Naruto's gun back.

"Thanks." Naruto said taking the gun back putting it away in its holster. "Kurama, tell me what happened. Why is mom so distant from me?"

"I will explain later, Naruto. Right now we need to find a radio or two to establish a line of communications between the three of us."

"Ok then." Naruto said standing himself back up to his feet. "Where should we look next, Kurama?"

"The only thing we can do is continue to search the area."

"It would be better that we split up." Naruto said. "Cover a lot of ground. You stay next to mom's side."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. "You aren't in the greatest condition right now. It would most wise that we all stick together."

"Don't worry, Kurama, I'll manage." Naruto said patting the top of Kurama's head. "You stay with mom and protect her. I'll regroup with you guys in five minutes. I'm going to search down this alley up ahead." He said looking down a dark alley. "Hopefully I'll find a radio, if not at least hope it will be something useful."

"As you wish." Kurama said turning around walking toward Kushina. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Sometimes you can be reckless." Kurama said as he walked to Kushina and Naruto venturing into the dark alley.

It was true that Naruto was reckless at times. One of them was letting himself going it a drunken power stupor on the roof of the hospital wanting to rip anything to pieces. That is if you can call that reckless. As Naruto was going down the dark alley he pulled out his MK.23 taking aim down the dark alley he preceded down aiming the light from his gun. He couldn't help that as he explored down the dark alley what happened upon the rooftop of the hospital. Now even though he wanted to think on it and try to remember he had to put it aside and concentrate on keeping his mind focused on his surroundings.

For if he was too busy wondering on memories he couldn't recall he may never know as a zombie might come out of nowhere from this surrounding darkness. It was odd as he was venturing down the alley as it seemed to be darker in here than it already was on the streets. He put his back against the alley wall to his left and moved slowly along it to the corner up ahead as the alley turned to a left. When he came to the corner he noticed a piece of glass on the ground next to him. He kneeled down while keeping his back against the wall switching his gun to his right and picking up the glass with his left hand peeking it around the corner. He was trying to use the glass as a mirror but with a piece of glass like from a window was hard as it was possible but you would have to focus your eyes harder.

Another problem was the lack of light and since there was no moon light right now thanks to the buildings that were blocking it made it a lot harder. So his attempt to using it as a mirror was a failure and so he put it aside and would have to risk a peek around. He switched his gun back to his left hand drawing his knife with his right holding it above his gun, the knife pointed down, peeking around slowly while aiming his gun. Looking around into the darkness of the alley he didn't see anything. He proceeds down this alley moving slowly and as he did suddenly falling from the building to his right crashing into the ground looked to be an air conditioning unit. He quickly aimed his gun up shining its light not managing to catch the figure in his light that quickly crawled up the wall out of a window to the roof of the building.

Even though he didn't get to shine his light upon the creature he did see a shape of the creature and it looked as if it had six limbs but still a human shape. He had seen scary things tonight and mourning but what he saw in the shadows above was completely different and new. In fact as he shined his light upon the wall of the building going up he saw left behind what looked to be multiple handprints of blood as well as the toes of feet. It trailed up the direction the creature went from the window where the air conditioning unit was placed in and there were drops of blood left behind by the wall having leaked from the creature that climbed up. He asked himself one question as he flashed his light above.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked with wide eyes.

His attention was brought away aiming his gun back down the dark alley as he heard what sounded like something rolling across the ground. What was rolling revealing itself around the corner to the right up ahead was a can. The can came turning his direction rolling toward him and his gun aimed upon it flashing his guns light until it comes to a stop before him. All that was met next was dead silence as he aimed his guns light forward once again. Now he knows that it couldn't have been wind that blew the can from around a corner his direction because for one there was no wind right now and two it must be some supernatural wind that made the can turn around such a corner. It meant that someone was back here and the cause was a person or zombie and not wind.

"Who's back there?"

Now of course he didn't receive a response but then he thought he heard something. He focuses his hearing listening closely to what sounded like static? He proceeds down the alley taking one step forward after the other aiming down the sights of his father's Samurai Edge. As he moved down the alley he aimed his gun up toward the windows surrounding him searching for possible enemies, none were in sight. He did however kept his eyes and ears out for whatever that creature was he saw covered in darkness. Something told him that he was going to encounter whatever that thing was soon and to be honest he didn't want that soon coming, it made him nervous.

"Is someone there?"

He rounds the corner now looking down another dark alley but there was a dead end up ahead. Aiming the light under his gun toward the dead end through the darkness he saw a corpse lying against the dead end wall. Proceeding closer while still looking down the sights of his weapon he identified the corpse being that of an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service operative. He was dead of course with a light machine gun aside stained with his blood along with bullet shell casings and gave off that static sound. Naruto aimed his guns light upon the dead U.B.C.S. operative's vest and said.

"Jackpot!"

Upon the U.B.C.S. operative's vest was a radio with a cord leading to the U.B.C.S. operative's earpiece. Naruto jogged over to the corpse taking a knee and removes the radio slowly from the corpse as well as the earpiece keeping his guard up knowing that the corpse can come to life as a zombie at any moment. He turned off the radio rolling up the cord leading up to the earpiece and putting them both away in a pouch along his belt. However as he was doing this stepping out of a dark corner from behind him was a short white haired U.B.C.S. operative taking aim with his rifle at the turned back of Naruto. Trusting his senses saying aloud to him ALERT BEHIND YOU he quickly props his hands before him on the ground and kicks his right leg around turning his form kicking the rifle out of the U.B.C.S. operative's hand into the wall disarming the man. Now upon one knee before the male U.B.C.S. operative he takes aim with his Samurai Edge quickly aiming it up but the U.B.C.S. operative was just as fast aiming his side arm pistol down into Naruto's face.

"U.B.C.S." Naruto said noticing the insignia upon the man. "You're of Umbrella!"

"And you are?" The male U.B.C.S. operative asked. His voice sounded like he was Russian.

"What, you think I'm stupid? Hoping that I bring down my guard you can get a shot off me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The man said as Naruto slowly rose to his feet. "Very unexpected seeing a child running around the city, now who are you?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The Russian lowered his weapon first before Naruto making him raise an eyebrow in question. "Nicholai Zinoviev, Delta Platoon B-Squad of the U.B.C.S." The revealed Nicholai aka Silver Wolf said.

"Give me a good reason not to shot you."

"Why would want to shoot me?"

"Because of simply who you work for!" Naruto yelled.

"Who I work for?"

"You work for Umbrella! The one's responsible for all of this!"

"…..I still don't know what you are talking about. I don't work for Umbrella anymore."

"Huh?"

"I haven't since they left us here for dead. I and my team were sent within this city to help rescue citizens but it was a failure. I am simply trying to find a way out of this city, to survive. There is no need to be hostile."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that as soon as I lower my and turn my back that you won't shoot me?"

"If I wanted to kill you then I would've have done so moments ago." Naruto was unaware of Nicholai's true motives and plans but Nicholai seemed to have been able to earn the boy's trust as he lowered his gun slowly. "Now that trust issues are out of the way. What is your name?" He did not receive a reply but a glare from the boy, looks like he hasn't received Naruto's full trust after all. "I gave you my name, now give me yours."

"None of your business."

"You're going to be difficult to work with."

"Work with?" Naruto said. "Who's says we're pals already?"

"I only assumed…"

"No. You go your way and I'll go mine. DON'T follow me."

Naruto proceeds back the way he came but noticed that Nicholai was following in stride causing him to stop and look at Nicholai in anger.

"There is only one way out of this alley." Nicholai pointed out saying it was the way Naruto and he himself came in.

"When we get out of here, YOU get out of my sight."

None of them moved and Naruto was the one who motioned his head forward basically wanting Nicholai to lead while he would follow in back. He still did not and would not trust the man behind his back. Nicholai got the hint and only gave a smile before walking forward leading to the way out of the alley.

"Intriguing boy." Nicholai said.

Upon exiting the alley back on the street both Naruto and Nicholai walk to the center of the street. The two of them then turn to one another.

"Now get lost." Naruto demanded as he watched Nicholai.

Nicholai was about to turn and walk away until he heard the name of the boy called out by none other than his own mother.

"Naruto?"

Both Nicholai and Naruto turn looking in the direction of the approaching Kushina and Kurama. Nicholai took sight of the dog knowing of what it was and was wondering why it was by their side. He knew it was a Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon but took notice in its different appearance than others he had seen created by Umbrella. He could tell that this one was a new model of the program different from the other previous eight so he knew that this must be a K09. Nicholai in fact had the privilege of working beside a B.O.C.W. Weapon before which did not have verbal communication like Kurama which he was unaware that Kurama was even capable of right now. He also heard the name of the boy thanks to the mother and only smiled recognizing the name.

"Naruto?" Nicholai repeated. "Interesting name." He said turning to Naruto who took aim with his Samurai Edge at him, Nicholai's rifle lowered.

"Who's he?" Kushina asked as she approached but took notice of the U.B.C.S. symbol upon Nicholai's vest.

"Umbrella!" Kurama said who quickly moves by Naruto's side in a low stance ready to pounce, Kushina joining them by their side aiming her gun.

"It talks." Nicholai said hearing the B.O.C.W.W.'s capability of speech.

He kept his sight upon Naruto knowing who he was. Everyone in Umbrella knew who Naruto was but knew him as SUBJECT 9 and survivor of the Konoha Attack. Now the situation he was in right now having guns aimed at him with a cybernetic T-Virus infected dog he was at a huge disadvantage. Nicholai was going to play as the deceiver like he did always did so far within Raccoon City pretending that he didn't know what or who caused this incident, that he didn't know Naruto was SUBJECT 9 and why Umbrella forces were after him.

"Nicholai Zinoviev of the Umbrella Security Service Task Force, Sargent of Delta Platoon B-Squad." Kurama said having the man's file but nothing crucial such as Nicholai being a Monitor Agent of the Umbrella Corporation, one of the supervisors, part of the Soviet Union and served in one of their Spetsnaz groups.

"Accurate but you forgot that I am now a former Sargent of the U.B.C.S." Nicholai said to keep up his deception.

"So what do we do?" Kushina asked.

"I want to shoot him." Naruto said.

"Let me ask you something." Nicholai said. "Who do you think it was that killed that U.B.C.S. operative in the alley?"

"It was you?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from the Russian. "Why?"

"He tried to kill me so I killed him before he could. That alone should prove that I have no further allegiance to Umbrella."

"Kurama, what do you think?"

"Unknown." Kurama answered. "It is hard to tell whether or not to his trust him."

"Good enough for me," Naruto said taking aim for Nicholai's head.

"BUT the more of us there are sticking together the greater the chances of our survival."

"So you're saying he should stick around?" Naruto asked looking to his dog who gave him a slight nod. He then looked back to Nicholai. "I don't trust him."

"Do we have a choice?" Kushina asked. "We have to everything we can to survive this, Naruto. Even if it means trusting someone you don't."

"Kushina is right." Kurama said.

Naruto didn't like the idea. He didn't like Nicholai one bit like he didn't like Wesker when he first gazed upon him. Naruto lowered his gun.

"Fine." Naruto said. "You can come with us." Nicholai gave him a nod. "BUT! If you try anything then Kurama or I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto warned.

"Agreed." Nicholai said. He sighted the store that Naruto, Kurama and Kushina planned taking cover in and began walking toward it but came to a stop five steps later looking upon it. "You plan taking shelter in there?"

"Yes." Kushina said.

"I haven't been in there but it is surely to have some hostiles inside." Nicholai said.

"What makes you say this?" Naruto asked.

"Survivors may have taken shelter inside but they could all be zombies. It would not be safe to proceed inside blind."

"We already have an idea of how to take care of that."

"Oh?" Nicholai asked as he turned to the boy who took a knee before Kurama.

"I found this, Kurama." Naruto said as he pulled out the radio he acquired from the dead U.B.C.S. operative.

"You managed to find a radio in that alley?" Kurama asked. "What are the odds of that?"

"Can we use this to establish our own line of communications between us?" Naruto asked.

"It will do." Kurama said as he examined the radio. "I will establish our own channel of communications strictly between us." His red eyes begin blinking as he was working on establishing their own channel of communications between the two of them.

"How are you able to do this, Kurama?"

"When Umbrella transformed me they implemented not only system but also the ability to establish a line of communications with the system."

"What else are you able to do besides this and turning invisible?"

"I am not sure but I just recently discovered this capability." Kurama's eyes brighten red showing that he was finished. "Finished."

Naruto put the radio within one of the pockets upon the right side of his belt to bringing up the earpiece end putting it within his ear. He was going to ask the question of what their channel was but he did not want Nicholai to hear because he still didn't trust him.

"What's our channel?" Naruto asked Kurama in a whisper making sure to have his back to Nicholai. You may never know of the possibility of Nicholai being able to read lips.

"Channel 189." Kurama answered in a whisper as he was sitting.

Naruto turned the knob on the radio to the appropriate channel and began to test it as Kurama took a few steps away.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three, testing…" Naruto said.

"I can hear you." Kurama said upon their line of communications and Naruto gave Kurama thumbs up to who walks back to join the group.

"Mom, I couldn't find another one." Naruto said.

"It's ok, Naruto." Kushina said with a smile. "Well shall we get inside?"

"First the plan." Naruto said and looked back to Kurama. "Need you to scout out that building boy."

"Very well, I will scout the inside and relay my finding to you. You and Nicholai will provide backup."

"What am I, chop liver?" Kushina asked. "I may be a woman but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

"My apologies." Kurama said. "Commencing scout."

They watched as Kurama ran toward the large store toward a broken down window and watch as he turns invisible with stealth.

"So we wait?" Kushina asked.

"We wait."

Kurama was inside the large store walking past the cash registers proceeding into the rows of different foods. Looking upon most of the rows he could see that a large amount of food was missing with some left behind, possibly ransacked by other survivors trapped within the city. As he continued to venture through he sighted zombies but didn't attack them not wanting to make such a loud ruckus that could attract nearby zombies to the location. The zombies he found inside were few as well as sighting one or two Crimson Heads. That was all that was within this store, just zombies and no possible sign of other survivors or Umbrella forces.

Back with Naruto and the others lying low behind cover Naruto receives contact from Kurama over their line of communications.

"Naruto?"

"Kurama?"

"I have finished scouting the inside of the building. There are no U.S.S. or U.B.C.S. forces and possible survivors in here. All there is are zombies along with what the Umbrella Corporation codenames as Crimson Heads, their numbers are few. There is a sufficient amount of food good enough to last a weeks' time."

"Perfect. Soooo? Do we move in?"

"Affirmative. Try to kill these zombies with silence. I would do it myself but I do not want to risk creating loud noise thus risking attracting nearby hostiles."

"Understood." Naruto said.

He put his Samurai Edge away and reached back for his rifle now within his grasp and signals to Nicholai and Kushina to follow him. The three of them proceed toward the broken down window Kurama leaped through at a slow pace. They each step inside with Naruto making Nicholai go fist followed by himself and then his mother, their feet breaking the small pieces of glass that littered the floor of the dark store under their feet. They proceeded past the cash registers listening with their ears in this dead silence and come to a stop looking upon the rows of food.

"We should split up." Nicholai said getting a look from Naruto who was wise not to trust Nicholai. "Cover more ground."

"Fine." Naruto said.

Nicholai splits from the group with Naruto joining his mother as they traverse through the store intending to take down zombies silently.

"Kurama, where are you now?" Naruto asked over their line of communications.

"I am sticking to the shadows as well as keeping an eye on our guest." Kurama replied.

"If he tries anything feel free Kurama."

"I will."

At the Raccoon City Hospital the Umbrella Security Service team known as Wolfpack was just exiting the front double doors of the hospital emerging on the clear streets before it. BELTWAY was dead having been slain by the very boy they have been chasing throughout the city. Now there were only five of them left being LUPO, VECTOR, SPECTRE, FOUR EYES, and finally BERTHA. Not only did they lose a member of their team being their demolition expert but U.S.S. Command was upset with their failure. In fact LUPO was communicating with Command as the team kept an eye out and VECTOR seeming to look to the sky above seeing the signs of the approaching mourning light. It was right now 6:37 AM and very soon day light would shine upon Raccoon City.

"This is unacceptable, Wolfpack." U.S.S. Command said. "Now you have lost the target!"

"He couldn't have gotten far, we'll find him."

"You better or you and the rest of your team will die in Raccoon City."

"The capture could have been a success if a certain K09 didn't come popping into the picture that YOU had us create." LUPO pointed out. "That team of U.B.C.S. would have been on the roof alive and Naruto Namikaze's capture would have been a reality."

"Don't go trying to turn this around on us!"

"Whenever you two are done bickering perhaps we can resume the mission and locate the target." VECTOR said interfering in LUPO and U.S.S. Commands argument with one another.

"Relocate the target, Wolfpack! Command over and out."

U.S.S. Command cut off communication with Wolfpack with LUPO grunt in anger.

"So to Army Street?" SPECTRE asked as he looked up the street he saw Naruto, Kushina, and Kurama flee down.

"Move it!" LUPO commanded.

With the four survivors at the store Naruto, Kushina, Kurama and Nicholai were gathered in the back of the store where stock was. They had cleared the store of roaming zombies they had managed to take out stealthily without having to waste ammo. Naruto was sitting on the floor before the glowing yellow glow sticks Nicholai was carrying around with him, Kushina sitting atop a table and Kurama sitting right next to Naruto looking across to Nicholai who was sitting against a wall checking his rifle. Naruto still had his eyes upon Nicholai not trusting the man for one second so much he refused to take his eyes off of him. However he had to for now as he looked over his shoulder to his mother who was still keeping her distance from him eating one of the bag of chips Naruto acquired.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

"Yes?"

"What happened to me on that roof?"

Kurama looked back to Kushina over his shoulder and then to Nicholai and finally back to Naruto.

"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?"

"Truth, Kurama. Tell me why my own mother is so distant."

"You were acting like a madman."

"What do you mean?"

"You were not yourself. Do you not remember anything?"

"No."

"You killed one of Wolfpack."

"I did?" Naruto asked as he looked to Kurama in confusion. "Which one?"

"The one known as BELTWAY, the big one."

"….I remember." Naruto said remembering the big guy on the team as well as the memories of him removing his head from his shoulder execution style.

"You let yourself fall into a drunken stupor of power which was reckless. You attacked anything and anyone in sight without a care in the world, including your own mother."

"Did I!"

"No. I arrived in time to stop you. It was after our fall from the roof of the hospital that you regained your senses."

"So mom's afraid of me then?"

"I would not say afraid."

"Then what?"

"Worried."

"What do I do?"

"Talk."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto then looked to Nicholai. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do."

Naruto walked up to Kushina stopping before her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine son."

"Kurama told me what happened on the roof. How I acted."

"It was…frightening." Kushina said. "As I watched you kill that large thing I wondered what in God's name has Umbrella done to my child."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is."

"What?"

"I let myself end up like that. It's just that I wanted that damn group of Umbrella dogs to get off my back. I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"It's not your fault, Naruto. It's Umbrella's."

"So you are not mad or scared of me?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks mom." Naruto said. "You should get some sleep."

"The one that needs sleep here is you." Kushina said.

"I'm fine."

"I can see the bags under your eyes, Naruto." Kushina said. "Get some sleep."

Naruto looked over his shoulder toward Nicholai. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about your mother. Besides I have Kurama to keep an eye out." Kushina said.

"Ok then."

* * *

**The Advent91: **I end it right there. Nicholai has appeared and most likely he will also be in the next chapter 3-6. Now to those who are wondering what the mysterious creature in the shadows was will be revealed soon, just be patient. Hope you liked the chapter even with the SEVERE lack of action. Anyway until next time.


	14. Chapter 3-6 Face of the Beast

**The Advent91: **First I would like to say that the sheath that Naruto's sword Raiden goes within looks NOTHING like that of the sheath in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It looks rather like the sheath Raiden's High Frequency Sword in Metal Gear Solid 4. This was just to tell people who thought of Naruto's sheath like that in MGR: R.

Anyway welcome back to those who stayed with this fan fiction instead of leaving because I said that Naruto would not escape the city with Leon and Claire (Basically because the story is not going the way THEY want it to). My decision was final and planned from the very beginning of this story and I still get some PM's of people telling me to reconsider because they say it would make the story greater. That may be in some way but the decision is MINE and has already been made (A LONG TIME AGO). As I believe I said before if I were to do that I would not continue this story, I would delete it honestly. I have also thought up a number of reasons why people want it that way listed below…

**To Become a C.I.A. (Central Intelligence Agency) Agent and join Leon on his adventures, and be in the events of Resident Evil 4: **The reason fans of this fan fiction want this is so as to be an excuse to either have Naruto join Leon in his adventures, mainly in Resident Evil 4, or so that Naruto can become best friends with Leon or MAYBE his partner. **There are a number of reasons why that will not happen**. I don't want to put Naruto in the events of RE4 in the background or anything like that or joining by Leon's side in it. RE4 is what made Leon badass and one of the most popular characters of Resident Evil and I don't want Naruto there taking away his spot light (Not that it was planned or anything). Another reason is because at the time (or rather before) Umbrella is found guilty, collapsed, bankrupt, and gone. What reason would he have to go to that village?

Sorry to say but Naruto will not be becoming a C.I.A. Agent because he carries a Prototype T-Virus that is a different strain of T-Virus. The government would have him locked up and experimented upon like they did Sherry (Poor girl and no I will not have Naruto breaking her out.) and we all know Naruto would not want to be anyone's lab rat again. Naruto will not be going into Resident Evil 4 because I have a planned sequel to this crossover fan fiction taking place BEFORE Umbrella's collapse. No he won't be going to Russia if that's what you are thinking. What I have in mind I think you will like and here is a hint, "He'd never thought he'd be going back." I will also have you know I am working on it as we speak like how I am working on the next update of Naruto Z and its Second Saga.

**The Advent91: **So there you have it. Those are the reasons Naruto will not be joining Leon and Claire escaping, why he will not become a C.I.A. Agent, and why he will not be involved in Resident Evil 4. Sorry to disappoint those that thought so but there are a number of reasons why he won't. Once again I am sorry. Now you can go ahead and think of me being a jerk or stubborn (Not that anyone is accusing me of being such) because I don't (And never intended or planned) want to have Naruto go into RE4. It would just ruin Naruto's storyline in the world of Resident Evil in my opinion while others will think it would make him great but really just want him involved in RE4.

You see in this story Naruto is in his own story line going through Raccoon City intending to escape. Now what would his reason of being in RE4 be? To those who would say to rescue the president's daughter as well because he was friends with her will NOT happen. The reason why is because surely a president's daughter is surely watched by agents and Naruto would not risk being spotted by the government thus risking capture. That would just be STUPID! To those who say him going after Las Plagas I ask what would be his reason going after it? There would be none and would make no sense or because he learns Wesker is after it (How would he learn such information?). It more like to me sounds like another excuse to have him involved in RE4.

But like I said the sequel after this will be BEFORE the events of RE4. Don't think I plan having him go into RE4 in the third installment after the sequel because it isn't planned. Once again I repeat because I don't want him stealing the spotlight of Leon's adventure in RE4. Basically it's out of respect to such an awesome character. Besides that I would like you all to read and enjoy the report upon SUBJECT 9 from U.B.C.S. operatives who have been gathering combat data not just on B.O.W.'s in Raccoon City but also Naruto. The report is from the team of U.B.C.S. that attempted to capture Naruto near the gas station in Chapter 2-5 A Cruel Battle.

**U.B.C.S. Combat Data Report from U.B.C.S. Delta Team 2 Squad Leader (Status: DECEASED)**

**SUBJECT: SUBJECT 9/Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service Delta 2 has located the target near the gas station and is now engaging the target. So far the subject has shown great increase in speed on foot, healing, strength, and reflexes such as the speed in the swing of his sword. To the human eye it may look that he swung only once or twice or perhaps three times, but he has delivered a multiple amount of strikes instead of just a few. His sword is even able to cut through a car as I witnessed how he was able to cut down one of my men from the other side of it. It must be a durable and strong sword but as for how he was able to cut through it his great increase in strength assists in that. It must somehow be manipulating the Proto T strain in his body somehow through the emotion of anger perhaps being anger against Umbrella itself. **

**I have to go and assist my men in the target's capture now. It's just a mere child; his capture shouldn't be that hard.**

**Report UPDATE: All of my men are dead but I seemed to have managed to escape as I hide behind this vehicle. I can't believe this. I and my team are that of mercenaries and criminals who should either be dead or behind bars, and here I am witnessing my men being killed off by a teenager?! Just what the hell is he? I should leave the area now as I send in this report to HQ and es-**

**(The U.B.C.S. Delta Team 2 Squad Leader appears to have been cut off. He has most likely been killed by SUBJECT 9)**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as a loud ruckus was heard from somewhere within the store making Naruto sit up awaking from his sleep. He didn't even get more than ten minutes of it. It sounded like something fell over crashing to the ground. Naruto looked around the room seeing Nicholai up on his feet with his rifle at the ready wondering what it was that caused the crash. He saw his mother looking to the same direction being a closed door that opened to the front of the store from here in the back. Kurama was up on his feet looking in the same direction.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked grabbing his rifle.

"There is an intruder." Kurama said.

"Shit." Naruto cursed. "It's probably that U.S.S. team."

"Perhaps." Kurama said.

"Not likely." Nicholai suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"The Umbrella Security Service are elites, they would not be so careless to make such loud noise and risk giving away their position."

"Then who is it?" Kushina asked.

"We're asking the wrong question." Naruto said as he stood up hefting up his rifle. "The question is WHAT it is. Kurama, you stay here with mom and guard her."

Kurama gave Naruto a nod and sat back down on his bottom.

"Naruto, I can take care of myself." Kushina said.

"I know mom, but I want you to stay in here with Kurama. Please?"

"….Fine but please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said and looked to Nicholai who looked to him. "You're coming with me."

Nicholai chuckled and then said "As you wish."

Naruto and Nicholai head toward the closed locked door with both of them gathering up on opposite ends of the door with Naruto on the right side and Nicholai on the left. Nicholai was the one that reached for the doorknob that was on Naruto's side of the door turning the knob, aiming his gun out the doorway into the store as he parted open the door with Naruto following behind. Once the two were out of the back of the store and now within the front Naruto was the one who closed the door behind him. Nicholai was down upon one knee aiming his rifle through the darkness looking for anything suspicious and Naruto was standing doing the same seeing nothing in sight. The two of them stick together as they proceed forward into the dark store and approach a row of chips. Two dead zombies within this row lay on the floor and both of them look down to their feet hearing what sounded like cracks.

Upon looking down seeing what it was they both stepped on it was chips that were out of their bags. Well that was just perfect as they may have already gave their position away to whatever was in the store with them. They both look back up to one another's faces and for some reason something within their back of their heads told them to look forward. When they did they both saw a shadowed thin standing figure with what looked to have six arms, two legs and perhaps long hair along with the sound of something dripping onto the floor. Whatever it was gave out a low hiss making both Naruto and Nicholai quickly aim their rifles at it pulling the triggers of their guns firing upon the creature that runs away evading their gunfire.

"That looked to be the same thing I saw in the alley." Naruto said.

"I have seen plenty of things in this city so far. Walking dead, creature with long tongues, walking brutes, giant spiders and worms but nothing the likes of what we just saw." Nicholai said.

"Did you say giant spiders?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"…I hate spiders." Naruto said. "Especially big ones."

The two of them proceed forward with caution not running forward or jogging but instead purely walking trying to stay quiet. When they got closer to where the creature stood moments ago they saw bloody footprints on the floor as well as drops of blood heading off to their right, the direction it fled to.

"Left us a clear trail for us to follow." Nicholai said.

"Then move it and let's kill whatever the hell it is."

Both Nicholai and Naruto continued to stalk through the store following the left behind trail of bloody bare feet. This just seemed almost too easy to both of them. Where were these bloody footprints leading them?

"Where is it leading us?" Naruto asked.

The two of them then come to a stop moments later finding the end of the trail of bloody footprints that no longer preceded forward. They were both confused wondering where it went if not forward. Above them crawling along the ceiling slowly within the shadows above the creature was. It was going to take advantage of their confusion as it came to a stop hanging its head back and slowly stretching out of its mouth was what looked like a long tongue.

"Where did it go?" Nicholai asked as he looked around. He was unaware of the tongue that was hovering behind his head.

Naruto turned around looking at Nicholai but his eyes widen seeing the tongue hovering behind Nicholai's head!

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled as he took aim with his rifle.

Nicholai did as told dropping to the ground and Naruto pulling the trigger firing bullets upon the tongue of the mysterious creature above in the shadows. The shadowed creature above hissed in pain suffering the bullets into its tongue, the tongue retracting back up. Nicholai and Naruto backing away aiming their rifles up to the creature's positions that finally decided to show its ugly face. It drops from the shadows above landing before Nicholai and Naruto upon all eights with its head down. What Naruto was looking upon was frightening and was obviously scared of its look.

The creature had no skin present what so ever showing only muscle and bone. It looked to be female as it brought up its head revealing its white wide opened eyes, teeth that had no lower and upper lips and long black hair. As Naruto thought it had SIX arms and of course two legs. The creatures form constantly leaking blood from its body as it slowly stood tall looking upon Nicholai and Naruto.

"What the hell is this?" Nicholai asked.

"Bloody Mary!" Naruto said.

Of course that was not what this creature was called but it most likely didn't have a name at all so Bloody Mary was what Naruto was going to call it. "Bloody Mary" screeched aloud into the air showing that its jaw stretched farther open then it looked. What did Nicholai and Naruto do? They did the one obvious thing and fired upon the Bloody Mary that evades by leaping to the row of food to their right and began moving backwards away from them until it was gone.

"After it!" Naruto said aloud.

Both he and Nicholai gave pursuit after the creature and although this was not considered wise, Naruto wanted to kill it in fear of his mother's safety. Nicholai didn't care much but wanted to gather combat data on the beast which would equal more money for him. It was one of the reasons why he killed that U.B.C.S. member in that alley not out to protect himself but for the gain of money. After reaching the end of the row of food they saw the Bloody Mary fleeing across the room into the darkness once again. It was here they took it slow again following the trial of its bloody footprints that it left behind staining the tile floor.

"It is quite the fast one." Nicholai said as he followed the trail.

"Fast or not we find it and kill it." Naruto said.

"What exactly could it be?" Nicholai wondered aloud.

As the two continued to follow the creatures trail they came upon something that both of them must have missed when clearing the store of zombies. It was the body of another U.B.C.S. that was in fact in the store first before Naruto and group got here taking shelter within. His corpse was sitting against a row of food with a pool of blood around him as well as multiple big holes in his chest; his rifle upon the floor empty along with the shells of bullets fired lying beside and appeared to be wearing a wearable upon his arm for typing

"Someone you know?" Naruto asked.

"No," Nicholai said. "But I know what he is, a scientist in virology." He took sight of the PDA (**P**ersonal **D**ata **A**ssistant) lying next to him stained in blood.

Naruto took notice as well and walked over picking it up. He turns it on and sees what the U.B.C.S. operative typed before even having the chance to send it. It was actually a report on the creature he and Nicholai were trying to locate and kill. He decided to read it to himself in his head instead of out loud for others to hear.

**U.B.C.S. Combat Data Report on Unknown B.O.W.**

**I am the last of my team but I am continuing my mission gathering combat data on the B.O.W.'s the Umbrella Corporation has deployed within Raccoon City. I have decided to take shelter in this store before typing up this report of what I call the "Lady Licker" that was responsible for the death of my team. It seems to be a cross between a woman and a Licker like the other curious B.O.W. of the Apple Inn called "Suspended". But unlike that B.O.W. compared to this one the Lady Licker seems to have traces of not only T-Virus but that of the famous Umbrella Scientist, Dr. William Birkin's G-Virus. Perhaps the Lady Licker was once like that of the B.O.W. of the Apple Hotel but must have been infected with G-Virus somehow and mutated. The G-Virus is said to be a deadlier stain then the T since the G is able to transform those infected by it.**

**That is my hypothesis of the Lady Licker but I strongly believe it is to be true. The Lady Licker is a frightening B.O.W. to look upon due to its loss of skin, continuous leak of blood and bare muscle underneath exposed. It also like the B.O.W. classified as "Licker" able to stretch a long tongue as well as able to walk upon any surface such as walls and ceilings. Not only that but the Lady Licker seems to be VERY fast on its feet as well in reflexes and has a certain height of intelligence that it is able to plan. Proof to this is how this creature killed off each member of my team one by one sticking to the darkness and retreating back in as if it were some kind of ninja. What I don't understand is how it has this height of intelligence as it was infected with T-Virus giving most B.O.W.'s near to no human intelligence such as the B.O.W. classified as "Zombie".**

**Perhaps it has something to do with the G-Virus or maybe it is because of the combination of the T and G Virus? Whatever it is this new B.O.W. is not to be underestimated as it is able to not only plan but also OPEN DOORS. Another frightening aspect is its height being able to stand at a full height of six feet along with its thin structure. Perhaps because of this with low weight it is able to move faster than even the Licker. One should stray from being bitten by this B.O.W. as what happens after the one that is infected succumbs to this new B.O.W.'s combined T and G Virus is unknown, but I can only guess that the results would be terrifying as well as fascinating.**

**I originally thought that it had an exposed brain like the Licker but it seems the Lady Licker has no sign of that weakness. Perhaps it is hidden under that long black hair upon its head? I have gathered combat data on many of Umbrella's B.O.W.'s as well as animals turned into such. I have gathered data on giant spiders, worms, crows, Zombies, Hunters, the T-103, a Zombie Lion as well as Umbrella's prized B.O.W. the T-102 Nemesis. Hell I have even gathered data on a giant croc roaming the waters of Raccoon's sewers. But the new mutated B.O.W., Lady Licker takes the cake. **

**However the weapon I really want to gather combat data upon is the elusive SUBJECT 9 that seems to elude Umbrella's capture.**

**I think I heard something? Did something follow me inside? I must end my report here…**

"Lady Licker." Naruto said.

"What?" Nicholai asked.

"This guy ran a report on that thing that is in here. He called it Lady Licker." Naruto said as he turned off the PDA that had the symbol of Umbrella behind it.

He then accessed it going through other multiple written reports on other B.O.W.'s that Umbrella had deployed within the city using it as a testing bed. He didn't read each one but just slide from one to the next using his finger sliding it across the PDA's touch screen. He then turned it off and pocketed it inside once of the pouches behind his belt and Nicholai was eyeing the device of information on multiple B.O.W.'s. Basically what that PDA of information of B.O.W.'s said money to Nicholai but to Naruto it was EVIDENSE. It was the main reason why he is taking this device of information that can be used to bring down Umbrella.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he took the lead continuing the pursuit after the Lady Licker following its left behind trail.

Nicholai followed close behind aiming his rifle in different directions looking out for the Lady Licker but he would eye that PDA in Naruto's back pocket. Nicholai was not going to kill Naruto but instead was using this opportunity having him fooled as an ally to gather combat data upon the teenager himself. The two followed the trail of bloody footprints to going over the counter of a pharmacy heading into its back rooms where multiple medications sat upon shelves. Most of the medical products were Umbrella. Both Naruto and Nicholai climb over the counter and proceed into the dark back rooms of the pharmacy emerging into a room of multiple set up rows of medicine. Both of them split up going their separate ways so as to cover more ground in their search and destroy mission.

Meanwhile back within the stores stock room safely behind its locked door both Kushina and Kurama waited. Even though Kurama heard the gunfire earlier and as much as he wanted to go and assist Naruto he would obey and protect Kushina. Kurama continued to watch the door that Naruto and Nicholai exit out to face the beast in the store, the cybernetic canine ready to attack anything that came through the door that wasn't human.

"Do you think he is ok?" Kushina asked Kurama.

"Naruto is fine." Kurama said. "He has been through much, especially to save you. He can take care of himself, I am sure of it."

"Can you contact him and ask if he is ok?" Kushina asked.

"I don't wish to give away Naruto's position to the intruder."

"….You have a point there."

"Do not worry, Kushina." Kurama said. "Soon Naruto will walk through that door."

Naruto rounded the corner aiming his rifle down another row of medicines only to sight nothing.

"Where the hell is it?" Naruto asked himself. "It couldn't have disappeared?"

Unbeknownst to him the Lady Licker he was looking for was silently crawling upon the ceiling above him stretching out its tongue silently toward the back of his neck. However the drool from the Lady Licker's tongue drips descending down to tile floor. The drop of drool hits the floor and would go unheard by the human ear but Naruto heard the near soundless drip of drool hit the floor behind him. The tongue of the Lady Licker reared back and speared forward intending to go through the back of Naruto's head. It would have been an instant kill if Naruto hadn't quickly ducked ringing his rifle back behind his back to drawing his sword, turning and slashing his sword up above horizontally severing the Lady Licker's tongue in half. The Lady Licker shrieked in pain as it swung its head left and right widely while reverting the remaining half of its tongue as well as crawling back along the ceiling to get away from Naruto.

Naruto who was now upon his knee with his left hand draws his MK.23 taking aim with it up toward the Lady Licker and opened fire. The flashes of his gun's fire lighting up the near pitch black room and most of his bullets hitting the Lady Licker as it retreated away along the ceiling into the darkness. Nicholai who was in another part of the room heard the shriek of the Lady Licker stopping him in his tracks aiming his rifle to his left and right. He then heard gunshots and the shrieks of the Lady Licker coming closer to his location. He then looked up just in time seeing the retreating Lady Licker crawling away upon the ceiling and so he quickly took aim firing his rifle upon the creature getting a few hits off of it as well. He gave chase running down the row he was within and emerges out of it alongside Naruto who was running in the same direction the Lady Licker retreated off to.

The Lady Licker leaps over the counter of the pharmacy back onto the floors of the store and turned around to face its pursuers. Both Nicholai and Naruto are then seen jumping over the counter of the pharmacy store at the same time landing across from the Lady Licker. Nicholai aiming his rifle upon the Lady Licker but Naruto had his feet spread apart in a low crouch slightly hunched over having his sword Raiden in a reverse grip within his left hands grasp, his right hand slightly above the hilt of his sword. Both Naruto and Nicholai take notice as the damage they inflicted upon the Lady Licker was starting to heal.

"Oh that's bullshit." Naruto said.

"Interesting creature, no?" Nicholai asked.

"I really don't care."

"I assume you have a plan then?"

"Kill the bitch."

"That's easier said than done."

The Lady Licker screeched at both Naruto and Nicholai showing off its teeth and the remaining half of its tongue that began to regenerate at a fast rate which was soon whole once again. Perhaps this had to do with the G-Virus within the Lady Licker? The Lady Licker is the first to attack as it leaps toward Naruto and Nicholai that both dodge with Naruto rolling away to his left and Nicholai to his right as the Lady Licker shot by. Nicholai landed on his back but managed to turn himself around at the same time aiming his rifle upon the back of the Lady Licker opening fire. The Lady Licker feeling the bullets penetrating her back quickly turns leaping through the air down upon Nicholai who rolls away avoiding its right hands sharp nails that slash the floor instead. Naruto took advantage of the opening as he ran toward the Lady Licker intending to cut it up with his sword.

However the Lady Licker anticipated his approach turning his direction swinging its three left handed sharp nails at Naruto. He evades by sliding along the ground like a baseball player narrowing avoiding the sharp nails but slashes his sword across its legs making it almost lose its balance. The Lady Licker only looked in Naruto's direction that was still sliding along the floor and gave chase after him. Naruto stabs his sword into the floor and while still having a grasp on the hilt of his sword he spins around the sword introducing the bottom of his feet to the chest of the Lady Licker. The Lady Licker that was struck by Naruto's counter is sent upon its back rolling on the floor staining the tile with its blood but quickly came back upon its feet. The Lady Licker looks in the direction of Nicholai who was walking toward it and threw a single grenade at it to which the Lady Licker batted back at him using its long tongue.

However Nicholai counters back by delivering a spinning kick repelling his own thrown grenade back toward the new Bio Organic Weapon. The Lady Licker had no time to counter as the grenade lands before it blowing up sending it once again off its feet this time falling upon its back. The new B.O.W. however was back on its feet once again and this time parted open its upper and lower jaw spearing out its long tongue toward Nicholai. However countering against the spearing tongue once again was Naruto who came in its path slashing through the tongue again.

"You are expecting a thank you?"

"I don't need your gratitude."

The Lady Licker once again gave both Nicholai and Naruto another screech.

"Why won't you die?" Naruto asked in anger.

Lady Licker dashes toward Naruto and Nicholai and Naruto meets its charge. He intended to strike first with his sword but the Lady Licker struck faster backhanding is three left hands upon Naruto sending him crashing into stacked boxes of products. Nicholai however braced himself as takes out his knife within his left hand in a reverse grip going into his stance. He ducked under the swings of Lady Licker's right sharp nailed hands but at the same time he slashed across its stomach with his knife. The Lady Licker continued to swings its sharp nails but Nicholai evades while backing away from the beast countering with his knife. As the Lady Licker continued to swings its hands for Nicholai he continues to evade the deadly sharp nails and countering with managing to even slash across the palm of one of its hands.

Slashing it across the palm of one of its six hands made the Lady Licker rear its hand back looking upon while screeching at the same time, and then looking back to Nicholai. Nicholai was prepared to go at it again to duel the Lady Licker but jumping into the picture and grabbing its attention was Naruto. How did Naruto grab its attention? Well after picking himself up out of his crash and sighting Nicholai fighting against the new B.O.W. with nothing but a knife, Naruto ran toward the creature in a sprint while twirling his sword before him. The creature heard his rapidly approaching footsteps which was what caught its attention and swung its right arms upon the charging Naruto.

Naruto saw it swing its right arms toward him as he approached striking distance with his sword within his right hands grasp. Before he did however his eyes turned red and when he reached striking distance of the Lady Licker he slashed his sword vertically up to his left slashing off two of the Lady Licker's arms making it screech in pain. It then swung its three left sharp nailed hands upon him but Naruto once again with now high increased speed slashes his sword vertically up to his right taking two more arms from it. The Lady Licker screeched aloud in pain stumbling back now having only two arms. Naruto saw the opening it left itself open to and moved quickly toward the creature on his feet to when reaching he turned himself around and stabs his sword under his right armpit into the chest of the Lady Licker. The Lady Licker's mouth was wide open in a silent scream with its head looking up.

Nicholai watched as the Lady Licker's head drops and its remaining arms hang still stabbed upon Naruto's sword. Looking upon the teenager the Monitor Agent can see his eyes glowing red as he pulls his sword out and him turning away letting the creature's dead body fall to the floor dead. Nicholai only hums to himself as he looked upon Naruto's turned back holding his sword within his right hand stained with the Lady Licker's blood. He watched as the boy swished his sword down to his right making the blood fly off staining the floor instead.

"An impressive display there." Nicholai said. "What's your secret?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Naruto said as his eyes returned to their normal blue.

Kurama and Kushina continue to wait for Naruto to return not in the least concerned about Nicholai. They then heard knocks upon the locked door and heard his voice.

"Open up!" Naruto said.

It was Kushina that ran over to the door unlocking it and opening letting Nicholai pass in first followed by Naruto. She instantly grabs him pulling him into a hug.

"Are you ok son?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine mom." Naruto assured.

"You both have eliminated the intruder?" Kurama asked as he watched Nicholai walk past him.

"It's dead." Naruto confirmed.

"Are you certain?"

"I am sure I plunged my sword through its heart."

"I am merely making sure that you two are sure that it is dead."

"What would make you think otherwise?" Naruto asked as he closed the door locking it.

"Remember that the dead could rise." Kurama said.

"Well I don't see how that is going to be happening for something that was already dead in the first place to rise again." Naruto said. "Anyway I found this." He pulled out the PDA.

"What is it?" Kushina asked.

"Evidence to bury Umbrella. This contains reports on creatures that a dead U.B.C.S. guy was gathering combat data upon."

"B.O.W.'s." Kurama said.

"What?"

"It stands for Bio Organic Weapons. Like the one you fought and killed on the rooftop of the hospital."

"Memory is still bit fuzzy." Naruto said but he had another series of flashing images killing a T-103 upon the rooftop of the Raccoon City General Hospital. "But it's starting to come back."

"Indeed with that information perhaps be enough to extort the corporation. Keep it close." Kurama said.

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he puts it away in his back pocket again, Nicholai eyeing it. "I will."

Nicholai just kept his gaze kept upon the PDA and was beginning to plan how to get it in his head. Nicholai had seen enough of Naruto/SUBJECT 9 fight and believed to have gathered enough amounts of combat data upon him. He knew what to do in order to get the PDA off of Naruto. He couldn't do it here because he was obviously outnumbered but if he were to get them outside in the zombie infested streets of Raccoon City, then perhaps he could retrieve it amidst the chaos. It was now 7:00 AM in Raccoon City with the mourning light out but the dawn casted by the sun was still to rise over the horizon. Nicholai walks for the locked door which grabbed Naruto's attention.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm hungry." Nicholai simply said as he opened the door leaving to the front of the store to 'eat'.

Naruto decided to let Nicholai go not caring for his safety but he will admit that Nicholai fought by his side well. Now that didn't mean he trusted the man or even liked him but at least he was useful. Meanwhile with Nicholai in the front of the store he reached for one of his pouches behind his back and pulled out what looked to be a lighter. He turned it on with the flick of his thumb looking upon the fire that light up and smiled.

"Everything burns."

* * *

**The Advent91: **CLIFFHANGER! Now remember if you are wondering what is to come in the sequel read the hint carefully and think about it, but it should be easy to figure out. That is all I am hinting about the sequel and as for what characters will be involved in it will be a surprise.

"He'd never thought he'd be going back."


	15. Chapter 3-7 Nicholai's Greed

**The Advent91: **If you left this story just because I said that Naruto will not be in Resident Evil 4 with a number of reasons why then that's sad (In my opinion) but that was their choice. If you stayed then I thank you because you basically respect where I am taking the story. Look I know many of you wanted him in Resident Evil 4 but I am sorry, it just wouldn't work. Naruto has no reason to be in its events and I don't want him in it by Leon's side because that game is LEON'S spotlight. I know that you guys are upset but I have no choice but to say this and it will be in bold and please don't think I am screaming angrily just because it's in bold. **NARUTO WILL NOT BE INVOLVED IN THE EVENTS OF RESIDENT EVIL 4 AND THAT IS FINAL.**

**I had a anonymous reviewer that was called "qwerty" (which are the first six keys on the top row (top left) of the standard keyboard) accuse me of sounding like a douche because I chose to address to issues multiple times even though I already did in previous chapters. That is only your own assumption and your review was deleted because what you say is not true. Yes I could have ignored the continuous PM's of people telling me to involve Naruto in Resident Evil 4 BUT I address to them multiple times putting them up so that others can read that it's not going to happen and that I am not going to do as others say. Others that read will think "Yeah, he's not going to budge or change things for the sake of story." or others like you "qwerty" will assume "Man this guy is being or sounding like a douche." even though I said before that I don't mean to and I am not. So I will address to issues as many times as I want and put them up for everyone to see "qwerty" and if that upsets you that is to bad. You can just ignore it and read on, it's that simple and I appreciate your advice but I know what I am doing. ONCE AGAIN PLEASE DONT GO ASSUMING THAT I AM SOUNDING OR BEING A DOUCHE AS "qwerty" ASSUMES, AND THIS IS NOT MEANT TO SOUND LIKE AN ATTACK OR A FLAME BACK.**

Also is there anyone out there that is REALLY good at drawing? If so I would really appreciate one to draw a cover for this story to which I will describe. I mean REALLY GOOD AT DRAWING like badass. If so and you would be willing to draw a cover for me then please contact me through a PM or send me a message to my Gmail account setra34 . It's just that I tried to get my skill of drawing almost like a pro back but I just cant and I wish to ask anyone if they are willing. If not then that is ok. I just think it would be really cool to give this story a badass looking cover (which I will describe) and of course the one who drew the cover as well as colored will be credited of course within the summary of the story.

Once again I'm sorry to those that wanted Naruto in RE4. Enjoy chapter 3-7 and after this one chapter 4-1 comes into play.

* * *

Naruto once again sat on the floor before the piled up glow sticks with his mother sitting across from him and Kurama sitting beside him.

"You never answered my question, Kurama." Naruto said.

"What question?" Kurama asked.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asked. "I stabbed you through your forehead? The sword surely pierced into your brain."

"If it weren't for that then I would still be following Umbrella's orders against my will. Your sword damaged Umbrella's control part of the system they had over me implanted within my brain. No fatal damaged was done to my brain but you did destroy the control unit of the system implanted within. You set me free."

"What of the wound on your forehead?"

"It will heal in time."

"Kurama?" Kushina addressed to.

"Kushina?"

"You never told me how you ended up like this." Kushina said.

"Actually I am curious to where you were, Kurama. When I woke up at the house you were nowhere in sight? Where did you go?" Naruto asked.

"I will start from the beginning answering Naruto's question first." Kurama said. "I was told by Minato to stand guard for Naruto no matter what happens. During your slumber of recovery Minato was in a shootout with two members of the U.S.S., he came out on top. I waited for his return but he didn't after a couple of minutes after I heard a crash within the kitchen. I know I was to not leave your side but I had to investigate and know Minato's condition. When I arrived down stairs I found a dead zombie on the kitchen floor and Minato as well unconscious. The back door was broken open and another zombie came in. I didn't want it threatening your safety so I grab its attention by barking at it making it follow me out the back outside and began leading it away from the house. When I felt that I drew it away far enough I doubled back but by the time I got there you were gone, Naruto."

"I left heading for the hospital." Naruto said.

"What of Minato?" Kushina asked.

"He was dead." Kurama answered hanging his head low a little.

Both Kurama and Naruto see Kushina hanging her head low still moaning for her husband.

"Continue, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"I immediately began tracking you, following your scent while avoiding the eyes of the infected. Eventually I came upon you near City Hall where you were about to be captured by Umbrella hands."

"Then you jump in saving me…"

Kurama looked to Kushina. "The stab I received would have surely killed me. I should be dead. But Umbrella had plans for me and decided to use me against Naruto. The team that had been pursuing Naruto from the beginning took me to a secret facility of theirs. It was there that I was transformed into what I am now. I was forced to find and fight Naruto; the objective was to hold Naruto off until Wolfpack arrived to assist in the capture. However during that battle between the both of us Naruto managed to reach out to me, and from there I began to fight against Umbrella's control. Naruto was victorious and I was freed."

"So you began looking for Naruto afterwards?" Kushina asked.

"No."

"Huh?"

"When I rise again I realized the threat of the Umbrella Security Service. They would not stop until they had Naruto and severely outnumbered him. So I began hunting down multiple squads of the U.S.S. that were within the city terminating them. It was to give Naruto greater chances of survival as well as elude capture, but at the same time I was exacting my revenge against Umbrella for turning me into what I am now."

"Who would have thought that Umbrella could be so…evil?" Kushina said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Kurama said.

"They may look noble in the pursuit of health and the preserving of human lives on the outside. But behind their closed doors is the corporation's true nature." Naruto said. "The outside of Umbrella is just a façade, a disguise to their viral weaponry and experiments leading to the creation of their T-Virus and their B.O.W's."

"Correct." Kurama said.

"What I wonder is who the bastard is that started this evil corporation." Naruto said.

"I do." Kushina said.

"You do?"

"I visited their website multiple times. The founder of the Umbrella Corporation is a man called Oswald E. Spencer."

"Kurama?" Naruto addressed to.

"Yes?"

"Remind me after we escape this city that we track him, find him, and KILL him."

"Kill, Naruto?" Kushina asked. She never saw her son like this before, and especially making threats of killing someone.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "HE started all of this making him responsible, and he has to pay…with his LIFE."

"You're no killer, Naruto."

"Mom, I already killed multiple times through my travels through Raccoon. I killed plenty of Umbrella's lapdogs."

"Naruto…"

"I don't know why but as I shot, or cut down each one of those Umbrella bastards…I got a kick off of it."

"You enjoyed killing the forces of Umbrella?" Kurama asked.

"Didn't you?" Naruto asked turning his gaze upon Kurama. "You must have felt some sort of joy as you were getting your revenge killing off those U.S.S. teams one by one."

"It seems that I may have upset you. I apologize."

"No, you don't have to, you have no reason to. Umbrella took my father from me…They almost took you from me and I thank God that they didn't. I won't let them take my mother like they did my father and almost you Kurama. The death of my father is not the only reason for my lust for revenge against them but also…" He brought up a hand looking into its open palm. "For what they have done to me." Kurama and Kushina were silent. "Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"What did B.O.W. stand for again?"

"Bio Organic Weapon."

"Weapon…" Naruto repeated as he looked into his hand. "More like monsters. Perhaps that is what they turned me into and why they want me so bad." He was unaware that Umbrella had nothing to do with his viral infection of Proto T during the events of the Konoha Attack. "Am I like those monsters? Am I a Bio Organic Weapon?"

"No!" Kushina said strongly. "You are NOT a monster! You are my son. You are Naruto Namikaze, nothing more."

"I'm not so sure…" Naruto said. He then slowly closed his hand into a fist. "But if a monster is what Umbrella wanted, they got it. After all of this is over I am going after Umbrella and I am going to DESTROY them, I'll kill them all. But when I find Oswald, I have something special planned for him. Perhaps give him a taste of his own medicine?"

Kushina was starting to worry for Naruto again. Everything that he has been through so far in Raccoon City really has changed him. Like how a solider goes to war for the first time and when he or she comes back that person is totally changed. Now here she was listening to how her son actually enjoyed killing off the forces of Umbrella, his questioning if he was a monster, and how strong his lust for revenge against Umbrella was that he wanted to kill the founder of Umbrella after they escaped. She can understand that Naruto was angry but she didn't like hearing her son like this.

"I'm sorry if you are disappointed by my behavior right now." Naruto said standing up looking off in another direction of the room. "But that is that."

"Naruto, nothing good comes out of revenge." Kushina said.

"So what are trying to say? You don't want to make Umbrella pay for father's death?"

"It's not that! I am saying it should be done the right way."

"Oh sure, say we get out of all of this and perhaps see Umbrella taken before the courts, but being a company with A LOT of money I am pretty sure they will get off. System is broken. To take care of evils like Umbrella the only solution is their very destruction."

"Then you might as well kill Nicholai." Kushina said.

Naruto turned to his mother. He shrugged his shoulder and asked.

"Why not?"

Naruto reached back grasping the hilt of his sword walking for the door that Nicholai went out to go and kill him. Kushina pursued after him and before Naruto can grab the knob he noticed smoke starting to come through the closed ducts and then he hears gunshots on the other side of the door. It made him take steps back with his sword at the ready before him and they watch as the door opens with Nicholai backing inside. They also took notice of the smoke coming in and the fire in the front of the store. Nicholai quickly closed the door putting his back to it.

"What's happening?!" Kushina asked.

"They are here." Nicholai said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Who is?" Naruto asked.

"The Umbrella Security Service." Nicholai lied.

"Wolfpack." Naruto seethed.

"They must have picked up our trail." Kushina said.

"Odd?" Kurama said. "I was sure we moved fast enough to lose them. We did leave them behind on the roof of the hospital?"

"Never underestimate the Umbrella Security Service." Nicholai said.

"We have to get out of here. At this rate the whole building will be engulfed in flame." Kurama said.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. "Alright there has to be a backdoor out of here."

Naruto and the rest of the group begin to move through the large stock room looking for a way out. Smoke starting making its way through the ventilation system. There had to be a way out of here where they would move larger load in and out.

"We're just going to run out into the streets?" Kushina asked.

"It may not be safe but we have no choice." Kurama said as he ran in pace with Naruto.

Meanwhile within the burning blaze of the store the 'dead' Lady Licker's hands twitch. Its eyes suddenly open wide and jerks up sitting up, emerging out of where it's once limbs that were cut off by Naruto were new ones that grew out. However the arms this time were different transforming now resembling the hands of a Licker and emerging out of its shoulder blades were curved sharp ended bones. It then screeched aloud that did not go unheard by Naruto and the rest of the group in the stock rooms searching for a way out.

"What was that?" Kushina asked.

"Looks like someone did rise back from the dead again." Naruto said.

"Or it wasn't dead in the first place." Kurama said.

Naruto, Nicholai, Kushina, and Kurama came upon what looked to be a way out resembling a closed garage door that was large enough for a truck to enter in and exit out of. However it was locked and without power it could not be opened.

"How do we get out?" Kushina asked as she began to cough due to the smoke.

"Like this." Kurama said as he dashed past the group ramming himself against the closed door denting it.

"Do it again, Kurama!" Naruto said.

Kurama did as told taking steps back, charging forward ramming himself against the door with enough force breaking the door away and down. When the door feel over hitting the ground there revealed was a horde of zombies that turned around toward their direction walking toward them.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said.

Kurama's visor closes before his face and he immediately reached his tail to his only remaining DWS pulling it up and it began to spin rapidly to swinging his form and tail slashing through zombies before him. Nicholai, Naruto and Kushina exit out with him shooting their guns upon the horde of zombies approaching. Now with them this close to Kurama he couldn't afford to swing his tail in fear of injuring Naruto and Kushina. As Naruto was firing both his pistols upon the zombies as he and the group head toward the street he gave Kurama an order.

"Kurama, I need you up high!"

Kurama gave Naruto a single nod before leaping up toward the side of the building half way up and from their leaped to the top. When Kurama did now atop the building he looked down upon the large horde of zombies while putting away his DWS to reaching his tail to the few grenades he has left upon him, and he saw the fire that was quickly consuming the store they were sheltered within. However this time he grabs an Incendiary Grenade throwing it down upon a large gathering of zombies close by to Naruto and Kushina's location but far enough they wouldn't get caught within its blaze. When the grenade made contact to ground it blew up into a blaze lighting a large group of zombies up but this was not the only reason he was up here. He looked upon the city from his vantage point looking for a possible safe zone but zombies flooded the streets as far as Mission Street. He then caught sights of a manhole in the center of the street that Nicholai, Naruto and Kushina were approaching.

"Naruto?" Kurama contacted over their line of communications.

"What?" He asked as he fired off two single shots into the heads of two individual zombies.

"There is a manhole that leads into the sewers ahead of you."

"The sewers?" Naruto asked as he put his guns away in their respective holsters to drawing his sword and knife slashing one zombie across the neck and slashing down another with his sword.

"There is no other choice. Down there is better than up here." Kurama pointed out.

"What about you?"

"I will remain up here on the surface using via the rooftops. I will stay in contact with you. In the meantime I will provide cover fire. Now quickly!"

"This way!" Naruto said aloud as he leads the way to the manhole ahead on the street.

Kushina followed after Naruto after she delivered a single shot into zombies spraying its brains and Nicholai followed after as well. Nicholai saw where Naruto was leading them to the manhole that would lead down into the sewers and cursed to himself. His plan was to steal the PDA from Naruto during the chaos amongst this zombie horde but it would be much more difficult in the sewers for him. Naruto reached the manhole putting his sword and knife away and grasped the sides of and lifted the manhole. He took a knee next to it and called for his mother to get in and she did as told going down the ladder within the concrete of the manhole followed by Nicholai. Naruto was the last to go in as he descends down while at the same time having the cover of the manhole above his head closing it, and the zombies were too late to attempt a grab.

Kurama saw the zombies gathering around as well as falling atop the covered manhole Naruto, Kushina, and Nicholai went down and readies another Incendiary Grenade. Kurama then tosses it and it hits on target upon the piled and gathered group of zombies putting them all to a blaze, other zombies that were close to those burning zombies also caught fire spreading it. Kurama watched and wanted to be down there with them but if he hadn't come up here to provide cover they would not have made it down safely into the sewers. Not to mention that if he never did come up here then he wouldn't have spotted the manhole for them to go down. He hoped Naruto and Kushina would be safe but worried about Nicholai. Not for his wellbeing but was suspicious of him and the odd cause of the fire as well as his claim that Wolfpack had caught up to them.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Kurama contacted over their line of communications.

Meanwhile the young Namikaze reached the bottom of the ladder feeling his feet touch concrete. He turned around sighting Nicholai who was upon one knee looking down one end of the tunnel of sewers they were aiming a flashlight. Kushina was looking down the other direction opposite of the one Nicholai was looking down squinting her eyes trying to look through the dark. Naruto then remembered of the flashlight he had stored away in his pack and so pulled it out calling to his mother and giving her the flashlight. Naruto in the meantime pulled out his MK.23 shining its flashlight before him sighting the still water and the concrete he, his mother, and Nicholai were upon.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Kurama asked over communications.

"Kurama?"

"You and Kushina are safe."

"For now." Naruto answered as he looked around. "What about you buddy?"

"I will be fine." Kurama assured.

"What if you get bitten?"

"Naruto, Umbrella turned me into a cybernetic infected competent dog. Most of my limbs have been replaced with cybernetic technology all for the exception of my heart and brain. Also I am already infected with the T-Virus, I don't think being infected twice would be a problem nor do I believe it is possible."

"I wonder…" Naruto said as he walked to his mother's side aiming the light of his gun down the same tunnel.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"If perhaps I can't be infected." Naruto said getting a look from his mother.

"Are you suggesting of testing this theory? What makes you think you are infected?"

"Well I can do all these super human things so doesn't that mean I am infected with T-Virus as well?"

"No."

"No?"

"If you were infected with T-Virus then you would be a Zombie."

"So I am not infected with T-Virus then?"

"I don't think so. Perhaps it is a different strain of virus within you."

"A different strain?"

"Even so I highly advise against even testing your theory."

"I was only curious. Never said anything about testing. Anyway how are we going to rendezvous with one another?"

"Unfortunately I know nothing of the sewers of Raccoon or its layout. It is impossible to tell or know where you will emerge."

"So then how are we going to find you or you find us?"

"I can always sniff you out; it is how I tracked you to the hospital. My sense in smell has been greatly increased since my forced transformation by Umbrella."

"Alright then."

"Naruto, beware of the animals that roam down there. It is possible they could have been infected by the T-Virus."

"Crocs, snakes, and maybe spiders." Naruto said as he remembered the spider part from the report in the PDA.

"Correct but it is unlikely that you and Kushina will encounter Zombies."

"Well that's good."

"Contact me when you return to the surface. From their I will track you."

"Roger that."

"Naruto, wait…"

"Kurama?"

"Don't let your guard down to Nicholai for one second."

"Why?"

"There is no way that Wolfpack could have caught up to us so quickly. We left them on the roof of a hospital with us having a head start, we surely lost them."

Naruto knew what Kurama was saying and it was a good thing that he didn't respond his thoughts out loud to Kurama. Basically Naruto was thinking and coming to the conclusion that Nicholai lied and had something to do with the start of the fire.

"Interesting."

"Watch your backs."

"Will do."

Meanwhile the infamous Wolfpack that were now a remainder of five were on Army Street. The five of them had just finished killing off zombies as well as some roaming Hunters that had attacked them upon taking sight. The rising smoke in the distance across a field of vegetation did not go unnoticed by them as they were looking in the direction of the burning building that their target was sheltered within. From the looks of it the fire appeared to be originating from somewhere on Folmom Street.

"What the hell is that?" BERTHA asked.

"Looks like a fire." VECTOR said. "One that was started that is didn't hear an explosion."

"Perhaps the target has something do with it?" FOUR EYES asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." LUPO said. "Probably burned down another building full of infected. We are not going to lose him again so let's move it."

Naruto was leading the group through the underground sewer tunnels with Kushina behind him and Nicholai behind her walking backwards watching his back. It was so dark down here that you can barely see your hand in front of your face. They continued to hear the drips of water hitting the sewer water as they traveled along the concrete sidewalks. As they slowly moved down the tunnel Naruto came to a corner as up ahead was an intersection of tunnels heading forward, left, and right. He put his back to the concrete wall and pops out from behind the corner aiming his gun down the tunnel that went left, his light not sighting anything. It was then that Nicholai in the back heard something move through the water to his right making him aim his rifle to the source of the sound.

"There is something down there." Nicholai said.

"Gee I wonder what." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. "Can't wait to meet it."

He was going to meet it sooner than he thought as emerging out of the water was a screeching anaconda sized snake.

"Oh my God!" Kushina said aloud.

"Shoot it!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto with his MK.23, Kushina with her pistol, and Nicholai with his rifle fire upon the T-Virus infected snake that riled about as it was receiving fire. It then suddenly stops its wild motion and quickly turned its sights along with a hiss and frightening stare upon Kushina, the drops of sewage water dripping from its form to the sewage water it was within. It thrusts its head down toward Kushina but she was tackled out of the way by her own son and the snout of the snake penetrating into the concrete sewer wall. Nicholai concentrated his fire looking down the sights of his rifle on the head of the snake that pulls itself out of wall and puts its gaze upon Nicholai now. It strikes quickly toward Nicholai taking a bite but Nicholai quickly ducked avoiding the attack and the snake rearing its head back and away. The large T viral turned Snake B.O.W. then goes back down under the water and as it did Nicholai fired into the water where it retreated and ceased fire seconds later.

"You ok?" Naruto asked Kushina as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. What on earth was that?"

"A big snake." Nicholai said.

"More like a T-Virus infected snake." Naruto said.

"The virus made it like that?" Kushina asked.

"Most likely." Naruto said. "We have to move as quietly on our feet as we possibly can. Don't want that thing popping out of the water like that at us again."

"I agree." Nicholai said.

"Nicholai?" Naruto addressed grabbing the man's attention.

"Perhaps you should lead for now." Naruto said.

"What?" Nicholai asked.

"Well I want to stay in back with my mother. I'm sure you can understand, no?"

It was smart what Naruto was doing. He was going to have Nicholai lead the way and with that Naruto can keep a close eye on him. Basically Naruto was going to be the one in the back where Nicholai so far seemed to always be.

"As you wish." Nicholai said as he walked up to the front of the line.

"We move at your pace then." Naruto said as Nicholai walks past him taking the lead.

As Naruto leads the way Naruto narrows his eyes upon the back of Nicholai as he follows him with his mother following close behind.

"_If the Umbrella Security Service was never there and never started that fire then why did Nicholai start it? Is he trying to kill us? Does he really know I am this SUBJECT 9? If he does then why would he try to kill me if Umbrella wants me alive? Unless it isn't me that he is after but something else, the question is what?" _Naruto wondered. _"Do we have something of value that he is after with one of us? I have a viral strain within me and if he knows this then he wouldn't have tried to kill me with that fire or risk my death within that zombie festival on the surface? If you're not after me Nicholai, then what are you after? What do we have that is so important that you would risk your life as well?" _

Nicholai continued to lead the Naruto and Kushina through the sewer tunnels searching them with his light. Occasionally he would look to the water obviously staying wary of that snake that could pop out again to have another go at them. At the same time he was planning in his head again on how he was going to get that gold mine of information on B.O.W.'s in the city from Naruto. He wasn't going to suddenly turn around and hold them both up as it would be two against one. Not to mention what Naruto was capable of having so many advantages thanks to the Prototype T-Virus.

Meanwhile back on the surface of the streets of Raccoon City the U.S.S. team called Wolfpack arrives at the scene sighting the burning store. The remaining group of five went around the building to the back looking upon the sight of many zombies as well as the burning corpses of many on the ground (Ones that were hit by Kurama's Incendiary Grenades) around a closed off manhole. The pack immediately engaged the zombies and thanks to how well they were equipped and trained it was not surprising how quickly and effectively they took out many zombies shortening their numbers. There were still zombies present further up the street coming their way but it looked it would take them forever at the pace they were moving at. They looked upon the many burning zombie corpses close to the single manhole and it told them they were after someone. Suddenly they all heard a loud screech making them turn aiming their guns toward a flaming opened back door being the same door Naruto, Nicholai, Kurama, and Kushina exited out of.

Erupting out of those flames and landing before Wolfpack was the Lady Licker transformed as now had what looked to be small tentacle protrusions coming out of its body. It looked to be sniffing the air as if trying to pick up someone's scent and then looked to Wolfpack's direction taking sight of them.

"What the hell is that?" LUPO asked.

"Never seen such a creature before." FOUR EYES said.

"Command, we have encountered a new type of B.O.W." LUPO informed.

"What do you mean a new type of B.O.W.?" U.S.S. Command asked.

"It's nothing like the others!" LUPO said. "We may need some assistance."

Luckily for them a chopper was within the area carrying a Bio Weapon but it was actually another Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon called the Adolfus-01 (Latinized form of German Adolf, meaning "noble wolf" and used by the Swedish.)

"A chopper is inbound to your location Wolfpack." U.S.S. Command informed.

Seconds later a chopper came hovering in the air above Wolfpack turning itself around and opening up its ramp. Wolfpack was wondering what type of B.O.W. they were sending down, perhaps another T-103? They were wrong however when they saw a Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon perform a sort of backflips out of the back of the chopper and landing upon the street before Wolfpack, and the chopper that was hovering above taking off.

"Another one?" VECTOR asked.

They did take notice of the vast difference in appearance from Kurama's and this one. Unlike Kurama this model was not able to speak and was merely a T viral infected Cerberus with added cybernetics being controlled by Umbrella by the same system implanted within Kurama. (The appearance is similar to that of LQ-84i from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance when he firsts fights Raiden.) They also took notice of what looked to be upon its back backwards was a V shaped bladed weapons looking to be formed and perhaps used like a giant pair of scissors. They watched as it brings its tail splitting it in two grabbing each of the individual blades and holding it up above its head crossing over one another like scissors.

"Unlike the Prototype K09 of the B.O.C.W.W. Canine Program that has betrayed us this is a different model known as the Adolfus-01. This is one of ten that are within the B.O.C.W.W. Adolfus Program. It will serve you well."

"How generous." LUPO said.

Through the single glowing red eye of the Adolfus-01 Umbrella staff outside of the city watched looking upon the Lady Licker.

"This one will obey commands without question." U.S.S. Command informed.

Within Umbrella's set up camp outside of the city the company's founder looked upon the screen as well as other researchers looked upon the Lady Licker with fascination.

"What a fascinating B.O.W." Oswald Spencer said. "It looks to somewhat have traits of the Licker as well as some resemblance of the Suspended but blended into one new B.O.W. We must learn what created this beauty as well as learn what is inside it."

With Wolfpack and the Adolfus-01the Lady Licker attacks falling upon all eights (its six Licker like hands and its feet) and began crawling toward the Adolfus-01 with amazing speed. The Adolfus-01 evades by back flipping up and over the Lady Licker and landing back upon its feet with Lady Licker still heading toward Wolfpack. The pack evades by jumping away out of the creatures path as it screeches aloud, but knowing that it missed it immediately stabs its claws into the street and turns itself around to leaping up in the air toward BERTHA. She did not have time to evade but she was saved as the Adolfus-01 came ramming the Lady Licker away having leapt toward it. The Lady Licker goes into a tumble but immediately leaps itself back up to its feet shooting its tongue out toward the Adolfus-01 that evades by back flipping away. The rest of Wolfpack aimed their guns toward the creature and opens fire upon the beast that quickly crawls away on all eights backwards to behind a vehicle, and once it was behind that vehicle it demonstrated its strength as it lift up the car and throws it toward them.

Once again the Adolfus-01 proves its usefulness as it came leaping above the air descending down upon to horizontally spinning vehicle from above, and uses its scissors like bladed weapon cutting down through it making the halves of the vehicle split apart away from Wolfpack.

"Guess this one will be useful after all." LUPO said.

"The Adolfus-01 is at your command, Wolfpack." U.S.S. Command reminded.

"Roger that." VECTOR said.

The Lady Licker stood upon its feet and screeched aloud into the air as Wolfpack fired upon it, and the Lady Licker just takes the gunfire until the U.S.S. team was finished emptying their magazines. When they finished the Lady Licker stood with its head down, its black hair hanging before its face like the Grudge and the next thing the pack sees is their bullets leak out falling to the street.

"What the fuck?" SPECTRE cursed.

The Lady Licker then sounded like it was chuckling as it brings up its head revealing its now smiling face at the baffled team of six (the Adolfus-01 now part of the team). The wounds that were inflicted then heal at a rapid rate and the next thing Wolfpack witnesses is a tail seems to emerge which was actually its spinal cord. The bone of its stretched spinal cord revealed covered in blood but its transformation was not over yet as the end of the spinal cord becomes sort of like pincers. The Lady Licker falls upon all eights once again screeching to Wolfpack ready for another round.

"How the hell do we kill it?" VECTOR asked with the Adolfus-01 standing by his side.

The Lady Licker dashes toward them!

"Get ready!" LUPO said aloud to her team.

However what happens next is the Lady Licker leaping up and over them as they look up watching it. The Lady Licker lands before the manhole that Naruto went down ripping it off to quickly turning and throwing it toward Wolfpack. It was heading toward VECTOR but he evades by leaning back with a hand placed back upon the street as the manhole goes flying over him. The Lady Licker then leaps up into the air once again diving down the manhole screeching aloud.

"It fled?" FOUR EYES said.

"But down into the sewers of Raccoon?" SPECTRE said.

"Why?" LUPO said.

VECTOR then had a fearful theory as to why the Lady Licker went down the sewers as if it were in a hurry. He looked to the Adolfus-01.

"Track SUBJECT 9." VECTOR ordered.

The Adolfus-01 did as told as it began sniffing the ground and then began walking slowly toward a direction as it got a whiff of Naruto's scent. To VECTOR's fears and the teams the Adolfus-01 was nearing the manhole the Lady Licker dived down. When it came to a stop next to the manhole it just stood there looking down the manhole with the rest of Wolfpack jogging over.

"He went down the sewers." FOUR EYES said.

"And that thing did as well." SPECTRE said.

"Could it be after the target?" VECTOR asked as he looked to LUPO.

"If so we have to pursue. We can't let that thing kill our ticket out of this city." LUPO said.

"How do we even know that it went after the target?" BERTHA asked. "It may have just gone down there to flee."

"We can't take that chance." VECTOR said.

"Let's move." LUPO said.

VECTOR looked to the Adolfus-01 and motioned his head toward the manhole. The Adolfus-01 then leaps down into the manhole and into the sewers with Wolfpack following as each one of them went climbing down the manhole one at a time.

"God it stinks!" SPECTRE's voice echoed.

Returning to Naruto, Kushina, and Nicholai the three of them emerge out of a tunnel coming upon a catwalk that went over a large circular pool below them that looked to be fifty yard drop. Around within this underground room of the sewers of Raccoon City were other circular openings with sewage water pouring out of them like a waterfall joining the filth below. Looking around there were other catwalks with one above them to their upper right as well as one below them to their left and one further than that one to their right. Looking back down into the filth of water below one would notice the water flowing through other tunnels below going off somewhere else.

"Let's avoid falling to the depths below." Nicholai said as he proceeds forward along the catwalk.

"Noted." Naruto said as he follows after his mother.

As Naruto was following he heard a loud screech that he recognized being from the Lady Licker he faced in the store that should be dead. Kushina also looked back like Naruto was over his shoulder. Nicholai did the same as he rings his rifle away behind his back, reaches for his knife and quickly grabs Kushina from behind with his knife to her neck while he used his other arm to subdue her arms behind. Kushina yelled out Naruto's name who quickly turned aiming his rifle toward Nicholai who had his mother hostage with a knife against the skin of her throat.

"Now we need to talk." Nicholai said.

"You son of a bitch." Naruto cursed the Russian. "Kurama and I had our suspicions. It was YOU that started that fire! Wolfpack was nowhere near us!"

"No they weren't, SUBJECT 9." Nicholai said with a smile.

"I wouldn't wear that arrogant smirk, Nicholai. I had my suspicions and never trusted the entire time. You didn't have me fooled."

"Clever boy." Nicholai said.

"Now why are you doing this?"

"Do you really think that I was searching for a safe zone? I was gathering intelligence upon the fighting capabilities of the B.O.W.'s deployed by Umbrella within the city. With more gathered combat data equals a greater pay off for me."

"So this is all about money?"

"I should thank you for showing me what you are capable of as you battled against the Lady Licker. Not only did I gather combat data upon you but on the creature as well and once again I thank you."

"You really think I showed you the full extent of my capabilities? You don't know how wrong you are but at the rate you're going pissing me off you'll find out soon enough."

"Hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"The PDA you have in your back pocket."

"So that's what you are after, the data of multiple Bio Organic Weapons."

"Put down your weapons boy. We will make a trade. You're mother for the PDA?"

"You bastard!" Nicholai brought the knife against his mother's skin making Naruto hold out his hand telling Nicholai to stop. "Fine."

"Good."

Naruto slowly took off the assault rifle putting it slowly upon the catwalk and then his Samurai Edge to finally his MK.23. He then brought his hands up and reached for his backpacker grabbing the PDA and pulling it out slowly holding it before him within his left hand.

"You toss it to me and I will push your mother to you, understand?" Naruto gave a nod to Nicholai's instructions. "On the count of three." Nicholai said. "One…Two…Three."

Nicholai pushed Kushina forward while removing his knife and at the same time Naruto tossed the PDA toward Nicholai. As Kushina was pushed forward toward her son she saw the PDA going past her over her shoulder as Nicholai put his knife away to reaching for his sidearm while motioning out his left hand to catch it. At the same time Naruto's eyes widen as he reaches back for his sword with his right hand while moving forward. Kushina caught herself upon the railing of the catwalk as Naruto went past her grasping the hilt of his sword, Nicholai catching the PDA and bringing up his sidearm aiming it toward Naruto as his sword is drawn out of its sheath. Naruto swings down his sword once his sword is drawn and Nicholai fires off a shot at Naruto but the young Namikaze was faster. Either it was luck or skill Naruto slashed down cutting through the bullet and down the middle of Nicholai's sidearm in half.

Nicholai managed to release his gun in time avoiding Naruto's sword cutting through his gun because if he left his grasp upon his weapon he may not have a hand anymore while leaping back and away. Nicholai grabs his large knife drawing it quickly and Naruto slashing his sword forward toward Nicholai who quickly brought up his knife parrying away Naruto's sword. He swings his sword again but Nicholai once again evades by ducking and slashed for Naruto's stomach that leaps back and away from Nicholai's knife evading. Naruto's eyes turn red with slit black eye pupils as he glares with murder in his eyes.

"Interesting." Nicholai said with a smile as he pockets the PDA.

"I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP!" Naruto said in an intimidating dark tone.

Naruto roared as he charged Nicholai who quickly runs upon putting one foot upon the railing and jumps off the catwalk. Naruto slashing his sword down cutting through the railing of the catwalk barely missing Nicholai as the man descends down to the catwalk below successfully landing upon it. Nicholai then brings out his rifle aiming back up at Naruto and Kushina firing his rifle to making both of them duck low and moving away. At the same time Nicholai moves back and eventually turns and runs while chuckling which echoed to Naruto hearing.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Naruto yelled and began running down the catwalk he was upon but was called out by his mother making him stop looking back at her.

"Forget him, Naruto." Kushina said.

"What!"

"Let him go."

"Why?"

"We have more important things. Remember? Getting out of Raccoon in one peace."

"But he's getting away!"

"Don't let your anger take you over, Naruto. While anger can be used as a double edged sword it is also one's greatest weakness. That's what your adoptive grandparents, my parents told me. It makes us do things that we shouldn't, things that are unwise and that we don't mean to. One of them is you wanting to go after Nicholai leaving me behind."

Naruto was speechless as his eyes slowly returned to their normal blue realizing what his own mother said were true. He was clouded by his anger in the want to chase after and kill Nicholai that he would have left his own mother behind.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"It's ok. We make mistakes. It's what makes us human."

Naruto brought up his sword looking upon his reflection in the blade.

"Human?"

"Yes, human."

"Then why don't I feel human anymore?"

"For the last time you are NOT a monster!"

"Then why do I feel like one?"

"You're confused. Just because you think you feel like a monster does not make you one." Kushina said as she picked up Naruto's weapons and walked toward her child. She held out his weapons for him. "Now chin up and let's get out of these sewers, it stinks down here."

Naruto sheathed his sword Raiden. "You're right. Thanks."

"A mother is always there for her child. It's out duty." She said as Naruto equips himself with his weapons.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said as he held his rifle in hand. Son and mother continued down the catwalk as Naruto looked down to the catwalk that Nicholai leaped down to. _"Something tells me that we will meet again, and when we do one of us will be dead."_

* * *

**The Advent91: **You have read that the Adolfus-01 has a SIMILAR appearance to that of LQ-84i. THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT IS SUPER ADVANCED JUST BECAUSE OF THE SIMILARITY IN APPEARANCE. Like how I made Kurama's new appearance looking like Blade Wolf's from MGR: R so as to look cool I did the same for the other Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons of Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape. Remember that Kurama was a prototype made model of the program in this story. The Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons were T-Virus infected dogs (Cerberus's) transformed into B.O.C.W.W.'s so as to serve by Umbrella's side, and to assists in missions. To any that have a problem with this it is not changing and stays as is because that's the way I want it.

If anyone says that it does not make sense as how there can't be these other B.O.C.W.W.'s in the story you are wrong. Read "Chapter 2-5 A Cruel Battle" again, and you will read that U.S.S. Command tells Wolfpack that there are other units of the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons Program. Now Kurama was the prototype of the new Canine Program within the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons there were already previous models of the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapons known as the Adolfus Program.

Next chapter 4-1 is being worked on as well as the coming soon update of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry, and the next update of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy. Also I am in the works of a Naruto Metal Gear story but one that will not be based within the world of Metal Gear Solid but in the Naruto universe modernized. Already begun on the prologue and I feel that it is coming along nicely but I can't promise that I will release the fan fiction story. Just seeing where it goes and that it sounds good. Yes in it no jutsu or such are present, and no MGS characters of Metal Gear appear in the Naruto modernized world as it is a Metal Gear based in the Naruto world (That is modernized and proving to be a challenge but fun at the same time.

Anyway I hoped you found this chapter enjoyable. Until the next update!


	16. Chapter 4-1 A Red 29th Dawn

**The Advent91: **To those looking forward to the next update of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry it is coming soon! Now the following below is only for reminder purposes…

**What is not in Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape**

No pairing or harem (Sexual written content or otherwise known as "Lemons" are not allowed on the as there is no MA rating.) Not that I would write that kind of smut even if they did put an MA rating here. **I am just following the rules **here and not trying to sound like I am sucking up to anyone or anything, just respecting the rules. If you are one that likes that kind of thing then you can always go to Adult .

None of the following characters from the Naruto series will be involved in Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape such as **Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, or Kiba as well as any other characters from different nations and villages within the Naruto Ninja Universe**. (This was asked by another author if these characters will appear, BUT I will tell you all that another Naruto character has yet to REVEAL himself. Think you can guess who and who that individual is who has yet to reveal himself?) Only Naruto, Kushina, Minato, and Kurama were in this story, but like I said another has yet to reveal himself so the fifth one will be revealed eventually.

**The Advent91: Now those were just reminder purposes to those who may have forgot **(But I doubt anyone has). I am sure there are some wondering the whole Kushina's adoptive parents is about. It is where she got the surname Uzumaki since she is meant to be American in this story and not of Japanese descent. She was adopted by Japanese parents that took her in giving her the surname Uzumaki, and that is how she has a Japanese surname. Pretty sure most of you guys figured that out from the very beginning or at least suspected it.

I even finally got my Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Vocal Tracks CD through Amazon, finally. One song caught my attention and that was the song called "Collective Consciousness". It's a good song like the rest of the soundtrack. Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina approached the entry into another sewage tunnel as they came to the end of the catwalk. Both of them come to a stop when they hear a familiar screech of the Lady Licker again. They both turn around aiming their weapons, Kushina her pistol and Naruto his rifle to the other side of the catwalk into the pitch black tunnel they emerged from not long ago. They then watched and their eyes widen slowly as they see the figure of the Lady Licker stalking forward through the dark.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled.

The Lady Licker screeches aloud as it leaps upon the railings of the catwalk with its arms and legs upon each one on each side. It then began crawling along the catwalk's railings toward Naruto and Kushina as they ran through the tunnel. The Lady Licker reached the other side in record side leaping into the darkness of the tunnel Naruto and Kushina ran through. It was screeching aloud as it gives chase sniffing out both Naruto and Kushina's scent even in this fowl smelling sewer. Both Naruto and Kushina were basically running blind holding hands so they wouldn't lose one another and the Lady Licker was hot on their tail. They could barely see through the dark but they knew where the turns and such were.

They emerged out into another room under the sewers and upon another catwalk, but this time it was low to the sewage water below about ten yards above it. Another catwalk was present to their left. They both hear the Lady Licker screech aloud and listening to their senses they both duck, and the Lady Licker passes over them that leaped toward their turned backs. It lands ahead of them turning around facing them, blocking their path. It slowly rises standing tall looking upon the two but more like aiming its gaze upon Naruto who stabbed it in the chest in the store. Naruto took notice of its gaze upon him as well as the tail the Lady Licker had looking to have pincers on the end made of bone.

"That wasn't there before." Naruto said as he kept his aim upon the Lady Licker.

"Is this that thing that was in the store?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, but I swear I was sure I killed it."

"What do we do?"

"We have no choice but to fight."

"Got a strategy in mind?"

"Shoot until it drops dead?"

"Good enough for me."

Both of them pull the triggers of their weapons, Naruto firing off a rapid fire from his rifle and Kushina from her pistol. Their bullets hitting the chest of the Lady Licker that simply takes it as it roars at them with its mouth stretched open. It began stalking forward walking toward them as they continued gunfire. It didn't seem to slow down and when it got closer and closer, its size increasing since it was getting closer, and when it was reaching close to striking distance it reared back its right arms while screeching. Naruto rings his rifle around his back once again and quickly grabs his mother and throws her to the left over the sewage water to the other catwalk away from danger. He ducks evading the swing of the Lady Licker's clawed hands as his mother lands safely upon the catwalk.

Naruto reached back for the hilt of his sword as he ducked under the Lady Licker's first attack pulling it out of its sheath, his eyes turning red once again. He swings his sword up to the Lady Licker but it reaches its left hands out catching his sword within its three hands grasps. Naruto tried pulling away but the Lady Licker's grasp was strong so he pulls down and out cutting through the palms of its hand making it release taking steps back while screeching aloud in pain. He readies his sword before him within both of his hands grasps while taking a steady breath. The Lady Licker recovers and spears out its tongue toward Naruto who spins to his right while slashing his sword out to his right cutting through the tongue once again that would soon regenerate. The Lady Licker dashes forward toward Naruto as it retracts it tongue back within its mouth at the same time, and as for Naruto he dashes forward as well.

The Lady Licker leaps toward him through the air with hands extended forward and screeching aloud, but Naruto slides along the catwalk like a baseball player sliding under the Lady Licker. However as he did this he had a clear opening to attack the Lady Licker going over him as he slides past under it, so he slashes his sword above him multiple times and quickly as he can getting as many strikes as he can. He must have at least got seven strikes slashing from its torso down to its stomach. The Lady Licker lands going into a roll but at the same time screeches aloud from Naruto strikes that stops himself in his slide to kicking himself back up to his feet turning himself around and facing the Lady Licker in his Sephiroth like sword stance. Kushina on the other catwalk safely away from the Lady Licker gives her son a glare for a second having thrown her, but she immediately takes aim with her pistol firing upon the Lady Licker. Kushina grabbed its attention as she hit the side of the Lady Lickers face but this is not what Naruto wanted.

However he did take the opportunity to attack as the Lady Licker was distracted. He charged forward with his sword Raiden in a reverse grip and drawing his MK.23 with his left hand. The Lady Licker heard Naruto's approaching footsteps thanks to the loud sounds of his footsteps made on the catwalk. It looked to the quickly approaching Naruto while bringing up one of its hand to block off Kushina's bullets and it struck this time with its tail coming over its head down upon Naruto who catches the creature's pincer bones upon his sword. He then took aim with his gun up toward the face of the Lady Licker and unloads the whole round in its face with one of the bullets even going into one of its eyes. The Lady Licker released its hold upon Naruto's sword taking steps back while bringing up a hand over its face screeching in pain again.

As Naruto took steps back and away he holsters his gun and readies his sword before him once again. He then noticed something off to the corner of his right eye looking down into the sewage water between and under the catwalks. He can see what looked to be a long body of what would remind someone of that of a snake and he trailed it toward the catwalk his mother was on. His eyes widen as he saw his mother reloading unaware of the T-Virus infected Snake that had its mouth wide open heading rearing its head back slowly.

"MOM, MOVE!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina looked over her shoulder seeing the anaconda sized snake from before and leaped away just in time as the head of the snake crashes through the catwalk. Kushina upon standing herself back up switches to her Shotgun as the snake removes itself out of the catwalk it crashed through and looked back toward Kushina. She watched as the snake then stretches its body and wraps itself around the catwalk threatening to squeeze the catwalk in half as it hisses toward Kushina who fired her weapons bullets into its mouth making it rile about in pain. While it was doing this it began slam it head down toward Kushina who evades to her left but had to roll away to her right as it brought its head back up and slams upon the catwalk again. While she rolled to her right evading she took aim with her shotgun firing off another round hitting its body just under the snakes head. Upon getting back up to her feet the snake recovers and hisses angrily at Kushina.

Naruto in the meantime was having his own fight with the Lady Licker as it wanted to kill him badly. Perhaps it was because of its defeat in the store and wants to kill him out of revenge for losing. Whatever it was Naruto put those thought aside as he ducks under its tail as he spun on heel while slashing his sword upon the front of its legs. The Lady Licker paid no heed to the pain but swung its left arms upon Naruto who evades by leaping back and away from the Lady Licker. Upon landing he holds his sword up aiming his sword at the Lady Licker in a reverse grip within his right hand, his left hand held up in front of him as he took in a breath. He looked to his right seeing his mother battling the snake and was handling herself well but the snake was still threatening to squeeze the catwalk they were fighting upon in half.

Naruto brought his attention back upon the Lady Licker that crawls toward him upon all eights. Naruto did not evade yet as he waited for it to get closer. When he felt that it got close enough he leaps up to the railing of the catwalk and performs a flip up and over the Lady Licker going past under him. Once again an opening was presented to him and so he slashed his sword down upon the back of the Lady Licker crawling by. Upon landing back on his feet the Lady Licker immediately stood turning around and runs toward Naruto upon its feet like a human being. Naruto performs another flip up and over the creature using the railing once again, but the Lady Licker got smart willing its tail up successfully wrapping its tail around Naruto subduing his arms, and his legs dangling. He still had a grip on his sword as the Lady Licker turns around facing Naruto and bringing him closer to herself screeching.

Naruto saw it bring up its pincers that reared back ready to cut remove Naruto's head from his shoulders. Naruto's eyes then grew a brighter red and began pushing the tail that was wrapped around him apart with his arms, and the Lady Licker screeching at him as the two struggles for dominance. He was then able to drop evading the pincers from removing his head and instead clamped down upon its own spinal cord tail making it screech. Naruto landing below the Lady Licker takes the opportunity of its opening upon its stomach and delivers a multiple amount of quick horizontal slashes with his sword. However it brought its arms claws to blocking Naruto's sword shielding itself and then spreads them afar smacking Naruto away who air recovers landing upon a knee holding his sword out to his right and his left hand upon the floor of the catwalk. He looked forward to the Lady Licker across from him seeing its wounds he inflicted healing at a rapid rate and was sure that its wounds upon its back was doing the same which it was right now.

"Damn you!"

Kushina slides along the catwalk forward evading the snakes strike with its head as it went over her. She turned herself around as she slides aiming her shotgun toward the underside of the head and lets off a shot making a direct hit. The snake screeches aloud in pain similar in sound like that one snake in the movie Anaconda she saw which she thought was a good movie. Putting that aside she thought of this being one strong snake to be able to take this many shots from a shotgun, but then again it was infected by T-Virus so she shouldn't be surprised. As she lied on the floor of the catwalk she saw the snake turn its head upside down looking toward her. Kushina immediately stood up to a knee and rolled forward as the snake retracting itself back with a wide open mouth, but misses as it goes past between Kushina's legs.

She turned herself around as she came out of her roll and stood up to her feet firing off more rounds from her shotgun making direct hits upon the snake's body. Just then she took notice of something else emerging from the sewage water or more like what looked to be the head of...

"_IS THAT A GIANT CROCADILE?!" _Kushina screamed in her thoughts.

It seemed like that movie Lake Placid as the giant crocodile leaps out of the water with snout wide open for the snake. The snake turns the crocs direction as it clamps its jaws upon its body making it screech aloud in pain and the two crashing through the catwalk splashing into the dirty water. However their collision through the catwalk made it fall into a slant to Kushina who jumps back grabbing the railing of the catwalk. She tightens her grip as tightly as she can and then begins to climb up the slanted catwalk. Upon her climbing up the catwalk in the background the snake and crocodile can be seen riling about through the water fighting with the snake wrapping its body around the powerful crocodile that slams into the wall cracking it.

Naruto took notice of his mother climbing up the catwalk and was instantly worried, but the Lady Licker would of course interfere with his attempts to help her. However as luck would have it the giant crocodile emerges out of the sewage water and throws the snake away through the air toward the Lady Licker. Naruto leans his sword atop his right shoulder and motions his head to his right. The Lady Licker looks to its left seeing the snake slam into her knocking her off the catwalk into the sewage water. Naruto leaps upon the railing jumping and flipping himself through the air landing before Kushina upon one knee (his right), his left leg slanted out with his sword within his right hand in a reverse grip and offers his mother his hand. She reaches up grabbing her son's hand that pulls her up and just in time as the giant crocodile emerges from below Kushina with its jaws wide open going up along the catwalk.

It missed its meal as its snout rams into the roofing of the sewer tunnel Naruto and Kushina fall back within causing the ceiling to collapse and block its path off from them, Naruto and Kushina safe. The two stand back up with them turning on their individual lights (Naruto his from his MK.23 and Kushina a flashlight) brightening up the dark tunnel.

"We're safe." Naruto said. Suddenly he is slapped up across the back of his head by his mother. "What was that for?"

"You threw me!"

"It was for your safety." Naruto said. "Just didn't count on that snake returning as well as a croc showing up."

"This is Kurama, checking in." Kurama's voice suddenly said over Naruto and Kurama's strict line of communications with one another.

"Kurama!"

"Are you and Kushina alright?"

"Nicholai is gone."

"He is dead?"

"No, our suspicions of him were true. He threatened mom's life wanting that PDA I found."

"Is she alright?"

"She is safe, but if I run into Nicholai he is dead!"

"So I am to assume that he started that fire then?"

"Yeah."

"It seems that we can't trust anyone in this city, due to the state it is in and the crisis at hand."

"Once we rendezvous, if we run into another Umbrella that says he doesn't work for that damned company I am taking them out, cutting them down to size so to say." Naruto promised.

"Understood. Have you found an exit yet leading to the surface?"

"We're working on that. We just got out of a nasty situation involving a bitch that is holding a grudge (the Lady Licker), a giant snake as well as a crocodile."

"Are you being serious or are you trying to humorous?" Kurama asked.

"I'm serious."

"He's serious." Kushina said hearing Naruto and Kurama's conversation with one another as she was standing next to her son.

"None of you were bitten?"

"We're good." Naruto assured. "I'll call you back later, Kurama. We should be focusing on finding a way up."

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama responded and then hung up.

Meanwhile the U.S.S. team Wolfpack was traveling through the sewer tunnels with the Adolfus-01 leading the way. However it was starting to become difficult for the Adolfus-01 to track SUBJECT 9's scent because of the foul smell down here, but it can just BARELY smell Naruto's scent within. If the target kept traveling through the sewers any longer than his scent would be lost (not literally), but covered up by the smell of the sewers. They eventually emerged out upon a catwalk that Naruto and the Lady Licker were fighting upon taking notice of the destroyed catwalk off to their left.

"What happened here?" BERTHA asked.

"Looks to have been a battle?" SPECTRE pointed out.

"The target?" VECTOR asked.

"No, something bigger and stronger had to be responsible for that bridges destruction." LUPO said. "We're wasting time, we have to move it."

The Adolfus-01 was looking to the collapsed in sewer tunnel that the destroyed catwalk led into meaning that Naruto must have gone through that tunnel.

"We have a problem," VECTOR said. "The kid went through that tunnel."

"Great." LUPO said. "We will just have to take the route open to us ahead."

The team moves with the Adolfus-01 leading the way.

Meanwhile back on the surface landing atop of a building was Kurama that leaps to the edge of the building he landed upon looking upon the city streets below as well as the morning sky that had yet to see a sun rise over the horizon, the time being 7:35 AM not long from eight. The numbers of zombies upon these streets were great at this time, but it shouldn't be surprising to him since he knew the level of infection was at a critical. There was no predicting from which manhole in Raccoon City that Kushina and Naruto would emerge from. When they emerged and Naruto calling him telling him that they were back on the surface Kurama would have to wing it, and hope that he was within the range of Naruto and Kushina's scent. His range of smell was limited after all even though his sense of smell has been greatly increased. Kurama leaps to another roof across the street from the one he was upon landing upon the one story building.

Kurama then leaps off the building landing upon all fours within an alley behind the building. Now all though he didn't have to worry about being bitten and infected, using stealth was a wise tactic so as to avoid attracting zombies or combat. He also took notice of the clock tower of Saint Michaels Tower.

"I must find a high point within the area. It will help widen my range of smell. The Saint Michaels Tower should be good enough." Kurama told himself.

He began to move through the alley galloping on his feet about fifty yards forward until taking a right and emerging out upon the clear Raccoon street which was close to Filbert Street. Kurama curses his thoughts as dropping before him from atop a building from across the street before him was a Hunter.

"This shouldn't be a problem." Kurama said as he willed his tail to grabbing his sheathed up Demon Wind Shuriken holding it up above his back pointing toward the Hunter.

The Hunter roars at Kurama and charges toward him to which Kurama meets the charge. Kurama upon reaching close enough front flips up and over the Hunter that swings it arms. At the same time as he front flipped forward Kurama slashed his blade in a slanted angle up the back of the Hunter to its upper right. When Kurama landed upon all fours the Hunter falls apart in two dead. The fight was not over yet as landing before him was a deployed T-103 that was being tested for its combat capabilities in the city.

"This is another story." Kurama said as he had yet to ever fight a T-103 except now.

The T-103 charges forward toward Kurama who quickly leaps away to his right through the air. As the T-103 charged past him he put his DWS away and willed his tail to grabbing three of its armed sheathed knives, and threw them toward the passing T-103 stabbing into its side but didn't seem to have that much of a great effect. The T-103 rams against an ambulance to grabbing the truck lifting it above his head and turning around to face Kurama. Kurama just stood there as the T-103 turned toward his direction and threw the truck toward him to immediately charging forward afterwards. Kurama counters by front flipping forward armed with his DWS that now had its four blades extended and spinning. He cuts the ambulance in half making the vehicle split in two flying past him, but the T-103 catches him within its arms to leaping up in the air and throwing him down into the street below.

Kurama yelps from the collision into the street and the T-103 now descending upon him intending to slam its right foot down upon him. Kurama however evades by quickly getting back up on fours and leaping away to his right, the T-103's foot slamming within the street and Kurama spinning himself around whipping his tail around that threatened to cut the T-103 with his deadly tail. His tails slashed through the left arm of the T-103 to Kurama landing afterwards bringing his tail back. Now the T-103 had only one arm and Kurama grinds his deadly tail before the ground around the front of his form. Even though he removed the T-103's arm did mean he had somewhat of an advantage he wasn't going to underestimate this B.O.W. even with one arm. The T-103 gave Kurama a roar and in response Kurama howled into the air like that of a wolf echoing aloud.

Kurama charged forward as well as the T-103. Kurama was the first to attack as he stopped leaping up into the air spinning himself around swinging his deadly spinning DWS (Demon Wind Shuriken) wielding weapon. The T-103 stopped and ducked under the deadly spinning Demon Wind Shuriken but reached up with its right hand grabbing Kurama's tail. The T-103 spun Kurama around and released throwing Kurama toward the wall of a building, but the dog recovers landing against the side of the building upon all fours to front flipping forward off the wall landing back on the ground. Kurama dashed forward toward the T-103 and the B.O.W. stood its ground prepared to grab Kurama, but Kurama suddenly stops himself in his tracks thrusting his DWS Saw toward and into the chest of the T-103 cutting through. The T-103 can feel the saw cutting through its chest and into its body so it reaches up with its right hand grabbing Kurama's tail.

This time Kurama coursed electricity through his tail shocking the T-103 at the same time as he continued sawing into the T-103's body. In fact because of the opened wound his DWS Saw was causing the electricity coursed within its body and soon its eyes light up in a blaze as well as a blaze coming out of its mouth. Kurama kept up his combination attack as the T-103 falls to its knees and finally falls to its side to rolling on its back dead, Kurama ceasing the electrical flow and retracting his tail to putting his Demon Wind Shuriken away.

"That was a tough fight." Kurama told himself.

Suddenly Kurama heard what sounded like helicopters and looking up to his right two searchlights shined upon him. It was from what looked to be two MH-6 Little Bird helicopters.

"Command, we have spotted a Bio Organic Wolf Weapon." One of the pilots of one of the two MH-6 Little Bird Helicopters said.

"Blast that traitorous mutt into scrap metal!" U.S.S. Command ordered.

"Roger that."

The two MH-6 Little Bird helicopters open fire upon Kurama using Gatling guns. Kurama flees running to toward a building to his right leaping up landing halfway upon the side of the building to leaping to the rooftop from there. Their gunfire trailed close behind Kurama as he did so. The two helicopters turn focusing their aim upon Kurama shining their searchlights upon Kurama who was jumping from one building's roof to another as they fired and followed at the same time. Kurama leaped from one building to the next staying away from their gunfire and had a plan to take down the two helicopters. Kurama leaps to another building landing upon its roof but at the same time turned around dashing toward one of the helicopters that were following him.

The lead helicopter and its pilots saw Kurama dashing toward them and leap up toward them, their eyes widen as they attempt to pull back while at the same time the pilot cursed aloud.

"Shit!"

Kurama landed on the nose of the helicopter to slashing his DWS Saw under the propellers of the helicopter removing them. The propellers spinning away through the air back toward the second close behind that manages to turn itself to its side evading it. Kurama then leaps from the helicopter he was upon as it falls down blowing up above the second helicopter, and descends down upon it in a front flip sawing through the propellers of the helicopter and the air vehicle itself sawing it in half. The pieces splitting apart as Kurama falls through the air landing upon the street below, the two pieces of the helicopter landing behind him that blows up afterwards. Kurama leaps back up to the rooftops and looks to Saint Michaels Tower.

"I have to get in position."

Within the intersection of Fuston and Ema Street a manhole is lifted up and placed aside. Emerging out of it was Naruto himself climbing out with him offering a hand to his mother helping her out of the manhole.

"Kurama, we're out of the sewers." Naruto informed. "Where are you?" He asked as pushed the manhole cover back into place while looking ahead seeing the rising sun coming over the horizon.

"I am atop Saint Michaels Tower."

"Hurry!"

"Roger."

As Naruto was putting the manhole back on suddenly crashing out of it making Naruto fly back was the Adolfus-01 that Wolfpack sent ahead, and they were not far behind. The Adolfus-01 lands upon the street as Naruto stands picks himself back up with his mother aiming her pistol toward the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon.

"Another one?" Naruto asked as he stood himself back up aiming his rifle.

The Adolfus-01 stood its ground before the opened manhole as Naruto and Kushina backed away. That's when both Naruto and Kushina saw them emerge out of the manhole. It was U.S.S. team Wolfpack with LUPO emerging first followed by BERTHA, FOUR EYES, SPECTRE, and last was VECTOR. The remaining members of the team took aim with their weapons upon Naruto and Kushina. LUPO standing to the right of the Adolfus-01 with VECTOR on its left, FOUR EYES next to him and beside LUPO stood both SPECTRE and BERTHA.

"Shit." Naruto cursed.

"Well we finally caught up to you, SUBJECT 9." LUPO said.

"My name is-,"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we know." LUPO said.

"What do you want with me? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"We were never supposed to be sent in here after you, boy." LUPO said. "You were supposed to be an easy snatch and grab, but thanks to daddy killing off Alpha Team Echo 9 the company sends us in after you. You were supposed to remain in that house scared and alone but next thing we know you were gone."

"Awe, are you going to cry?" Naruto taunted.

"It's nothing personal boy, we have no choice."

"No choice?"

"Either we capture you or we will never be extracted out of this hellhole."

"That you caused!"

"We caused nothing!"

"It was the company you people work for that did this!"

"Enough of this!" LUPO said aloud. "Either you come with us quietly or else."

"From what I remember you guys can't risk shooting me with actual rounds which I am pretty sure you have loaded right now, kind of sloppy of you."

"You're right about that," LUPO said. "We can't risk shooting you with actual rounds, but then again there is one that we can shoot." She turned her aim upon Kushina but Naruto blocked using himself as a shield. "After all she has learned much from you, and could be damaging to the corporation."

"Not if I am a human shield." Naruto said. "You bastards killed me father, you won't take her."

"Now I see why you went to the hospital." LUPO said. "It's his mother." She said to her pack (team).

"Tell me something, Nine. If she falls dying are you going to shoot her in the head as well? Just like you did your father?"

"Naruto, what is she talking about?" Kushina asked.

"He hasn't told you?" LUPO asked. "When we raided your house we found his body in his office with a single bullet hole right through the head."

"Naruto, is that true?" Kushina asked.

"He was bitten…" Naruto said. "He was infected!"

"You killed your own father!"

"He told me to!"

"I didn't see any sign of the man being bitten?" LUPO lied getting a look from VECTOR.

"She is lying!" Naruto yelled. "Dad told me to shoot him! He was bitten and knew he would turn into one of those things! He sacrificed himself to protect me from himself…" Kushina was silent as tears went down her face. "Are you really going to believe her over me? Yes, I shot him, but the virus was killing him and he died from it. We both know that it was Umbrella that created the T-Virus. It was UMBRELLA that killed him forcing dad to force my hand!"

"Of course it was." Kushina seethed as she brought up her pistol aiming it toward Wolfpack with eyes full of hate. "You bitch. How dare you try to turn a mother against her own child?"

"Don't take it personally lady, it was a good attempt. I'm a mother too, and I have mouths to feed. But I can't feed those mouths unless your son comes with us, we get out of this city, we get paid, and we go back to our civilian lives."

"Naruto?" Kurama contacted over their line of communications but he didn't get a response back. "Can you hear me?" He still didn't receive a response. "Naruto, if you can't hear me or you can't talk right now, I cannot pick up your scent."

"Sewers." Naruto suddenly said.

"What was that?" LUPO asked.

"Sewers?" Kurama repeated and then realized. "The stench below must have masked you and Kushina's scent. I will track you by that scent then." Kurama hung up.

"Why did your company do it?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about?" LUPO asked.

"Konoha. Why?"

"I told you before," VECTOR said stepping up. "The Umbrella Corporation had nothing to do with the Konoha Attack."

"Then who was it?"

"You want to know more?" LUPO asked. "Come quietly and we will fill you in."

Truth be told they only knew that a sample of the T-Virus was stolen from the company by an unknown group. That unknown group creating a new strain of T-Virus called the Prototype T-Virus that was used in the attack upon Konoha.

"What is with the offers?" Naruto asked. "We both know that you're all full of shit."

"Your right," LUPO said.

Naruto eyed to what looked to be leaked gas across the street from a truck between him and the U.S.S.

"It is."

"I'll just have to fix that then."

Naruto quickly fired off shots upon the gas before the U.S.S. team lighting it up into a blaze making Wolfpack retreat back. SPECTRE got fire on his leg and immediately began working putting it out but dropping on the ground and rolling.

"Again!" LUPO said aloud and looked to the Adolfus-01. "Get him!"

"Go!" Naruto said to his mom.

She gave her son a nod and flees but LUPO on the other side of the fire fires upon Kushina who ducks from the gunfire and leaps behind cover of a car. Meanwhile with Naruto jumping through and emerging out of the fire was the Adolfus-01 making Naruto jump back and away twisting horizontally in the air. The Adolfus-01 lands in the spot Naruto stood and Naruto himself landing back on his feet having drawn his sword while spinning back in the air holding it before him within his hands grasps.

"Kill the woman!" LUPO ordered.

Wolfpack fires upon Kushina who fires back from behind her cover. Meanwhile the U.S.S. member of Wolfpack, VECTOR leaps through the blaze as well getting a confused look from LUPO. He was going for the target armed with nothing but his knife and most likely his skills in multiple styles of martial arts. Naruto swung his sword upon the Adolfus-01 that caught his sword with its claws, Naruto then took notice of VECTOR sprinting toward him with knife in hand. Looks like he and VECTOR were going to have a round two, but this time Naruto would be fighting with VECTOR and the Adolfus-01 at the same time. Naruto's eyes turn red and he pushes the Adolfus-01 away making it back flip away in the air, and as soon as he did so he was in a sword versus knife fight with VECTOR.

VECTOR and Naruto clashes knife and sword with one another blocking, parrying, swinging, ducking under one another's attacks while standing in one spot before one another that looked fast and quick. VECOTR parries Naruto's sword away with his knife and performs a swipe with his right leg to which Naruto evades by jumping back spinning vertically. VECTOR dashed toward Naruto and attacks with his skill with the knife and Naruto backing away blocking every one of VECTOR's strikes with his sword as he did. VECTOR then took the opportunity performing a spinning right kick toward Naruto who tossed his sword up in the air catching VECTOR's boot within his hands, and flips the unidentified man to his left making him spin horizontally in the air while Naruto spun horizontally in the air to his right catching his sword. Naruto caught the sword within his right hand landing upon one knee holding his sword before him in a reverse grip, and VECTOR landed upon his feet standing tall and simply pops his neck. Naruto looked to his right seeing the Adolfus-01 leaping through the air toward him to which he evades rolling back along the ground.

The Adolfus-01 missed in its strike to knock Naruto out, but when it lands upon the ground it charges Naruto once again closing its scissors like blades over one another making it look like one blade all together. Upon reaching striking distance of Naruto it spun around on its feet swinging the blunt side of its blade to which Naruto dodged by leaping over it horizontally to his left landing upon his feet. It was not done in its strikes yet as it swings the tail back at him again this time from the opposite direction to which Naruto doesn't dodge this time. He brings his blade up to block the power behind the Adolfus-01's strike that sends him flying toward crashing into the side of a car denting it, and the impact made him yelp aloud in pain. He brought his head up growling angrily with his red eyes brightening displaying that he was angry. Naruto suddenly dashed forward displaying his speed on his feet to which was not human to VECTOR seeing the boy leaving a lens flare of himself behind as he moved.

VECTOR draws his pistol that was loaded with tranquilizer rounds which he switched to during those couple of seconds Naruto was evading the Adolfus-01's strikes. He took aim at the dashing Naruto that was heading toward the Adolfus-01 firing off a shot toward Naruto, BUT the target saw it coming and quickly moved to his left while remaining in pace dashing toward the Adolfus-01. VECTOR fired off a second shot toward Naruto but like before the boy evades by moving quickly to his right remaining in pace toward the Adolfus-01. The Adolfus-01 that was standing its ground saw that Naruto reached close enough for it to strike and so leaps up in the air swinging its tail around to smack Naruto with the blunt side of its attached blade. However Naruto counters by stopping in his tracks leaning his head back evading the blade while bringing up his left hand grasping the tail of the Adolfus-01. With a yell he swung the Adolfus-01 around three times before throwing the heavy Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon through the window of a building upon its third floor.

Naruto then quickly looks over his right shoulder sighting VECTOR leaping toward him with his knife held out to his left within his right hand in a reverse grip. The Namikaze turned around quickly swinging his sword that collides against VECTOR's knife sending him back through the air, but the man lands on his feet sliding back along the street upon his feet until he comes to a stop. Both Naruto and VECTOR just stand there looking at one another while the bullets fly past them toward Kushina who was ducked behind cover firing back upon Wolfpack. She was even handling herself quite well right now. They all then hear a familiar howl causing Wolfpack except VECTOR to look to their upper left seeing Kurama howling into the sky standing upon the edge of a building. Kurama leaps up into the air front flipping down through the air while managing to throw three knives toward Wolfpack making them duck for cover, and Kurama landing next to Kushina joining her to protect her.

Wolfpack was going to continue their fire upon Kushina to kill her because she was a survivor, but emerging out of the manhole behind them was a giant familiar snake screeching aloud grabbing their attention as they turn around to face it. LUPO, SPECTRE, FOUR EYES, and BERTHA's firepower is now concentrated on the snake that begins battle with them.

"We must move away from the area." Kurama said to Naruto over communications and to Kushina who was right next to him.

Naruto brought his sword up before him that was in a reverse grip horizontal before covering his mouth. "Kurama, do you know where the Arcade on Warren Street is?" Naruto asked.

"I believe so."

"Take her there. I'll meet up with you guys there."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

"As you wish."

Kurama looked to Kushina. "We must move while we still have the chance."

"Where?" Kushina asked.

"We are heading to the Arcade."

"On Warren Street?"

"Yes."

"What about Naruto?"

"He will hold that man at bay; he will regroup with us there."

"We can't just leave him behind!"

"He has survived through this longer than either of us has." Kurama pointed out. "He will be fine." Kurama saw Kushina looking to Naruto in worry as both Naruto and VECTOR circle one another. "We have to go. Now!"

"Be safe." Kushina said.

Both she and Kurama run with Kurama staying in equal pace with her, their destination being the Arcade. Naruto saw them leave the area out from the corner of his eye and only smiled as he looked back to VECTOR.

"Now I don't have to worry about their safety." Naruto said as he held his sword before him in his Sephiroth sword stance.

"You've improved since out last encounter." VECTOR said.

"You can say that I have been going under a few 'enhancements'. You shouldn't be a problem now."

"Tough talk," VECTOR said. "Let's see if you can back it up."

Suddenly leaping out from the building behind Naruto was the Adolfus-01 down toward the turned Naruto. He looked over his left shoulder sighting the Bio Organic Cybernetic Wolf Weapon descending upon him narrowing his eyes. Naruto had enough of the Adolfus-01 and so quickly turned around catching the Adolfus-01 by its neck within his left hand holding it up with his strength. He then delivered a stab into its chest that emerges out through its back to pulling it out quickly to tossing it up in the air, and then he delivered a spinning kick to the Adolfus-01 making it spin in the air. He quickly turned its direction facing the midair spinning Adolfus-01 and quickly delivered a quick multiple amount of strikes in different angels upon the weapon. He would cut off only small pieces of the Adolfus-01 but he did manage to remove two of its legs (one up front and the other at back), the scissors like blade that was mounted upon its back, the tail into pieces, and finally removing the head from its neck.

The now defeated Adolfus-01 hits ground showing off the damage that was done upon it by Naruto having deep slashes upon its metal body and limbs, and the body of the dead Adolfus-01 sparkling with electrical jolts.

"Still think you have a chance?" Naruto asked as he looked from the Adolfus-01 back to VECTOR.

"Just because you have an altered strain of T-Virus within you does not make you better than me." VECTOR said.

"_Altered strain of T-Virus?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto then watched as he witnesses VECTOR vanish before his eyes that activated his stealth turning himself invisible. Naruto had his sword ready before him looking around.

"Where did you?"

He was suddenly kicked from behind making him fall forward onto the ground, but he caught himself upon his hand. When he did he felt another kick that was struck to his side making him roll. During the roll he gets back up to his feet reading his sword before him once again searching with his eyes for VECTOR.

"Show yourself coward!"

"It's not that I am being a coward or that I am afraid."

VECTOR then appeared behind Naruto who turns toward him, but Naruto was struck under his chin as VECTOR leaped up delivering his left knee up Naruto's chin to finishing off his combo with a right punch across the face to delivering a spinning left kick. VECTOR's three striking combo sent Naruto falling upon his back on the street as VECTOR lands on his feet with his back toward Naruto who watched as VECTOR turns himself invisible again. Naruto picks himself back up.

"It's called being smart."

Naruto tried listening with his ears but the sounds of VECTOR's footsteps seemed to be non-existent. This was actually because of the special quality his special suit was made out of.

"You can't find me with your eyes or your ears."

VECTOR appeared standing behind him to which Naruto swings his sword around, but VECTOR ducked evading the sword and turns invisible once again as Naruto strikes down with his sword. Naruto only struck down through nothing but air and his sword piercing into the concrete street.

"Try something else!" VECTOR said aloud as he appeared before Naruto in the air performing a spinning right kick across Naruto's face sending the teenager spinning through the air and hitting the concrete ground.

Naruto brought himself up to one knee glaring at VECTOR who was beating him right now. Blood leaked down from the left side corner of his lip.

"_How do you track someone you can't see or hear?" _Naruto wondered. _"This guy? WHO is he?" _VECTOR turns invisible once again before him. Naruto does nothing else but stand back up readying his sword before him once again. _"Seeing and hearing won't help me against this guy right now. I have to rely on my other senses. Could I maybe sniff him out? No that wouldn't work. He probably smells as bad as I do since he came through the sewers as well, and I probably wouldn't be able to tell if I were smelling him or myself. Taste is out of the question so the only sense left to me is feeling. But feel for what? How do I track him with feel?"_

Suddenly yelps out in pain as he is struck from behind just above his waist upon his spinal cord making him fall forward upon his knees. VECTOR's form appearing out of its stealth who then delivers a left palm sort of thrust to the back of Naruto's head making him fall forward hitting the street. VECTOR then takes some steps back holding his arms apart leaned forward a little and taunted.

"Something the matter, Naruto?"

Naruto picked himself up with his hands still upon his knees and spits out blood staining the street.

"Out of all the people within your team why is it you refer to me by actual name, and not as SUBJECT 9?" Naruto asked as he looked over his right shoulder. "Why do I feel this odd feeling as if we met before?"

"You really want to know?" VECTOR asked.

"Tell me." Naruto demanded as he picked himself up facing the man.

"You'll have to beat me first."

"Bastard!" Naruto cursed as the man backed up calmly turning invisible once again.

"You can't find me with your eyes…" Naruto quickly turns to his left. "You can't find me with your ears…" Naruto quickly turns to his right. "So what else is there to use besides sight and hearing?"

The only thing Naruto could do was try to feel for VECTOR's next attack. He closed his eyes drowning out the gunfire and the screeches of the snake battling with the rest of Wolfpack. He cleared his mind and waited patiently and with calm. Nothing happed for a couple of seconds as it looked that Naruto just stood there. Naruto couldn't feel the wind but he did feel a small draft coming up from around behind him? Naruto suddenly ducked feeling the draft of air going over his head blowing his hair a little going over to his right which was a left swing of VECTOR's fist.

Naruto then felt the incoming of another draft but this time to his right so he caught what felt like VECTOR's right arm under his right armpit. Naruto then turns around to his left with a reared back left fist and punches his fist up forward where he predicted VECTOR's face would be. Naruto hit right on the money as his left fist connected with the right side of VECTOR's face who reappeared out of his stealth from Naruto's punch. The punch sent VECTOR up into the air to hitting the ground landing on his back. VECTOR grunts as he sits himself up with Naruto now facing him with a smile on his face.

"Got you."

"About time."

"It's time that I ripped off that mask of yours." Naruto said readying his sword before him. "See who you are."

"If you want to see what is behind this mask you are going to have to work for it." VECTOR said bringing out his knife.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said.

Suddenly between them the street appears to crack from within center forming out a spider web cracks, it looked as if something from below the street was trying to push itself up out of the ground below. That is when she emerged and was back again, it was none other than the Lady Licker screeching aloud spreading out debris of concrete from its emergence.

"Her again." Naruto and VECTOR said.

"What the hell is with all of these interferences?" VECTOR asked himself as he switched to his assault rifle aiming it upon the Lady Licker that climbs the rest of the way out of its hole.

The snake that the rest of Wolfpack were fighting is finally killed falling dead, they then look to see the Lady Licker on the other side of the fire facing VECTOR with its back turned to Naruto. Naruto in the meantime points at VECTOR.

"Next time. Have fun!"

Naruto runs toward into an alley to his right escaping the gaze of the Lady Licker that had its sights set upon VECTOR. The rest of Wolfpack finally takes the risk jumping through the flame getting through it without harm somehow running around the Lady Licker and joining by VECTOR's side.

"Her again, huh?" SPECTRE said.

"Let's finish this quickly and continue pursuit." LUPO said.

The Lady Licker screeched loud at Wolfpack.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now I know you enjoyed that. I am thinking about somehow giving Naruto's sword Raiden down the line the capability to cut using high frequencies like in MGR: Revengeance. It's just a thought, but in my mind it is telling me not to do that because that would seem to be overpowering Naruto, but the other side of me is saying to do it just to be cool and improve his swords cutting capability. But it won't cut through anything as if it were a plasma sword. Pretty sure you guys noticed how Naruto's sword didn't cut up that Adolfus-01 into many pieces like one would be able to do in MGR: Revengeance, which is because Naruto's sword does not have high frequency cutting ability. It is just a thought but I know of a good way to give his sword high frequency cutting ability.

Now I know people are going to start thinking that I am turning him into Raiden, but that is not true I assure you. Naruto is nothing similar to Raiden because one Naruto was not a Child Solider or share any similar history with the character. Now even though he said familiar lines and displayed similar personality like on the roof when Naruto said "I think it time TO LET IT RIP!" Or how he said in the previous chapter that he got off cutting up the forces of Umbrella enjoying it (this probably made some think that Naruto was taking up a Jack the Ripper like nature) or that he killed the Adolfus-01 in this chapter similar to how one kills a LQ-84 Fenrir in MGR: Revengeance.

I will tell you something probably that will sound funny to use guys but as I typed up Naruto in his battle with both the Adolfus-01 and VECTOR I was listening to "The Hot Wind Blowing (Platinum Mix)". Not saying it is a song recommended to play during the battle as a fight theme but feel free if you'd like (If you have the song or the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Vocal Tracks). Even though it sounds good with the fight it doesn't go well with the fight because of the lyrics within the song.

I was thinking that perhaps in the sequel (That I am also working on as well, I promise you I am) I will have Naruto known amongst the forces of Umbrella not just as "SUBJECT 9" or just mere "Nine", but maybe also give him "Jack the Ripper" or just plain "The Ripper". I would not give him anything like "Fox" or such because Kurama is up and about. To call Naruto by Fox sounds only good in a Naruto ninja story and not in this one. I would really like to give him the title Jack the Ripper though…I **THINK** I will, **but** it is not certain.

Anyway until the next chapter and to those waiting for the next update of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry it is coming soon. Later!


	17. Chapter 4-2 Pursuers

**The Advent91: **It has been awhile I will admit and because of that I have not only been working on this chapter but I was also focusing on Naruto's Dragon Ball: A Hero's LEGACY being the reboot of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy (**That will be coming down soon**), and I am sure there are some of you out there that agree with the reboot. Not only that but I have been busy with work most working seven or eight hours a day getting barely little time to myself when I get home, but this weekend I am off and thank god. With my recent paycheck and everything I can go and finish paying off my PS4 and PS4 games along with Batman Arkham Origins for PS3, and it was worth all the hard work because now I won't have to worry about paying for anything. I will just simply walk in on November 15th, pick up my system and games, go home and have some fun on next gen! YAHOO! I CANT WAIT!

Anyway here is the chapter fans of this story have been waiting for and I would like to inform that my Naruto Gundam crossover is nearing completion of its prologue chapters, and it is coming soon. Not only is that but the upcoming next saga for Naruto's Dragon Ball also nearing its completion along with the next update of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry, and of course the next chapter for Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape. So look forward to those if you are a fan of these fictions. As I was typing this chapter I couldn't help but listen to The Outsider (The remix version) by A Perfect Circle. Anyway enough about fun little trivia as you have a chapter to (hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

The mourning day shined upon all of Raccoon City and even with the sun having risen into the morning sky all of Raccoon still looked like an overrun city of horror. Zombies still walked the streets even out in the open in the time of day. Running through an alley was Naruto who rounds a corner, but following close behind him rounding the corner was a T-103 dispatched by the Umbrella Corporation to capture him. It had been about ten minutes since his flee from Wolfpack leaving them to the pleasures of the Lady Licker. Back to the chase the T-103 upon rounding the corner Naruto went around dashed down toward Naruto who was running with all speed down the alley, its loud stomps heard a loud as if vastly approached. As Naruto ran he aimed his Samurai Edge within his right hand back firing off shots hitting the T-103 who used its arms as a shield from the bullets.

As Naruto ran forward down the alley he saw a vehicle that was tipped over blocking the exit of the alley. He jumped over it leaping up into the air and landing on the other side in a roll while turning himself around upon one knee aiming his Samurai Edge. Soon the vehicle was smacked away up into the air by the T-103 that tumbles down landing just behind Naruto who didn't flinch having his aim focused upon the Bio Organic Weapon. The B.O.W. charged toward Naruto who stood his ground firing the bullets from his gun. The bullets hitting the chest of the approaching beast, and when it reached striking distance it swung down its right fist to which Naruto rolled away from to his right evading. The fist of the Tyrant crashing within the street, but it was now stuck.

Naruto took the opportunity to attack as he holsters his gun to drawing his sword Raiden in a reverse grip, and dashed forward toward the T-103. The B.O.W. saw him coming and swung its left free arm only for Naruto to evade rolling forward under it who then rolled along the ground to his right. He immediately rolls back upon his feet and leaps up into the air descending down upon the stuck T-103's back. Upon landing he stabs his sword down into and out the other side of the Bio Organic Weapons chest but this was not enough to kill it. The T-103 yells in pain as it finally frees itself by ripping his right fist out of the ground and began reaching back for Naruto while riling about trying to throw him off. Naruto however hangs on as he draws his knife with his left hand and begins stabbing down repeatedly into the back of the Tyrant's neck while evading its hands by leaning back or ducking his head.

He continued to stab away at the back of its neck with his knife like a mad man attempting to stab it so many times that he will remove the Tyrant's head from its shoulders. However when it came to Bio Organic Weapons like T-103's their bone structure was very strong, and took great strength to do something that Naruto was attempting. It was questionable if Naruto was able to do it or not. The Tyrant reaches back with both of its hand successfully grabbing Naruto throwing him off along with his sword and knife. Naruto flips himself within the air turning himself around facing the Tyrant to landing upon the street on his feet sliding back along it until coming to a stop. The Tyrant grabs a vehicle that was close by being a car lifting it up above his head, and throws it through the air toward Naruto. He sees the vehicle coming his way with his sword at the ready, and his eyes then turn red and slashes his sword down before him cutting the car in half making the pieces split apart going past him without damaging him.

"Is there anything else you can do besides throw vehicles all day?" Naruto taunted in a question.

He sheathed his sword as the T-103 roared into the air before going into a charge toward him. He quickly pulled out his MK.23 taking aim firing bullets upon the Bio Organic Weapon's face making it brings up a hand grabbing its face. It also made the Tyrant's path divert from its original as it was blind for a second barely going past Naruto's right hitting again a vehicle tripping upon and crushing it. He turned himself around with his gun aimed upon the T-103 that was picking itself up with its back turned, and once again Naruto fires but this time concentrating fire on the back of its head. The B.O.W. can feel the bullets penetrating the back of its head and turns around with an arm raised up as a shield walking toward Naruto. Naruto then quickly pulls out his Samurai Edge with his right hand and dashes toward the Tyrant, and then he slides along the ground aiming his guns up as he goes under its leg but before he did he fired off to single shots up into the eyes of the Bio Organic Weapon getting direct hits within the eyes.

The reaction from the Tyrant was it roars aloud in pain as it brings both its hands up upon its face taking steps back. Naruto stopping himself along the street kick flipping himself up to his feet while turning around taking aim with his guns seeing the Tyrant swing its arms out. It turned around toward his direction letting Naruto see his handy work as the Tyrant's eyes were gone and eye sockets leaking its blood. He kept his guns aimed upon the T-103 as it motions its head in different direction trying to find him even though it was now blind. Or was it? As Naruto glides his left foot along the street to his left the Tyrant's head snaps toward his direction giving a snarl and suddenly sprints toward Naruto.

This time Naruto was not so lucky dodging the Bio Organic Weapons charge. He figured that sense the creature did not have any eyes that it was not going to hit him but he should have took how it heard him into factor. Because right when the Tyrant charged toward him and Naruto running aside to his left his footsteps were heard by the Tyrant that immediately changes direction in a crash course with Naruto. The result was Naruto being smacked away through the air by the Tyrant's swinging its left arm across the left side of his face, Naruto landing against the windshield of a car cracking it as well as setting off the alarm of the vehicle that blares aloud. He sat himself up only to see the Tyrant dashing his direction once again as it growls aloud. The Namikaze quickly rolled his way off the vehicle going into a roll upon the street as the Tyrant tackles the car he crashed upon sending the vehicle flipping up and back over, the alarm no longer blaring aloud, and Naruto remaining motionless on the street.

Naruto was now sort of dazed as he was upon his front on the street to quietly turning himself over on his back. His vision was sort of dizzy thanks to the knock to the head courtesy of the Tyrant that was chasing him. That's when he took notice of the Tyrant that appeared to be turning and looking in different directions while remaining quiet as it continued to give out growls?

"_Why is it just standing there?" _Naruto wondered as his dizziness goes away.

As Naruto remained motionless and quiet on the street with the Tyrant searching for him with no eyes a small breeze blew by making pieces of trash on the street blow along the concrete. That is when Naruto witnesses the Tyrant suddenly turn toward the blowing trashes direction to sprinting after it, and away from him, to punching the ground where the trash stopped. The Tyrant knowing that it did not hit anything at all growls to roaring aloud in anger?

"_What the hell? It just attacked trash that was blown from the wind? Why the hell…?" _Then that's when he realized why recalling everything that happened between him and the Tyrant so far. He shot it dead in its eyes blinding it, the Tyrant sprinting toward his direction after hearing the movement of his feet, and now finally it attacking trash that was blown across the street. _"Since it is blind it is using its ears instead." _

Naruto decided to test this obvious theory sighting a piece of debris being a rock reaching out for it as quietly as possible as well as grabbing and lifting it off the street. It did not hear him as Naruto was careful who then throws the rock through the air in a random direction. The rock hit the wall of a building with the Tyrant hearing its collision to suddenly turning around dashing toward the wall of the building crashing through and inside.

"Idiot…" Naruto whispered as a roar of frustration from the Bio Organic Weapon is heard. "Yeah like roaring is going to help you." He whispered as he begins to move prone so as to get off the street as well as go into the closest building. The door he was heading to being made of glass just atop some steps.

The door he was heading to he reached now upon one knee before it belonging to one of those apartment buildings where you had to press a button for a room door inside and then you would be buzzed in. Taking notice of this he silently cursed to himself not wanting to make noise for the Tyrant to find and attack him. Speaking of that Tyrant he heard the footsteps of the Tyrant and looked over his right shoulder with his eyes widening seeing the Tyrant stalk his way slowly as it panned its head left and right. It did not know that Naruto was next to the door but at the pace it was going it was going to run into Naruto so he had to think fast at what to do to get out of this situation. Naruto slowly reached down with his right hand to pulling out a magazine for his Samurai Edge pistol while keeping his eye on the closing in Tyrant. Slowly pulling out the full gun clip he then throws it out to his right through the air with the gun clip landing upon the hood of a car, and the Tyrant suddenly dashed toward the direction of the sound ramming into the car, but at the same time it rams against the vehicle Naruto crashes himself through the glass door.

Naruto timed that perfectly as risky as it was now lying upon the floor with glass all around him with some even in his hair. Once again he heard the Bio Organic Weapon roar outside as he picked himself up into a crouch to slowly but quietly moving toward the spiral stairs that lead higher up into the building. As he moved toward the stairs crouched he was able to pick up a well sized piece of glass to use as a sort of knife to which was now armed within his left hand.

"The lighting in this building is terrible…" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked up the spiral staircase.

True the light inside this building was dim thanks to the power being out but it wasn't as dark to a degree that you would be able to see anything but just barely. Now even though he can go up the stairs to the roof of the building he wanted to explore other possible exits first starting with the door ahead of him. He moved toward it in a crouched down moving one foot in front of the others to make as little noise as possible especially with the current pieces of glass on the floor right now. Now it was not possible to move over and along glass without making some sound with the glass giving off light crunches, but luckily the Tyrant's range of hearing was not that great and Naruto thanked God for that. Reaching the door he brings up a hand grabbing the nob and slowly twisting it with the door thankfully not being locked and once he turned the knob all the way he lightly pushes the door forward as quietly as possible. If he thought the lighting within the building was bad enough it was worse in here as he proceeded down the darkened hall crouched ALMOST barely able to see a thing, but he can tell as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

As he began moving down the darkened hallway armed with a piece of sharp glass in hand he brought his right hand up over his shoulder grasping around the hilt of his sword never removing his hand ready to draw it out.

"There has to be a way out of here." He whispered to himself.

He was about to come to a turn nearing the end of the hall with the turn going off to the right and when he neared the corner he placed his back against it taking a peek around the corner down the next hall. What he saw was yet another dark hall but at the very end of it he can see a door that said EXIT above it but since the power was out it was not light up. Naruto didn't see any Bio Organic Weapons, Zombies, or Umbrella forces anywhere so he rounds the corner silently moving his way toward the door still crouched playing it safe not wanting to take any chances. When Naruto finally reached the door he brings his hand away from his sword reaching it up grabbing the door knob and SLOWLY twists it but…

CLINK!

A low clink sound signaling that the door was locked echoed to Naruto's ears and he brought his hand away to mouthing off the two words mother fucker. Now you would think that why don't you just kick the door down? He can't because he did not want to risk the Tyrant hearing the loud ruckus even if he did not caring even if it didn't hear the light crackling glass not too long ago. He had no choice but to back track into the main room and go up the stairs hoping to find an exit to the rooftops. When he rounded around the corner he rounded not too long ago proceeding toward the door he left open that is when he saw the Tyrant slowly walking up the stairs of the front broken glass doors of the building. Naruto cursed inwardly as he stopped in his tracks as the Tyrant comes to a stop standing upon the broken glass standing tall panning its head left and right listening with its ears, its fists balled and its breathing heard.

Perhaps it moved away up the stairs then Naruto can just go back out the front but unfortunately that was a no go as Zombies can be seen already filling up the streets. Where was Naruto supposed to go now? He was stuck, CORNERED! To make matters worse the Tyrant was now stalking his direction so he was not going to go back into a corner with no way out. He was going to have to take a big risk being detected as he quickly and quietly stood up backing as far as he could into the wall near the door holding in his breath. The Tyrant brought its hand grasping the sides of the doorway ducking under and now stalking VERY SLOWLY down the dark hall right past Naruto with his face BARELY missing the Tyrant's arm.

As it went right past Naruto he slowly closed his eyes relieved to opening them slowly turning his head to the back of the Tyrant that proceeded down the dark hall, and as it was Naruto slowly and quietly moved away from the wall backing out of the hallway back into the main room to slowly and as quietly as he can close the door. He didn't even bother locking the door because he was sure that thing would be able to just charge right through it like a rock tearing through paper.

"That was TOO close."

He can't go back outside into the streets since it is starting to fill up with zombies so the only direction he could go is up to the roof. Naruto knew that he would have to move slow as he would not want to alert the Tyrant at the moment as he moved toward and as quietly as he can on his feet toward the stairs, and once reaching it he began to go up with the stairs thankfully not creaking. When he reached the first level he suddenly stops as he hears what sounds like the moaning of a zombie nearby as well as approaching footsteps one after the other. He saw an opened apartment door on this floor and what looked like sunlight was emitting out from the rooms doorway. Must be some broken or open window somewhere in the apartment as he saw the approaching shadow figure of the zombie approaching as its shadow becoming bigger on the floor as it closed in on exiting out of the apartment's doorway. Naruto prepared the sharp piece of glass he had in hand and when the zombie's head, looking to have been a female, poked its head out of the doorway Naruto threw the glass hitting bull's eye into the head of the zombie piercing its brain! The zombie then started to fall forward but Naruto quickly moved up catching the zombie preventing it from hitting the floor so as to not possibly attract the Tyrant just down stairs.

He gently placed the now dead zombie on the wooden floor carefully to stepping over it and proceeding his way up the next pair of stairs but there was a problem as he looked up the stairs. Naruto cursed in his mind seeing a pair of Lickers once again with one on the wall upon the top of the stairs on the second level, and the second Licker looked to just be standing at the top of the stairs motionless and quiet listening carefully for any sounds of movement to attack. Naruto slowly backed away one step at a time staying silent on his feet as best as he can and now it looked like he literally had nowhere to go. He can go up the stairs but he would have to fight thus creating noise and thus possibly attracting a very angry Tyrant, and speaking of the Tyrant.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Naruto knows that was Tyrant roaring in anger possibly running into a dead end seeing as it was blind and was sure that it would backtrack in a rage crashing through that door soon, and not to mention its roar seemed to grab the attentions of the Licker's that suddenly stuck their heads up like a cat or dog hearing something from far away when any normal human cant.

"_Where do I go now?" _He wondered.

That's when he remembered the apartment room that the zombie walked out of but the part that was most important about that room he remembered was the projection of the outside sunlight.

"_An open window!"_

Naruto quickly and quietly moved toward the apartments opened doorway and when he reached the doorway he stops within it as a loud crash is heard. Downstairs the angry Tyrant just broke through the door Naruto closed behind it and its roar even started to attract the zombie's in the streets just outside now slowly making their way toward the building. The Lickers from the top of the stairs began moving down the stairs toward Naruto's level and position.

"Shit!"

Naruto quickly stepped into the room to quickly turning around to close the door, the loud stomps of what he assumed to be the Tyrant getting louder signaling that it was getting closer and closer. That is when he also noticed how their looked to be a sort of wooden lever mounted upon the wall next to the open doorway, and it was one of those locks that you would use to pull down and secure the door with another lock. This lady must have wanted privacy. Naruto quickly closed the door shut not bothering to lock it and grabs the wooden lever pulling it down securing the door. At that split second when he slammed the door shut and securing it with the lever he heard the loud battle roar of the Tyrant and the roars of the Lickers, and what sounded like a scuffle just right outside the door as he backed away from. He assumed that the Tyrant was fighting the Lickers just outside the door and so turned around sighting the broken open window and dashed for it, but right when he gets close to it another zombie looking to be male pops out from nowhere to his right from within the kitchen area with its arms forward.

It was successful grabbing Naruto by the shoulder who brought his right hand grasping around the left arm of the zombie while his left hand was grasping around its neck holding it back, the zombie trying to push forward to take a bite out of the teenager. The sounds of the battle between the Tyrant and the Lickers still can be heard from out the other side of the door and in fact it looked like something collided against the wall making pictures from within the apartment fall down hitting the floor. Assuming he heard the loud screech of a Licker he had to assume the Tyrant slammed one into the wall outside. Back to Naruto's current situation he reached over his right shoulder with his right hand gasping his sword Raiden, and when he draws it he spins it angling it under the left arm and pointing out between its outstretched arms in a slanted angel and pushed his sword up cutting up and through the arm of the zombie severing half its arm off. After severing an arm off Naruto brings up his right foot kicking it off and away to the floor and turns his attention back to the broken open window quickly sheathing his sword to bringing one foot upon the window seal, but as soon as he did the locked off door was suddenly broken into pieces by the Tyrant walking in with a dead Licker within hand grasped around its throat.

The sudden loud entry made Naruto lose footing upon the window seal making him fall forward but thankfully he was quick to act reaching a hand up grasping the window seal. He cringed in pain as his hand was clamped down upon small sharp pieces of glass with his back against the wall and his hand backwards. Back inside the apartment the Tyrant proceeds inside and hearing the moan of a zombie to its right it swings its right arm in that direction smacking the zombie into the wall killing it as it brains splattered over the wall upon collision. The Tyrant than slowly began walking toward the window Naruto was now hang out and from who was motionless and hanging quietly outside hearing the approaching footsteps of the Tyrant. He slowly looked up and saw the head of the Tyrant peek outside the window with its blind eyes panning its head left and right sniffing but since the streets smell of nothing but death, Naruto doubted or hoped that his smell would not be sniffed out seeing as he traveled through the sewers not long ago. The Tyrant then snarled as it backed away no longer interested in sniffing the outside as it went back in its search to find the target that must be captured, Subject 9.

Naruto did not know it but Umbrella had begun giving the Tyrant's they had deployed in the city secondary objectives but one that if encountered were to disregard all other orders in order to fulfill this one, and it was the capture of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze should they come across him anywhere within the city. Naruto began to lift himself up with the one arm but suddenly the roar of the Tyrant is heard with the dead Licker thrown out through the window above him causing him to lose grip, and so Naruto falls but acting quickly he reaches his left hand out to grab anything. Luckily he grasped his hand around the small ledge of the building that was part of its brick structure, and Naruto was close to hitting the zombie infested streets just below him with the undead slowly walking moaning for the taste of brains and flesh.

"Damn that was close." He told himself as he hung there.

Naruto brought up his right hand looking upon the gashes from the glass and watched as they slowly but surely began to heal, the flesh upon his hand looking brand new with that small shade of pink that would soon be gone. He clenched his right hand into a fist no longer feeling pain good as new and with his right hand now back in action he reached up his right hand grasping the ledge as well, and mounting his feet against the brick wall of the building.

"Looks like I am going to have to do some climbing from here then."

Naruto got started moving along the wall to his right toward what looked to be a pipe mounted against the wall of the building heading up along the building, and it seemed to be a straight path up to the roof. As he climbed up he was passing up windows going past the third floor, the fourth floor, the fifth floor, the sixth floor and when he reached in between two windows upon the seventh floor he did not expect what just came as he heard what sounded like something crashing through something inside. Bursting out of the window to his right was the arm of the same Tyrant that was searching for him reaching its arm out to him successfully grabbing him pulling off and through the window back inside the building, Naruto now being held up in the air before the blind Tyrant inside an apartment building with its hand grasped upon his head with Naruto able to see the Tyrant through the center of its fingers that covered his face as it growled at him. Naruto quickly reached down for his MK.23 pistol pulling it out and aiming within its face knowing that he was loaded and so fired off shots in its face. The Tyrant riling in pain as it threw Naruto away over its shoulder crashing into and breaking down the apartment door now lying upon the seventh floor within the apartment building. Naruto lifted himself up to his face slightly dazed as he looked back inside the apartment seeing the Tyrant recovering and to a large hole within the wall of the apartment Naruto was just thrown out of.

That explains what he heard having been the Tyrant crashing through the wall toward the window grabbing Naruto pulling him back inside. Not deciding to stick around Naruto runs from here toward the stairs leading up to the next floor and the Tyrant hearing his retreating footsteps immediately dashes out of the room roaring chasing after Naruto's fleeing footsteps. Naruto was now running up the stairs with the Tyrant hot on his tail running up the stairs itself with its loud stomps heard and as Naruto reached the eighth floor not stopping in his run three zombies were ahead of him. He brought up his gun and with careful aim he fired a single shot into the heads of the three zombies he runs by falling dead to the floor, Naruto now reaching the next set of the stairs heading up to the ninth floor and the Tyrant still hot on his tail getting angrier by the second. Reaching the ninth floor Naruto stops in his tracks seeing a fire hydrant upon the wall having an idea and so he turned around seeing the roaring Tyrant reaching the floor he was on running toward him and right at the last second Naruto dived to his left rolling along the floor as the Tyrant dashed right past him.

The teenager then maneuvered his form upon his back to facing the direction the Tyrant went seeing it come near the fire hydrant and fires off a single shot upon the fire hydrant. The fire hydrant explodes making it push the Tyrant off to the side and crushes through the railing to falling all the way back down to the bottom level, and seconds later Naruto heard a loud crash hitting the bottom level below. He basically used the same plan he did upon the Tyrant within City Hall only that this time this Tyrant fell from a higher height.

"Please tell me it worked this time."

Naruto got back up to his seat aiming his pistol as he slowly moved toward the metal railing and looking over he sees the Tyrant below upon the floor unmoving, the concrete floor under it dented with spider web cracks from all around its motionless form with a small amount of Zombies upon the bottom floor with it moving around. There were even dead zombies crushed underneath the Bio Organic Weapon. Naruto lowered his weapon taking in a sigh of relief hoping that it was really dead with high hopes…

"And don't you fucking get back up…"

Naruto then made his way up the stairs to reach the roof with pistol held before him at the ready…

The remaining members of Wolfpack were now traveling through the alleys having gone down a path that Naruto took, the Lady Licker having retreated in favor of other matters perhaps being the pursuit of Naruto. One thing was for sure to the remaining members of Wolfpack was that Lady Licker was nothing to trifle with as it fought and acted smart. It was far more intelligent than even Umbrella's prized Bio Organic Weapon, Nemesis, or at least that is what it seemed.

"What the fuck was that thing back there anyway?" LUPO asked as she continued to lead the team through the alleys. "FOUREYES?"

"No idea, there is nothing within the corporations records about a B.O.W. like that but it is fascinating none the less."

"Why did it just leave like that?" SPECTRE wondered aloud.

"A vendetta," VECTOR suddenly said.

"What?" BERTHA asked.

"Looked like it was out for revenge against someone or something."

"The target?" FOUREYES asked.

"If that's true then we have to worry about the target's survival more than ever if we ever want to get out of this already dead city." LUPO said.

"This is a bad situation." VECTOR said as he walked through the alleys with the remainder of his team. "What if that thing gets to the target first and kills him?"

"We will just have to find the boy before it does then."

Wolfpack proceeded to sprint down the alley with weapons in hand with their feet trampling over garbage or jumping over dead bodies or garbage cans, the remainder of Wolfpack making their way back out into the streets.

Returning to Naruto up upon the roof of the building Naruto infiltrated a door leading down into the building is kicked open, and Naruto stepping out upon the roof aiming his gun around. There was a Zombie atop the roof looking to his right seeing a Zombie near the edge of the roof slowly turn around to face his direction, and Naruto lazily aiming his gun and letting lose a single shot into the head of the Zombie that falls back over the stone ledge of the roofing to the zombie infested streets below. He then jogged over to the stone ledge of the roof looking over and down upon the street below seeing the few zombies that were walking about on what was Warren Street, and from what he remembers he knows that City Hall was just down the street to his right two streets down.

"I feel like I am running in circles and the Arcade is on French Street, and I am still a ways off."

Naruto closed his eyes as he props his hands upon the stone ledge letting his head hang before him while taking in a sigh of frustration.

"I just hope mom and Kurama are ok."

Naruto then thought he felt the stone below his hands shake a little striking it odd to Naruto and when he opened his eyes you wouldn't believe who or rather WHAT was climbing up the building toward him…

"Not you again."

The Lady Licker brought one hand after the other climbing up the wall sticking to it like that of a normal Licker, and all the while hissing up at Naruto whom it wanted to kill so badly. Naruto leaped up landing upon the stone ledge upon a knee aiming his gun down toward the Lady Licker and opens fire upon her. Bullets blaze past the Lady Licker as it continues its climb up toward Naruto having a bullet or two graze over a shoulder, cutting through the cheek, and even near the nose, and as he continued his fire his shots started to become more precise to which Lady Licker took notice. She began to move left and right while climbing up the building evading Naruto's bullets that had to reload letting the empty magazine fall to him catching the clip in his left hand. Naruto was starting to get more frustrated with this bitch then he was before as it continued to evade his bullets leaping to one side or the other feeling like he was wasting bullets.

"Hold still!"

Suddenly from behind Naruto heard the familiar sounding stomps from a familiar Bio Organic Weapon as he looked over his shoulder and said…

"I fucking knew it…"

Smashing its way through was the Blind T-103 that began stalking toward Naruto giving off a low growl to then charging toward the teenager, and from right in front of Naruto popping up towering over him was the Lady Licker. The Lady Licker hissing down aloud upon him with the lower half of its jaw seeming to stretch showing off its teeth, it long tongue, its six arms spread apart and a new added mutation was that it now seemed to have four sharp protrusions emerging from behind its shoulder blades with two on each side. The two protrusions emerging from each side looked to be long and sharp like the legs of a spider as well as having sharp ends along them. It seemed like a slow motion moment as Naruto looked back up to the Lady Licker that was lunging down at him and the charging Tyrant that was closing in, and then that is when Naruto's eyes slit turning red from their normal human sky blue. Naruto then leaped away to his left rolling along the stone ledge as the Tyrant collided against the Lady Licker that screeches aloud. Both the Lady Licker and the Tyrant did not fall over and off but only the Tyrant that falls crashing down upon a vehicle crushing it with its impact on its front, and the Lady Licker was able to keep herself attached to the wall with the assistance of her spider like legs sticking out from behind her right shoulder blade stabbed into the wall.

The Lady Licker then reattached her arms and legs upon the wall of the building looking up to her right seeing Naruto running away along the buildings stone ledge growling. As Naruto continued to run away the Lady Licker suddenly screeched aloud as it began to rapidly crawl along the side of the building horizontally and then diagonally up to Naruto. Naruto can see himself coming to a dead end and realized that he was going to have to risk a jump for the next building because if he missed it was questionable if he would live or die, but as he continued to flee he can hear the approaching Lady Licker tearing off pieces of stone that her feet and hands removed along her crawling. Naruto took a sharp gasp as he leaped from the ledge of the building through the air while at the same time the Lady Licker props her hands along the corner of the building, Naruto barely leaping away just above her, and with a push she leaps through the air 'chasing' Naruto through it. As Naruto was moving through the air waving his arms and legs the Lady Licker was right behind him reaching its arms out for Naruto alone with a stretched mouth with tongue sticking out, and the echo of its loud screech heard by Naruto knowing it was right behind him.

Naruto was barely inches away from crashing through a thin rectangular window with a stairwell on the other side can be seen, but the problem was the shape and how thin the window was making Naruto have to angle himself within the air, and the mouth of the Lady Licker stretching wide open behind him. Naruto closed his eyes not knowing if he was going to make it or not but he prayed that he would but luckily for Naruto he did make it! He crashed through the rectangular window, the Lady Licker hitting the side of building not able to fit through, and Naruto crashing and tumbling down a flight of stairs. That was not all that was on the stairs but also a count of three zombies that were just standing in random placed amongst the stairs, and as he tumbled down he tripped the zombies making them fall over. His tumble was not just down one flight of stairs but three more after that until hitting the bottom floor of the building front first sliding along it until coming to a stop. Naruto seemed to lay there on the floor motionless almost as if he were dead but he was not dead since he slowly began to rise picking his form up with his hands.

Naruto was not even on his knees yet with his head lowered with his hair shadowing his eyes and what looked to be some blood leak out from the corner of his lips, and if you listened closely enough you would hear him taking in some slow but steady breaths. That's when the barrel of a gun was brought up to his lowered head with Naruto not taking notice yet but when he heard the sound of a gun cocking and loaded he brings his head up slowly looking up to the individual.

"You got to be kidding me right?"

Standing above and before him aiming the barrel of his rifle was none other than VECTOR of Wolfpack, the remainder of the pack having decided to split up to expand their search for Naruto.

"Get up, Naruto." VECOTR demanded.

"VECTOR…" Naruto seethed as he narrowed his eyes upon the masked man.

"You didn't get away for long, Naruto; it looks like we will be getting our ticket out of here after all." VECTOR said as Naruto slowly rise back up to his feet while VECTOR took a step back. Then suddenly what is heard out the front closed doors of the building they were in was what sounded like something landing, and it was revealed to be none other than the Lady Licker that crashes through the locked wooden doors. VECTOR turning around aiming his weapon upon the monster as he backed up stopping beside Naruto who spun around his rifle taking aim as well, both Naruto and VECTOR side by side. "That is if we weren't in this situation."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lady Licker screeched upon the two that took a step back from the tall now more than ten foot tall beast looking between them.

Both Naruto and VECTOR open fire upon the Lady Licker aiming for her face while backing away as the Lady Licker slowly stalked forward and inside panning her head between the two while screeching, and when it did screech stretching its mouth open her tongue stretched that wiggled like that of a snake's tongue. VECTOR was the one that thinks fast as he quickly lowers his weapon pulling out unpinning a Flash Bang Grenade chunking it up toward the Lady Licker's face, and as soon as he did he turns to Naruto grabbing him forcing him to turn around ceasing his gunfire now both crouched low to the floor away from the monster. The Flash Bang Grenade goes off right before the monster's eyes that were protected by her long hair shielding her eyes from light but with the intensity of light from VECTOR's thrown grenade it was not enough to shield them. The light brightens through her hair making the Lady Licker stagger away from the flash riling her head about screeching aloud in pain bringing two of her hands up to covering her eyes. As soon as the flash went off the crouched VECTOR was guiding the crouched Naruto, whom had his eyes closed shut, towards a window and the both of them leap forward crashing through it making the pieces of glass fly about as they both crash into an alley. VECTOR rolled upon one knee while having flicked out a silver Flash Bang Shuriken Bomb while Naruto was face first on the ground that started picking himself back up, and as he was VECTOR looked over his shoulder seeing the Lady Licker about to poke her head out through the window they both crashed through.

VECTOR was the faster one to react as he throws the weapon up toward the face of the Lady Licker that stabs into her nose, and after the sound of the beeps it flashed an intense light making the monster rile in pain once again. VECTOR looked away in time and saw Naruto standing himself back up while having his arm before his face shielding his eyes from the flash, and it was here that VECTOR ran up to Naruto slugging him across the face to then lifting him up and shoving him down inside what looked to be a dumpster to quickly reaching up slamming the lid upon the dumpster. Afterwards he quickly turned around aiming his rifle shooting the Lady Licker inside that crawls out from the building on all eight as VECTOR backed away down the alley, and Naruto was actually RIGHT NEXT TO HER BUT INSIDE A DUMPSTER. VECTOR continued gunfire upon the monster grabbing her attention that turns its ugly head toward him with a hiss as VECTOR lowered his weapon and said…

"Come and get me you ugly bitch!"

The Lady Licker stood up with hands balled into fists hissing toward VECTOR while whipping her tail into the concrete behind her leaving behind a scare within from her tail, and in a fit of anger proceeded to chase VECOTOR down the alley upon her feet who turned tail running away. As VECTOR ran with the Lady Licker now after him Naruto slowly pokes his head out of the dumpster confused as he said…

"Did he just help me?"

VECTOR continued to sprint down the trashed alley with the Lady Licker hot on his tail and as he ran he spun out two separate within each hand, his arms crossed before him like an X, and both of these shuriken were like before Shuriken Bomb. He then threw them both in opposite directions to his left and right making them both stab into the alley walls that start to beep until the beeping ceases and what looked to be a laser between the two forming, and when the Lady Licker came in between tripping the laser the walls beside her blow up shooting debris from all sides around her making her screech aloud in pain once again. VECTOR stopped in his tracks looking back seeing the pile of rocks upon the Lady Licker but then suddenly those rocks are blown away as the Lady Licker emerges, the monster screaming aloud in a rage with her arms up in the air with balled fists. She looked forward and all VECTOR did was motion his own hand toward himself taunting the Lady Licker to come here. VECTOR ran out of the alley into a clear street with the Lady Licker simply stomping out of the alley into the street and then a very familiar B.O.W. step forward making its presence known grabbing the Lady Licker's attention, and it was none other than the blind T-103 with balled fists taking in air through its nostrils.

The Lady Licker screeches aloud at the Tyrant as it and the Tyrant start to circle one another in the middle of the street as a battle was about to ensue between the two, and VECTOR kneeled upon the top of a vehicle takes aim with his rifle looking for an opening of attack. The Lady Licker and Tyrant charge one another with the two grabbing one another locked in a struggle to overpower the other, the Lady Licker pushing down and the Tyrant pushing up. As the two were locked in a struggle VECTOR was trying to find the right moment to shoot aiming for the head but the two monsters were turning in circles still trying to overpower the other, and that is when VECTOR took notice of a dead U.B.C.S. operative on the ground sighting what looked to be a put away stun rod. Looking around his environment once again VECTOR took notice of a small water tower just upon the roof of the building the two struggling beasts were close to, and by the looks of the small water towers support beams it looked like it only needed that one push to make it topple over. Immediately VECTOR formulated a plan as he stood up leaping off the top of the vehicle lazily to walking over and swiping up the rod swishing it out to his left making the rod extend with crackling electricity going off around it, and then with his right hand he spin out another Shuriken Bomb spinning it within his pointer finger before coming to a stop. VECTOR aimed his sights upon the weak metal support beams of the water tower above and then his attention was brought away as the Lady Licker seemed to go under a sort of mutation, and what this mutation was what looked to be the increase in muscle mass increasing her strength.

This is proven as the Lady Licker lifts up the T-103 in the air screeching aloud as if she already won and truth be told she did as she brought the B.O.W. slamming down upon her right knee breaking its back. At the same time this happened VECTOR threw his Shuriken Bomb up toward his target nailing a bulls eye blowing up on impact making the water tower topple over, the roofing of it breaking away as water poured down from above drenching the Lady Licker and ground around her. She pushes the now dead Tyrant off her knee looking around confused as well as her hands to looking toward VECTOR ahead of her seeing VECTOR holding up the active Stun Rod, and you know that not good…for her at least. VECTOR lazily tosses the active Stun Rod toward the Lady Lickers direction to which she watches with this moment seeming like a slow motion one, and then the active Stun Rod makes contact with the WATER SENDING A POWERFUL JOLT OF ELECTRCITY COURSING THROUGH HER BODY! The Lady Licker's body was now rapidly shaking as she was continuously shocked not able to move as VECTOR brings up his rifle once again, and so the U.S.S. operative took aim down the scope of his rifle bringing the crosshairs upon her forehead.

"Sayonara," VECTOR said in Japanese meaning goodbye.

Pulling back the trigger of his gun a single bullets propels through the air right through the forehead of the Lady Licker, the monster frozen in place as her arms simply hanged while still being shocked to falling back hitting the ground in defeat. VECTOR lowers his weapon looking upon the which he hoped was dead Lady Licker before retracing his steps back to where he left Naruto, and when he arrived the teenager was already gone no longer near his position.

"He sure is something alright…" VECTOR said as he looked away from the inside of the dumpster.

He had Naruto right then and there, his capture imminent but if Naruto was killed then so was he so aiding the blonde and giving him the chance of escape was really the smartest thing to do.

"You know you can't run forever, Naruto."

Returning to the body of the Lady Licker her fingers give only one single twitch…


End file.
